Pour l'amour d'un ballon
by FicAndRea
Summary: Lorelei est une fille. Lorelei n'est pas japonaise mais vit au Japon depuis peu. Lorelei aime le football. Lorelei est à Toho. Cette histoire est semblable à beaucoup d'autres. En êtes-vous sûr ?
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà lancée dans une nouvelle aventure sur l'univers de Captain Tsubasa, tous droits réservés à Yoichi Takahashi. Cette fois, l'histoire est sans aucune prétention mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ayant terminé de la rédiger entièrement, je peux vous promettre un rythme de publication régulier (enfin!) d'un chapitre par semaine. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 1

**L'annonce**

**«** Lorelei, viens voir ! » l'appela Chiaki.

Lorelei se faufila à travers la foule entassée devant le panneau d'affichage. Quand elle rattrapa son amie, cette dernière tapota une affiche.

« L'équipe de football recherche deux jeunes filles pour remplir la fonction de manager, lut Lorelei à voix haute. Tu as l'intention d'y participer ?

— Je pensais plutôt à toi, répondit Chiaki. Mais ça pourrait aussi m'intéresser… Si tu es ma partenaire !

— Oh la, non merci, refusa Lorelei. Hors de question de me soumettre à l'esclavagisme des footballeurs ! »

Ceci étant dit, elle fit chemin arrière, très vite suivie par son amie, laquelle soupira profondément.

« Tu ne vois que les mauvais côtés des choses, lui reprocha-t-elle. En plus, être manager n'a rien à voir avec l'esclavage. Regarde, on en a bien, nous !

— On est des basketteuses, rappela Lorelei.

— Et alors ? rétorqua Chiaki. Qu'on soit basketteuse ou autre, ça ne change pas au fait qu'on a nous aussi des managers et que ça fonctionne plutôt bien. En quoi sont-elles nos esclaves ?

— Nous, on est des filles et nos managers le sont aussi…

— Tu oublies Akihira Danno. C'est un garçon, lui.

— Et vois ce que cela donne : au lieu d'être utile à nos partenaires. Ce sont elles qui se mettent à son service ! Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs…

— Oui, bon, coupa Chiaki, embarrassée. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que les managers sont des esclaves au joug des joueuses…

— Parce qu'on est des filles ! rappela Lorelei. Maintenant, prends donc exemple sur les basketteurs et vois ce que cela donne… »

Chiaki poussa un autre profond soupir sans contredire l'argument de son amie. Sur ce point, elle n'avait pas tord. L'équipe de basket masculine profitait largement des deux managers qui leur étaient assignées. Ces dernières ne se plaignaient cependant pas de leur sort. Au contraire, elles semblaient très ravies de s'occuper de leurs joueurs préférés. Chiaki appuya donc son argumentation sur ce point. Elle n'obtint pour tout résultat qu'un sourire amusé mais exaspéré de sa partenaire.

« Lorelei, salut !

— Salut vous deux !

— Toujours fourrées ensemble !

— Salut tout le monde ! » répondit joyeusement Chiaki.

Elles posèrent leurs affaires sur leur table respective et rejoignirent leurs amis. Lorelei entama tout de suite la conversation avec Dosan Fuyutsuqu qui faisait partie de l'équipe masculine de basketball et avec lequel elle était allée voir deux matchs professionnels l'année précédente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur d'Histoire entrait et les élèves retournèrent à leur place. Lorelei sortit un gros dictionnaire sur sa table qu'elle utilisait à chaque fois qu'elle hésitait sur l'écriture d'un kanji. Venue d'Allemagne il y avait de ça près d'un an, elle n'était pas encore familière avec tous les caractères japonais, ce qui était préjudiciable pour ses résultats scolaires en cas d'erreurs.

Lorelei était le fruit d'un mariage entre un japonais et une allemande. Elle avait d'ailleurs hérité du prénom de sa grand-mère maternel et du nom de famille de son père. De son père, elle apprit un japonais oral et, de fait, était obligée de faire des heures supplémentaires pour apprendre les kanjis.

L'Allemagne lui manquait. Même si elle s'était fait de bons amis au Japon, elle espérait un jour retourner dans son pays natal. Ses anciens amis, ses endroits préférés, ses activités extrascolaires, son ancienne maison, son voisin, sa famille maternelle… Tout ça lui manquait terriblement. Cependant, elle n'avait pas eu le choix quand son père avait été muté au Japon et était venue avec sa famille habiter ce pays lointain qui l'avait autrefois fait rêver. Et si elle aurait préféré de loin être restée en Allemagne, la vie au Japon ne lui déplaisait pas.

- oOo -

À la fin de la matinée, Chiaki, quelques amis de classe et Lorelei se rendirent au réfectoire pour déjeuner où on ne manqua pas d'évoquer la nouvelle affiche qui commençait à faire grand bruit. Bien que peu populaire au Japon, l'équipe de football de la Toho attirait toutes les convoitises. Tout le lycée supportait en chœur leur équipe et beaucoup se rendaient quotidiennement aux matchs de football que la Toho disputait. Bien évidemment, les rencontres les plus attendues étaient toujours celles opposant la Toho à Nankatsu. Les deux grandes rivales ! Lorelei participait à l'enjouement général avec plaisir. À Hambourg, d'où elle venait, le football était un sport très populaire et elle avait connu plusieurs joueurs du club junior de la ville.

Takeshi, qui jouait à la Toho en temps que milieu de terrain, demanda aux filles présentes si elles étaient intéressées par le poste de manager. Chiaki en profita pour titiller son amie.

« Lorelei ne veut pas qu'on appose notre candidature, affirma-t-elle. Elle dit que c'est de l'esclavagisme !

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, intervint celle-ci alors que Takeshi s'indignait d'un "_Quoi ?_". J'ai dit que _je_ ne voulais pas y participer. Ce qui ne t'empêche pas, Chiaki, de le faire.

— Hors de question de le faire sans toi, déclara Chiaki d'un ton catégorique.

— Et pourquoi donc ? l'interrogea Dosan.

— Parce qu'avec Lorelei en temps que manager, aucun garçon n'osera profiter de nous ! répondit Chiaki.

— Qu'entends-tu par là ? demanda Takeshi en fronçant les sourcils.

— Que les managers que vous allez engager seront traitées comme des esclaves, expliqua Lorelei.

— N'importe quoi ! s'offusqua Takeshi.

— Regarde donc l'équipe de basket masculine et ce qu'ils font faire à leur manager !

— Et alors ?

— Et alors, Dosan, c'est de l'esclavage. »

Et comme toute la table, hormis le joueur concerné, était d'accord sur ce point, un grand éclat de rire suivi ce bout de conversation. Puis, Takeshi reprit :

« Sérieusement, les filles, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on considère le rôle de manager.

— Est-ce que les managers seront supposés vous apporter les serviettes pendant votre entraînement ? demanda Lorelei.

— Ça pourrait être sympa, oui, affirma le footballeur.

— Et l'eau pour vous désaltérer ? enchaîna Chiaki en se prenant tout de suite au jeu.

— Ça permettrait qu'on ne perde pas trop de temps…

— Devront-elles ranger le matériel, comme les ballons utilisés, et tout, pendant et après l'entraînement ? l'interrogea Ine Kano, une fille de leur classe qui faisait partie du club de photo du lycée.

— Je pense que ça fait partie de leur fonction, acquiesça Takeshi.

— Est-ce que vos managers font toutes ça ? demanda finalement Lorelei à Dosan.

— Oui, répondit ce dernier. Et c'est très utile, il ne faut pas croire !

— Conclusion : elles seront vos esclaves, acheva l'Allemande.

— N'importe quoi ! s'énerva Takeshi. Une manager doit tout faire pour aider l'équipe. Pendant l'entraînement, elle doit aider à arbitrer les matchs ou à aider les joueurs dans leurs échauffements. Mais c'est dans les matchs qu'elles sont capitales…

— Oui, oui, le coupa Lorelei. Ça, on connaît bien, c'est ce que font les nôtres. »

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil mais Takeshi, vexé, détourna le regard et planta sa fourchette si fort dans son poisson qu'elle dérapa sur l'assiette en émettant un bruit strident. Grimaçant, les autres décidèrent d'arrêter de taquiner leur ami.

« Pour tout te dire, reprit Lorelei. Si je ne participe pas, c'est pour deux raisons : je ne me vois pas du tout dans ce rôle et puis je fais partie de l'équipe de basketball. Même si nos entraînements ne sont pas tout le temps au même moment, je n'ai pas envie de me disperser dans deux activités sportives. Surtout que je détesterai être inactive.

— Ce n'est pas être inactif que d'être manager, rétorqua Ine. Je trouve qu'au contraire, elles ont beaucoup à faire. Surtout quand elles managent une équipe masculine…

— Oh ça va, on a compris le message ! grommela Dosan que la plaisanterie visait particulièrement.

— Je crois comprendre ce que veut dire Lorelei, affirma Chiaki. Même si elles ont beaucoup de travail, c'est dur de s'imaginer rester sur la touche et seulement observer alors qu'on pourrait être sur le terrain à jouer…

— Au football ? termina Takeshi sur un ton moqueur. Les filles ne jouent pas au football.

— Ça, c'est un cliché, rétorqua Lorelei. Il y a des équipes féminines de football et des championnats. En Europe, en tout cas…

— Ouais, ben, j'imagine bien le niveau ! railla le footballeur.

— Moi, je dis que tu n'en sais rien du tout, répliqua Chiaki. Ça pourrait même te surprendre…

— J'attends alors de voir ça ! » affirma ce dernier en se redressant avec orgueil.

Dosan, Chiaki et Lorelei se jetèrent un bref regard avant d'éclater de rire. Ine suivit le mouvement, bien qu'elle ne fût pas très certaine de savoir ce qui était aussi drôle, au fond. Takeshi se contenta de sourire.

- oOo -

Le soir, Dosan, Chiaki, Takeshi et Lorelei se rendirent au complexe sportif. Là, ils se séparèrent et, tandis que Takeshi se dirigeait vers les vestiaires des footballeurs, les trois autres se rendirent au gymnase. Avant cela, ils aperçurent les candidates au poste de manager et remarquèrent également qu'il y avait pas mal de garçons. Les trois basketteurs imaginèrent en rigolant la tête des footballeurs si leurs managers n'étaient pas des filles. Arrivés au gymnase, Dosan quitta les filles pour rejoindre son équipe dans le vestiaire des garçons tandis que les deux amies retrouvaient leurs partenaires dans le leur.

En entrant dans la pièce, Lorelei chercha du regard Kaede Inema, leur capitaine, sans la trouver. Les deux basketteuses avaient beaucoup de mal à s'apprécier. L'année précédente, Lorelei avait du se battre pour la forcer à l'intégrer dans l'équipe. Kaede ne supportait pas l'idée que Lorelei puisse être meilleure qu'elle. Pour elle, se faire battre par une _Ganjin__**[1]**_ était la pire des humiliations. Il lui fallut longtemps pour accepter le fait qu'elles deux jouaient dans la même équipe et que, de ce fait, elles allaient devoir collaborer ensemble. Et bien que Lorelei s'en défendît, elle n'avait pas non plus fait beaucoup d'effort pour arranger la situation. Il faut dire qu'elle avait très mal supporté sa situation de _Ganjin_, la mettant inévitablement en marge de la société. Le fait qu'elle venait de l'étranger et, qui plus est, qu'elle n'était pas à cent pour cent japonaise avaient toujours été unes des raisons pour lesquelles Lorelei préférait l'Allemagne. Là-bas, au moins, son métissage ne l'isolait pas.

Quand elle était arrivée à la Toho, un mois était déjà passé depuis la rentrée scolaire d'Avril[2] et son arrivée avait fait grand bruit dans tout le lycée. Ses camarades de classe l'avaient approché comme on approchait une bête sauvage, avec un mélange de curiosité et de crainte mal placées. Si on lui faisait des sourires et si on lui parlait avec sympathie, la plupart restaient pourtant à l'écart, comme s'ils craignaient qu'elle ne les contamine avec elle-ne-savait-trop-quoi. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle parvint à intégrer l'équipe féminine de basket et qu'elle se révéla plutôt douée qu'on commença à mieux la considérer. Chiaki et elle se lièrent d'amitié puis ce fut le cas avec Dosan et ensuite Takeshi et Ine. À force, ses camarades de classe avaient commencé à se décoincer et aujourd'hui, ça allait bien mieux. Il fallait dire également qu'elle avait fini par s'y habituer et l'écart que les gens mettaient entre eux et elle dans la rue ne la gênait presque plus.

- oOo -

Elle chercha encore la présence de Kaede avant de demander ce qu'il en était à une des joueuses.

« Kaede ? s'étonna celle-ci. Elle a fini le lycée à présent.

— Oh ! s'exclama Lorelei. C'est vrai que l'année se termine en février !

— Mais tu sais quand même que tu es en première maintenant, hein ? plaisanta Chiaki.

— Très drôle ! »

Lorelei roula en boule son foulard qu'elle lança sur son amie. Cette dernière n'eut aucun mal à l'attraper au vol et le posa près de ses propres affaires en riant. Après quoi, toutes deux se dépêchèrent de se changer et de quitter les vestiaires. Elles saluèrent leurs partenaires et potentielles candidates – ce jour étant celui où tout le monde pouvait candidater pour les postes laissés vaquant par les anciens terminales. C'était essentiellement des secondes.

« D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'avec le départ de Kaede, on va devoir choisir une nouvelle capitaine, remarqua Chiaki. Ce serait cool si ça pouvait être toi !

— Et pourquoi pas toi ? rétorqua Lorelei néanmoins flattée.

— J'avoue que ça me plairait bien, dit-elle, rêveuse. Mais il faut être réaliste : tu es une bonne joueuse et tu sais comment motiver tes partenaires. Tu le faisais déjà l'an dernier.

— Ouais, approuva Kiyo Ko, la défenseuse à laquelle Lorelei s'était précédemment adressée. Et c'est bien ce qui faisait rager Kaede !

— On verra bien… »

Elles furent rejointes par leurs deux managers, toutes deux à présent en terminale. Puis le coach, monsieur Masafumi, arriva à son tour. Il entama un discours de bienvenue et expliqua sa conception du basketball et ce qu'il attendait de ses joueurs. Puis, il détailla le déroulement des sélections et ordonna à tout le monde de s'échauffer, en commençant par quelques tours du gymnase. Elles croisèrent alors l'équipe masculine, ce qui fit roucouler bon nombre de filles. À l'étage, qui était relié à l'enceinte du bâtiment central de l'école, quelques spectateurs se regroupaient pour assister aux tests et en voir les résultats. Ils se composaient principalement d'élèves de seconde, bien que quelques premières et quelques terminales assistaient également à la séance, sans doute à cause du poste vaquant de capitaine de l'équipe féminine.

Lorelei s'interrogeait sur son envie d'être capitaine. Il était vrai qu'elle essayait toujours de motiver ses coéquipières, surtout quand elle voyait que ça n'allait pas fort, mais elle ignorait si elle souhaitait vraiment endosser une telle responsabilité. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Japon, et bien qu'elle s'impliquait dans ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait de choix décisifs. C'était comme si elle se réservait pour son retour en Allemagne, si encore elle y retournait un jour. Pour le moment, ses projets restaient assez vagues. Elle voulait seulement terminer son lycée à la Toho et repartir faire ses études en Allemagne. Du reste, elle ne savait pas si ce serait possible ni dans quoi elle voudrait se lancer.

Une fois tout l'échauffement terminé, le coach déclara qu'il allait partager les joueuses en deux camps. Il y avait alors six candidates et seulement deux postes de libre. Il départagea celles-ci en deux et demanda à quatre autres joueurs de s'intégrer.

« Chiaki et Kiyo, vous allez avec ces trois-là, affirma-t-il. Mariko et Atsuko, avec les trois autres. Nanoko, tu vas arbitrer ce match. Nari et Lorelei, vous restez de côté et vous observez bien le jeu de chaque équipe. C'est clair ?

— Oui coach ! »

Lorelei sortit du terrain tandis que Nanoko prenait un ballon dans le panier et retournait au cercle central en attendant que chaque équipe s'organise. L'Allemande était une peu frustrée de ne pas jouer. Le ballon fut lancé et l'équipe blanche, composée notamment de Chiaki et Kiyo, l'attrapa, lançant la première attaque. Les deux titulaires menaient clairement le jeu de leur équipe mais Lorelei remarqua que l'une des candidates parvenait souvent à se démarquer et très vite, elle se révéla un allier de poids. La défense de l'autre équipe était solide, ce qui était principalement dû à Mariko. Cette dernière jouait très bien au poste d'arrière-meneur. Chiaki, elle, était une excellente ailière et de fait un appui de taille pour les offensives. Atsuko évoluait également en temps qu'ailière. Quant à Kiyo, elle jouait souvent en temps qu'intérieur et ses tirs étaient redoutables. Après Nanoko, qui jouait au poste de pivot, elle était la plus grande de l'équipe.

Nari était une joueuse redoutable car elle pouvait aussi bien être arrière qu'ailier fort. Sa remarquable endurance et sa maîtrise de la technique faisaient très vite la différence en plein match. Elle se destinait plus tard à intégrer une équipe professionnelle et de fait, le poste de capitaine pourrait fort bien lui convenir. Il aurait très bien pu écarter Nari pour rendre le jeu plus équilibré.

Lorelei, elle, jouait souvent en intérieur mais son véritable poste de convoitise était celui de meneur. Plus petite que les autres joueuses, elle avait néanmoins un très bon sens de l'observation et de l'analyse. De fait, il n'était pas tellement étonnant que le coach lui eut demandé de se placer en retrait, pour mieux observer le jeu des candidates…

Le match dura plus d'une demi-heure. Au bout du compte, l'équipe de Chiaki remporta la victoire. Le coach proposa à toutes les joueuses de prendre une pause pendant laquelle il délibèrerait. Il demanda également à Lorelei et à Nari de lui donner les conclusions de leurs observations. L'Allemande laissa sa partenaire donner son avis et comprit que leurs avis divergeaient radicalement. Alors que Nari avait choisi deux joueuses de l'équipe de Chiaki Lorelei penchait plutôt sur une joueuse de chaque.

« Et toi, Lorelei ? demanda le coach une fois les conclusions de Nari terminées.

— Je crois que la candidate numéro trois, de l'équipe de Chiaki, est une bonne joueuse mais elle n'anticipe pas très bien les mouvements de ses adversaires et de fait créé de sérieuses brèches dans la défense de son équipe. En revanche, sa partenaire qui porte le numéro un, est plus posée. Elle attaque moins bien mais a une bonne anticipation du jeu, surtout quand elle défend et elle lance la balle loin. Bien sûr, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'elle rajuste la précision de ses lancées et tirs mais elle a du potentiel.

— Et pour la seconde ?

— Je dirais la joueuse numéro deux de l'équipe de Mariko, conclut Lorelei. Elle est rapide et adroite. Ses tirs sont précis, même si elle ne semble pas très à l'aise avec les tirs à longue portée. Les deux autres sont trop hésitantes en attaque. Elles ont à plusieurs reprises commis des erreurs qui ont coûté cher à leur équipe laquelle, sans ces fautes, aurait très bien pu l'emporter.

— Je suis surpris par ce second choix mais très bien, affirma le coach. Merci les filles, vous pouvez à présent aller rejoindre vos coéquipières. Je vais encore réfléchir sur le sujet et je vous en parle ensuite. Pendant ce temps, faites ce que bon vous semble !

— D'accord Coach, » acquiescèrent-elles en chœur avant de s'éloigner.

Masafumi s'écarta du terrain pour réfléchir tandis que les deux joueuses rejoignaient leurs amies. Pendant dix minutes, elles s'entraînèrent en formant des équipes de trois pour faire des duels sur chaque panier. Chiaki, Kiyo et Lorelei se confrontèrent à Nari, Nanoko et Atsuko. Le combat fut rude et il était difficile de les départager. Nari réussissait tous ses tirs à longue portée et était redoutable dès qu'elle s'approchait du panier pour récupérer le ballon. Lorelei équilibrait le jeu en distribuant efficacement le ballon, ce qui n'empêchait pas Atsuko de l'attraper au vol et de le redonner à Nanoko, toujours placée à proximité du panier. Kiyo était la seule qui était apte à l'empêcher de pivoter et de faire panier à tous les coups.

« Bon, les filles, arrêtez donc de jouer et venez me voir ! » cria leur coach en revenant vers elles.

Toutes les joueuses obéirent et se dirigèrent vers lui. Les candidates se regroupèrent face au coach. Ce dernier annonça les sélectionnées sans plus de discours. Lorelei découvrit avec joie que le choix du coach se révélait les mêmes que les siens. Ainsi, la joueuse numéro un, du nom d'Aona Ginnojo, et la joueuse numéro deux, Harumi Ashitare, furent sélectionnées. Mais, en plus, il décida d'intégrer également la joueuse numéro trois qu'avait proposé Nari et qui s'appelait Isami Karuko. Il y eut de grands éclats de joie à l'annonce des trois nouvelles joueuses et de déception pour celles qui n'avaient pas été acceptées. Les titulaires serrèrent les mains des nouvelles arrivantes pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Le coach ne s'arrêta pourtant pas et se plaçant face à ses joueuses, il déclara :

« Comme vous le savez toutes déjà, Kaede Inema a terminé ses études et est donc partie de notre lycée. Ce qui veut dire que nous allons devoir nommer votre nouvelle capitaine. J'ai déjà deux noms de candidates en tête mais j'ignore encore à laquelle je vais donner ce précieux poste. Je pense à Nari, qui est une de nos meilleurs éléments. »

Celle-ci regarda autour d'elle avec fierté, se voyant déjà dans le rôle de capitaine. Atsuko et Nanoko lui sourirent en guise de soutien.

« Je pense également à Lorelei qui a déjà fait ses preuves en temps que meneuse et soutien à toute l'équipe, » continua le coach.

Chiaki tapota l'épaule de Lorelei en lui soufflant à l'oreille un "_Tu vois ?_", auquel Lorelei répondit avec embarras. « Arrête, rien n'est décidé. ». Kiyo lui sourit avec joie tandis que Mariko inclina la tête en signe de respect.

« De fait, je vais profiter des prochains entraînements pour vous départager et faire mon choix, conclut le coach. En attendant, j'attends de vous le plus grand fair-play.

— Oui, Coach, répondirent les deux concernées.

— Et maintenant, je veux que vous remuiez vos fesses, que vous m'organisiez deux équipes et que vous commenciez aussitôt à vous entraîner ! Allez ! »

Étant à présent dix joueuses, le partage fut rapidement fait et le match d'entraînement débuta. Lorelei et Nari se mirent immédiatement dans le bain, comprenant l'enjeu de toutes leurs prochaines confrontations. Nari n'épargna pas sa partenaire et lui força plusieurs fois la main. Lorelei manqua à plusieurs reprises de se faire renverser en se faisant prendre le ballon et comprit rapidement qu'elle allait devoir donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour ne pas se laisser écraser.

Dans les vestiaires, Chiaki se plaignit à cœur joie du niveau imposé par ses deux coéquipières.

« Eh ben, nos prochains entraînements promettent si vous y allez comme ça !

— Ça ne te ferait pas trop de mal de bouger un peu plus ton popotin et de parler un peu moins, railla Nari.

— Nari, commence pas, veux-tu ? soupira Lorelei. On n'est juste des candidates au poste de capitaine, certainement pas des adversaires.

— Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, » rétorqua Nari en allant dans les douches.

Lorelei secoua la tête avec dépit, attrapa sa serviette et la suivit. Chiaki et Kiyo arrivèrent peu après.

« Promets-moi que tu vas devenir notre capitaine, lui souffla Chiaki. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être sous le joug de cette garce…

— Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, répliqua l'Allemande. En plus…

— Quoi, « en plus » ?

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de devenir capitaine de l'équipe, avoua-t-elle.

— Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! s'exclama Chiaki. Ce serait génial. »

Mais Lorelei n'en était pas convaincue.

« En plus, tu es notre nouvelle meneuse puisque Kaede n'est plus là, rajouta Kiyo. Être capitaine est juste la suite logique…

— C'est là où tu te trompes, intervint pour la première fois Mariko qui les rejoignait. Nari peut très bien jouer en temps que meneuse et je crois bien qu'elle en a l'intention. Je pense que le coach attend qu'elles fassent leur preuve pour décider qui serait à même de prendre ce poste clé.

— La barbe ! »

Chiaki n'avait jamais trop apprécié Nari. Leurs caractères ne concordaient pas, étant trop opposés. Chiaki avait tendance à beaucoup parler, même en jouant, et ses plaisanteries n'étaient pas appréciées par tout le monde. Nari, elle, était si concentrée dans le jeu et prenait tellement le basketball au sérieux qu'elle ne supportait pas d'entendre sa partenaire parler de ce sport avec légèreté.

Une fois douchées et changées, les joueuses commencèrent à quitter le gymnase. De leur côté, les garçons en faisaient de même et Dosan les rejoignit à l'extérieur.

« Alors ? demanda aussitôt Chiaki. Ces nouvelles têtes ?

— Très prometteuses, affirma-t-il. On en a un qui est vraiment doué… et ça commence à inquiéter plus d'un.

— Quoi, vous avez peur de perdre votre place de titulaire ? se moqua Chiaki.

— Tu rigoles mais c'est précisément le cas ! Il est vraiment bon…

— Il joue à quel poste ? demanda Kiyo.

— Pivot ou intérieur, affirma Dosan.

— Pas bon pour toi ! » s'exclama Chiaki en donnant une tape amicale à l'épaule du basketteur.

Ce dernier leur retourna la question et Lorelei lui présenta leurs nouvelles recrues avant d'aborder la question du poste de capitaine. Dosan l'écouta parler sans l'interrompre et se contenta de la féliciter. Puis, le quatuor se dirigea vers la sortie de l'école. Au passage, ils croisèrent le stade de football où les joueurs avaient repris leur entraînement. On voyait également à leur côté leurs nouvelles managers qui se hâtaient d'apporter les serviettes.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? rigola Lorelei. Des esclaves ! »

* * *

[1] Ganjin : est un terme péjoratif pour désigner les étrangers.

[2] Au Japon, l'année scolaire commence en Avril et non pas en Septembre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**La nouvelle équipe**

**« **Félicitations la capitaine ! lança joyeusement Takeshi.

— Je ne suis pas capitaine, rétorqua Lorelei en posant ses affaires. Et salut Takeshi, oui je vais bien, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter.

— Désolé, salut ! rigola-t-il. Et je sais que tu vas y arriver, donc je te félicite avant l'heure.

— Dis-nous plutôt comment sont vos nouvelles managers ? demanda Chiaki en les rejoignant.

— Génial ! se réjouit Takeshi. Elles sont parfaites. Super gentilles et impliquées…

— Oh, oui, pour être impliquées, on les a vues faire ! s'exclama Lorelei. Voudriez-vous votre serviette, Sieur Chiaki.

— Et comment, esclave, pourquoi le demander ? enchaîna cette dernière toute aussi amusée. Posez-la donc directement sur mes épaules, ne voyez-vous pas que je sue à me dépenser autant ? »

Takeshi se renfrogna quand elles éclatèrent de rire.

« Oui, bon, bon, grommela-t-il. Sinon, vous savez quoi ?

— Pourquoi on pose toujours cette question ? soupira Lorelei en roulant des yeux.

— Moi, je sais ! affirma Chiaki. Il y a une nouvelle équipe de football qui se forme, c'est ça non ?

— Oui, acquiesça Takeshi, un peu déçu de n'avoir pu l'annoncer lui-même. C'est n'importe quoi, non ?

— Une nouvelle équipe ? s'étonna Lorelei. C'est donc pour ça qu'il y avait tant de garçons hier !

— Oui, répondit une fois de plus le footballeur. Mais ils ont vite été déçus ! C'est une équipe féminine… Tu parles d'un ridicule !

— Je ne trouve pas ça ridicule, moi, rétorqua Lorelei. Au contraire, je trouve ça bien que des filles osent affirmer leur passion jusqu'à créer leur propre équipe. Je leur tire même mon chapeau.

— Tu serais intéressée, Lorelei ? » glissa malicieusement Chiaki.

L'Allemande la foudroya du regard.

« Je disais juste ce que je pensais, c'est tout.

— Je serais curieuse de voir comment cela va évoluer, affirma Chiaki. Kitazume va les entraîner elles aussi ?

— Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Takeshi. Il a déjà assez à faire avec nous. Il ne va sûrement pas pouvoir se dédoubler. De toute façon, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il y avait un championnat de football féminin existant. Je ne sais même pas si d'autres équipes existent.

— De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » demanda Dosan en arrivant.

Les trois amis le saluèrent et ils lui présentèrent la nouvelle.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle sera dissoute avant la fin du mois, affirma Takeshi.

— Quel optimisme débordant ! »

- oOo –

« Lorelei ! »

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant son prénom retentir derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir le coach de l'équipe de football, Makoto Kitazume, qui courait vers elle. Elle s'avança à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour, oncle Makoto !

— Bonjour Lorelei, répondit rapidement ce dernier. As-tu du temps devant toi ? J'aimerais t'entretenir de quelque chose d'important si tu veux bien. »

Elle acquiesça et tous deux se mirent à avancer vers le complexe sportif. Elle avait toujours adoré son oncle. C'était entièrement par son biais qu'elle s'était passionnée de football depuis son plus jeune âge et il lui avait depuis appris énormément de choses.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une nouvelle équipe de football qui s'était formée, affirma Lorelei. Une équipe composée de filles, c'est ça ?

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Je suis content que tu m'en parles car c'est précisément à ce sujet que je voulais t'entretenir. »

Lorelei regarda son oncle, à moitié surprise. Elle se doutait déjà de ce qu'il lui proposerait.

« L'équipe est pour l'heure complète, expliqua-t-il, ce qui, de fait, la surprit déjà. Il y a assez de filles pour composer une équipe et avoir des remplaçantes en cas de blessures. Le seul problème, c'est le coach. Elles m'ont demandé mon aide mais je ne puis décemment pas m'occuper des deux équipes à la fois. J'ai appelé quelques amis mais aucun n'a encore accepté de s'occuper de cette nouvelle équipe…

— Et… alors ? demanda prudemment Lorelei.

— Je sais que tu as décidé de te consacrer au basketball, mais j'aimerais savoir s'il était possible que tu prêtes un peu de ton temps pour aider l'équipe de football féminine.

— Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ? Tu me demandes de les coacher ? »

Elle n'y revenait pas. Entraîner l'équipe de football ? Son oncle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter et ce n'était pas son genre. Mais, elle concevait avec difficile qu'il puisse vraiment envisager cette solution.

« Ce n'est pas possible…

— Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, insista-t-il. Tu as beau refusé de l'admettre, je sais que le football te manque. Ton père m'a dit que tu sortais souvent t'entraîner en secret...

— Il a dit ça ? » s'étonna Lorelei.

Son père avait toujours été contre qu'elle pratiquât ce sport. Et, au contraire, plus que ravi de la voir s'impliquer dans un activité comme la basketball où les femmes étaient fortement présentes même si, comme toujours, l'envergure médiatique et financier était moins important que pour le basketball masculin.

« Visiblement, tu n'es pas aussi discrète que tu penses l'être, affirma son oncle en souriant.

— Ce n'est pas faux, » rigola Lorelei.

Puis, après un court silence, elle reprit :

« Mais ce n'est vraiment pas possible… Je suis déjà occupée par le basketball et je vais peut-être devenir capitaine… Alors, m'occuper en plus de cette nouvelle équipe de football… »

Oncle Makoto poussa un profond soupir.

« Je devais quand même essayer… dit-il. En attendant, elles vont devoir se débrouiller toutes seules. Le problème, c'est que je doute que l'école accepte de les soutenir sans responsable officiel. »

Lorelei ne répondit rien. Son oncle finit par la laisser et elle se rendit au gymnase. Toujours dans ses pensées, elle se changea et entra sur le terrain sans même écouter ce que ses amies lui disaient. Alors qu'elle faisait ses tours de terrain, elle y pensait encore.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle ces sensations ? Elle était même incapable de les décrire. Lorelei se sentait plus concernée qu'elle ne devrait l'être et l'idée d'être coach ne la rebutait pas… Au contraire, cela attisait son imagination. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était incapable de dire si elle pourrait le faire. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait, au fond, d'être coach ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son entraîneur. Il leur donnait les directives pour leur échauffement et des conseils quand elles jouaient. Il élaborait les stratégies d'attaque et de défense avant chaque match et savait également modifier ses directives selon l'évolution des rencontres.

Mais existait-il seulement d'autres équipes de football féminin au Japon ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

« Lorelei, tu rêves ou quoi ? Arrête donc de courir et échauffe-toi le corps ! » lui cria son coach, la tirant de ses pensées.

L'adolescente réalisa alors qu'elle était la seule à continuer ses tours de terrain. Ses coéquipières éclatèrent de rire et elle vit Nari secouer la tête avec exaspération.

« C'est comme ça que tu comptes prouver tes talents de capitaine ? lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. C'est très bien, continue donc ! »

Lorelei réprima un soupir et les rejoignit en commençant à échauffer ses poignées, ses avant-bras et ses épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle réfléchissait comme si elle envisageait vraiment de le faire. Or, elle n'avait pas du tout intérêt à se disperser alors qu'elle avait la chance de pouvoir devenir capitaine de l'équipe de basketball.

« Lorelei, tu rêves encore ! » la gronda son entraîneur, de plus en plus mécontent de la voir se disperser.

L'Allemande réalisa alors que l'échauffement continuait et que les joueuses s'entraînaient déjà à travailler leurs dribbles. Elle se dépêcha de récupérer un ballon sous les regards malveillants de Nari. Énervée, Lorelei s'efforça cette fois de se concentrer sur sa pratique et ne repensa plus au football de tout son entraînement..

À la fin de celui-ci, Chiaki et Kiyo osèrent lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Lorelei refusa de leur en parler dans les vestiaires et les deux basketteuses durent attendre d'être sorties et seules pour que l'Allemande leur avoua la vérité.

« C'est sérieux ? Il t'a vraiment demandé de les coacher ? demanda Chiaki avec surprise.

— Coacher qui ? les interrogea Dosan qui sortait à ce moment-là.

— La nouvelle équipe de football, répondit Kiyo avant que Lorelei ne pût répondre. Kitazume le lui a demandé tout à l'heure d'être leur entraîneuse !

— Sérieux ? »

Dosan n'en revenait pas non plus. Il regarda son amie qui se contenta d'acquiescer en haussant les épaules.

« Et tu comptes accepter ? demanda-t-il.

— Non ! répondit aussitôt l'adolescente. Bien sûr que non ! Je joue au basketball, je te rappelle. Et si ça continue, je ne risque pas d'être capitaine… J'ai été pitoyable aujourd'hui.

— Mais non, la réconforta Kiyo. Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être distrait… Tu te rattraperas demain soir !

— Hm. »

Lorelei resta dubitative et le quatuor se mit en marche vers la sortie de l'école. Quand ils atteignirent le stade de football, Dosan posa une question éloquente :

« D'ailleurs, elles vont s'entraîner où ces nouvelles joueuses ? Parce que je ne suis pas certain que les footballeurs aient très envie de leur céder un bout de terrain !

— Bonne question, affirma Lorelei. Je vais le demander à Oncle Makoto…

— Quoi, maintenant ? s'exclama Chiaki.

— Et pourquoi pas ? répondit simplement l'Allemande en s'éloignant.

— Si vous voulez mon avis, reprit Dosan alors que Lorelei se dirigeait vers son oncle. Je crois qu'elles ont trouvé leur entraîneuse.

— Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer trop ça, avoua Chiaki. Parce que si elle se lance là-dedans, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, nous ?

— Les mêmes qu'on est maintenant… ? suggéra Dosan en levant un sourcil.

— Elle parlait de l'équipe de basketball, précisa Kiyo. Elle ne pourra jamais assimiler les deux sports… Surtout si elle est capitaine.

— Oh, ça… »

Les trois basketteurs regardèrent alors avec inquiétude la meneuse engager la conversation avec le coach de football.

- oOo –

Pendant ce temps, Lorelei posait la fameuse question à son oncle.

« Probablement sur l'ancien terrain, supposa-t-il en se grattant le menton. J'avoue que je n'en suis pas trop certain. En tout cas, pas ici.

— Et pourquoi pas ? demanda sa nièce en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a quand même deux cages de football.

— Certes, Lorelei, mais nous avons besoin de ces deux cages, rétorqua Makoto. Ces garçons ont besoin de tout cet espace pour s'entraîner et se développer.

— Et pas les filles, peut-être ?

— Je n'ai pas sous-entendu ça, soupira-t-il. Mais c'est une nouvelle équipe qui n'a pour l'heure aucun adversaire… Et puis, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne voulais pas t'en occuper ? Pourquoi ça semble te préoccuper maintenant ? Aurais-tu changé d'avis ?

— Non, mais je… »

Elle ne sut quoi dire. Il avait raison : elle n'avait aucune raison de se préoccuper de l'endroit où s'entraîneraient les footballeuses. Alors pourquoi ça la taraudait autant ?

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun stade disponible pour elles ? » demanda-t-elle malgré tout.

Son oncle soupira et prit quelques instants de réflexion. Puis, soudain, son visage prit une expression de quelqu'un qui a une idée.

« Comme je te l'ai dit :sur l'ancien complexe, affirma-t-il. C'est ce qui est le plus probable. Le complexe où nous sommes est assez récent. Le directeur l'a fait construire il y a trois ans, grâce notamment au don financier d'une entreprise vendant des matériels de sport.

— Où est cet ancien complexe ? demanda alors Lorelei.

— À une vingtaine de minutes d'ici à pied, se rappela-t-il. Mais le bus qui passe devant l'école s'y rend et alors il ne faut plus que dix minutes quand il n'y a pas trop de circulation… Mais dis-moi, tu es vraiment intéressée ?

— Je suis juste curieuse, mentit-elle. Merci pour l'info. Je rentre. À plus tard !

— Oui, oui, c'est ça… Juste curieuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il regarda avec amusement sa nièce repartir, un sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement, il n'aurait pas eu à se soucier de trouver un coach très longtemps.

- oOo -

« Takeshi, tu sais avec qui est en train de parler le coach ? » demanda Kazuki en se mettant au niveau du footballeur.

Takeshi s'arrêta de courir et se tourna vers leur entraîneur. Ce fut avec surprise qu'il constata connaître en effet la personne mentionnée.

« C'est Lorelei, dit-il.

— Qui ça ? demanda Kazuki à qui cela ne disait rien.

— Lorelei Kitazume, précisa alors Takeshi. Elle est dans ma classe et c'est la nièce de notre coach.

— Vraiment ? Ils ne se ressemblent pas. Elle n'est pas typée pour une japonaise ?

— Justement, elle est moitié allemande, précisa-t-il. Elle est arrivée au Japon il y a un an.

— Oh, oui ! Je me rappelle à présent ! Tout le monde avait parlé de la nouvelle Ganjin…

— Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, se fâcha Takeshi. Elle déteste quand on l'appelle comme ça.

— Elle est pas trop mal, en tout cas, » lâcha pour dernier commentaire son coéquipier avant que Kojiro ne les rappelle à l'ordre.

Leur capitaine, lui, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de Lorelei. Takeshi la regarda alors s'éloigner et se demanda ce dont elle avait bien pu discuter avec leur coach. Il oublia cependant très vite ce fait et se concentra à nouveau sur son exercice – le regard réprobateur de Kojiro l'y incitant ardemment.

Le lendemain, il n'y repensait plus quand il entendit Chiaki demander à Lorelei si elle avait obtenu plus d'informations auprès de son oncle. Alors, seulement, cela lui revint en mémoire. Lorelei répondit :

« Il semblerait que ce soit au stade de l'ancien complexe. Vous savez où il est ?

— L'ancien complexe ? répéta Dosan. J'en ai vaguement entendu parler mais je sais pas du tout où il se trouve…

— Moi non plus, » enchaîna Chiaki.

Takeshi réalisa alors qu'ils parlaient probablement de l'équipe de football féminine ayant entendu, en effet, qu'elle irait occuper leur ancien terrain de football.

« Il est à vingt minutes d'ici, dit-il.

— Tu sais où c'est ? lui demanda Lorelei.

— Il faut s'arrêter au troisième arrêt quand tu prends le bus en direction de chez moi, expliqua-t-il. Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ? »

Lorelei haussa les épaules.

« Je suis juste curieuse, dit-elle.

— Oui, c'est ce qu'elle n'arrête pas de dire depuis hier soir, railla Chiaki.

— Chiaki… s'énerva doucement l'Allemande. Ne commence pas. C'est juste de la curiosité.

— Oui, oui. » Elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

Takeshi, lui, n'était pas très sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il décida de laisser tomber quand le professeur arriva et retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, Takeshi retrouva tous ses coéquipiers et amis dans les vestiaires où ils se changèrent. Certains discutaient encore de leur homologue féminin mais la plupart – dont Takeshi – pensaient que cela ne durerait que l'espace de quelques jours. En Pas un ne songeait un instant que cela pouvait fonctionner.

Kojiro fut le dernier à arriver dans les vestiaires mais pratiquement le premier à en ressortir, non sans avoir au préalable annoncé que leur entraîneur aurait du retard et qu'il leur faudrait entamer l'échauffement en attendant. Ils suivirent donc les directives sévères de leur capitaine pendant près de vingt minutes sans que leur coach ne pointât le bout de son nez. Après cinq autres minutes à attendre, certains jugèrent qu'ils ne verraient pas monsieur Kitazume de tout l'entraînement et décidèrent de s'organiser un petit match autant pour le plaisir que pour l'entraînement.

« Tu crois qu'il est avec l'équipe des filles ? demanda Maki Okotomase, une des deux managers qu'ils avaient engagé cette année.

— C'est possible, répondit la seconde manager, une fille du nom de Suzuki Tomo. Après tout, elles n'ont toujours pas d'entraîneur… Peut-être qu'il a fini par en trouver un et qu'il le leur présente. Qui sait ?

— Ou alors, il a décidé de le faire ? suggéra Maki.

— Ce serait insensé ! réfuta l'autre. Il serait fou d'abandonner l'équipe masculine… Qui sait si elles tiendront le coup ?

— C'est vrai que c'est pas franchement entraînant, le football pour les filles… »

Visiblement, les garçons n'étaient pas non plus les seuls à avoir des aprioris sur la question, songea Takeshi en les écoutant. Une heure plus tard, ils décidèrent d'arrêter de jouer et tous retournèrent au vestiaire prendre une douche et se changer avant de rentrer chez eux. En chemin, ils croisèrent l'équipe de basketball qui sortait prématurément eux aussi. Takeshi rejoignit ses camarades de classe, accompagné de Kazuki.

« Bah, alors, vous aussi vous rentrez tôt ? demanda-t-il aux basketteurs. Tiens, mais où est Lorelei ?

— Ça, si on le savait… soupira Kiyo. Elle nous a dit qu'elle arriverait en retard et… en fait, elle n'est jamais revenue. Ah, et si on rentre plus tôt, c'est que notre coach a une réunion et nous donne donc quartier libre. Et vous ?

— Le nôtre a affirmé qu'il serait en retard et n'est jamais venu, » expliqua Kazuki.

Chiaki et Kiyo se jetèrent alors un regard que Takeshi ne put manquer de remarquer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? leur demanda-t-il.

— J'ai des doutes.

— Lesquels ?

— Rien du tout, répondit finalement la basketteuse. On va y aller. À demain Take !

— A bientôt ! enchaîna Kiyo.

— C'est ça, à plus, » grommela Takeshi, mécontent d'être mis à l'écart.

Qu'est-ce que Chiaki voulait donc lui cacher ? C'était bizarre cette histoire… Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec leur coach ? Sans doute car c'est à ce moment-là que les deux basketteuses avaient l'air de comprendre quelque chose, mais quoi ?

À côté de lui, Kazuki commençait à s'impatienter.

« Bon, et nous, on y va, oui ou non ? »

Takeshi acquiesça et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le bus qu'ils prenaient tous les soirs pour retourner chez eux. Les deux footballeurs habitaient le même quartier mais dans différents immeubles. De fait, ils prenaient souvent les transports ensemble.

« Cette Lorelei dont tu parlais… c'était bien la fille qu'on a vu y a deux jours ? demanda Kazuki durant le trajet.

— Oui, je te l'ai dit, c'est la nièce de Kitazume, répéta Takeshi. C'est facile à retenir : ils portent le même nom de famille.

— Ah oui ! se rappela-t-il.

— Pourquoi ?

— Hm ? Non, rien, je me disais juste qu'elle était pas trop mal…

— Ça aussi, tu l'as déjà dit, Kazuki, fit remarquer Takeshi.

— Ah… Sans doute. Votre discussion me l'a juste fait rappeler. »

- oOo -

« Lorelei, tu es incroyable. »

L'adolescente soupira. Pourquoi utilisait-on toujours cette phrase autrement que pour la flatter ? À chaque fois qu'elle entendait cette sentence, c'était quand on lui reprochait quelque chose. Cette fois pourtant, c'était bien elle qui avait poussé son amie à le lui dire mais il était aussi vrai que cette dernière l'aurait fait, avec ou sans son invitation.

« Vas-y, dis-le. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, » lui avait-elle dit.

Et Chiaki s'en était donné à cœur joie. « Lorelei, tu es incroyable. »

« Je sais, enchaîna Lorelei. Moi aussi je me trouve complètement dingue d'avoir accepté ça, mais mon oncle m'a dit et redit à quel point elles n'avaient aucune chance de réussir sans aide… que j'étais la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'heure…

— C'est ça, railla Chiaki qui n'était pas dupe. Lorelei, dès qu'il s'agit de football, tu ne peux _jamais_ refuser !

— Elle n'a pas tord sur ce coup, rajouta Dosan.

— Dosan, tu n'aides pas, là, lui reprocha l'Allemande avec exaspération.

— Ben, quoi ? s'offusqua ce dernier. C'est la vérité ! »

Lorelei roula des yeux. Elle n'aurait pas droit à un seul soutien… mais c'était sans doute normal. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir cédé. Comment avait-elle pu dire oui alors qu'elle n'avait pas ni le temps ni les moyens de le faire ?

Elle devait bien l'admettre, quand il s'agissait de football, elle perdait tout ses moyens. Et sa raison.

« Je dois lui dire que je ne peux pas, concéda-t-elle dans un soupir vaincu.

— Voilà une décision sage ! s'exclama Chiaki en souriant. C'est précisément ce que je voulais entendre de toi.

— Euh, Chiaki, voulut réagir Dosan mais son amie ne l'écouta pas.

— Tu n'aurais jamais pu concilier les deux activités de toute façon, continua-t-elle.

— Chiaki… retenta le basketteur en appuyant sur son prénom pour essayer de l'interpeler.

— Et puis, franchement, elles n'y arriveront jamais, conclut Chiaki. C'est impossible.

— Ah, oui… Vraiment… ? »

Dosan plaqua sa main sur son visage en secouant la tête alors que Lorelei fit la moue, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres plissées… Chiaki réalisa soudain son erreur. Elle tenta de se rattraper mais il était déjà trop tard : Lorelei venait de prendre l'air déterminé qu'on ne lui connaissait que trop bien et qui était toujours signe de problèmes.

« Je vais quand même tenter le coup, annonça-t-elle en pénétrant la classe.

— Oh misère… » ne put s'empêcher de soupirer Dosan en jetant un regard accusateur sur Chiaki.

Celle-ci le regarda en haussant les épaules et en prenant un air innocent qui aurait pu dire « Ben quoi ? ».

« Bravo ! railla-t-il. Si ton but était de la convaincre de se borner dans la bêtise, tu n'aurais pas mieux trouvé. « _C'était sage de ta part_ », « _Tu ne pouvais pas_ », « _C'est voué à l'échec_ », « _C'est im-po-ssi-ble_ »… Tu sais très bien que dès que quelqu'un dit ce genre de phrases, elle est incapable de ne pas foncer tête baissée pour l'en convaincre du contraire ! »

Chiaki grimaça avec culpabilité. À ce moment-là, ils arrivèrent dans la classe et retrouvèrent Ine et Takeshi. Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs remarquer en les apercevant :

« Et ben, si vous voyez vos têtes ! On dirait que vous revenez d'un enterrement.

— Mon frère est mort, » déclara Dosan avec gravité.

Takeshi se redressa, mortifié. Il bégaya toutes les excuses qui lui venaient à l'esprit en rougissant de honte. Ine fronça les sourcils.

« Mais je croyais que tu étais fils unique, demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

— Et je le suis, confirma ce dernier. C'était une blague.

— Quoââ ? crossa le footballeur. Ce n'est pas drôle. J'étais super embarrassé, moi ! Et je le suis toujours… »

Dosan rigola en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« T'inquiète, je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il.

— Y a pas intérêt, rétorqua Takeshi en se réinstallant sur sa chaise. Bon, alors, c'était quoi ces têtes tout à l'heure ?

— Demande donc à Lorelei ! lança avec fatalité Chiaki.

— Quoi ? réagit celle-ci. Je n'y suis pour rien. »

Et cela dit, elle toisa ses amis du regard, tentant de leur faire comprendre par des signes du visage – et plus précisément de ses sourcils – qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à parler. Une fois de plus, Takeshi comprit que quelque chose se tramait.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? leur demanda-t-il. Parce que là, sérieux, je pige pas trop.

— Le prof arrive ! » s'exclama Lorelei en retournant à sa place.

Les deux autres s'éloignèrent également et le pauvre footballeur se retrouva une fois de plus sans réponse. Frustré, il bouda les trois basketteurs toute la matinée avant de se lasser à la pause déjeunée et de se détendre à nouveau – sans pourtant oublier qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

Le soir, tout le petit groupe d'amis – à l'exception d'Ine qui se rendit à son club de photo – se dirigea vers le complexe sportif où, une fois de plus, ils se séparèrent. Lorelei suivit l'entraînement avec plus de concentration que précédemment et le coach se montra satisfait de ses performances, faisant rager Nari. Puis, à la fin de la séance, Lorelei se hâta de se doucher et d'enfiler d'autres survêtements avant de filer hors du gymnase et de traverser le complexe sportif en courant. Elle ne prit pas le bus, comme le lui avait indiqué Takeshi et comme elle l'avait fait le jour précédent avec son oncle, mais fila sur le trottoir dans la même direction. Elle ne tenait pas à prendre le risque de croiser son ami, ne souhaitant pas pour le moment répondre à ses questions.

Au fond, elle n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de vouloir garder cela secret. Peut-être craignait-elle que cela ne lui attire des ennuis ? Ou bien, ne voulait-elle pas qu'on parle d'elle si jamais cela échouait ? Depuis son arrivée, Lorelei avait tenu à rendre sa passion pour le football discrète, bien qu'elle ne cacha pas aimer ce sport. Elle allait régulièrement assister aux matchs de la Toho – sauf quand elle avait elle-même un match de basketball – et parfois même se rendait aux matchs officiels des clubs de la J-League. Pourtant, elle ne tenait pas à ce que Takeshi et d'autres sachent qu'elle pratiquait le football. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'ils en pensaient. Ce n'était pas une question de timidité mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'on la saoule de questions et remarques ridicules. Une autre raison était qu'en arrivant au Japon, elle avait du tirer un trait sur sa passion. À chaque fois que Takeshi et les autres discutaient de leurs futurs matchs et de leurs entraînements, cela la rendait nostalgique et indéniablement jalouse. Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des pensées amères, comme le regret de ne pas être un garçon. Si elle avait été un homme, elle n'aurait pas eu à s'éloigner de son sport préféré et elle tâterait le terrain quand elle le voudrait. Elle ne se contenterait pas de suivre les championnats à partir tribunes, elle y participerait ! Et elle ferait tout pour gagner, comme lorsqu'elle était en Allemagne… Mais à présent, elle était vouée à rester sur les bancs en simple observatrice. Alors, devenir le coach de l'équipe féminine, bien qu'elle doute elle-aussi de leur avenir, était un compromis qu'elle avait fini par trouver acceptable.

Elle arriva bien vite sur le terrain où les filles l'attendaient. Celles-ci la saluèrent avec une certaine réserve, attendant qu'elle fasse ses preuves en temps que coach. Lorelei n'était pas sûre de savoir comment il fallait s'y prendre. Elle avait passé toute la soirée d'hier à interroger son oncle sur le sujet mais restait encore hésitante. Alors, quand elle se retrouva devant sa nouvelle équipe, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et prit tout son courage à deux mains.

« Bon, aujourd'hui va être notre premier jour d'entraînement, entama-t-elle en luttant contre son trac. On va commencer doucement, histoire que chacun d'entre nous se familiarise avec les autres, moi y compris. Heu… Et bien, on va commencer. Vous vous êtes déjà échauffées ? »

Elle marqua une pause et regarda les footballeuses. Ces dernières l'observèrent avec scepticisme et méfiance sans répondre à sa question. Lorelei s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge, de plus en plus tendue.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un non, conclut-elle. Alors, vous allez commencer par faire quelques tours de terrain pour vous échauffer, d'abord sans le ballon. »

Mais les joueuses ne bougèrent pas.

« Allez, c'est parti ! » insista-t-elle en essayant d'y mettre plus d'entrain.

Alors, seulement quelques joueuses commencèrent à y aller et petit à petit, le groupe suivit. Lorelei poussa un soupir soulagé, sans pour autant se détendre. Cela promettait d'être bien drôle… Néanmoins, il fallait s'y attendre : elles devaient avoir espéré un vrai entraîneur et elles se retrouvaient avec une Ganjin dont elles ne savaient rien et, qui plus est, avait leur âge. Sans doute pensaient-elles qu'on leur avait donné ce coach parce que personne ne supposait qu'elles puissent y arriver.

Lorelei les regarda courir avec appréhension. Parviendrait-elle à les convaincre du contraire ?

- oOo -

« Alors, comment cela s'est passé ? » demanda Makoto en s'installant à table.

Lorelei se tendit et lui lança des appels avec ses yeux, essayant vainement de lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas en parler chez elle. Or, c'était trop tard. Son père, curieux, demanda de quoi il était question. Son frère comprit qu'il venait de faire une gaffe et regarda Lorelei avec un air de reproche.

_Tu ne leur as rien dit ?_ semblait-il lui dire. Lorelei tenta de lui répondre à grand renfort de mimique et de glissement éloquent du regard vers son père : _Bien sûr que non. C'est mon père dont il est question, là !_

Ce à quoi Makoto poussa un profond soupir.

« Je parlais évidemment du basketball, mentit-il dans un vain espoir de couvrir sa nièce.

— Et bien, quoi ? demanda le père qui s'appelait Ayahito Kitazume.

— Ta fille est une des candidates en liste pour être la nouvelle capitaine de son équipe, dévoila Makoto, au plus grand dam de Lorelei.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Ayahito en se tournant vers sa fille. Tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

— C'est que… bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas créer de faux espoirs si jamais ce n'était pas moi qui suis choisie…

— Voyons, ma chérie, gronda gentiment sa mère, Rosaline Kitazume. On voudrait seulement pouvoir t'encourager. Ce qui compte vraiment c'est que tu fasses de ton mieux.

— Ma fille sera la nouvelle capitaine, » trancha son père avec autorité.

Lorelei réprima un soupir désespéré. Elle aurait largement préféré qu'il n'en sut rien. À présent, elle sentait la pression monter. Si elle n'obtenait pas ce titre, son père allait vraiment se mettre en colère… Il ne tolérait pas que ses enfants puissent échouer dans ce qu'ils entreprenaient. S'il ne l'avait jamais félicité pour ses victoires au football, il lui avait toujours mis la pression. Et quand il advenait que son équipe échouait, il reportait toute la responsabilité de la défaite sur ses épaules. Son père n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de facile…

Alors, si, en plus, il apprenait qu'elle coachait la nouvelle équipe de football féminine, il le prendrait très mal et Lorelei passerait de sales moments. Makoto lui lança un regard d'excuse en tentant de raisonner son frère mais ce dernier se montra impitoyable. Il n'était pas question que sa fille ne soit pas la capitaine de son équipe. Il en dépendait de son futur !

À la fin du repas, Lorelei s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, fatiguée d'entendre son père discourir une fois de plus sur l'honneur de la famille et sur l'excellence des résultats qu'il attendait de sa fille. La pression qu'il mettait sur ses épaules depuis sa plus tendre enfance l'exacerbait. Il voulait qu'elle soit parfaite, autant dans ses études que dans ses activités extrascolaires et ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle perde son temps dans des loisirs aussi vains que de traîner avec ses amis sans but précis. Il détestait quand elle sortait le soir pour retrouver ses copains. À chaque fois, elle devait lui assurer avoir fini ses devoirs et travaillé plus qu'il n'en fallait. Bien souvent, elle inventait des prétextes tels qu'un entraînement nocturne et autre pour retrouver ses amis. Le fait qu'elle fréquentât d'autres joueurs de basketball aidait alors beaucoup pour ses escapades. Sauf, sans doute, pour ce qui était de Takeshi. Son père ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle garde autant de contact avec le football et lui reprochait bien souvent de perdre son temps à assister aux matchs, bien qu'il soit forcé d'accepter du seul fait du poste d'entraîneur de son frère.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ce dernier vint d'ailleurs frapper à sa porte et profita qu'ils fussent seuls pour lui poser de nouveau la question qui l'intéressait tant. Lorelei poussa un profond soupir, ayant espéré y échapper.

« Pas très bien, avoua-t-elle alors. Elles ne me voient pas comme un vrai coach mais comme une la prétentieuse nièce du coach. Elles croient que j'ai ce poste parce que personne ne veut les prendre au sérieux et que vous pensez tous que c'est voué à l'échec. Du coup, elles ne mettent pas du tout de cœur à l'ouvrage et, pour ainsi dire, elles ont beaucoup de progrès à faire afin composer une vraie équipe digne de ce nom… Elles m'ont clairement dit qu'elles ne voulaient pas de moi si c'était pour leur donner des ordres en attendant que l'équipe se dissout. Et, franchement, je me suis demandée pourquoi je perdais mon temps avec elles, vu qu'elles ne veulent pas de moi ! En plus, franchement, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir aligner le basketball et le football… Chiaki a raison, ça risque de trop me disperser.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, » lui dit alors Makoto.

Lorelei fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

— Soyons franc, reprit son oncle. Personne ne pense qu'elles vont réussir. Le directeur leur a accordé la permission de composer cette équipe seulement parce qu'elles ont été suffisamment nombreuses pour le réclamer et qu'elles avaient le soutien de leurs parents. Dont celui de monsieur Oshida. »

Oshida était le PDG d'une grande entreprise internationale qui avait fait une donation à l'école cette année. Lorelei le savait car le directeur avait tenu à faire des remerciements publics lors de la cérémonie d'entrée. Ainsi donc, une des joueuses était la fameuse fille de ce grand patron d'entreprise.

« En gros, tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de tenir jusqu'au moment où elles laisseront tomber, conclut Makoto. Le directeur espère seulement que cela sera avant qu'elles n'engagent un match contre une autre équipe. C'est pour ça que, de notre côté, on ne tient pas particulièrement à en parler autour de nous.

— Attends, donc, si je comprends bien, tu m'as proposé d'être leur coach parce que tu savais pertinemment que ça ne réussirait jamais ?

— En quelque sorte, oui, acquiesça-t-il.

— Donc, tu ne me crois pas capable de les entraîner ?

— Il faut être réaliste : tu es bien trop jeune et trop inexpérimentée pour pouvoir entraîner toute une équipe toute seule… »

Lorelei renifla avec mépris et son oncle comprit alors qu'il avait trop parlé. Comme Chiaki et Dosan, il n'était pas sans savoir que sa nièce ne supportait jamais qu'on lui parle d'impossibilité. Pendant un court instant, aucun des deux ne parla, puis Lorelei se leva et, pointant son doigt vers son oncle, lui affirma avec force et conviction :

« Je mènerai l'équipe à la victoire ! »

Makoto la regarda faire avec dépit. C'était à présent trop tard pour l'en dissuader. Lorelei était bien trop bornée pour refuser d'accepter la vérité et il la savait capable de faire tout pour atteindre son but. De fait, elle lui faisait beaucoup penser à un certain joueur de sa propre équipe qui était également une véritable tête de mule. Poussant un profond soupir, il s'avoua vaincu.

« Bon, très bien, si tu y parviens – ce dont je doute –, j'avouerai m'être trompé. En attendant, rajouta-t-il cependant, fais bien attention à ne pas trop te disperser. Si tu tiens également à être capitaine de l'équipe de basketball, la moindre défaillance risque de te coûter cher.

— J'y parviendrai ! » s'entêta-t-elle avec détermination.

Il acquiesça et, tout en lui souhaitant bon courage, prit congé, laissant Lorelei réfléchir sur sa nouvelle position. Elle était consciente qu'il serait difficile de faire concorder les deux activités, surtout si elle visait autant de responsabilités. Mais elle détestait s'avouer vaincue sans même avoir essayé. Et, de fait, elle passa toute la nuit à se documenter.

- oOo -

Le lendemain, elle eut un peu de mal à rester concentrée sur les cours. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi à cause de toutes les recherches qu'elle avait effectuées. Heureusement, elle avait encore assez d'énergie pour l'entraînement de basketball du soir. Le coach prit néanmoins la peine de lui rappeler qu'elle avait fait une bonne performance le soir précédent et qu'elle ferait bien de continuer dans cette voix. Il lui rappela également de bien se reposer le soir pour être en forme le lendemain. À la fin de la séance, elle courut une fois de plus à l'ancien complexe où elle retrouva, cette fois, seulement le trois quart de l'équipe.

« Où sont passées les autres ? demanda-t-elle aux footballeuses présentes.

— Elles n'ont pas voulu venir, affirma l'une d'elle, qui s'appelait Aemi Kitano.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Lorelei. Pourquoi ?

— Elles ne voient pas l'intérêt de composer une équipe si personne ne croit en nous, répondit une autre, du nom de Satoyo Tsugito.

— Vous savez, c'est souvent comme ça au début, leur dit Lorelei. Mais si vous abandonnez avant même de vous donner la chance de les persuader, à quoi bon ? »

Elle vit certaines hausser les épaules mais loin de se décourager, elle continua :

« Et puis, vous deviez vous y attendre, non ?

— Quoi, qu'on ne nous prenne pas au sérieux au point de nous donner une élève comme coach ? rétorqua une autre joueuse, Wayuki Yukikata.

— Certes, ils auraient pu essayer de vous dénicher un vrai entraîneur, concéda Lorelei. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas faire quelque chose. Écoutez, vous l'ignorez sans doute mais, actuellement, je m'y connais plutôt bien en football.

— Ah oui ? railla Aemi.

— Oui, acquiesça Lorelei en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Quand j'étais en Allemagne, je faisais partie du club junior féminin de Hambourg.

— C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ukiko Nemu, ouvrant de grands yeux. Celle qui a gagné le championnat national il y a deux ans ?

— Je vois que tu t'y connais bien, constata Lorelei avec un sourire. Mais oui, j'étais capitaine de l'équipe à l'époque.

— Et tu jouais dans quel poste ? demanda Satoyo.

— En milieu de terrain, répondit l'Allemande. Écoutez, je sais que, pour le moment, personne ne pense que c'est possible mais il faut que, vous, vous y croyiez et que vous essayiez. Sinon, il n'y a pas d'intérêt à avoir composé une équipe, en effet. Le football féminin commence tout juste à se développer au Japon… c'est normal que la plupart gardent leurs préjugés. C'est à vous de faire la différence et de montrer que les filles sont capables de tâter le ballon.

— Ce n'est pas faux, » avoua Ukiko.

D'autres joueuses acquiescèrent. Lorelei se sentit encouragée par ces premiers signes d'acceptation.

« Même si tu as joué à un championnat, tu as déjà coaché une équipe ? demanda Wayuki, toujours sceptique.

— Non, avoua-t-elle. Et, pour tout vous dire, je ne pensais pas le faire au début. Mais j'adore le football et je ne peux pas ne pas tenter le coup. Je n'ai jamais entraîné personne, mais j'ai soutenu mes coéquipières pendant nos entraînements. Alors même si je n'ai jamais été aux commandes, je sais ce qu'on faisait pendant nos séances. J'ai déjà commencé à m'informer sur les autres équipes de football féminin au Japon et s'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, j'en ai toutefois répertorié au moins une équipe à Tokyo et d'autres qui ne sont pas très loin de la capitale… Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est tout ce qu'on a pour le moment. Et puis, on ne peut pas savoir tant qu'on n'a pas essayé. Je me répète mais c'est, il me semble, ce qu'il y a de plus juste dans notre situation. Alors, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est : est-ce que vous êtes partantes pour tenter le coup et y aller à fond ? »

Pendant quelques minutes, les joueuses discutèrent entre elles. Wayuki s'approcha de Lorelei.

« Si on tente le coup, alors on veut savoir ce que tu vaux sur le terrain, » dit-elle.

Lorelei vit plusieurs têtes acquiescer.

« Très bien, accepta-t-elle. Contre qui veux-tu que je joue ?

— Je veux que tu défies et marques un but contre Ken Wakashimazu. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Le défi**

**«** Wayuki ! s'exclama Aemi. Quand même… Wakashimazu-San…

— Bien sûr, il y aura contre toi un défenseur et un milieu de terrain et tu pourras choisir également un défenseur et un goal, filles ou garçons.

— Attends, Wayuki, tu exagères un peu là, s'interposa Natsumi Oshida.

— Non, Natsumi, trancha la joueuse. Je refuse d'être entraînée par n'importe qui. Si Kitazume-San prétend vouloir nous coacher, qu'elle montre ce qu'elle a dans le ventre ! Un but suffira à me convaincre. »

Natsumi se tourna vers Lorelei et attendit de voir ce que son aînée répondrait. Cette dernière réfléchissait à la proposition et se demandait si elle devait accepter de mettre sa légitimité en doute. Mais comment pourrait-elle l'affirmer autrement ?

« Je suis d'accord, dit-elle après réflexion. Mais, dans ce cas, tu dois me laisser un délai pour que je m'entraîne et me familiarise avec les joueuses qui voudront bien se joindre à moi.

— Tu veux donc que ce soit certaines d'entre nous ? demanda Aemi.

— Je ne vois pas de raisons pour que ce ne soit pas vous, affirma Lorelei. Puisque c'est vous qui allez composer l'équipe. » Et puis, je ne vois pas qui d'autres je pourrais prendre, pensa-t-elle. « Tu es gardienne de but, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle alors en se tournant vers Natsumi.

— Oui, répondit celle-ci. Tu veux que je sois le goal ?

— Si ça te dit, proposa Lorelei.

— Pourquoi pas, accepta-t-elle après une minute de réflexion. Ca pourrait être un bon défi.

— Dans ce cas, il ne me manque plus que quelqu'un en défense…

— Ben, justement, intervint Masami Kohaku. Celles qui ne sont pas là sont toutes nos défenseuses…

— Je vois, soupira Lorelei. Bon, ben, ce sera l'occasion d'aller les convaincre, elles aussi…

— Je peux parler à deux d'entre elles, affirma Wayuki. Elles sont dans ma classe.

— Et moi, à Keita, enchaîna Aemi. C'est une amie.

— Ce serait sympa de votre part, dit Lorelei. Il n'en reste plus qu'une alors… Quel est son nom ?

— Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Itsuki Minare, répondit Natsumi. Mais je ne la connais pas du tout.

— Nous non plus, » affirmèrent les autres joueuses.

Lorelei se chargea donc de la trouver et d'essayer de la convaincre d'intégrer l'équipe. Il lui fallait aussi convaincre son oncle d'accepter le défi. En attendant, les autres joueuses décidèrent de rentrer, à l'exception de Natsumi qui resta à la demande de Lorelei.

« Je m'entraîne régulièrement toute seule, lui apprit Lorelei. Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pour ainsi dire vraiment jouer contre quelqu'un.

— Ah oui ? s'étonna la gardienne en enfilant ses gants.

— Je joue parfois avec des gamins de mon quartier, rajouta-t-elle. Mais bon, ils n'ont pas le même niveau que des joueurs de mon âge, qui plus est ayant joué à l'international.

— C'est vrai que ça va être balèze, confirma Natsumi. Wayuki est vraiment dure. Wakashimazu-San est un excellent gardien. Ça ne va pas être facile de lui marquer un but.

— Je sais, acquiesça Lorelei en s'échauffant avec son ballon tandis que Natsumi se préparait également physiquement. Je l'ai souvent vu jouer dans les matchs. Ainsi que les autres, ça va être un sacré défi !

— Tu as déjà joué contre des garçons ?

— Bien sûr. À Hambourg, j'étais amie avec les joueurs masculins de mon club.

— Tu dois alors connaître Wakabayashi-Sempai ?

— Oui, une vraie tête de mule mais un sacré bon gardien, se rappela Lorelei avec nostalgie. Les seuls buts que j'ai réussi à lui marquer, c'était grâce à mes coéquipières. On s'acharnait pour faire tomber ses défenses… En gros, on l'avait par usure plus que par autre chose. C'était bien marrant.

— C'est mon modèle, confessa Natsumi en rougissant de plaisir. J'aimerais un jour pouvoir lui ressembler… »

Lorelei sourit avec amusement. Elle songea alors au caractère indomptable du gardien et fut soulagée de constater que la footballeuse était plus modeste dans l'orgueil que son homologue masculin. Une fois échauffées, les deux joueuses se mirent en place et ainsi commença la séance de tir au but. Il advint que Natsumi avait de très bons réflexes. Elle arrêta plusieurs de ses tirs mais le niveau de Lorelei la dépassait largement. Pendant qu'elle tirait, l'Allemande sentit les sensations lui revenir. Quelque chose renaissait en elle. Un plaisir si vibrant que tous ses muscles réagirent et son visage exprima alors la plus grande joie.

Quand elles se furent assez entraînées, les deux footballeuses se posèrent sur l'herbe en attrapant chacune une bouteille d'eau.

« Je dois l'admettre, tu m'as battue à plate couture ! s'exclama Natsumi. Je suis exténuée.

— Tu t'es bien défendue, enchaîna Lorelei. Ça fait longtemps que tu joues au football ?

— Depuis que j'ai vu Tsubasa remporter le premier championnat national benjamin, affirma-t-elle. C'était la première fois que je voyais un match de football. Je suis immédiatement tombée amoureuse de Wakabayashi-Sempai… »

Ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'elle se rappelait, rêveuse. Lorelei ricana doucement, imaginant très mal voir le gardien de la même manière. C'était plus comme son grand pote, son grand confident, son grand tout – et on pouvait dire qu'il était vraiment grand pour un asiatique. Une fois désaltérée et reposée, elles mirent fin à leur entraînement et rentrèrent chez elles.

- oOo -

Lorelei ne parla pas à son oncle ce soir-là. Elle avait décidé de ne lancer le défi qu'une fois sa défenseuse dénichée et elle devait encore trouver cette Itsuki Minare. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne savait rien d'elle, pas même dans quelle classe elle était. Terminale, Première ou bien Seconde ? Ça risquait d'être difficile de la trouver sans plus d'informations. Le lundi suivant, elle réfléchit toute la journée au moyen de retrouver cette joueuse de football. Elle questionna même ses professeurs mais aucun ne put lui répondre.

« Pourquoi tu cherches tant cette fille ? l'interrogea alors Takeshi au réfectoire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ?

— Oh, heu… hésita Lorelei.

— Ah, non, ne me dis surtout pas "pour rien" ! s'énerva le footballeur. J'en ai assez que vous me mettez tous les quatre à l'écart alors que visiblement il se trame quelque chose !

— Moi aussi, je ne sais rien, intervint Ine pour sa défense. Et j'aimerais aussi savoir…

— Bon, bon, concéda l'Allemande. J'imagine que, de toute façon, vous finirez par le savoir. En fait, il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai jamais dit auparavant sur moi…

— On t'écoute, l'incita Takeshi.

— Tu te rappelles quand tu disais que les filles ne savent pas jouer au football ? le questionna-t-elle. Et bien, c'est faux. Les filles savent jouer et, en Occident, elles ont un très bon niveau reconnu auprès du public. Si je sais ça, c'est parce que je suis moi-même footballeuse.

— Quoi ? s'exclama son ami, abasourdi. Tu joues au football ?

— Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. J'étais milieu de terrain et capitaine au club benjamin d'Hambourg et on a même remporté le championnat national benjamin de football féminin, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Le footballeur la regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Ine, elle, était toute aussi surprise.

« C'est génial, dit-elle. Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

— Disons que… quand je suis arrivée au Japon, j'étais persuadée que je ne pourrais plus jamais jouer au football, expliqua Lorelei. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on m'en parle… parce que ça me rappelait cruellement que je ne foulerai plus le terrain dans un championnat ni même dans un simple match. Je m'étais résolue à me consacrer au basketball, que j'aime aussi, et d'oublier le football…

— Je comprends, approuva Ine. Ça a du être dur. »

Lorelei acquiesça.

« J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire au début mais comme je n'avais pas le choix… Et puis, je me suis tellement impliquée dans le basketball que ça a comblé un peu le manque.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru… ! s'exclama Takeshi qui réalisait enfin ce qu'elle venait de lui dévoiler. Tu jouais au club d'Hambourg ?

— Oui, confirma-t-elle. Et oui, je connais bien Genzô Wakabayashi, Karl-Heinz Schneider et les autres… Nos terrains étaient adjacents ! On s'entraînait parfois ensemble les weekends.

— Sérieux… ? »

Il semblait réellement impressionné.

« Alors Take, on change d'avis sur les filles jouant au football ? rigola Dosan.

— Oui… Enfin, non ! se rattrapa ce dernier. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu joues au football mais, désolé, je doute encore que votre jeu puisse valoir celui des footballeurs !

— Incroyablement borné, le petit, soupira Chiaki. Et tellement naïf…

— De toute façon, on verra bientôt ce qu'il en est, pas vrai Lorelei ? enchaîna Dosan.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna Takeshi.

— Et bien, tu ne sais pas encore tout, avoua Lorelei. Oncle Makoto m'a demandé de coacher la nouvelle équipe de football. Mais le problème, c'est que les joueuses refusent de m'accepter tant que je ne leur ai pas prouvé ce que je vaux sur un terrain…

— Et de fait, l'une d'elle lui a lancé un défi, la coupa Dosan. Elle doit marquer un but à Wakashimazu-San pour être acceptée !

— Contre Ken ? répéta Takeshi avant de ricaner : Dans ce cas, je suis désolé mais tu n'as aucune chance !

— C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Ils se toisèrent du regard. Puis, après quelques instants, Ine revint sur le sujet initial en demandant :

« Et cette fille, pourquoi la cherches-tu ?

— C'est une des défenseuses de notre équipe, expliqua Lorelei. Je dois aller la voir et la convaincre que ça vaut la peine de tenter le coup.

— Elle s'est déjà découragée ? Après seulement quelques jours ?

— C'est un peu normal, Take, répliqua Ine. Personne ne croit qu'elles vont y arriver… Et tout le monde lance les paris sur le nombre de jours qu'elles vont tenir. C'est un peu normal qu'elle se décourage…

— En plus, désolée Lorelei, mais on ne prend même pas la peine de leur donner un vrai coach, rajouta Chiaki. À leur place, toi aussi tu te demanderais si ça vaut la peine…

— Si elles aiment le football, alors, oui, ça en vaut la peine ! affirma le footballeur avec détermination.

— Tu ne comprends pas leur situation, soupira Lorelei. Imagine-toi te lancer dans une activité où tous les préjugés sont contre toi. Il n'y a personne qui croit que tu y arriveras. En plus, il n'y a pour l'heure pas beaucoup d'équipes de football féminin. Elles se lancent dans un milieu complètement hostile à leur égard. Crois-tu que c'est si facile d'aller à l'encontre de toute l'opinion publique ?

— Sans doute as-tu raison, » concéda finalement Takeshi.

Ils ramenèrent alors leur plateau repas et quittèrent le réfectoire pour se diriger finalement dans leur classe. Takeshi observa Lorelei durant tout le chemin. L'adolescente, qui s'en rendit compte, lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

« Je ne reviens toujours pas que tu puisses m'avoir caché jouer au football.

— Et c'aurait changé quoi ? demanda celle-ci avec le sourire. Le fait est qu'ici, je n'ai plus aucune chance d'évoluer sur le terrain.

— Sans doute pas en temps que joueuse… mais on aurait préféré avoir une manager qui connaisse aussi bien le sujet. Et puis, ça m'aurait plu de t'amener à nos parties du weekend, juste pour s'amuser.

— Je croyais que les filles ne savaient pas jouer correctement au football ? railla Lorelei.

— Non, enfin si, mais comme je l'ai dit, _pour le plaisir_, rien d'autre, précisa-t-il.

— Ha, ha…

— Écoute, Take, intervint Dosan en se mettant à son niveau et en forçant Lorelei à rejoindre Chiaki et donc, à s'éloigner. Il faut que je t'explique deux-trois trucs assez simples et que tu ne sembles pas avoir pigé…

— Dosan… Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un demeuré…

— Lorelei adore le football, continua le basketteur. En Allemagne, elle faisait partie d'un club, elle en était la capitaine. Elle jouait dans les championnats et elle était sélectionnée dans l'équipe d'Allemagne féminine pour participer à un championnat international…

— C'est vrai ? s'étonna Takeshi malgré lui impressionné.

— Oui, acquiesça Dosan. Alors, imagine ce qu'elle doit ressentir à se retrouver soudainement dans un pays dans lequel le football féminin n'a aucune place ni aucune espèce d'importance… et donc que tous ses rêves d'évoluer dans ce sport se retrouve soudain anéanti.

— Oh… »

Takeshi commençait à réaliser ce que cela pouvait signifier pour elle.

« Elle ne t'a rien dit parce que, justement, elle avait peur que tu ne fasses plus que de lui parler de ça ou même que tu lui proposes de s'amuser avec vous les weekends, continua Dosan. Elle a vraiment essayé de faire une croix sur le football et ça lui pèse vraiment. Imagine-toi à sa place… Tu comprends mieux ? »

Le footballeur ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Si on venait à lui dire qu'il devait se rendre dans un pays où le football n'existe pas, il serait plus que malheureux, plus encore désespéré. Ce serait tout son avenir qui s'écroulerait puisqu'il ne voyait que cette carrière. Le football, c'était plus qu'une passion, c'était… et bien, oui, son futur. Alors, si on lui disait qu'il devait abandonner son rêve pour partir dans un lieu où il n'aurait aucune chance de rejouer, certainement il ne le supporterait pas. Il s'efforcerait à se concentrer sur autre chose, même si c'était se tromper soi-même, et à ne plus y penser. Il regarda alors Lorelei avec un nouvel œil et se rendit compte à quel point l'Allemande avait du mal vivre son déménagement.

Plus il y repensait et plus il se rendait compte à quel point il l'avait mal observée. Le premier jour au lycée, elle était entrée dans la classe, à la suite de leur professeur principal, s'était présentée et leur avait offert un timide sourire. Il réalisa alors que ce n'était sans doute pas le cas. Ce n'était pas de la timidité, c'était de la déception. Elle ne voulait pas se trouver là, au Japon, à la Toho, où elle devait dire adieu à son rêve. Certainement, regrettait-elle déjà l'Allemagne et l'opportunité qu'elle avait eue là-bas. Faire partie de l'équipe nationale, jouer dans un championnat international, remporter la finale… Étant passé par là, Takeshi comprenait à présent ce qu'elle avait du ressentir. Il s'était complètement trompé sur son compte.

Il regrettait néanmoins qu'elle refusât l'idée de lui en parler. Même s'il était vrai qu'en temps que footballeur, il lui remémorait ce qu'elle avait perdu, il n'en restait pas moins son ami. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait…

Il était si perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il fut inattentif durant toute l'après-midi et même pendant son entraînement. Son coach et ses coéquipiers le remarquèrent. Lui, généralement si appliqué, ratait ses passes et ses réceptions. Son capitaine le prit à part.

« Eh mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Rien, capitaine, mentit-il. C'est rien, j'étais distrait mais je vais me concentrer à présent !

— Tu as intérêt, Takeshi ! »

Takeshi lui offrit un maigre sourire avant de s'éloigner. Il sentait cependant le regard de Kojiro qui ne le quittait pas. Malgré les apparences, son capitaine était un garçon bien, même très bien. Il avait juste eu la malchance de perdre son père quand il était plus jeune et d'endosser des responsabilités bien trop tôt. Sa situation familiale avait endurci son caractère et dicté sa conduite sur le terrain. Il ne jouait pas au football seulement pour le plaisir mais aussi dans le but de passer professionnel et de gagner suffisamment bien sa vie pour aider toute sa famille. S'il était difficile à approcher, une fois les barrières tombées, il se révélait un ami fidèle, attentif et un bon soutien. Habitué à penser aux autres, il ne laissait personne dans son entourage souffrir seul. Même dans le silence, il restait présent aux côtés de ceux qu'il appréciait. Ses problèmes personnels étaient parfois si lourds à porter qu'il en devenait lunatique et violent, mais ces périodes difficiles étaient de plus en plus rares au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait.

Takeshi avait toujours ressenti une profonde admiration pour son capitaine. C'est la principale raison qui le poussait à le suivre et à le soutenir, même quand les autres joueurs le boudaient. Et puis, s'il se trouvait à la Toho, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un très bon collège et lycée avec une bonne équipe, c'était aussi parce que Kojiro s'y trouvait.

- oOo -

« Encore une fois ! » cria Lorelei en réinstallant une ligne de ballon devant les buts.

Natsumi acquiesça et se prépara. Puis, Lorelei tira à bout portant et la gardienne sauta pour arrêter le ballon. Malheureusement, elle ne réussit qu'à le frôler avant que ce dernier ne s'enfonce dans les filets. À bout de souffle, elle se remit en position. Elle parvint à arrêter le second tir mais avec peine. Lorelei ne tirait pas seulement bien mais avec de la force.

D'ailleurs, l'Allemande ne se contentait pas non plus de seulement tirer d'un point fixe. Elle balançait le ballon devant elle et le faisait rebondir avant de tirer et de donner à son tir un effet rebondi aléatoire.

« Il n'est pas bon de tout contrôler, lui avait-elle expliqué. Je crois que si tu t'attends toi-même au résultat alors tu es plus apte à devenir prévisible. Il faut qu'il y ait une part, non pas de hasard, mais d'aléatoire. »

Pour Natsumi, c'était clair : la footballeuse avait un vrai talent. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un jouer comme elle, auparavant. Et ce n'était pas tant parce qu'elle était une fille que parce qu'elle était une excellente joueuse. De fait, la gardienne commençait vraiment à la considérer comme un véritable coach. Elle lui demandait des conseils et Lorelei ne rechignait pas sur la critique. Elle l'encourageait en lui détaillant également les points positifs. Les autres joueuses de football assistaient à leur entraînement. Wayuki était aussi présente et observait le déroulement de leur séance de tirs au but avec attention. Mais il était clair que la plupart était impressionnée par la façon de jouer de Lorelei. Certaines désirèrent même s'essayer aux tirs au but et après s'être échauffées convenablement, elles les rejoignirent.

Lorelei les observait à présent tirer chacune à leur tour et, quand elle avait quelque chose à redire, elle n'hésitait pas à le faire. Très vite, celles qui se trouvaient sur le terrain se prirent au jeu et l'écoutèrent attentivement leur expliquer ce qui n'allait pas ou même ce qui était correct. Une d'entre elles commença même à lui poser des questions sur le football européen et Lorelei se donna à cœur joie de lui répondre. On voyait à sa façon de leur parler et à son sourire qu'elle adorait le football et que se trouvait là, à les aider, lui plaisait. Seules Wayuki, les deux défenses qu'elle avait convaincue de revenir, et une attaquante restaient en retrait, observant attentivement.

Au bout de deux heures, l'entraînement se termina et chacune se dépêcha de s'essuyer le visage et les parties du corps qui avaient transpiré avant d'enfiler leurs survêtements. Lorelei vit alors Wayuki s'approcher.

« As-tu trouvé Itsuki Minare ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Pas encore, avoua l'Allemande. C'est difficile de trouver quelqu'un dans un lycée aussi grand, surtout quand j'ignore encore si elle est de terminale, de première ou de seconde.

— Je crois qu'elle est en seconde, déclara alors une des défenseuses. Je crois qu'elle en avait vaguement parlé quand on s'est consultée pour former cette équipe. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

— C'est déjà pas mal. Je vais pouvoir avancer dans mes recherches, merci beaucoup.

— De rien. J'espère que tu la trouveras et que tu la convaincras…

— On doit te dire, reprit la seconde défenseuse. On vient de voir comment tu joues et on doit admettre que tu es douée. Mais le défi de Wayuki tient toujours. Si tu marques un but à Ken Wakashimazu et que tu bas l'équipe des garçons, alors on est prêtes à te faire confiance.

— Très bien, accepta Lorelei. Mais, il faut préciser les règles… Dois-je seulement marquer un but à Wakashimazu-San ?

— Tu as raison, approuva Wayuki. Alors précisons les règles, que dis-tu de jouer un pseudo-match contre l'équipe masculine, disons de trois buts ?

— Alors, ce n'est plus un but, mais trois, que je dois marquer ?

— Non, je me suis mal exprimée, rectifia-t-elle. Les trois buts décideront du match, mais dans ces trois buts, tu dois au moins en marquer un, sans aucune aide.

— Wayuki, tu exagères ! réagit Natsumi qui les avait écoutées.

— Peut-être. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Mais ce sont là nos conditions. Ou sinon, il vous faudra trouver d'autres joueuses…

— C'est n'importe quoi, s'énerva Aemi en s'approchant. Si vous avez si peu envie de jouer au football, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

— Tu te trompes Aemi, rétorqua l'une des défenseuses. Ce n'est pas qu'on n'a pas envie. C'est juste qu'on veut être sûre que Lorelei n'est pas qu'une joueuse lambda. »

Sur ces mots, elles s'en allèrent.

« Tu ne devrais pas les écouter, lui dit Aemi. Pour ma part, cet entraînement m'a convaincu. J'ai vu comment tu tirais, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Et Natsumi n'est franchement pas mauvaise en gardien de but.

— Gardienne, rectifia cette dernière. Je suis une fille ! »

Elles rigolèrent. Puis Aemi rajouta :

« Et puis, je ne suis pas la seule à être convaincue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Toutes celles qui s'étaient entraînées acquiescèrent et lui souhaitèrent bon courage.

« Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à trouver cette Itsuki ! »

- oOo -

Lorelei se réjouit de croiser le lendemain Aona qui était une nouvelle recrue de l'équipe de basketball et également en seconde. Elle l'arrêta et lui demanda si elle connaissait la footballeuse. Aona répondit par la négative. Hélas, elle n'était pas dans sa classe.

Mais le soir même, Aona vint la voir dans les vestiaires et lui dit avoir demandé autour d'elle.

« Une amie est dans sa classe, l'informa-t-elle. Elle est dans la seconde 2.

— Ah super ! s'exclama Lorelei, réjouie. Merci ! »

Aona sourit, heureuse d'avoir aidé son aînée.

« Si je puis me permettre… pourquoi est-ce que tu la cherches ?

— Oh, et bien… Je rends juste service à des amies, se justifia maladroitement l'Allemande. J'aimerais la convaincre de retourner dans l'équipe de football… Elles en ont besoin.

— Ah bon ! »

L'échauffement de basketball commença. Lorelei et Nari s'étaient souvent disputées depuis le début mais Lorelei, de plus en plus concernée par l'équipe de football, n'avait pas mis autant d'entrain dans l'entrainement de basketball. Elle voulait toujours devenir capitaine mais elle devait être réaliste : elle n'arriverait pas à tenir deux entraînements en y mettant la même énergie. Elle décida donc d'attendre d'avoir passé le défi au football pour s'impliquer à fond dans le basketball.

Chiaki s'inquiétait sur le sujet et en avait fait part à Kiyo et Dosan, seuls au courant de la situation. Tous trois se demandaient si Lorelei réalisait à quel point ce choix allait lui être préjudiciable. Il était clair que le coach et toute l'équipe allaient bientôt apprendre la nouvelle. Comment le prendraient-ils ? C'était là tout le sujet de leurs inquiétudes. Qui plus est, comme Chiaki le fit remarquer par la suite, en ne s'impliquant pas autant que Nari dans son entraînement, Lorelei prenait un certain retard vis-à-vis de son adversaire.

« Tu devrais y réfléchir, conseilla Kiyo à Lorelei. Si tu n'es pas à fond dans le basketball, tu risques bien de perdre la course pour le titre de capitaine.

— Ça ira, lui assura l'Allemande avec confiance. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de match prévu, le coach ne peut clairement pas trancher entre nous deux. Mais, dès qu'un match s'annoncera, alors nous verrons bien qui l'emportera. »

Mais ses amis n'étaient pas convaincus. Une fois de plus, ils la virent déguerpir rapidement du complexe sportif pour rejoindre l'équipe de football féminine. Lorelei n'avait pas encore fait part à son oncle du défi. Elle attendait encore de trouver sa défenseuse et de commencer un véritable entraînement. Même si elle se sentait reprendre de ses forces et de sa technique, elle voyait bien qu'un an sans jouer avait quelque peu entaché son football. Il lui fallait se réhabituer au terrain et au jeu.

« Mais avant tout, il me faut me familiariser avec la défenseuse et toi, affirma-t-elle à Natsumi. Encore que je n'ai pas encore trouvé ma défenseuse…

— Tu n'as pas demandé à Keita ? demanda la gardienne. C'est une bonne défenseuse, tu sais.

— Oui, j'ai vu qu'elle ne jouait pas trop mal mais… je ne sais pas. J'ai comme une intuition.

— Une intuition ? répéta Natsumi.

— Quelque chose qui me pousse à trouver cette Itsuki Minare… J'ai l'impression que ça doit être elle, et personne d'autre.

— Oh, la ! Tu fais donc dans le divin, coach ? rigola Aemi en les rejoignant.

— _Ha ha !_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

— Et pourquoi donc ? enchaîna Aemi. Tu es notre coach, Coach !

— Bon, très bien ! Comme tu voudras !

— Bon, on le commence cet entraînement ? » s'impatienta Satoyo.

- oOo -

Lorelei rencontra finalement Itsuki Minare le jeudi suivant. Il s'avéra que cette dernière avait été malade mais Itsuki avoua quand même hésiter à réintégrer l'équipe.

« Tu sais, à la base, je ne voulais pas faire partie de l'équipe, lui dit-elle. Je n'ai accepté seulement parce que je savais qu'il leur fallait être un nombre précis. J'apprécie le football mais pas plus que ça.

— Tu ne voudrais pas essayer ? lui proposa toutefois Lorelei. Ça pourrait te plaire ?

— Je ne sais pas, ça ne me tente pas trop…

— Il n'y a rien qui pourrait te convaincre de tenter le coup ?

— Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à me voir jouer ? lui demanda Itsuki.

— Wayuki m'a lancé un défi, affirma-t-elle. Si je l'emporte alors elle m'acceptera en temps que coach et nous pourrons alors enfin former l'équipe de football féminin. Mais pour ça, il me faut encore trouver une défenseuse, et j'aimerais que ce soit toi.

— Mais pourquoi donc ? s'étonna-t-elle. Il y a d'autres défenseuses !

— Oui. Mais j'ai une intuition…

— Tu me veux à cause d'une « _intuition_ » ? s'esclaffa-t-elle. Tu ne sais même pas comment je joue !

— Alors montre-moi, » la défia Lorelei.

Pendant un moment, les deux adolescentes se regardèrent.

« Désolée mais je ne suis pas très répondante aux défis, reprit Itsuki. Je crois que tu vas devoir te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

— Je veux que ce soit toi, » se borna Lorelei.

Ce n'était pas dans sa personnalité de se laisser abattre après la moindre épreuve et elle comptait bien rompre la défense d'Itsuki.

« Dans ce cas, tu vas attendre… très longtemps ! » fut toute la réponse que Lorelei reçut avant qu'Itsuki ne retourne dans sa classe.

Mais Lorelei n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter à ce simple refus. À la pause déjeunée, abandonnant ses amis, elle se dirigea droit vers la défenseuse. Itsuki vit donc s'imposer face à elle l'Allemande. Ses amies les regardèrent avec curiosité.

« Et bien, vas-y, fais donc comme chez toi ! railla Itsuki. Tu es donc du genre tenace.

— Tu ignores encore à quel point, répondit simplement Lorelei.

— Mais je vais vite savoir, n'est-ce pas ? enchaîna-t-elle avec un sourire provoquant. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

— Dans ce cas, accroche-toi ! » Et, se tournant vers les autres secondes présentes : « Bonjour, je m'appelle Lorelei Kitazume et je suis le coach d'Itsuki.

— Son coach ? demanda une des filles. En quoi ?

— Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? s'étonna faussement Lorelei. De football, voyons !

— Elle divague, répliqua aussitôt Itsuki.

— Au football ? répéta une autre fille. Tu veux dire l'équipe des filles ?

— Sérieux… ? reprit la première. C'est _ça_ que tu as choisi en activité extrascolaire ? »

Il y avait tant de mépris dans sa voix que Lorelei ne put que le remarquer.

« J'ai dit qu'elle divaguait, rétorqua Itsuki, soudain de mauvaise humeur.

— Pourquoi ça semble tant vous choquer ? les questionna Lorelei. Vous ne trouvez pas ça bien que les filles s'y mettent finalement ?

— "Bien" ? Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama la première une fois de plus. C'est naze. Les filles ne devraient pas faire semblant d'être des mecs quand elles sont incapables de les égaler. Faire partie de cette équipe, c'est ridicule ! »

Lorelei comprit alors pourquoi Itsuki paraissait autant réticente sur le sujet. Cette dernière détournait d'ailleurs les yeux, les joues rougies. Était-ce de colère ou de frustration ?

« Vous savez ce que je trouve nul, moi ? demanda alors Lorelei. Ce sont les filles comme vous qui manquent cruellement d'imagination et d'audace. Vous croyez sincèrement que, parce qu'on est une « fille », on ne sait pas taper dans un ballon et être pourtant séduisante et intéressante ? Dans ce cas, c'est vous qui êtes stupides et inintéressantes. Cantonnez-vous donc dans vos minauderies. Si je me rappelle encore de vous – et je pense que ce sera dur tellement vous êtes insignifiantes – je vous ferai signe quand je marquerai un but à Ken Wakashimazu ! »

Quand un silence de plomb tomba autour d'elle, Lorelei réalisa qu'elle venait de scander haut et fort ce qu'elle avait juste voulu dire aux amies d'Itsuki. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers elle pour la dévisager avec perplexité et incompréhension. Puis, après l'instant de surprise passé, tous se mirent à parler en même temps. Un coup de stress submergea soudain Lorelei. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas des commérages mais plutôt de son équipe de basketball. Comment les joueuses prendraient-elles cette nouvelle ? Et son coach… ?

Lorelei prit son plateau et alla le ranger avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard de tous. Une fois à l'extérieur du réfectoire, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Cela ne suffit pas à la calmer. Elle partit se réfugier dans un coin tranquille pour réfléchir. À présent, la nouvelle devait être répandue dans tout le lycée bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment précisé de quoi il était question. Juste qu'elle marquerait un but à Wakashimazu-San…

Après quelques instants, elle parvint à reprendre ses esprits. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi paniquer elle n'aurait jamais pu cacher le défi une fois lancé. Ils l'auraient su tôt ou tard… Maintenant, la question ne se posait plus. Elle chercha alors son oncle quand la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours retentit. Elle changea de nouveau de cap en pensant qu'elle lui en parlerait après les cours. Dans les couloirs, certains qui étaient déjà aux faits ou même avaient assisté à la scène, se tournèrent à son passage. On la désignait du doigt avec une telle impolitesse que Lorelei se serait crue retournée un an en arrière, quand elle était encore « la nouvelle Ganjin ». Elle ne s'en formalisa pas trop c'était de loin ce qu'elle craignait le moins.

Et puis, à un tournant, juste avant de rejoindre sa classe, quelqu'un l'apostropha. On ne l'appela ni par son prénom ni par son nom et encore moins par Ganjin. Mais par un simple « Hé, toi ! » qu'elle supposa lui être destiné. Elle eut raison et, quand elle se retourna, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Ken Wakashimazu. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle s'y attendît – le gardien n'allait certainement pas ignorer ce défi.

« J'ai tout entendu à la cantine et j'aimerais que tu m'expliques un peu, lui dit-il de but-en-blanc.

— Ça peut attendre ce soir ? demanda Lorelei, sans se laisser impressionnée par le gardien de football. Parce que je dois me rendre en cours et que la cloche a déjà sonné. En plus, je vais en parler à oncle… au coach Kitazume pendant l'entraînement.

— C'est sûr ? voulut-il vérifier.

— Si tu veux que je le jure sur la tête d'une pauvre âme, je peux le faire. Du reste, tu ne peux que croire à ma parole.

— Très bien, concéda-t-il en ignorant la raillerie dans sa voix. Alors, _à ce soir_.

— C'est ça, à tout à l'heure ! Hé ! » l'apostropha-t-elle à son tour.

Il se tourna vers elle et la toisa du regard.

« Garde la banane ! » lui conseilla-t-elle avant de se retourner et de se rendre finalement dans la classe.

Ken la regarda avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Haussant les épaules, il décida de l'ignorer et de se dépêcher car lui aussi avait cours.

- oOo -

Autant dire que durant toute l'après-midi, Lorelei eut l'impression d'être sous les feux des projecteurs. Ces camarades de classe n'eurent de cesse de l'épier en lui jetant des coups d'œil peu discrets. Certains même lui transmirent des mots gribouillés sur des feuilles de papier qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de lire. Toutes leurs questions trouveraient sans doute bientôt leurs réponses et elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de passer son temps à se justifier. De plus, elle avait bien d'autres choses à penser : sa courte entrevue avec Ken Wakashimazu, sa future discussion avec son oncle – rien ne disait qu'il accepterait de jouer le jeu – et, surtout, son entraînement de basketball.

Son coach serait sans doute aux faits et sûrement lui demanderait-il de s'expliquer. Que se passerait-il alors ? Lorelei refusait de l'imaginer mais, indéniablement, elle le pressentait. Elle sentit des frissons la parcourir.

Bien trop vite, l'heure fatale arriva et elle quitta la classe en compagnie de ses amis. Ils tentèrent de la rassurer mais rien de ce qu'ils lui dirent ne put amoindrir son appréhension. Le terrain de football fut bientôt en vue.

« C'est l'heure, dit fatalement Dosan. Tu vas devoir y aller…

— Courage, l'encouragea Chiaki. J'expliquerai à notre coach la situation…

— Non, je préfère le faire moi-même, répondit Lorelei. D'ailleurs, je vais d'abord aller le voir…

— Mais tu dois parler à notre coach ! lui rappela Takeshi. C'est ce que tu as promis à Ken. Et tel que je le connais, il ne te lâchera pas – même s'il doit venir te chercher lui-même !

— Alors dis-lui qu'il lui faudra attendre la fin de son entraînement, répliqua l'Allemande. Qu'il patiente un peu… ça arrivera bien assez vite de toute façon !

— Très bien, accepta Takeshi Je lui dirai…

— Merci. Bon, bien, à tout à l'heure ! »

Là-dessus, ils se séparèrent.

« Tu fais le bon choix, tenta de la rassurer Chiaki. Masafumi-Sensei aurait détesté que tu ne lui parles pas en premier…

— Ouais, ben, espérons que ça jouera en ma faveur… »

Mais Lorelei n'y croyait guère. Et à raison car elle ne fit pas un pied dans le gymnase pour rejoindre les vestiaires que la voix de son coach résonna à ses oreilles en lui ordonnant de se rendre à son bureau…

« Oh, misère… » soupira-t-elle avant de se diriger vers ce qui lui semblait être l'abattoir.

Elle trouva la porte entrouverte et entra dans l'étroite pièce. Elle prit soin de la refermer derrière elle, ce qui se révéla fort inutile car les cris de son entraîneur passa à travers et résonna dans tout le gymnase. Pendant un long moment, Lorelei dut s'expliquer et chacune de ses paroles furent interrompues par son entraîneur. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si en colère. Il la fusillait du regard et lui scandait à tue-tête :

« Tu te paies de ma tête ? »

Lorelei, qui s'était préparée pour ce savon, commença à se rétracter. Certes, elle s'était engagée dans le poste de coach sans lui en parler. Certes, alors qu'elle aurait du s'impliquer à fond dans le basketball et mériter sa place de capitaine, elle s'était dispersée dans le football. Mais, est-ce que cela méritait un tel accueil, une telle colère ? Elle ne comprenait pas comment son choix pouvait être si mal interprété, si mal pris !

« Coach, je comprends que vous soyez déçu…

— NON TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! hurla-t-il, et Lorelei eut soudain l'étrange vision de voir son entraîneur transformé en petit garçon. Je ne suis pas déçu. _Je suis extrêmement déçu _! Je pensais que tu voulais devenir une championne de basketball ! Tu m'as toujours démontré que tu t'impliquais à fond dans ce sport…

— Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si mal ? répliqua-t-elle en élevant assez la voix pour qu'il l'écoute. Je sais que ma décision peut être mal prise et je le comprends parfaitement… Mais, vous devez savoir, coach, que je _suis_ impliquée dans le basketball. J'aime ce sport !

— Alors pourquoi le _football _! »

Lorelei ne sut quoi répondre à cette réplique. Elle regarda son coach et se rendit compte, à l'intensité de son regard, qu'elle se trompait : il n'était pas en colère seulement contre elle. Et cette dernière phrase, cette ultime question, elle avait l'impression que le problème n'était pas qu'elle s'intéresse à un autre sport. Ou, si, ça l'était, mais pas entièrement.

« Coach, je ne comprends pas… avoua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous met autant en colère ? Je veux dire, outre le fait que je vous ai visiblement déçu. Est-ce que… » Elle hésita à continuer. « Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il s'agit du football ? »

Son entraîneur détourna la tête et ne répondit rien pendant plusieurs instants. Lorelei comprit alors que c'était précisément parce qu'il s'agissait du football. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ou dire qui arrangerait la situation ?

« Coach… reprit-elle plus doucement. J'aime le basketball. Vraiment, je m'y plais beaucoup. Mais il y a une chose que je ne peux dénier aimer plus encore, c'est le football. Ce n'est pas qu'une lubie, rajouta-t-elle quand elle le vit tourner la tête pour la regarder à nouveau. Quand j'étais en Allemagne, je faisais partie du club de football et j'étais même sélectionnée pour représenter mon pays dans le dernier championnat international… C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas ni oublier ni ignorer. J'adore ce sport. Alors, quand mon oncle m'a demandé d'aider la nouvelle équipe qui se formait, j'ai accepté. Mais vous savez, je ne serais que leur coach, alors ça ne change rien… Je peux toujours jouer au basketball… »

Son entraîneur, visiblement calmé, poussa un profond soupir.

« Si, ça change tout, intervint-il alors. Tu ne te rends pas compte des espoirs que j'avais fondés sur toi. Et sur Nari aussi. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous ai mises toutes les deux en compétition pour le poste de capitaine. J'avais l'intention de parler de vous deux aux sélectionneurs, afin de vous donner une chance de trouver une place dans le milieu professionnel.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Lorelei, abasourdie. Vraiment ?

— Tu as un vrai talent, Lorelei, lui confia l'entraîneur. Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu jouer la première fois. Il y a quelque chose en toi qui te rends unique sur le terrain. Tu es une excellente analyste, tu mènes très bien l'équipe, même quand ce n'est pas toi la capitaine. C'est quelque chose d'innée en toi. Tu as bien sûr encore bien des défauts mais je sais que tu peux arriver à les surmonter. Ça s'est très bien vu pendant les matchs. Nari brille par sa technique, mais tu es plus équilibrée. Alors que Nari ne compte que sur elle-même, tu sais pousser tes coéquipières à donner le meilleur d'elles-mêmes. Et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, ce talent-là. »

Lorelei l'écouta parler sans oser l'interrompre. Elle était si touchée et si surprise par cette confiance qu'il avait en elle qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Cela lui faisait énormément plaisir mais, quelque part en elle, cela ne changeait rien. Son amour pour le football resterait toujours un obstacle pour le basketball.

« Je savais pour le football, soupira son coach. J'ai lu tes dossiers et, pour tout t'avouer, j'ai même fait quelques recherches personnelles. Je sais que tu es bien plus douée au football qu'au basketball. J'imagine que ça fait très longtemps que tu pratiques ce sport.

— Depuis que je suis toute petite, confessa-t-elle avec nostalgie. Ça fait partie de moi…

— Je le comprends à présent. »

Il y eut un autre silence très gênant. Lorelei ne savait plus où se mettre. Son coach avait placé tant d'espoir en elle et, de son côté, elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait ni voulait faire. Elle ne souhaitait pas arrêter le basketball ni même abandonner le football. Pourtant, malgré son entêtement, elle commençait à réaliser qu'il ne lui serait pas possible d'aligner ces deux passions, qu'elle resterait toujours partagée et que, tant que ce serait le cas, elle resterait en « stand by » et ne pourrait pas avancer.

« Tu réalises que tu vas devoir faire un choix ? reprit Masafumi gravement.

— Ne puis-je pas aligner les deux ? espéra tout de même Lorelei. Après tout, je ne serais qu'entraîneuse dans l'équipe de football féminin, ça ne m'empêchera pas de jouer au basketball.

— C'est alors que tu ignores encore ce qu'être entraîneur implique ! affirma-t-il en lui offrant, pour la première fois, une sorte de sourire ironique. Entraîner une équipe, ce n'est pas seulement leur donner quelques directives. Ça demande beaucoup de temps et d'implication. Tu ne dois pas qu'anticiper les coups durant le match, tu dois anticiper les _matchs _tout entiers et concevoir une stratégie cohérente. Ton rôle ne sera pas seulement de penser au prochain match que tu vas jouer mais à tous ceux qui suivront car ton entraînement devra suivre une certaine logique. Être coach c'est aussi être prêt à endurer tous les aléas de ton équipe. Ça comprend l'équipe dans sa cohésion mais aussi les joueurs individuellement. Ce n'est pas une passion… C'est un véritable emploi à part entière. »

Lorelei acquiesça. Il disait vrai : elle ne réalisait pas encore tout ce que cela impliquait. Mais elle voulait le faire. Non seulement parce que c'était le football mais aussi parce qu'à présent, Natsumi, Aemi, Ukiko et les autres comptaient vraiment sur elle et avaient fait le choix de la croire. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber à présent qu'elle avait réussi à les convaincre.

« Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire et il est clair que je ne sais pas trop dans quoi je m'engage, concéda-t-elle. Mais je suis déterminée à le faire, coach. Et je ne veux pas abandonner non plus le basketball. Ne me prenez pas comme capitaine. Prenez Nari. Nous ne nous entendons pas très bien mais je reconnais son talent indéniable et, vous l'avez dit vous-même, même sans être capitaine, je peux aider mon équipe. De plus, je ne serais coach dans l'équipe de football que le temps qu'on leur trouve un vrai entraîneur, je vous l'assure. »

Masafumi l'observa pendant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Lorelei s'efforça de ne pas ciller.

« Bon, très bien, concéda-t-il alors. Je t'avoue être déçu par ce choix mais je ne tiens pas à perdre un de mes meilleurs éléments. Mais je te préviens, Lorelei, si je ne suis pas convaincu par tes performances, alors je n'hésiterai pas à faire un choix.

— D'accord, accepta Lorelei. Je ne vous décevrai pas, coach. »

Elle se tourna pour se diriger vers les vestiaires quand il l'arrêta de nouveau.

« Encore une chose, lui dit-il. Cette équipe de football féminin…

— Oui ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Tu as intérêt à faire de cette équipe des championnes, lui ordonna-t-il. Je ne tolèrerais pas que tu laisses de côté le basketball pour échouer. »

Lorelei sourit, rassurée et touchée à la fois de l'entendre l'encourager. Cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui de lui concéder cela après tous les espoirs qu'il avait fondés sur elle… Lorelei se sentait vraiment étrange après cette intense entrevue. Elle était consciente d'être un bon élément mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse fonder autant d'espérance en elle. Elle réalisa alors les opportunités qui s'offraient devant elle. Elle n'avait toujours vu que le football, mais peut-être que jouer au basketball dans un milieu professionnel lui plairait tout autant ? C'était par ailleurs un sport bien plus répandu et populaire dans le camp féminin.

L'entraînement de basketball se passa donc étrangement. Lorelei n'arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer mais, cette fois, Masafumi ne la gronda pas. À la fin de l'entraînement, l'adolescente s'attendait à ce qu'il annonçât l'affectation de Nari au poste de capitaine mais il ne le fit pas. Chiaki et Kiyo qui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de reparler à Lorelei après sa dispute avec le coach lui demandèrent ce qu'il en était ressorti. Lorelei attendit qu'elles soient hors du gymnase et de la portée des autres joueuses pour leur répondre.

« Nari s'en mordrait les doigts si elle le savait ! fut la première chose que Chiaki pensa à dire.

— Pourquoi donc ? lui demanda Lorelei, amusée par sa réaction, bien qu'elle s'attendait à tout autre chose.

— Parce qu'à présent que tu te retires toi-même de la course, sa victoire en sera beaucoup moins glorifiante…

— Tu exagères, rétorqua l'Allemande. Même si je me retire en effet, elle a tout le mérite d'être capitaine. C'est une excellente joueuse. Elle maîtrise parfaitement…

— Et tout le blabla, on connaît bien, merci ! la coupa son amie. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en faisant ça, personne ne pourra être sûr de qui aurait remporté le titre final… Il existera toujours un doute. Bien sûr, ça ne changera pas grand-chose pour l'équipe, puisqu'on va devoir se la coltiner…

— Chiaki !

— D'accord, d'accord, soupira-t-elle. En tout cas, ça sera un coup dur pour son égo !

— Mouais, » fit Lorelei, peu convaincue.

Kiyo aborda plus sérieusement le sujet et lui posa la même question que Lorelei se posait. Cette dernière avoua son impuissance : elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Ce à quoi Chiaki répliqua :

« Bien sûr que tu le sais !

— Ah oui, vraiment ? railla Lorelei.

— Si tu hésitais, tu n'irais pas voir ton oncle pour lui parler de ce défi, affirma Chiaki. Et tu n'aurais même pas envisagé d'accepter !

— Le défi ? demanda Kiyo. Ou le rôle de coach ?

— Les deux, évidemment ! précisa-t-elle.

— Evidemment, répéta Kiyo avec un sourire. Je pense que, malgré sa condescendance, elle a raison.

— Condescendance, répéta Chiaki. Sais-tu au moins ce que cela veut dire ?

— « _Attitude bienveillante, chargée d'un zeste de mépris_ », récita la basketteuse. Bien que je conçois que supériorité serait plus adapté.

— Oh, misère ! » soupira sa coéquipière en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lorelei éclata de rire, détendue par l'échange de ses deux amies. Très vite cependant, elle se tendit à nouveau alors qu'elle apercevait le terrain de football.

« Souhaitez-moi bonne chance…

— Après avoir affronté Masafumi, qu'est-ce que tu peux craindre d'autre ? »

L'Allemande lui offrit un demi-sourire avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide et tendu vers son oncle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la rendait nerveuse. La crainte d'un refus ? Ou la réaction des joueurs ? L'attitude hostile de Ken, quelques heures plus tôt, lui revint en mémoire. Certainement, n'appréciaient-ils pas qu'on osât prétendre défier leurs meilleurs champions. D'ailleurs, tous s'arrêtèrent à son approche et se tournèrent vers elle. Voyant cela, Oncle Makoto hurla des ordres et les joueurs se dispersèrent sur le terrain, reprenant leur position initiale. Puis, le ballon fut mis en jeu et ils furent bien forcés de se concentrer sur leur entraînement. Malgré tout, Lorelei sentit leurs regards se braquer sur elle.

« Alors, alors… entama son oncle. Comme ça on lancerait des défis en plein réfectoire, sans même prendre la peine de m'en parler ? »

Lorelei fut soulagée de le voir sourire. Chiaki avait raison : elle n'avait rien à craindre après avoir passé la colère de son coach de basketball.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait intentionnellement, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas réalisé que je parlais si fort… Je comptais en discuter avec toi juste après avoir parlé avec une de nos joueuses pour la convaincre de participer au défi.

— Bon, très bien, et quel est-il, ce défi ? demanda-t-il. Attention : je ne te promets pas d'accepter. Seulement si j'en vois un réel intérêt.

— Même si cet intérêt est déjà que je sois acceptée par mes joueuses en temps que coach ? enchaîna Lorelei.

— Depuis quand ma nièce ressent-elle le besoin de se justifier devant les autres ? se moqua gentiment son oncle, et comme elle ne répondait pas, il reprit : Oui, même si c'est dans ton intérêt, je dois aussi m'assurer de ce que ce défi apportera à mes joueurs. Je ne veux pas les disperser inutilement, surtout si le résultat est mauvais !

— Mais comment un challenge pourrait-il se révéler mauvais pour eux ? rétorqua Lorelei. Je pense qu'au contraire, c'est tout dans leur intérêt que d'affronter de nouveaux joueurs. Je suis désolée mais le Japon est un pays bien petit et les équipes de football, même chez les garçons, ne sont pas si nombreuses ! Tu sais pertinemment que d'affronter de nouveaux joueurs, même des filles, sera un très bon exercice pour eux.

— C'est un bon point, admit-il. Mais encore faut-il que le niveau de tes joueuses soit assez élevé…

— Je peux te poser une question ?

— Mais je t'en prie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon football ?

— Remarquable, répondit-il sans même prendre la peine d'y réfléchir. Tu es sans doute une des meilleurs joueurs juniors que j'ai pu rencontrer. Tu as une bonne perception du jeu et tu es une très bonne meneuse dans l'équipe. Tes coéquipières te suivent sans hésiter et tu as la maturité nécessaire pour accepter la défaite. Tu es parfois trop spontanée et trop impulsive, mais tu apprends vite. En fait, tu me fais beaucoup penser à un joueur que nous avions l'habitude d'affronter quand il était encore au Japon.

— Merci de me comparer à Tsubasa Ozhora, sourit Lorelei qui rougissait légèrement sans pourtant s'en étonner.

— Qui a dit que je te comparais à notre star nationale ?

— Tu viens de le faire, je me trompe ? »

Ils rirent ensemble. Puis, une fois le rire estompé, Lorelei reprit la parole :

« Mais tu réalises que je suis une fille et que, malgré tout, je vaux bien un Tsubasa ?

— Au féminin, en effet, la taquina-t-il.

— Alors, pourquoi est-ce si dur d'admettre que d'autres filles puissent bien jouer au football ? » demanda-t-elle.

Cette fois, son oncle prit la peine de méditer sur la question.

« Pour être tout à fait franc, je n'ai pas ce préjugé quand je viens te visiter en Europe et quand j'assiste à un match entre équipes féminines. Mais, je dois dire que je doute que l'on puisse reproduire ce même schéma ici. Les japonaises ne s'intéressent au football que depuis peu…

— C'est faux, rétorqua Lorelei. Natsumi Oshida joue depuis qu'elle a dix ans.

— Oshida, la fille du fameux donateur ? releva-t-il.

— Oui, acquiesça Lorelei. Et c'est une bonne gardienne de but. Elle manque encore d'expérience mais elle a la volonté de vaincre.

— Soit, concéda-t-il. Mais justement, comment comptes-tu les faire progresser dans un milieu où elles ne trouveront pas forcément beaucoup d'adversaires ?

— C'est vrai qu'il n'y a, pour l'heure, pas beaucoup d'équipes recensées, soupira Lorelei. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut rien faire. Si les européennes n'avaient pas un jour tenté l'expérience au football et combattu l'opinion publique, jamais je n'aurais pu intégrer un club aussi prestigieux que celui d'Hambourg, parce qu'il n'aurait pas existé ! Si on ne veut pas croire à une chose, alors celle-ci est vouée à ne jamais exister.

— Croire en ses rêves, affirma Makoto en se perdant dans ses souvenirs. Je me demande qui t'a fait rentrer cette idée en tête…

— Oh oui, vraiment ? sourit Lorelei. Tu as donc la mémoire courte, mon oncle. C'est toi-même qui me l'as appris. _D'ailleurs_, rajouta-t-elle. C'est principalement de ta faute si je suis une mordue du football ! À m'offrir mon premier ballon quand j'avais un an et à m'amener à des matchs professionnels quand j'en avais sept ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire une fois de plus face au souvenir. Puis, son oncle lui demanda de lui expliquer le concept du défi. Lorelei obéit et, une fois terminé, Makoto donna son accord.

« Ce n'est pas trop mal, dit-il. Je pense que ça pourrait même être intéressant. Depuis le départ de Tsubasa, notre gardien a du mal à trouver un joueur à sa taille.

— Donc, c'est un oui ? voulut-elle valider.

— C'est un oui, » acquiesça-t-il.

Lorelei soupira de soulagement. Finalement, cela s'était passé bien mieux qu'elle ne l'avait redouté ! Il ne lui manquait alors plus que de convaincre Itsuki d'être sa défenseuse. C'était là le principal problème.

« J'aurais quand même besoin d'un peu de temps, déclara-t-elle par la suite. Je dois encore choisir ma défenseuse, et j'aimerais me familiariser avec mes joueuses avant d'entrer sur le terrain. Et puis… ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de véritables entraînements, je dois dérouiller tout ça.

— Très bien, accepta son oncle. Je te donne dans ce cas jusqu'à vendredi prochain.

— C'est un peu court, commenta-t-elle.

— Une semaine, répéta-t-il fermement. Pas plus ni moins. Le duel se fera après notre entraînement.

— Bon, très bien. »

Son oncle ne la laissa pas partir tout de suite. Il voulait d'abord en parler à ses joueurs et, par la même occasion, la présenter à tous. Il interrompit donc leur match et les fit se réunir face à eux. Lorelei croisa alors le regard de Ken. Ce dernier la toisait avec hostilité et mépris.

« Je vous présente Lorelei Kitazume, leur dit-il. Non Hikaru ce n'est pas ma fille, précisa-t-il quand il vit la main d'un footballeur se lever. Lorelei est ma nièce. Elle est aussi celle qui entraînera dès à présent l'équipe de football féminin. »

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever mais s'interrompirent aussitôt que leur coach reprit la parole en élevant la voix pour les faire taire.

« Comme vous l'avez malencontreusement appris ce midi, Lorelei souhaite vous lancer un défi.

— Oui, on a entendu ! cria un autre footballeur.

— Elle pense qu'elle peut marquer un but à Ken, continua un autre. La pauvre… »

Le commentaire fit sourire le gardien de but dont les yeux ne quittaient pas Lorelei.

« Silence ! ordonna Makoto. Ce dont il est question ici n'est pas seulement un duel entre Lorelei et Ken ! Le défi consiste à composer deux équipes de trois joueurs : un gardien, un défenseur et un milieu de terrain. L'équipe qui réussira à marquer trois buts sera la gagnante.

— Et qu'est-ce que l'on gagne à la fin ? demanda un grand joueur aux cheveux hirsutes.

— Rien ! répondit son coach. Si ce n'est la fierté de l'avoir emporté et tout ce que vous en retiendrez de bon !

— Dans ce cas, c'est nul, commenta le numéro quatre.

— Ouais, c'est pas comme si on allait perdre, rajouta un autre.

— Et si on refuse le défi ? questionna le numéro six.

— Vous ne le pouvez pas ! répondit sèchement Makoto. Ceci n'est pas une proposition, c'est une affirmation ! Vendredi prochain, les trois sélectionnés joueront contre l'équipe composée par Lorelei, un point c'est tout. »

Des râles retentirent. Lorelei entendit plus d'une fois des critiques acerbes sur les filles jouant au football si bien qu'elle se sentit obligée de réagir.

« C'est quoi ces réactions de mauviettes ? les moqua-t-elle. Vous avez peur de perdre contre des filles ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

— Elle est folle !

— On aurait plutôt peur de vous blesser ! rétorqua Ken avec un tel mépris que Lorelei sentit ses muscles vibrer de colère.

— C'est clair !

— Arrêtez ! » gronda une voix grave qui arrêta tout le monde, y comprit Lorelei qui allait répliquer.

Tous se tournèrent vers un joueur qui était resté jusque-là en retrait. L'Allemande le reconnut aussitôt comme leur capitaine, le fameux tigre de la Toho et du Japon. Kojiro Hyuga. Un tireur hors pair mais qui manquait encore d'un peu de style, selon Lorelei.

« On ne pourra être sûr du résultat qu'une fois sur le terrain, affirma-t-il.

— Kojiro a raison, acquiesça leur coach. Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de le démontrer vendredi prochain. En attendant, je compte sur vous pour vous préparer sérieusement ! Est-ce clair ?

— Oui coach ! »

- oOo -

« Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça, affirma Chiaki en rejoignant son groupe d'amis. On m'a même abordé pour me demander si tout ce qu'on dit est vrai.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? l'interrogea Dosan avec amusement.

— Rien de plus que la vérité, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Que Lorelei est le nouveau coach de l'équipe de football et qu'elle a lancé un défi au terrible et insurmontable Ken.

— Donc, rien de bien intéressant, conclut Dosan.

— Non.

— Merci pour ma pomme ! fit remarquer Lorelei.

— Ton duel sera _très_ intéressant, Lorelei, mais on s'attendait à des rumeurs plus extravagantes ! rigola Dosan.

— D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, on va faire paraître l'information dans le journal de Lundi, affirma Ine. Ils vont utiliser mes clichés.

— Tes clichés ? s'étonna Lorelei. Quels clichés ?

— De ton entrevue avec coach Kitazume, bien évidemment ! affirma-t-elle comme une évidence.

— Quoi, tu étais là ? s'exclama l'Allemande.

— Du début jusqu'à la fin, acquiesça-t-elle. J'ai pris plusieurs jolis clichés sur l'équipe et sur toi. Et puis je suis allée à mon club mettre tout ce petit monde sur mon ordinateur.

— Tu aurais pu me prévenir, grommela la basketteuse. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne en photo !

— C'est justement pour ça que j'ai préféré ne rien t'en dire, » précisa-t-elle.

Lorelei grimaça. Elle se savait ne pas être très photogénique et se retrouver à la une du journal du lycée ne lui plaisait guère. Si elle devait être sur le devant de la scène, elle préférait que ce soit sur un terrain plutôt qu'ailleurs.

Comme le professeur arrivait, ils mirent fin à la discussion et partirent s'installer à leur place respective.

À midi, ils se rendirent comme d'habitude au réfectoire de l'école pour déjeuner. Une fois à table, Ine se tourna vers Takeshi.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'en a pensé l'équipe de football de ce défi ?

— Ils ne le prennent pas au sérieux, avoua Takeshi. Pour eux, la victoire est assurée d'avance.

— Et pour toi ? demanda Lorelei. Tu crois que vous allez nous battre ?

— Pour être honnête, oui, acquiesça-t-il. Désolé Lorelei, je ne sais pas comment vous jouez, mais notre équipe est forte. On n'est pas champion national pour rien !

— On verra ça ! répliqua Lorelei. Vous avez déjà choisi vos joueurs ? …Oh ! Itsuki est là. Je vais aller lui parler. »

Et tandis que l'Allemande se levait de table pour rejoindre l'élève de seconde, Dosan se tourna vers Takeshi :

« Tu veux un petit conseil d'amis, Take ?

— Dis toujours, se méfia ce dernier.

— Ne sous-estime pas Lorelei, affirma le basketteur. Je ne sais pas pour ce qui est des autres joueuses, mais elle est une très bonne joueuse.

— Et comment tu le sais ? demanda le footballeur.

— Elle nous a fait voir les enregistrements de ses matchs, expliqua Chiaki. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose au football, mais je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de joueurs jouer aussi bien qu'elle.

— J'ai fait mes petites recherches hier soir, indiqua également Ine. Et, grâce à la traduction de Gogole, j'ai pu lire des articles qui parlaient du football féminin Allemand. On dit qu'ils sont actuellement en tête du classement européen depuis quelques années déjà. Ils ont remporté le championnat international junior l'an dernier. De plus, c'est aussi eux qui ont gagné la dernière Coupe du Monde de football féminin.

— Et quand on sait que Lorelei avait été sélectionné pour jouer dans l'équipe nationale junior, on peut dire qu'elle a un super bon niveau, commenta Dosan. Alors, tu vois ? Ne la sous-estimez pas !

— Bon, soit… concéda Takeshi. Elle est peut-être leur meilleur élément. Mais je reste persuadé que nous sommes encore meilleurs. Nous aussi on a remporté le championnat international junior en France. Et on est quatre joueurs de la sélection à la Toho ! Titulaires, en plus.

— On voulait juste te prévenir, » lui répondit Chiaki en haussant les épaules.

Plus tard dans la journée, Takeshi répéta ces informations à son capitaine. Ce dernier prit ses paroles très au sérieux. Il ne semblait pas porter le même jugement que ses coéquipiers sur cette équipe de filles. À présent que Takeshi y pensait, il n'avait jamais entendu son aîné émettre le moindre commentaire. C'était comme s'il attendait de voir ce qui en aboutirait. Cette maturité d'esprit impressionna Takeshi.

« J'aimerais beaucoup voir ces vidéos, affirma Kojiro. Tu penses qu'il te serait possible de les demander à cette fille ?

— Je peux essayer en tout cas, répondit-il. Mais je ne promets rien. Elle voudra peut-être garder secret son jeu avant le défi de vendredi prochain.

— Peut-être, fut toute la réponse de son capitaine.

— Dis-moi, Kojiro, reprit Takeshi. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette équipe et de ce défi ? Tu n'as jamais donné ton avis sur le sujet.

— Et bien, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire. Je pense que la meilleure façon de voir ce qu'elles valent, c'est sur le terrain.

— Alors, selon toi, elles ont une chance de l'emporter ?

— Non, affirma Kojiro. Mais on va devoir être méfiant et ne pas les sous-estimer. En tout cas, ne pas sous-estimer leur coach. Si elle faisait partie de la sélection nationale de l'Allemagne pour jouer ce championnat international junior, c'est qu'elle a un très bon jeu. Et puis…

— Et puis… ?

— Elle m'a fait une certaine impression, expliqua son capitaine. Hier, quand elle a répliqué à Ken et la façon dont elle nous regardait… Il se pourrait bien qu'elle nous surprenne. »

Takeshi acquiesça et commença à prendre lui aussi ce défi au sérieux. Après tout, Lorelei était une bonne basketteuse, rien que ce fait pouvait lui certifier qu'elle avait de bons réflexes et une bonne endurance. De plus, il avait toujours remarqué que, sans être capitaine, elle était au centre même de l'équipe. C'était une meneuse, non seulement dans son poste au basketball mais dans sa personnalité. Elle guidait chaque action et entraînait ses coéquipières vers la victoire. Elle ne lâchait jamais rien et ne laissait rien au hasard. Et puis, elle apprenait très vite. Il l'avait vue plusieurs fois analyser et recopier les techniques de ses opposants, rendant le jeu plus tendu et plus intéressant.

Un peu comme Tsubasa Ozhora. À cette pensée, Takeshi fronça les sourcils. Non, il se trompait, il ne pouvait pas comparer le grand Tsubasa à Lorelei. Même si elle était bonne basketteuse, ils n'avaient rien à voir… Du moins, il l'espérait.


	4. Chapter 4

Petit retard inopiné dans la publication, je m'en excuse ! Je tenterai de publier un autre chapitre dès dimanche, étant en voyage mercredi prochain ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

**L'omission**

**L**e weekend arriva. Lorelei s'éveilla tôt ce matin de samedi. Elle enfila des survêtements et quitta sa chambre. En bas, elle trouva son père qui se préparait également à se rendre au travail.

« Que fais-tu de si bonne heure ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Faire un petit jogging matinal, lui expliqua-t-elle. Pour maintenir la forme.

— Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu en faire, remarqua-t-il. Vous avez un match de prévu au basketball ?

— Non, non, répondit-elle rapidement. Je vais juste me défouler un peu et d'ailleurs j'y vais, à ce soir ! »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui poser d'autres questions qu'elle fila hors de sa maison et parcourut les ruelles de son quartier. Elle n'avait pas encore pris la peine de leur parler de son nouveau rôle au sein de sa nouvelle équipe. Sa mère la soutiendrait sûrement mais son père prendrait très mal la nouvelle. Il détestait cordialement le football, et elle n'avait jamais compris pour quelle raison. Une fois certaine que son père ne la recroiserait pas, elle s'arrêta pour prendre le temps de s'échauffer les muscles. Elle effectua une petite série d'étirements puis commença à courir à petites foulées.

Elle continua à penser à son père pendant un long moment. Elle allait devoir lui avouer la vérité… Elle ne pourrait pas cacher éternellement qu'elle ne serait pas la capitaine de l'équipe de basketball. Et puis, elle allait devenir coach de l'équipe de football, ce qui signifiait qu'elle serait présente durant les quelques matchs qu'ils disputeront peut-être. Lorelei n'était pas certaine de pouvoir correctement lui mentir. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle redoutait sa colère et, encore plus, sa déception. L'adolescente chassa finalement ces pensées en accélérant le pas, s'interdisant de continuer de réfléchir en vain. Elle refusait l'idée de parler football avec lui. Il était si hermétique…

Au bout d'un moment, Lorelei ressentit une certaine différence. Courir lui faisait du bien. Elle ne pensait plus, ou alors à des choses très vagues et très futiles comme ce chat qu'elle avait vu sauter d'une incroyable hauteur (du moins, pour un félin de cette taille) ou même cet enfant qui l'avait regardé bizarrement à son passage. Elle se rappelait alors pourquoi elle aimait tant ces joggings matinaux. Ils vidaient son esprit et la décontractaient considérablement. Elle se promit de s'y remettre sérieusement, au moins tous les weekends. Une heure plus tard, elle était revenu chez elle, avait pris un petit-déjeuner en compagnie de sa mère et s'en était allée dans sa chambre accomplir le destin de tout élève : faire ses devoirs.

Cela lui prit le reste de la matinée. Elle eut d'ailleurs le temps de répondre aux coups de téléphone que lui donna d'abord Chiaki puis Kiyo, chacune lui proposant deux sorties différentes. Cela occupa probablement la plus grande majorité de son temps. Lorelei avait ce petit défaut, et on pouvait dire aussi un certain talent, d'être capable de discuter des heures au téléphone. Si cela n'avait pas été pour sa mère qui voulait faire usage du téléphone à son tour, elle y serait encore à l'heure du déjeuné. L'après-midi, cependant, elle décida d'aller s'entraîner au football. Elle ne tenta même pas de camoufler son ballon à sa mère. Celle-ci savait que Lorelei n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté de jouer.

Lorelei sentit la joie envahir tout son corps quand son pied poussa pour la première fois le ballon vers l'avant. C'était une incroyable sensation que de s'élancer, balle au pied, vers un but. Pas seulement le but physique, en temps que tel, mais un réel objectif. Pour l'heure, il consistait à retrouver son niveau de jeu et de battre Ken Wakashimazu. L'arrogance dont il avait fait preuve les deux seules fois où ils s'étaient parlé avait fortement irrité l'adolescente. Comment pouvait-on être aussi imbu de soi-même ? Alors qu'elle se posait cette question, Lorelei se rappela alors ce qu'elle avait tout d'abord pensé de Genzô. En arrivant en Allemagne, le Japonais avait intégré le club de football benjamin d'Hambourg, avec la certitude de gravir les échelons en un rien de temps. Il avait donné une forte impression à son entrée au collège Rosiers. Il s'était montré si confiant sur son football que plusieurs avaient été ravis d'entendre les autres joueurs de l'équipe raconter leur premier entraînement. Visiblement, le japonais n'avait pas convaincu ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Lorelei avait également entendu la version de Karl-Heinz Schneider, son ami d'enfance, et ce dernier s'était montré plus mitigé.

« Nous verrons bien, avait-il conclu. Il pourrait bien nous surprendre. »

Une semaine après, on entendait une toute autre version : le nouveau s'en sortait plutôt bien. Lorelei avait également eu vent d'un règlement de compte qu'il aurait eu avec ses partenaires réticents. Karl-Heinz lui en toucha justement deux mots : il avait réussi à arrêter un « Fire shoot » tiré à bout portant, bien qu'il fût incapable de réitérer cette prouesse par la suite. Mais ce fait, plus que tout autre, avait incité Lorelei à aller voir ce qu'il en était de ses propres yeux. Comme elle faisait partie de l'équipe féminine, elle avait accès au stade. Et puis, le coach s'était habitué à la voir s'infiltrer dans leurs entraînements (quand son propre emploi du temps le permettait) et ne lui disait plus rien. Au contraire, il leur était arrivé quelques fois de discuter ensemble sur les matchs passés ou à venir. Il connaissait bien le coach de l'équipe féminine et savait donc quels espoirs étaient fondés sur l'allemande. Celle-ci ne s'en cachait pas : elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle valait sur un terrain. Elle avait un talent inné pour le football et elle comptait bien s'en servir pour devenir professionnel.

C'était toutefois ce qu'elle avait projeté avant que son père ne lui annonce son rapatriement.

Lorelei était donc allée voir ce fameux japonais qui faisait tant parler de lui. Elle l'avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs mais n'avait jamais encore vu sa façon de jouer. Était-il si mauvais que les autres joueurs le prétendaient ou si bon pour arrêter un tir de Karl sans même l'avoir déjà vu en œuvre ? En entrant sur le terrain, elle le trouva à son poste, devant les buts, alors qu'un match d'entraînement se déroulait. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour le voir à l'action. Elle salua donc le coach et s'installa sur une chaise pour observer. Elle remarqua très vite que, s'il n'arrêtait pas tous les tirs, il plongeait toujours au bon endroit. Il savait parfaitement se positionner mais il lui manquait de la vitesse et un poil de réactivité. Sans doute n'avait-il pas encore l'habitude du jeu allemand, sûrement bien différent du style japonais. Et puis, il dégageait une certaine aura, mélange paradoxal de combativité agressive et de calme mesuré.

Cela avait impressionné l'Allemande qui chercha ensuite à prendre rapidement contact avec lui. Ce qui n'avait pas non plus été facile, oh non…

Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle y repensait. Au bout de trois quart d'heures, elle arrivait enfin à l'ancien complexe qu'elle espérait trouver vite. La chance lui sourit car, à l'exception de coureurs, de joueurs de baseball et de basketball qui s'entraînaient sur leurs propres terrains, celui de football était désert. Lorelei se réjouit de cette opportunité et accéléra le rythme alors qu'elle s'approchait de la ligne de touche. Là, elle commença sérieusement à s'entraîner, dribblant comme si elle était réellement confrontée à des adversaires tenaces. Elle s'obligeait à effectuer des mouvements courts et rapides en s'efforçant de travailler sur la précision de ses dribbles. Parfois, imaginant trouver une ouverture à ses invisibles opposants, elle filait droit vers le but adversaire, piquant un sprint, ballon au pied. Puis, sans transition, elle changeait de direction comme pour tromper un défenseur invisible et filait à l'autre bout du terrain. Elle feintait les fantômes et revenait en arrière pour retourner encore de l'autre côté. Puis, elle arrivait enfin devant les buts et elle shootait de toutes ses forces. Le ballon fendait l'air avec un bruit sec et heurtait violemment contre le poteau, provoquant un retentissement sonore. La balle s'élevait en l'air et Lorelei courait puis sautait le plus haut possible. Étendant tout son corps comme si elle avait été élastique, elle faisait un léger mouvement de recul avant de se balancer vers l'avant et de heurter le ballon par la tête, l'envoyant au fond des filets. Elle atterrissait sur le sol avec aisance, entraînée par sa pratique du basketball. Elle était pourtant essoufflée : dribbler avec un ballon au pied était tout autre chose que le pousser avec ses bras. Ses jambes n'effectuaient pas les mêmes mouvements et ses forces n'étaient pas utilisées de la même façon.

Elle reprit son ballon et s'élança de nouveau, cette fois, de l'autre côté du terrain, vers la cage adverse. Ainsi se déroula son entraînement : elle driblait, feintait, trompait d'invisibles défenseurs, sprintait, feintait, tirait, repartait en sens inverse… C'était un exercice éreintant mais Lorelei s'y concentrait avec application. Elle prenait des pauses régulières pour laisser le temps à son corps de se reposer et pendant lesquelles elle allait se désaltérer. Le but de cet entraînement était de maîtriser le dribble et, surtout, de renforcer son endurance. Comme il s'agissait d'un match à points, sans limite de temps, elle ignorait combien de temps il durerait. De plus, à seulement trois joueurs sur le terrain à compter de deux en attaque et en défense, il allait falloir beaucoup courir et supporter des sprints successifs. Ce défi allait être très difficile, pas seulement à cause du niveau de leurs adversaires mais à cause du nombre peu élevé de joueurs. De ce fait, leur endurance serait un atout majeur, voire décisif, pour remporter la victoire.

« Tu devrais prolonger la durée de tes pauses, » lui fit remarquer quelqu'un – sans doute une fille au son de la voix – alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, les mains sur ses genoux.

Elle sursauta en poussant un cri suraigu et se retourna pour voir Itsuki qui la regardait avec amusement.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa-t-elle dans un demi-sourire.

— C'est rien, lui dit Lorelei en se redressant. Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas, » rajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Itsuki soupira. « C'est bon, tu as gagné, lâcha-t-elle. J'aime le football.

— Ça, tu ne l'as jamais nié, fit remarquer Lorelei. Moi, ce que je voudrais surtout savoir, c'est _à quel point_ tu aimes ce sport ?

— Euh… hésita-t-elle. Au point de jouer… ?

— Tu n'as plus peur de ce que vont penser tes amies ? » demanda l'Allemande en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

Il n'échappa pas à Itsuki que Lorelei cherchait seulement à la défier.

« On ne se connaît que depuis deux semaines, affirma-t-elle en lui rendant son regard. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce sont des amies. »

Le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de son probable futur coach lui montra qu'elle avait bien répondu.

« Et ce que pensent les autres ? continua pourtant Lorelei. Tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'ils vont dire, surtout si tu venais à échouer vendredi prochain ?

— Vendredi prochain ? répéta Itsuki sans comprendre avant de réaliser : Tu parles du défi lancé par Wayuki ? J'en ai entendu parler, mais…

— Je vais être franche avec toi, Itsuki. Si tu dois entrer dans l'équipe de football, je veux que ce ne soit pas juste « pour essayer » et abandonner au moindre petit obstacle. Former cette équipe ne va pas se faire sans problèmes. Au contraire, on va au devant de bon nombre d'ennuis. Le premier obstacle va être de remporter ce défi et si tu n'es pas prête à me suivre là-dedans, malgré les risques et l'opinion publique, alors je ne veux pas de toi dans l'équipe.

— Quand même…

— Quoi, tu hésites déjà ? »

Itsuki ne savait comment réagir. Elle voyait bien dans le regard de Lorelei et dans sa voix qu'elle ne le faisait pas ça juste pour l'embêter. Elle était dure et directe, mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un bon coach ? Qu'il soit franc et honnête ? De plus, la détermination qui se lisait dans le regard de la blonde montrait clairement qu'elle prenait cette histoire très au sérieux. Si elle devait former et entraîner cette équipe, elle irait jusqu'au bout. Itsuki n'était pas aussi confiante. Elle n'avait jamais fait partie d'aucune équipe de football auparavant. Elle s'entraînait juste avec ses petits-frères et leurs copains et ça l'amusait beaucoup de jouer en défense. Elle devait se l'avouer : si elle hésitait tant, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle était introvertie alors se mettre au devant de la scène, alors que personne ne croyait en leur entreprise, la rendait vulnérable. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser et dire de moi ? Cette question n'avait cessé d'envahir son esprit et de la figer, la poussant à abandonner avant même d'essayer. Et puis, Lorelei était venue lui parler. Dès le départ, elle avait été claire : elle voulait d'elle dans l'équipe, et Itsuki s'était demandé pourquoi elle insistait autant alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu jouer ?

C'était par pur hasard qu'elle se trouvait là. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de jouer au football et ignorait qu'elle retrouverait Lorelei sur ce terrain. Mais, en passant devant le complexe sportif alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quelques courses, elle avait eu envie d'aller voir, poussée par une soudaine curiosité. Elle voulait juste jeter un coup d'œil au terrain de football et réfléchir sur ce qui était en train de se passer à l'école. Alors elle était entrée dans le complexe et elle l'avait vue. Lorelei qui dribblait à vive allure vers les cages. Lorelei qui feintait l'invisible avec une adresse incroyable. Lorelei qui repartait en sens inverse, comme poussée par le vent. Itsuki n'avait pas réussi à détacher son regard de sa silhouette. Quel dribble ! Quelle technique ! Quel talent ! Impressionnée, elle avait eu envie d'essayer et de la joindre. C'était presque inconsciemment qu'elle s'était dirigée vers elle alors que l'Allemande venait de shooter un magnifique tir. À cet instant, elle avait ressenti ce besoin de la suivre, cette envie de tâter elle-aussi le terrain et de faire tout son possible pour être la meilleure à son poste. Sentir le ballon filer entre ses pieds tandis qu'elle le promenait sur la pelouse et puis tirer dedans pour le lancer à une de ses coéquipières. Se sentir vivre dans la balle qui, immanquablement, se dirige droit au but… Tout cela lui était devenu comme indispensable et elle avait alors pensé ces mots clairs et simples. « Je dois le faire. »

« Je veux jouer au football, lui dit-elle alors, les mots sortant de sa bouche sans même qu'elle ne les choisisse. Je veux jouer au football ! se mit-elle à crier. Je veux jouer au football… avec toi. »

Lorelei accueillit cette soudaine attitude avec un grand sourire.

« Je dois donc prendre ça pour un "_oui, je veux relever le défi à tes côtés vendredi et montrer à tous ce que je sais faire_"?

— Ou ne pas faire, grimaça Itsuki avant de sourire et d'acquiescer.

— Alors, montre-moi ce que "_tu ne sais pas faire_" ! l'invita Lorelei en poussant du pied le ballon vers elle.

— Quoi, maintenant ? s'inquiéta Itsuki qui sentit alors sa détermination flétrir face à l'appréhension. Mais… je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois… je dois faire des courses. »

Lorelei soupira.

« Il n'est pas encore quinze heures, releva-t-elle. Je pense que tu as encore le temps avant que les magasins ne ferment leurs portes.

— Mais, on m'attend à la maison…

— Très bien, fais comme tu veux ! » laissa tomber Lorelei en haussant les épaules. Elle la dépassa en reprenant le ballon. « Je te réserverai une place vendredi… en temps que spectatrice. »

Itsuki ouvrit la bouche pour s'exclamer d'indignation mais Lorelei repartait déjà au pas de course, ballon au pied. La jeune fille la regarda filer quelques secondes, en proie à un profond dilemme. Elle luttait intérieurement car deux vents contraires la faisaient tanguer. D'une part, elle voulait le faire, mais elle avait peur… Une voix ne cessait de lui répéter : « Laisse tomber ! Tu es trop loin d'avoir son niveau… Tu vas t'humilier ! Ce serait trop la honte si elle te disait de rentrer chez toi au final ! », mais une autre venait répliquer aussitôt : « Oui mais si tu abandonnes maintenant, tu ne sauras jamais si tu vaux quelque chose. Et, de toute façon, elle vient clairement de te dire de rentrer chez toi. Alors, soit tu y vas, soit tu le regretteras. Et puis, qui te dit qu'elle va se moquer de toi ? Elle ne semble pas capable de telles méchancetés… ».

Et, pendant ces quelques secondes, qui lui parurent une éternité, elle resta là, immobile sur le terrain, plongée dans un combat spirituel mais capital. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte d'être discrète, d'être « tout le monde ». Même quand elle aimait quelque chose, elle ne faisait rien pour se démarquer. Elle suivait toujours cette peur paralysante du que dira-t-on. Elle savait que c'était une peur absurde et qu'elle devait passer outre. De plus, elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire. Alors, il allait bien falloir qu'elle passe par là.

Elle se mit à courir.

Itsuki poursuivait Lorelei mais sans l'appeler, elle avait une toute autre idée en tête. Alors qu'elle courait, elle sentait que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voulait laisser la place à la spontanéité, au naturel débordant qu'elle avait avec ses petits frères. Elle aimait jouer au football. N'était-ce pas tout ce qu'elle devait savoir ? Elle avait conscience qu'elle réfléchissait trop et que, cette peur, était surtout due à ses pensées qu'elle laissait trop souvent tomber dans le défaitisme. Parfois, il fallait faire preuve d'impulsivité et d'instinct en laissant le corps répondre à des émotions, des envies et des besoins bien précis.

Il lui fut difficile de rattraper Lorelei car cette dernière avait bien plus d'entraînement qu'elle, mais sa volonté l'aida à tenir le coup et elle parvint à arriver à son niveau juste assez tôt pour l'empêcher de tirer. L'Allemande qui l'avait vue venir lui offrit un grand sourire, plein de défis et de combativité. Elle n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche aisée, Itsuki s'en rendait compte. Ce n'était pas le genre de filles à adapter son niveau juste pour flatter et encourager les autres. Non, elle ne lâcherait rien et irait jusqu'au bout pour vaincre. C'était donc à Itsuki de lui montrer qu'elle valait quelque chose, qu'elle savait se défendre, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle.

Elle se mit face à Lorelei et dos aux buts qu'elle comptait bien garder intact. Lorelei feinta à droite et Itsuki se plaça aussitôt devant elle. Une feinte à gauche, elle se replaça. Elles effectuèrent des mouvements rapides et désordonnés, chacune testant la réactivité de l'autre. Le dribble de l'Allemande était excellent et Itsuki manqua plusieurs fois de la laisser passer. Lorelei arriva à trouver une ouverture et se précipita dessus mais Itsuki ne resta pas en arrière et se jeta dans la même direction, lui bloquant de nouveau le passage. Elle profita que Lorelei tentait de feinter pour s'avancer brutalement, en donnant l'air de vouloir s'emparer du ballon. Instinctivement, l'Allemande se recula et c'était précisément ce que la japonaise attendait. Elle se repositionna en défense et réitéra sa fausse attaque. Elle devait agir rapidement, brusquement, et gagner ainsi du terrain, petit à petit, jusqu'au moment où elle verrait une faille qu'elle pourrait explorer. Et elle la vit.

Un instant, Lorelei poussa son ballon un peu trop loin vers la gauche et Itsuki se précipita sur l'occasion pour lancer une véritable attaque de reprise. Mais l'Allemande effectua au même moment une rapide rotation et sans que la défenseuse ne parvienne à comprendre ce qui se passait, elle tira. Le ballon fila droit dans les buts alors même qu'Itsuki s'écriait « Quoi ? ».

Itsuki regarda le ballon rouler hors des cages, légèrement hébétée. Lorelei partit récupérer sa balle et revint vers elle.

« Il y a toujours quelqu'un là-dedans ? » rigola-t-elle en agitant les mains devant les yeux grands ouverts de la japonaise.

Cette dernière réagit enfin et se tourna vers elle. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était essoufflée par l'effort qu'elle venait de faire.

« Oui, oui… souffla-t-elle. Mais, c'était quoi… ça ?

— La rotation et le tir enchaîné ? demanda Lorelei. C'est une technique qui m'a été inspirée d'un garçon que j'ai croisé en Allemagne… Il était incroyable, je me rappelle, et son tir m'avait impressionné. Alors, j'ai tout fait pour l'apprendre ! Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'il était aussi moitié japonais… mais je ne crois pas qu'il vivait au Japon… Ah, oui, il vivait en Amérique du Sud. Il avait un style tout à fait surprenant !

— C'était incroyable ! s'exclama Itsuki. J'aimerais avoir des techniques comme celles-là…

— Ça s'apprend en affrontant d'autres joueurs et même en jouant avec, déclara Lorelei. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir vécu dans une ville et un pays où le football a une telle importance. J'ai croisé pas mal de bons joueurs et de styles différents… Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais connu toutes ces techniques si j'avais été née ici. J'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de chance, répéta-t-elle d'un ton rêveur et un peu triste aussi.

— Ça te manque, n'est-ce pas ? osa demander Itsuki. Je veux dire, l'Allemagne et le football… »

Lorelei se contenta d'acquiescer. Puis, après un court silence, elle reprit la parole :

« Tu t'es bien défendue !

— Ah, oui… vraiment ? bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant, mal à l'aise face aux compliments.

— Tu manques d'entraînement, c'est clair, mais tu m'as vraiment donné du mal, continua l'Allemande. Mais il va falloir travailler dur d'ici vendredi pour être au point. Est-ce que tu es libre demain ? Natsumi ne pouvait pas s'entraîner aujourd'hui mais nous devons nous voir demain dès dix heures.

— Ici même ? demanda Itsuki et comme Lorelei le confirmait, elle répondit : Ça me va dans ce cas. Je n'habite pas très loin.

— Alors, c'est décidé, conclut-elle. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant… Des fois qu'on t'attende vraiment !

— Et c'est le cas ! » enchaîna la japonaise, cette fois rassurée par le ton de plaisanterie qu'avait pris sa nouvelle coéquipière.

Elles se saluèrent et Itsuki s'en alla, laissant Lorelei reprendre seule son entraînement intensif.

- oOo -

Le lendemain, les trois footballeuses se retrouvèrent donc pour s'entraîner. Lorelei, déjà bien échauffée par un jogging matinal, donna ses directives aux filles et s'occupa à s'étirer de son côté avant d'effectuer quelques sprints sur la largeur du terrain. Une fois toutes les trois prêtes à jouer, Lorelei leur déclara son plan d'entraînement. Celui-ci ne manqua d'étonner ses deux partenaires.

« Quoi, tu veux qu'on échange toutes les trois de place ? s'écria Natsumi.

— Oui, acquiesça l'Allemande. Moi, en gardienne, toi en défense et Itsuki en attaque.

— Mais… tenta de protester cette dernière.

— Écoutez, je sais que ça paraît incongru mais j'ai déjà fait cet exercice plusieurs fois auparavant, expliqua Lorelei. Le but n'est pas d'exceller dans tous les postes, bien qu'être polyvalent peut s'avérer un précieux atout, mais d'appréhender les réactions de ses adversaires. En temps qu'attaquante, par exemple, comprendre comment fonctionne un gardien peut m'aider à trouver un meilleur moyen de marquer à tous les coups. Ça me permet également d'appréhender ce poste et d'en trouver les failles… Un goal, lui, va comprendre quel danger un attaquant représente et comment ce dernier va procéder pour tirer et marquer. Ça lui permettra d'être encore plus réactif. Et cætera… Je ne sais pas si je m'explique très clairement mais vous finirez par comprendre en le faisant ! »

Elles se positionnèrent donc comme décidé. Natsumi, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se trouver hors de ses cages, eut bien du mal à marquer Itsuki, plus habile de ce côté de terrain. Mais, venu le moment de tirer, elle eut bien du mal à se confronter à Lorelei qui, elle, avait déjà eu l'expérience de cet entraînement et arrêta le ballon des deux mains. Les débuts de l'exercice furent donc laborieux. Cependant, elles ne se découragèrent pas et, au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'entraînaient, des améliorations commencèrent à apparaître. Bien que toujours maladroite, Natsumi parvenait à poser des difficultés à Itsuki qui, de son côté, élaborait des techniques pour la feinter. C'était précisément ce que Lorelei attendait. En procédant à ces changements de jeu, la défenseuse allait ensuite mieux aborder sa défense.

Par la suite, elles continuèrent de pivoter dans les postes et finirent par reprendre celui dans lequel elles allaient toutes trois jouer. Elles entamèrent alors une autre phase d'entraînement. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à midi où elles s'arrêtèrent pour aller déjeuner quelque part. Ce fut l'occasion pour elles trois de discuter et d'apprendre à mieux se connaître. Bien qu'elles parlèrent un bon moment de football, la conversation ne se cantonna pas sur ce point et toutes trois apprécièrent ce moment passé ensemble. Puis, une fois reposées, elles retournèrent au complexe poursuivre leur séance de football.

- oOo –

Le soir, Lorelei retourna chez elle en camouflant son ballon de football dans sa veste qu'elle roula en boule. C'était toujours un moment délicat, celui où elle devait joindre sa chambre, car son père ne travaillait pas le dimanche. Elle trouva d'ailleurs celui-ci dans le salon et se fit aussi discrète que possible pour aller dans les escaliers. Au dîné, néanmoins, elle n'échappa pas à l'interrogatoire de son père.

« Qu'as-tu donc fait de ta journée ? Je ne t'ai pas vu un instant à la maison.

— Je suis sortie retrouver des amis et on a joué ensemble, répondit Lorelei en se concentrant sur ses nouilles.

— Au basketball ? la questionna-t-il, un air impassible sur le visage, mais le ton pressant.

— Bien sûr, mentit-elle. Au basketball.

— N'y a-t-il vraiment pas un match qui se profile ? continua-t-il. Tu t'entraînes beaucoup ces temps-ci. Tu rentres tard tous les soirs.

— Non, non…

— Et ton coach a pris sa décision ? Qui sera la capitaine ? »

Lorelei sentit son ventre se contracter. C'était précisément la question qu'elle redoutait. Elle devait lui avouer la vérité, elle le savait… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le lui dire.

« Pas encore. » Ce n'était, après tout, qu'un demi-mensonge. Il ne l'avait pas encore annoncé, tout du moins…

« Il prend son temps, » commenta son père.

Heureusement, il ne rajouta rien sur le sujet durant la soirée et aborda un tout autre thème non moins réjouissant : les devoirs et les résultats scolaires. Il lui fit un de ses éternels sermons sur l'importance des études pour son avenir et du travail sérieux qu'il attendait d'elle. De quoi lui rajouter une fois de plus une autre dose de pression sur les épaules. Sa mère, qui ne manqua pas de remarquer son air dépité, se décida alors à intervenir et détourna l'attention de son époux. Ce dernier ronchonna quelques peu, loin d'être dupe, mais accepta de laisser sa fille tranquille.

Une fois dans sa chambre et après une bonne grosse douche, Lorelei plongea dans son lit avec soulagement. Ces deux jours d'entraînement intensifs l'avaient complètement vidé.

- oOo -

« Oh, mais qu'avons-nous là ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Kojiro s'avança discrètement vers le stade, ballon au pied. Visiblement, d'autres avaient eu la même idée que lui et il fut surpris de découvrir de qui il s'agissait. Il ne connaissait pas les deux filles, mais pouvait très facilement deviner, au vu de la troisième qu'il reconnaissait, qu'elles faisaient partie de l'équipe de football féminine. C'était donc elles contre lesquelles ils allaient jouer vendredi. Curieux, il se mit à distance, pour ne pas qu'elles l'aperçoivent, et les observa quelques instants.

Le nouveau coach, également la nièce de Kitazume, se trouvait dans les buts. Une autre fille, plus petite et aux cheveux noirs et longs, jouait en défense et se débrouillait assez mal. L'attaquante était plus habile mais son tir manquait de précision et de force, si bien que la gardienne l'arrêta avec aisance. En voyant ça, Kojiro se demanda si son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, cette fois… La blonde arrêtait les tirs qu'on lui tirait mais ne semblait pas particulièrement talentueuse. Comment pouvait-elle paraître aussi confiance, dans ce cas ? Et puis, il réalisa que quelque chose clochait. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle marquerait un but à Ken Wakashimazu ? Or, il voyait mal un goal posséder ce genre de prétention… Et si elles ne jouaient pas à leur poste ? Quelques minutes plus tard, il obtint sa réponse. Les trois filles changèrent de position. Cette fois, la nièce de Kitazume se trouvait en défense, la précédente défenseuse en attaque et l'attaquante en gardienne. Quand elles débutèrent, la blonde récupéra aussitôt le ballon, sans grand effort. Mais ce n'était pas grand-chose, pas assez en tout cas pour que le butteur puisse en déduire du niveau de cette joueuse.

Il trouva leur idée étonnante. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'être positionné en défense, bien sûr, mais ça ne lui aurait jamais venu à l'esprit de se placer carrément dans les buts. Cela devait faire partie de l'entraînement dans les clubs allemands et il songea à le proposer à Ken, juste pour voir…

Au bout du compte, il parvint à comprendre que les trois filles ne jouaient pas encore à leurs postes habituels. Bien qu'elle savait dribbler, la nouvelle attaquante n'était pas très à l'aise dès qu'elle se retrouvait face à Lorelei. Au contraire, ses failles étaient si nombreuses que l'Allemande n'avait qu'un mouvement à faire pour récupérer le ballon. Ce qu'elle fit plusieurs fois. Cela sembla décourager l'attaquante, aux cheveux carrés et noirs. Elle baissa les bras avant d'être secouée par sa partenaire. Celle-ci lui donna le ballon et l'invita à réitérer l'exercice. Cela dura bien vingt minutes et Kojiro se demanda s'il devait encore rester… Après tout, il n'était pas là pour observer mais pour jouer. Cependant, la curiosité l'emporta de nouveau et il patienta encore.

Un nouveau changement se produisit. La fille aux cheveux carrés parut soulagée de récupérer les gants de goal, qui devait être son vrai poste, tandis que la précédente gardienne se mettait en défense, et la blonde en attaque. Là, le niveau de jeu monta d'un cran. Kojiro eut alors le droit au vrai échantillon qui l'intéressait. La nièce du coach s'élança en attaque et son dribble était surprenant. Elle se confronta très vite à la défenseuse qui ne la lâcha pas facilement. Leurs techniques étaient bonnes, bien que Kojiro nota la supériorité de l'Allemande qui dépassa son adversaire et se positionna devant les tirs. Elle shoota mais la défenseuse s'élança pour dévier la balle. Le bout de sa chaussure dut frôler le ballon car celui-ci changea de cap, et la gardienne, qui s'était élancée vers le bon endroit, fit un habile détour pour se lancer droit sur la balle. Kojiro admira la rapidité de son action et ne put que féliciter son arrêt réussi. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de réagir aussi bien.

Finalement, il décida de ne pas rester plus longtemps et de poursuivre sa route, laissant les filles s'entraîner tranquillement. En partant, Kojiro songea en souriant que le défi de vendredi allait se révéler bien plus intéressant que tout le monde le pensait. Et il avait hâte de voir ce que cela allait donner.

- oOo -

La semaine passa rapidement. Pendant l'entraînement, l'équipe de football ne cessait de faire des commentaires. Chacun donnait ses pronostics sur le pseudo-match qui allait avoir lieu. Et ce n'était pas seulement leur cas, tout le lycée était au courant et beaucoup de monde planifiait d'assister à la rencontre.

« Les gars, arrêtez de commérer et concentrez-vous ! beugla Kojiro. On n'est pas dans un café mais sur le terrain ! Remuez vos fesses par ici !

— D'accord, capitaine ! »

Il fut forcé plusieurs fois de suite de leur rappeler de se concentrer sur leurs entraînements. À la fin de leur séance, ce mercredi-là, leur coach décida enfin d'évoquer le défi. Jusque-là, il avait refusé de répondre à aucune question de ses joueurs, se bornant à leur dire de s'impliquer plus dans leur entraînement que dans les spéculations pour vendredi.

« Je vais vous annoncer à présent les joueurs que j'ai sélectionnés pour jouer vendredi, » déclara leur entraîneur.

Il interrompit le soudain flot de murmures impatients par un geste de la main.

« En attaquant, j'ai choisi Kazuki Sorimachi… » On félicita le joueur par des coups de coude et des rires. « En défense, Atsuro Cho. » On le gratifia de la même façon. « Et pour finir, Ken Wakashimazu protègera les buts de l'équipe.

— Ce n'était pas une surprise ! plaisanta Fuuma Gikaibo qui jouait en défense.

— Elles n'en marqueront aucun, les pauvres ! se moqua prétentieusement Atsuro. Elles n'arriveront même pas à atteindre les buts…

— À ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûr, rétorqua Kojiro.

— Quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis là Kojiro ? s'étonna Ken. Elles n'ont aucune chance.

— Je me méfierai, répéta cependant leur capitaine. Elles ne sont pas si nulles que vous ne le pensez.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ? répliqua Heijiro Moto, un milieu de terrain.

— J'en sais que je les ai vues s'entraîner et que ça m'a plutôt impressionné. »

La révélation de Kojiro, de loin le meilleur joueur de l'équipe, créa une vague d'étonnement parmi les joueurs. Tout le monde commenta la remarque de leur capitaine, mais personne n'osait vraiment y croire.

« Ce que Kojiro dit, même si je n'ai pas encore assisté à leur entraînement, est vrai, intervint leur coach. Je ne sais pas pour ce qui est des autres filles de l'équipe ni de celles que ma nièce a choisi, mais je connais cependant le jeu de Lorelei, que vous avez déjà rencontrée. Vous l'ignorez sûrement mais elle faisait partie de la sélection nationale junior allemande et si elle n'avait pas été obligée de venir au Japon, il est certain qu'elle aurait également contribué à la victoire de son équipe lors du dernier championnat international junior féminin qui a eu lieu. »

Des murmures étonnés, et parfois impressionnés, s'élevèrent.

« Mais, coach, ce sont des filles ! s'exclama Atsuro.

— Elles seront sûrement désavantagées en terme de puissance, c'est vrai, admit le coach. Et, comme il n'y a pas de championnat national pour l'heure et très peu d'équipe, sans doute la plupart d'entre elles manquent d'expérience. Mais elles ont un atout majeur et je vous demande d'être particulièrement vigilent au sujet de Lorelei. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire si elle a le même niveau que Tsubasa doit avoir aujourd'hui, mais elle possède la même trempe.

— Tsubasa Ozhora ? s'exclamèrent certains.

— Excusez-moi, coach, mais vous exagérez sûrement ! intervint Ken. Elle ne peut pas jouer aussi bien que Tsubasa. C'est impossible !

— C'est sûrement parce que c'est sa nièce qu'il dit ça… souffla Fuuma à son voisin qui acquiesça.

— On doit quand même se méfier, réagit pour la première fois Takeshi. Je connais bien Lorelei et je l'ai vu évoluer au basketball.

— Ah, oui, c'est donc là que je l'ai vue ! se rappela soudain Kasuga Purin, un défenseur remplaçant. Je me disais bien que je l'avais déjà remarquée…

— Elle est entrée dans l'équipe l'an dernier quand elle est arrivée, expliqua le milieu de terrain.

— Et alors ? demanda impatiemment Heijiro. Basketball et football ne sont pas les mêmes choses !

— Tais-toi et laisse-le finir ! gronda sévèrement Kojiro. On t'écoute Takeshi.

— Elle m'a dit qu'avant cela, elle ne jouait au basketball qu'au lycée ou avec des amis, jamais très sérieusement, continua donc ce dernier. Pourtant, elle a très vite intégré les titulaires de l'équipe l'an dernier et a rapidement évolué sur le terrain. Elles ont gagné pas mal de matchs l'an dernier, même si elles n'ont pas remporté la coupe, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle a fortement contribué à leurs victoires. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle m'a impressionné. Et… moi aussi j'ai pensé à Tsubasa en la voyant jouer.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Atsuro.

— Je jure que je dis la vérité, insista Takeshi. Elle est douée et incroyable sur le terrain. Je ne dis pas qu'elle gagnera son défi, vendredi… J'ai moi-même de sérieux doutes sur le sujet, mais je suis d'accord avec Kojiro et avec notre coach quand il dit qu'il faut se méfier.

— Merci Takeshi pour ces informations, enchaîna Kitazume. Vous avez donc entendu votre coéquipier. Si vous refusez de croire qu'en temps que fille, Lorelei n'est pas une menace, considérez cependant que son entraînement au basketball lui a forcément apporté des talents que vous n'avez pas développés. Demain, on commencera un entraînement pour se préparer pour vendredi soir, alors réfléchissez sur ce qu'on vient de dire jusque-là. Les managers, je dois vous parler un instant. Durant ce temps, vous autres, commencez donc à ranger ! »

Les joueurs râlèrent mais obéirent tandis que le coach et les deux managers s'éloignèrent pour discuter. Ken paraissait mécontent et ne prononça pas un mot de tout le temps qu'ils passèrent à ranger. Une fois dans les vestiaires, Kojiro demanda à Takeshi :

« Elle joue si bien que ça au basketball ?

— Oui, confirma ce dernier. Il y a pas mal de chose à dire sur son jeu… Je pense que le mieux serait que tu l'as vois jouer pour te faire une idée. Et puis, son coach lui a quand même proposé d'être capitaine de son équipe et elle m'a dit qu'il avait même eu l'intention de la présenter personnellement à des recruteurs professionnels.

— Ah oui ? s'étonna Kojiro. Pourtant, elle a accepté d'être coach pour l'équipe de football…

— Visiblement, elle ne peut pas s'en passer, affirma son ami en haussant les épaules. C'est du moins ce que Chiaki et les autres m'ont dit. Elle a refusé mais s'est laissé finalement convaincre… Tu sais, apparemment, elle voulait devenir professionnelle au football quand elle était en Allemagne. À présent…

— Elle doit se contenter d'une équipe qui n'est pas formée dans un pays où les filles n'ont pas leur place dans ce sport, » conclut Kojiro gravement.

Takeshi acquiesça et enfila son t-shirt puis sa chemise et enfin sa veste d'uniforme.

« Ken a l'air bien sombre, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda-t-il alors que leur ami rangeait ses affaires dans son coin.

— C'est vrai, se rendit compte Kojiro. Hé, Ken ! » l'appela-t-il.

Le gardien se tourna vers eux.

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si maussade ? demanda son capitaine. C'est le défi qui te met dans cet état ?

— Non. »

À la façon dont il répondit, les deux footballeurs surent alors que c'était précisément la raison de sa mauvaise humeur.

« Tu as peur de te prendre un but ? »

Takeshi regarda son capitaine, les yeux grands ouverts, puis il se rappela que Kojiro avait toujours été un garçon très direct. Ken, lui, foudroyait son ami du regard, les traits tirés par la colère.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! s'énerva-t-il. Elle n'est pas née la fille qui me marquera un but ! »

Et sur ces mots, il partit, bousculant volontairement Kojiro et Takeshi sur son passage. Ce dernier le regarda partir, toujours surpris par son attitude agressive. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien autant le déranger ? Kojiro souriait. Décidemment, Takeshi n'arrivait plus à les comprendre, ces deux-là.

- oOo -

« Alors, la championne, en forme ? lança Dosan en la voyant entrer dans la classe. Oh, la ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! Tu as l'air d'une déterrée.

— Merci, Dosan, railla Lorelei en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Tu me remontes le moral. Je croyais être déjà morte.

— Oui, et c'est pour ça que j'ai dit _déterrée_, corrigea-t-il. Tu es nulle dans la répartie.

— Tais-toi donc, soupira Chiaki en s'approchant. Lorelei, tu en fais beaucoup trop. Ton corps ne peut pas supporter un tel rythme ! Je suis même surprise que tu ais tenue jusqu'ici. Tu devrais demander au coach de te dispenser ce soir et demain.

— Oui, très bonne idée, acquiesça Ine.

— Surtout quand on sait qu'elle se reposera, hum ? répliqua Dosan avec ironie. Allez, soyez sérieux, vous la connaissez autant que moi : jamais elle ne s'arrêtera ! Et si elle n'a pas l'entraînement de basketball, on parie combien qu'elle le remplacera par un autre entraînement d'un tout autre sport, hum ?

— J'ai dit : tais-toi, Dosan, gronda Chiaki.

— Mais il a raison, intervint Ine. Hélas, rajouta-t-elle en voyant Chiaki la fusiller du regard.

— Si tu n'en parles pas au coach, alors je vais le faire ! se borna la basketteuse.

— Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Takeshi en arrivant. Ouah ! s'exclama-t-il dès qu'il eut vu Lorelei. C'est encore pire qu'hier ! Tu en fais trop, Lorelei.

— Ça ira, grommela celle-ci, lassée de les entendre répéter la même chose. Ce n'est plus que demain.

— Justement, c'est _demain_, rétorqua le footballeur. Et tu as l'air d'être exténuée dès huit heures du matin ! Comment crois-tu que tu tiendras, hein ?

— J'y arriverai… »

Mais elle-même avait peine à y croire dans l'état de fatigue qu'elle se trouvait. Elle poussa un profond soupir et concéda qu'ils avaient raison. Elle promit de parler à son coach de basketball pour obtenir une excuse pour ce soir-là et le soir suivant et de calmer son entraînement jusqu'au lendemain soir pour dormir.

Cependant, la matinée n'était pas terminée qu'elle se sentit défaillir et sombra, inconsciente. Quand elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie où Madame Chuushichiro l'informa qu'elle devait rester se reposer au lit au moins jusqu'à la pause déjeunée. L'infirmière, informée de la situation par ses camarades, lui rappela que faire endurer autant d'efforts physiques à son corps n'était pas du tout bon, surtout si elle manquait de sommeil.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle prétendit en premier lieu, Lorelei se rendormit très vite après avoir avalé un jus de fruit et un croissant – il s'avérait qu'elle n'avait pas non plus pris la peine de déjeuner. Elle ne se réveilla que bien plus tard. Le rideau était tiré pour lui donner une sorte d'intimité mais Lorelei entendit clairement que quelqu'un se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle songea d'abord à l'infirmière mais une voix masculine retentit, la détrompant.

Elle resta allongée et ferma les yeux. Bien qu'elle venait de dormir, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait sombrer de nouveau sans difficulté. Seulement, un bruit de rideau tiré la força à rouvrir les yeux et à se tourner vers le garçon qui la regardait à présent avec curiosité.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Tu saurais où est l'infirmière ?

— Non, répondit-elle en remarquant qu'il s'agissait du capitaine de l'équipe de football, Kojiro Hyuga. Je viens tout juste de me réveiller…

— Ah, c'est ma faute, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

— Non, non, je ne t'ai entendu qu'après mon réveil, lui dit-elle. Je ne sais pas où Chuushichiro peut être, désolée.

— Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en secouant la tête. Tu es malade ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

— Non, je manque juste de sommeil, » lui répondit-elle. Mais pourquoi elle le lui disait ? Ce n'était pas comme si ça lui importait vraiment.

« Ne te surmène pas trop, lui conseilla Kojiro. Ce serait dommage que tu ne joues pas demain.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais certainement pas rater ça ! lui assura-t-elle en souriant avec confiance. Ce serait trop dommage. J'ai hâte de marquer ce but à ton ami.

— Ouais, et je te souhaite bonne chance pour l'occasion !

— Tu ne te moques pas de moi ?

— Pourquoi le ferai-je ? enchaîna-t-il.

— Et bien, tout le monde semble trouver cela ridicule pour une fille de taper du ballon.

— Éh, si j'étais comme tout le monde, je ne serais pas dans cette équipe, à la tête du championnat national depuis deux ans, releva-t-il avec un sourire amusé mêlé de fierté. Et je vais te donner un très bon conseil alors écoute-moi bien : il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

— Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, acquiesça Lorelei en lui rendant son sourire.

— Bon, et bien, puisque l'infirmière n'est pas là, je vais y aller et tant pis pour mon ventre. Je te dis à demain !

— C'est ça, à demain ! »

Kojiro referma le rideau et elle l'entendit s'éloigner dans le couloir avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Lorelei resta un moment éveillée, songeant à cette surprenante entrevue. Elle avait toujours pensé, pour le peu de fois où elle l'avait croisé, que c'était un garçon au tempérament difficile, mais au vue de leur conversation, elle le trouvait plutôt sympa. Elle songea alors avec amusement que son conseil était très bon.

Ça voulait également dire qu'il ne la jugeait pas incapable de battre Ken Wakashimazu et sur cette pensée positive, elle se rendormit.

- oOo -

Ce soir-là, son père vint la voir dans sa chambre après le dîner. Lorelei s'apprêtait à se coucher pour être au mieux de sa forme le lendemain quand il frappa à la porte. Il était rare que son père vienne la voir dans sa chambre. Généralement, ils discutaient dans le salon ou bien durant le repas. Il entra dans la pièce en regardant autour de lui avec curiosité. L'adolescente n'était pas certaine qu'il y fut déjà entré auparavant. Il s'arrêta plusieurs moments sur les photos entassées sur une partie du mur. Elles représentaient tous ses souvenirs de l'Allemagne, de ses amis et du football. Il y avait également l'affiche où on voyait toute son équipe au complet, quelques articles de journaux qui parlait de son équipe et d'elle, et quelques photos plus récentes montrant Chiaki, Kiyo et elle en train de jouer au basketball, ou alors Takeshi, Dosan, Chiaki et elle en sortie au centre ville de la capitale…

Lorelei le vit plisser le nez quand il passa devant le ballon de football qu'elle gardait précieusement dans sa chambre. Décidant de se mettre à l'aise, elle s'assit sur son lit où il finit par la rejoindre. C'était très étrange de le voir là, dans sa chambre, dans son univers. Ils passaient si peu de temps ensemble qu'elle avait du mal à se rappeler les bons moments. Ils n'avaient pas tellement de points communs, à part peut-être leur entêtement.

« Lorelei, je sais que nous n'avons pas forcément les meilleures relations père-fille qu'il soit… » C'était le cas de le dire ! « Mais je voulais que tu saches combien je suis fier de toi. »

Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Son père, si sévère avec elle, était fier d'elle ? Elle ne sut quoi dire alors il poursuivit.

« Je sais combien ce déménagement a été dur pour toi et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas facilité la chose, dit-il. Mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que je veux le meilleur pour toi et c'est pour cela que je suis souvent dur avec toi. Je n'ai jamais aimé le football… » Il toussota, comme si le mot avait eu du mal à passer. « …mais tu y tenais beaucoup et j'ai conscience de l'effort que tu as fourni pour tourner la page et t'investir autant dans le basketball. »

Lorelei retint son souffle, soudain mal à l'aise. Elle devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle n'avait jamais tourné la page. Elle s'était juste contenté de s'intéresser à un autre sport _en attendant_… quoi ? Probablement l'impossible, songea-t-elle avec amertume. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu se défaire de sa passion pour le football. Malgré son plaisir à jouer au basketball, elle ne ressentait pas la même chose. Ce n'était qu'un passe-temps, une activité temporaire…

Mais entendre son père lui dire à quel point il était fier d'elle, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre de sa bouche, l'empêchait de le lui avouer. Elle avait alors plus peur que jamais de le décevoir. Elle craignait que, si elle le lui disait maintenant, elle perdrait à jamais sa confiance. Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait être honnête avec elle-même. Si elle lui cachait la vérité – qu'il finirait forcément par découvrir –, alors elle lui aurait vraiment trahi sa confiance.

« Papa… entama-t-elle d'une voix faible et tremblante. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

— Non, la coupa-t-il. Écoute-moi, tout d'abord. Je sais que l'Allemagne te manque énormément ainsi que tous tes amis là-bas et ta famille maternelle aussi. Alors, j'ai pensé que les prochaines vacances, je t'enverrai chez tes grands-parents, qu'en dis-tu ?

— Quoi, vraiment ? s'exclama Lorelei. J'irai en Allemagne ?

— Oui, ma chérie, acquiesça-t-il en souriant. J'étais certain que cela te ferait plaisir.

— Tu plaisantes ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire… !

— C'est d'ailleurs ton cadeau d'anniversaire, je te préviens, précisa-t-il.

— Oh, merci, merci Papa ! C'est fantastique ! »

Il lui sourit chaleureusement et accepta de la serrer dans ses bras quand elle se jeta sur lui, pleine de gratitude. Puis, il prit congé et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Excitée par la nouvelle, Lorelei se jeta sur son pyjama qu'elle enfila en hurlant de joie avant de plonger dans son lit et de s'endormir, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- oOo -

Le lendemain, Lorelei arriva en classe avec une pêche du tonnerre. Le soir précédent, son père lui annonçait pour la première fois qu'il était fier d'elle et qu'elle partirait en Allemagne pour les prochaines vacances. Ces deux incroyables nouvelles suffisaient à lui donner une forme d'enfer. Tout était encore tout frais dans son esprit surexcité par ce qui venait de lui arriver, si bien qu'elle ne ressentait alors qu'une petite gêne à avoir cacher la vérité à son père. À ce stade-là, elle se disait que ça ne pouvait pas être si grave et qu'il n'était pas obligé de l'apprendre. Elle refusait catégoriquement de penser au poste de capitaine qu'elle n'aurait jamais. C'était sans doute la seule chose qui aurait pu la ramener sur terre.

Et elle se sentait trop bien dans les airs de bonheur où elle planait qu'elle refusait de laisser le moindre détail lui gâcher son plaisir. Ses amis le remarquèrent et, malgré quelques boutades amicales, ils se félicitèrent de la trouver en si bonne forme. C'était une bonne chose pour l'affrontement qui aurait lieu le soir même.

Toute la journée, elle garda ce moral d'acier et quand arriva l'heure fatidique, elle se trouvait en compagnie de ses deux partenaires, rectifiant les derniers détails de leur stratégie. Une fois changées et échauffées, elles se rendirent sur le terrain de football. Là, cependant, quelque chose de taille vint refroidir quelque peu leurs ardeurs – mais bien moins celle de Lorelei que des deux autres. En effet, la « chose de taille » était en réalité une foule dense d'étudiants en délire, prêts à assister à ce que tous appelaient le « massacre au ballon rond », « le désenchantement », « la grande désillusion » et autres titres pessimistes…

L'équipe masculine de football était également présente au complet, toujours en tenue de combat si bien qu'à cet instant, il était impossible pour les trois combattantes de deviner leurs adversaires, si ce n'était Ken Wakashimazu qui jouerait en gardien de but. Itsuki s'arrêta de marcher et observa la foule, le teint soudain livide. Pour une fille de nature introvertie et timide, se retrouver ainsi face à tous ces gens venus la voir échouer la paralysait. Natsumi, qui n'était pas forcément en meilleur état, tenta toutefois de la rassurer. Lorelei regarda ses deux coéquipières et leur dit :

« Les filles, ce que vous êtes en train d'affronter sera sans doute la plus difficile partie de notre match. Soyez-en certaines. Mais une fois que vous serez à votre poste, plongées dans le match, avec pour seul objectif le ballon et les buts adversaires… Croyez-moi, toute cette foule, tout ce vacarme assourdissant et ces houements décourageants disparaîtront comme par magie. La seule chose qu'il vous faut battre ici n'est d'autre que votre tract. C'est votre première apparition sur un terrain avec un public alors c'est normal d'être stressées. Mais souvenez-vous de ce qu'on a dit plus tôt : notre objectif est de gagner notre défi mais c'est aussi de nous amuser comme des folles. Alors ne les laissez pas gâcher votre plaisir, c'est d'accord ? »

Bien que toujours apeurées, les deux footballeuses s'efforcèrent de répondre par l'affirmative. Comme son coach l'avait fait avant elle et pour elle-même, Lorelei leur cria :

« J'ai rien entendu !

— Pour le plaisir ! crièrent les deux filles.

— Quoi ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

— POUR LE PLAISIR ! » hurlèrent-elles si fort qu'elles attirèrent l'attention de quelques spectateurs.

Natsumi et Itsuki semblèrent reprendre confiance en elle et toutes trois rejoignirent le coach Kitazume. Celui-ci fut accompagné de trois garçons, dont Ken, et les présenta aux trois filles. De la même façon, Lorelei présenta ses joueuses.

« Natsumi Oshida en gardienne de but, Itsuki Minare en défenseuse et moi-même en milieu de terrain.

— Bien, je vais vous rappeler les règles du jeu. Ceci est un match en trois points. L'équipe marquant trois buts gagne le match. Aucune limite de temps n'est imposée mais nous ferons des pauses régulières tous les quarts d'heure. J'attends de vous un jeu fairplay ! Est-ce compris ?

— OUI ! répondirent en chœur les six participants.

— À présent, Lorelei, choisis une face de cette pièce, demanda-t-il en lui présentant une pièce.

— Face, dit-elle.

— Ce sera donc pile pour ton équipe, Kazuki, es-tu d'accord ?

— Oui, » confirma ce dernier.

Makoto lança alors la pièce en l'air, l'attrapa et la posa sur le dos de sa main.

« Pile, annonça-t-il. Kazuki, que décides-tu ? Le terrain ou le ballon ?

— Je choisis le terrain, affirma le dernier. Celui où nous sommes déjà.

— Très bien, mettez-vous en place, alors ! »

Lorelei tapota l'épaule de ses deux partenaires et celles-ci partirent se placer. Elle allait rejoindre le centre du terrain quand on l'apostropha. Elle découvrit alors Wayuki, au milieu des autres footballeuses.

« N'oublie pas, Kitazume, dit-elle. Un but contre Ken marqué par toi seule, c'est ça notre vrai défi !

— Je n'ai pas oublié ! rétorqua Lorelei. Considère ce but déjà dans les filets. »

L'Allemande rejoignit finalement le point central où Kitazume l'attendait de pied ferme. Lorelei devait admettre que toute cette foule encourageant leurs joueurs vedettes la rendait aussi nerveuse. En Allemagne, elle n'avait jamais subi une telle pression de la part du public, ou plutôt un tel abandon d'encouragement. Kitazume posa le ballon sur le point central et les regarda tous deux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient prêts. Lorelei prit alors une profonde inspiration et regarda son opposant droit dans les yeux.

Puis, le fameux coup de sifflet retentit et Lorelei talonna le ballon, le passa à Itsuki et fonça droit vers l'avant. Itsuki voulut le lui rendre immédiatement mais c'était une erreur car Kazuki avait anticipé ce mouvement. Il intercepta donc le ballon et fonça vers leur cage. Prompt à réagir, Itsuki courut aussitôt à sa rencontre. Elle n'essaya pas de le tacler mais elle sprinta fort et parvint à se placer devant lui, le freinant dans sa course.

Elle commença aussitôt à l'astiquer, le forçant à reculer grâce à ses attaques feintées et rapides. Kazuki sembla hésitant, comme s'il testait lui aussi les capacités d'Itsuki. Natsumi, derrière, observait leur duel, tendue mais prête à bondir au moindre signe de tir. Lorelei, de son côté, s'était placée de sorte à être une barrière entre l'attaquant et son défenseur monté pour l'aider. C'était une erreur de sa part, Lorelei fit signe à Itsuki qui joua un de ses fameux tours à Kazuki. Ce dernier, surpris, perdit le ballon qui revint alors aux pieds de Lorelei. Cette dernière n'attendit pas et se lança dans un sprint-dribblé. En un rien de temps, elle traversa la moitié du terrain adverse, talonnée par le défenseur. Mais son avance était suffisante pour qu'elle puisse tirer. Dans un match à trois, il n'y avait aucune notion d'hors-jeu. Elle s'avança dans la zone de séparation. Ken l'attendait de pied ferme, elle le savait, mais elle tira quand même. Le ballon fila droit sur le gardien qui l'arrêta visiblement sans aucun effort.

Lorelei n'attendit pas un instant pour recommencer à courir, gardant cependant un œil sur le ballon que le footballeur relançait déjà vers son défenseur. Ce dernier réceptionna et se tourna pour entamer sa course mais c'était sans compter Itsuki qui était déjà sur lui. Elle le tacla mais il parvint à l'éviter. Il sauta, ballon au pied, et habilement le lança vers Kazuki. Ce dernier n'attendit pas une minute et bien qu'il n'ait pas atteint la zone de réparation, il arma son tir et shoota. Le ballon fila droit vers les cages. Lorelei retint son souffle mais Natsumi plongea et l'arrêta à deux mains.

Natsumi se releva rapidement et lança le ballon de son pied, droit vers Lorelei qui l'attendait déjà, postée en attaque. Cette fois, cependant, le défenseur de l'équipe masculine était prêt à lui rendre la tâche difficile. Le ballon décrivit alors sa courbe décroissante et les deux joueurs se lancèrent pour réceptionner.

Lorelei frappa la première d'un coup de tête et envoya le ballon vers Itsuki qu'elle avait remarqué près de la ligne de touche. Atterrissant sur la pelouse, elle se tourna et s'élança à la suite de sa partenaire. Itsuki ne tarda pas à lui transmettre le ballon et à ralentir pour rester en défense. Lorelei fut donc une nouvelle fois seule en attaque.

Elle remarqua sans peine le tacle du défenseur et tira sur le ballon mais au lieu que ce soit vers les cages, celui-ci partit rebondir sur le sol à quelques mètres d'elle. Sans ralentir sa course, elle évita le défenseur et son tacle dangereux et partit à l'encontre du rebond. Elle ne réceptionna pas le ballon mais shoota une nouvelle fois dedans.

Ken bondit vers la gauche et arrêta une nouvelle fois le tir. Lorelei repartit aussitôt vers ses propres buts. C'était déjà la deuxième attaque dangereuse qu'elle menait dans le camp adverse, et c'était précisément ce qu'elle voulait faire voir. Elle savait très bien que ses tirs n'inquiéteraient pas le talentueux gardien. Mais ses actions servaient à une seule chose : tâter le terrain. Et c'était la même chose pour Itsuki et Natsumi. C'était l'ordre qu'elle leur avait donné. En premier temps, tester leurs adversaires directs. Bien sûr, la tâche la plus dure était celle de Natsumi dont la moindre erreur pouvait coûter un précieux point. Cependant, Lorelei était confiante. Sa coéquipière réussirait à garder ses buts.

Une nouvelle fois, Ken remit le ballon en jeu et c'est Kazuki qui réceptionna cette fois. Lancé en attaque, il se confronta à Itsuki qui n'essaya pas de le faire reculer. Elle l'empêchait pourtant également d'avancer. Lorelei marqua l'autre joueur, l'empêchant d'aller aider son coéquipier.

Kazuki tenta de feinter plusieurs fois mais Itsuki parvint à suivre ses mouvements, lui bloquant complètement le passage. Il essaya plusieurs techniques mais elle s'acharnait.

« Itsuki, par ici ! » cria Lorelei.

Kazuki, surpris par l'appel de l'attaquante, se tourna un instant vers elle. Il réalisa bien trop tard qu'il venait de tomber dans un piège car Itsuki profita de cet instant d'inattention pour lui subtiliser la balle. Mais au lieu de passer ce dernier à sa partenaire, elle dribbla en force vers l'avant du terrain. Kazuki se tourna et se mit à sa poursuite.

Atsuro, cependant, avait réussi à suivre le mouvement et tacla la défenseuse qui ne s'y attendait pas. Elle se prit le pied dans le ballon et retomba brusquement sur le sol. Les deux garçons la regardèrent valdinguer avec horreur. Atsuro se releva et vint aussitôt la voir, laissant le ballon libre derrière lui.

« Je suis désolé ! lui dit Atsuro. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire voler !

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama Lorelei et, avant qu'ils ne réalisent qu'elle venait de leur subtiliser le ballon, elle s'élança vers les cages : Merci pour la balle !

— Merde ! » jura Kazuki en la pourchassant.

Atsuro vit Itsuki se relever dans une grimace. Elle lui sourit.

« J'en ai vu d'autres des vols planés, tout va bien ! » lui assura-t-elle avant d'aller se replacer.

Le garçon était dépité mais quand il entendit la foule s'écrier, il se tourna, le ventre contracté. Ken se trouvait alors allongé face à terre. Atsuro chercha aussitôt le ballon et l'aperçut au fond des filets…

« Quoi ! » s'écria-t-il. Ce n'était pas vrai, elle ne pouvait pas avoir marqué un but aussi rapidement au meilleur gardien du Japon !

Pourtant, il vit avec horreur Kitazume siffler et annoncer le score d'un point à zéro. Des applaudissements, comme des roulements de tambour retentirent et les spectateurs scandèrent le nom de Lorelei. Atsuro n'en revenait toujours pas : elle avait marqué !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**La victoire**

**« **Je n'en reviens pas, elle a vraiment utilisé mon piège ! s'exclama Dosan qui, comme tous ceux à ses côtés, restait encore scotché par l'action de l'équipe féminine.

— Moi, je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait marqué un but ! enchaîna Chiaki. C'est notre championne, ça ! ALLEZ LORELEI ! ALLEZ LORELEI !

— ALLEZ LORELEI ! » suivirent Ine et Kiyo en chœur.

Des filles se joignirent à elles et très vite toute la foule commença à scander le nom de l'Allemande, rythmant le tout en frappant des mains. Même les plus sceptiques ne pouvaient ignorer ce superbe but marqué au plus grand gardien du Japon, ou du moins ce qu'on disait qu'il était. Chiaki observa l'équipe des garçons, complètement abasourdis.

« Je crois qu'à présent, on va considérer les footballeuses bien autrement ! chantonna-t-elle.

— Attends, ne crie pas victoire trop vite, elles n'ont pas encore remporté le défi ! rappela Dosan.

— Mais elle a gagné son duel, répliqua Chiaki.

— …C'est un bon point.

— Un à zéro, c'est le cas de le dire ! »

Et tandis qu'ils rigolaient de leur plaisanterie, Aemi posa sa main sur l'épaule de Wayuki.

« Eh bien, il faut croire qu'elle a gagné son titre, notre coach ! »

Wayuki ne desserra pas les dents tandis qu'elle observait Lorelei se replacer. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'Allemande se tournât vers elle et ne la dévisageât pour lui rappeler sa victoire mais elle ne lui jetait pas un seul regard, pas le moindre coup d'œil. L'ignorait-elle éperdument ou bien l'avait-elle oubliée ?

De leur côté, les footballeurs restaient silencieux, médusés par le but encaissé par leurs partenaires. Takeshi également sembla avoir du mal à réaliser. Il n'avait pas fallu dix minutes avant que Lorelei ne marquât ce fameux but. Et quel but ! Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un tirer ainsi, en effectuant une rotation tout en emportant le ballon dans l'élan. Ken avait plongé et même si sa main touchât le ballon, la force du tir avait déjoué ses remparts au dernier instant. À présent, leur ami était de nouveau debout devant ses cages, le visage fermé.

« C'est incroyable… » souffla Kojiro à ses côtés.

Takeshi se tourna vers son capitaine. Ce dernier ne détachait pas son regard de Lorelei qui, à présent, évoluait sur le terrain et tentait de maintenir leur défense. Atsuro et Kazuki, encore choqués par le but encaissé, tentaient d'aller égaliser mais leur technique semblait comme flouée.

Pendant un long moment, les deux équipes s'affrontèrent tantôt en attaque et tantôt en défense sans qu'aucune n'approchât les buts de l'autre. Finalement, Kitazume siffla l'arrêt de jeu et les six joueurs s'arrêtèrent de jouer. Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers leurs partenaires qui leur tendirent serviettes et bouteilles d'eau tandis que les deux managers de l'équipe masculine en faisaient de même avec les trois joueurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de laisser la balle pour secourir votre adversaire ? s'écria Kitazume en s'approchant des joueurs. Vous croyez être les héros à la rescousse d'une demoiselle qui n'était décidément pas en détresse ?

— Je… bafouillèrent Kazuki et Atsuro qui se sentaient coupables. J'ai cru que je lui avais fait mal en la faisant tomber ! » se justifia Atsuro.

Kitazume poussa un profond soupir exaspéré.

« Écoutez, je vous avez prévenu, Lorelei n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Elle est une excellente analyste et je sais personnellement à quel point elle peut se révéler imaginative. Elle a du prévoir que vous les sous-estimeriez et a donc élaboré certains pièges. Il va falloir que vous vous méfiiez pour le reste du match ou alors vous risquez bien d'encaisser d'autres buts ! Ken, quant à toi, tu as été nul.

— Coach ! s'exclama Takeshi qui le trouvait dur.

— Tu aurais pu arrêter ce tir, tu aurais _du_ l'arrêter ! continua Kitazume sans prêter attention à son intervention. Dis-moi, as-tu perdu l'usage de ton deuxième bras ?

— Non, grommela ce dernier en fusillant Kitazume du regard.

— Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas mis les deux mains pour arrêter ce tir ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ken mais ce dernier ne répliqua rien. Takeshi voulut réagir mais Kojiro l'arrêta et lui souffla de le laisser gérer ça tout seul.

« Alors, Ken, j'attends ! s'impatienta son coach.

— C'est bon ! s'énerva le gardien. Je sais, j'ai complètement merdé ! »

Coach et gardien se toisèrent durement du regard.

« Bon, ça va être l'heure d'y retourner, annonça-t-il. Mais, Ken, si tu continues sur cette voie, je te vire de l'équipe. »

La menace n'était pas en l'air. Le reste de l'équipe regarda leur coach, sidéré. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était beaucoup trop radical pour un simple but ! Ils tentèrent de rassurer leur gardien mais ce dernier les ignora, balayant leurs mots d'encouragement d'un geste de la main impatient. Puis, les trois footballeurs retournèrent se placer. Les trois filles en firent autant.

« Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais, commenta Kojiro, à la surprise de Takeshi. Ce match se révèle très intéressant. »

Takeshi se tourna vers le terrain, loin d'être aussi serein que son capitaine. Il était inquiet pour Ken mais il se réjouissait également de la victoire de Lorelei. Comment devait-il réagir alors que ses deux amis s'affrontaient ? Qui devait-il soutenir dans cette épreuve ?

- oOo –

Les dix minutes qui suivirent furent tendues. Les deux équipes enchaînaient les attaques sans qu'aucune ne parvienne à marquer le moindre but. Ken, réveillé de sa torpeur, arrêtait cette fois tous les tirs de Lorelei, même in extremis. Natsumi, épaulée d'Itsuki, ne laissait rien passer non plus. Kazuki et Lorelei s'affrontaient souvent en milieu de terrain. La tension montait, aussi bien parmi les spectateurs que parmi les joueurs. Atsuro, énervé par ce but et par leur incapacité à égaliser, se laissa emporter par ses émotions et quand il tacla Itsuki, cette fois, il lui fit vraiment mal.

La défenseuse adverse ne s'y attendait pas et tout en perdant le ballon poussa un cri de douleur. Elle roula sur le sol et se tint la jambe. Cette fois, Atsuro ne s'arrêta pas et lança le ballon vers Kazuki mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réceptionner que Kitazume siffla un arrêt de jeu. Le coach – et pour heure, arbitre – accourut vers Itsuki à qui Lorelei parlait déjà.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

— Il l'a blessée à la jambe, répondit Lorelei avec colère. Regarde, elle saigne !

— Atsuro, tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris ? gronda Kitazume en s'accroupissant pour examiner la blessure.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit ce dernier. Je l'ai juste taclé.

— Tu parles ! s'énerva Lorelei.

— Lorelei, calme-toi, prévint le coach avant de se tourner vers Itsuki. Je ne crois pas que tu devrais continuer à jouer. Ta blessure risque d'empirer si tu fais trop d'effort sur ta jambe…

— Je ne peux pas laisser Lorelei jouer toute seule ! répliqua Itsuki avec inquiétude. Peut-être qu'en la bandant bien, je pourrais…

— Non, lui dit fermement Lorelei. Est-ce que je peux la faire remplacée ?

— Dans ces conditions, c'est la seule chose raisonnable à faire, approuva-t-il. Quant à toi, Atsuro, joue plus fairplay et contrôle tes émotions ! Au prochain écart, je te fais sortir du terrain, est-ce clair ?

— Oui coach, ronchonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Itsuki en soupirant : Je suis désolé.

— Tu peux te lever ? demanda Lorelei. Je vais t'aider. »

Itsuki accepta la main tendue vers elle et s'avança lentement vers la ligne de touche. Wayuki s'approcha d'elles.

« Tu ne peux plus jouer ?

— Non, répondit l'Allemande à la place de son amie. Il va me falloir une autre défenseuse…

— Je peux la remplacer, affirma Wayuki.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna la milieu de terrain.

— Je joue en libéro alors être à la défense ou à l'attaque n'est pas un problème pour moi. De plus, tu as gagné ton pari. Alors, à présent, ce qui compte, c'est que nous gagnions ce match et qu'on affirme notre potentiel.

— Bien parlé, approuva Lorelei en souriant. J'espère seulement que tu as le niveau.

— Je vais t'éblouir. …Coach. »

Les deux footballeuses se toisèrent avec, cette fois, un sourire. Elles l'ignoraient à ce moment, mais c'était là le début d'une collaboration prometteuse. Wayuki s'échauffa aussi rapidement qu'elle le put.

« Les filles, si vous êtes prêtes, on va reprendre, annonça Kitazume en venant vers elles. Vous relancez le jeu.

— Let's go ! » chantonna Lorelei en allant récupérer la balle.

De la ligne de touche, elle n'attendit pas que Wayuki se place pour lui lancer le ballon car les garçons étaient déjà prêts. Wayuki ne se laissa pourtant pas prendre de court et devança Kazuki d'un bond rapide. Lorelei la talonna pour récupérer le ballon au cas échéant. Sans compter qu'en restant en retrait, elle pouvait mieux voir comment sa nouvelle partenaire jouait.

Autant que Lorelei pouvait en juger, son dribble était bon et rapide. Wayuki était grande et ses longues jambes musclées. On aurait dit qu'elle ne courrait pas avec le ballon mais qu'elle sautait littéralement, le pied léger, le corps souple. Bien sûr, les garçons n'allaient pas la laisser faire et Kazuki fut le premier à lui barrer la route. Wayuki ne chercha pas la confrontation et, sautant par-dessus la balle, elle donna un léger coup de talon, si bien que Lorelei la récupéra sans effort.

Bondissant sur le côté, cette dernière évita Kazuki qui venait alors de face et évita le tacle d'Atsuro. Elle fonça droit vers les cages.

« Je croyais que tu devais m'éblouir ? » cria-t-elle à Wayuki qui la suivait de près.

Cette dernière ne prit pas la peine de répondre. D'ailleurs, elle n'en aurait guère eu l'occasion car Lorelei venait de se faire subtiliser la balle… par Ken, lui-même ! Surprise, Lorelei eut un léger temps de retard avant de repartir l'autre côté. Wayuki fonça droit sur le gardien mais ce dernier n'essaya pas de l'esquiver et lança directement le ballon à l'attaquant de son équipe. Wayuki sprinta mais elle ne pouvait pas rattraper Kazuki qui franchissait la zone de séparation. Il arma son tir et tira. Natsumi plongea pour la rattraper mais le ballon frôla à peine ses doigts avant de s'enfoncer droit dans les filets.

« BUUUUUUUTTTT ! » crièrent les footballeurs qui assistaient au match.

La foule hurla de joie tout comme Kazuki qui s'élança à travers le terrain, les bras en l'air, savourant sa victoire. Lorelei regarda Wayuki en grimaçant : c'était de sa faute si l'équipe des garçons avait eu la possibilité de marquer. Elle s'élança droit vers Natsumi qui se relevait, la mine dépitée.

« Beau plongeon ! » lança l'Allemande, à la surprise de Wayuki.

Elle s'attendait à une toute autre réaction. On aurait dit que sa coéquipière ne prenait pas ce match au sérieux, et cela l'agaçait.

« Je n'ai pas pu rattraper le ballon… c'est ma faute, s'excusa Natsumi en soupirant. Je n'ai pas sauté assez tôt…

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répliqua Lorelei en secouant la tête. Tu t'es bien débrouillée, au contraire !

— Oui, confirma Wayuki. C'est de _ta_ faute ! Si tu n'avais pas été si inattentive, tu aurais vu que Ken avait quitté ses buts et te fonçait dedans !

— C'est bien facile de me le reprocher, se défendit-elle. Tu ne l'as pas vu non plus !

— Je n'avais pas le ballon ! rappela la libéro.

— Et alors ? Ne pas avoir le ballon au pied ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas être réactive ! Tu es libéro alors ton boulot c'est d'être précisément là où on a besoin de toi.

— Qu'est-ce que… Je ne suis pas responsable !

— Je ne t'ai pas accusé, contra Lorelei calmement. J'ai, certes, fait preuve d'inattention, mais je ne suis pas la seule fautive. J'aurais du mieux regarder devant moi plutôt que de te taquiner – » Wayuki allait répliquer mais Lorelei éleva la voix pour la couper. « – mais toi, tu n'as pas su anticiper les mouvements des autres joueurs, et Natsumi a hésité et sauté trop tard. On a fait des erreurs, c'est normal. On va encore en faire d'autres. Mais ceci n'est que notre premier but. Qui plus est, on est à égalité donc rien n'est perdu. Le match ne fait juste que commencer alors… il n'y a pas de quoi se laisser abattre !

— Je serais plus vigilante à l'avenir, renchérit Natsumi. Et puis, j'ai remarqué quelque chose chez l'attaquant… »

- oOo –

« Ils ont égalisé ! se réjouit Takeshi.

— C'était facile, remarqua Kojiro. Si leur attaquante n'avait pas été distraite, peut-être que Ken n'aurait pas réussi à lui reprendre la balle et alors nous aurions encaissé un second but.

— C'est vrai, approuva son coéquipier. Je me demande ce qui lui a pris… »

Kojiro ne dit rien, se demandant également comment elle avait pu se déconcentrer. Jamais il ne se le serait permis, même pour un test-match. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à considérer cette faute aussi durement que ses coéquipiers. Quelque part, cette Lorelei ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle abordait cette nouvelle phase de jeu en souriant, toujours aussi confiante. En fait, en la regardant, Kojiro était certain qu'elle s'amusait, et c'était ça, précisément, qui lui faisait vaguement penser à Tsubasa. Du reste, leur style de jeu n'était pas comparable.

« Incroyable ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant Lorelei bondir sur le ballon, l'interceptant avec aisance alors que l'espace laissé entre les deux footballeurs était restreint.

— Elle adore faire ça, » rigola Takeshi, moins impressionné. Et comme Kojiro le regarda avec curiosité, il expliqua : « Dans les matchs de basketball, elle cherche toujours à intercepter les ballons là où on l'attend le moins. Comme elle est assez petite et agile, elle en profite.

— Au fait, j'ai fini par oublier mais tu devais lui demander une vidéo d'un de ses matchs en Allemagne ? demanda Kojiro.

— Ah ! Oui, elle me l'a donnée aujourd'hui, se rappela Takeshi. Elle était tellement dans la lune que j'avais beau le lui rappeler tous les jours, elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

— Ou bien, elle ne voulait pas te la montrer avant d'entrer sur scène, suggéra le butteur.

— Peut-être. »

Mais Takeshi n'en était pas tout à fait convaincu. Lorelei pouvait se révéler très distraite pour les choses qui l'importaient peu, et comme elle n'avait que son entraînement en tête, cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'elle eut simplement omis tout le reste.

- oOo –

« Il faut qu'elle se concentre un peu ! s'énerva Chiaki face au but marqué.

— Tu es en train de parler de Lorelei, rappela Kiyo. Elle est toujours concentrée, même quand elle est distraite !

— C'est contradictoire, commenta Dosan. Mais tellement vrai ! Comment elle fait ?

— Elle ne joue pas que pour gagner… elle joue pour le plaisir, répondit Ine. C'est elle qui me l'a dit.

— Qui pourrait répliquer à ça ? se moqua Chiaki. Lorelei et ses phrases fourre-tout alors ! »

Le coach siffla un nouvel arrêt de jeu. La foule applaudit les deux équipes, et le quatuor eut le plaisir d'entendre, cette fois, des encouragements pour les filles.

- oOo –

« Tu avais raison, confia Wayuki à Natsumi. Je l'ai aussi remarqué.

— Ouais, on a une super goal ! se réjouit Lorelei.

— Ça va m'aider pour arrêter ses prochains buts, dit la gardienne avec ravissement. Mais ça n'enlève pas tous les risques.

— C'est sûr, acquiesça la libéro. Mais c'est toutefois un bon point. Je sais comment je peux t'aider, à présent.

— Oui, mais maintenant, il nous faut reprendre l'avantage ! affirma Lorelei. J'ai ouïe dire que la meilleure défense était l'attaque.

— Ah, vraiment ? Ça doit donc être de source sûre ! railla Wayuki.

— Éh quoi, c'est vrai, je me trompe ? »

La défenseuse leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es toujours comme ça ?

— Je l'ignore, répondit Lorelei. Demande-le à mes amis, ils sont bien meilleurs juges.

— J'en déduis donc que c'est le cas, conclut Wayuki. On n'est pas sortie de l'auberge !

— Surtout garde la banane ! » répliqua Lorelei.

Wayuki la regarda bizarrement. Et comme Lorelei lui offrit un large sourire, elle comprit la métaphore. Sa première réaction fut d'inspirer profondément dans le but de soupirer, mais arrivée au pic de son inspiration, elle éclata d'un fou rire incontrôlé.

« 'Semblerait qu'on ait dompté la panthère, hein, Natsumi ? » lâcha Lorelei à la gardienne en mimant l'aparté.

Si Lorelei tournait tout à la dérision, elle raillait tout avec ironie et sarcasme. Puis, les cinq minutes de pause passées, il fut temps de retourner sur le terrain.

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure de jeu et dix minutes de pause, et le score n'était encore qu'à un but partout. L'équipe de Lorelei relança mais leur attaque fut vite bloquée par les garçons qui partirent en contre-attaque. Natsumi arrêta le but de Kazuki. Elle envoya le ballon aux pieds de Wayuki qui partit en attaque, évitant le tacle bien ajusté d'Atsuro. Elle échangea avec Lorelei pendant toute la traversée du terrain et, arrivée au but, elle récupéra une dernière fois la balle et tira. L'effet brossé en étonna plus d'un parmi la foule mais Ken arrêta le tir en se servant de ses jambes. Ses techniques de karatéka impressionnèrent Lorelei qui, aussitôt, s'amusa à plaisanter dessus avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Wayuki – ce qui ne marcha guère.

- oOo -

Ils continuèrent ainsi un autre quart d'heure sans que le score ne changeât. Natsumi arrêtait cette fois tous les tirs de Kazuki, notamment grâce à Wayuki qui se plaçait exactement où il fallait pour le gêner. Ainsi, une nouvelle pause fut soufflée et les six joueurs en profitèrent.

« Quelles plaies ! s'énerva Atsuro après que Ken leur eut révélé ce qu'il avait remarqué sur la façon dont Kazuki tirait ses tirs toujours du même côté et la facilité d'arrêt de leur gardienne.

— Elles sont juste ingénieuses, répliqua leur coach. C'est un très bon point pour elles. Mais il va falloir que vous réagissiez, les gars ! Jusqu'à présent, Kazuki, tu tombais dans leur piège mais maintenant que tu sais ce qu'il en est, je compte sur toi pour changer ça !

— Oui, coach ! confirma-t-il. Elles ne m'auront plu !

— Je suis content de toi, Ken, complimenta Kitazume. Tu as fait un excellent travail cette fois-ci et tu as également su analyser leur jeu. Continue comme ça ! »

Le gardien se contenta d'acquiescer. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le côté des filles qui discutaient avec ce qui était probablement le reste de leur équipe. Elles paraissaient détendues. En tout cas, la nièce de leur entraîneur avait le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle discutait. « _Tu verras_, » songea-t-il. « _Tu ne riras plus quand on aura marqué ces trois buts ! Et compte sur moi pour ne plus en encaisser un seul._ » Durant la seconde et la troisième phase de jeu, il avait réalisé à quel point il avait fait une grossière erreur en encaissant le premier but. Il n'avait pas donné le meilleur de lui-même en sous-estimant l'attaquante. Mais elle avait un potentiel qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de nier. Elle évoluait sur le terrain comme si elle le possédait. Son dribble était presque parfait et sa technique innovante. Elle s'adaptait à ses adversaires et il l'avait vu reproduire un scénario de défense précédemment engagé par Atsuro. Ce fait-là, précisément, lui rappelait l'aptitude de Tsubasa à apprendre de ses opposants. Le coach avait raison, il y avait comme une dualité entre ces deux joueurs, mais leurs styles demeuraient pourtant bien différents. Il pensait sincèrement qu'elle n'aurait, pour le moment, aucune chance face à la vedette du football japonais.

« Bon, on va reprendre, en place jeunes hommes ! »

Ken partit dans ses cages sous les encouragements de ses coéquipiers. La place de gardien était l'endroit idéal pour observer les joueurs et leur façon de jouer. De là, il pouvait juger de la tendance du match et savoir quand il pouvait se permettre de prendre des risques. Il voyait également les défauts et les failles de joueurs, les opportunités manquées, les fautes parfois aussi… Mais c'était là un match bien étrange car au lieu de vingt joueurs en mouvement, il n'y en avait que quatre et, pourtant, la confrontation n'en était pas moins intense et tendue. Il remarqua avec quelle agilité Lorelei Kitazume venait de feinter Kazuki avant de relayer à Wayuki. Celle-ci était aussi dangereuse : elle défendait aussi bien qu'elle attaquait mais ses tirs, bien que brossés, n'avaient pas grand-chose d'inquiétants, en tout cas, pas pour Ken.

C'était Lorelei dont il avait appris à se méfier. Ses multiples tentatives l'avaient renseigné sur sa façon de faire : bien qu'elle profitait de chaque opportunité, elle ne tirait pas toujours avec l'intention de marquer un but. Ken en avait déduis qu'elle se contentait parfois juste de tester des angles. Elle le _mesurait_. Il avait également compris que ses coéquipières et elle avaient orchestré la première phase de jeu comme une série de tests. Atsuro et Kazuki étaient passés au peigne fin, si bien qu'elles avaient trouvé une technique pour empêcher l'attaquant de tirer efficacement. À présent, elles réussissaient à effacer la défense d'Atsuro avec une certaine confiance, montrant qu'elles avaient compris comme réagir face à lui. Ken regretta alors que Takeshi ne soit pas sur le terrain. De toute la Toho, c'était probablement le joueur le mieux à même pour défier ces joueuses. Bien sûr, Kojiro était de taille – et même plus encore, les surpassait – mais en termes technique et créativité, le milieu de terrain les dépassait tous. Il ne se serait pas laissé berner par un scénario de défense comme Kazuki, pas plus qu'il n'aurait laissé la possibilité aux filles de contrer sa défense avec autant d'aisance.

Après tout, pour se faire accepter dans leur équipe, au collège, il avait appris à s'adapter au jeu brutal de Kojiro et était devenu son meilleur allié, ce qui n'était pas rien. Il avait l'étoffe de devenir un jour un grand joueur de football. Ken le souhaitait car, plus qu'un coéquipier, c'était un ami. Il regrettait quelque peu l'attitude qu'il avait adoptée avec lui dernièrement.

Ken vit une fois de plus l'attaque de ses coéquipiers échouer. Il se prépara à arrêter le prochain tir – qui entre Lorelei et Wayuki tirera ? Leurs unes-deux étaient rapides et devenaient de plus en plus fluides au fur et à mesure qu'elles jouaient ensemble. Bientôt, avec plus d'entraînement et d'expérience, elles seront redoutables, songea-t-il avant de définitivement se concentrer sur l'action en cours.

Il vit Kazuki qui s'élançait droit vers Lorelei pour l'empêcher d'avancer tandis qu'Atsuro s'occupait de rattraper Wayuki. Mais les deux filles ne se laissèrent pas arrêter par leur défense. Lorelei feinta Kazuki et le laissa en plan derrière elle avant d'armer son tir. Ken se plaça pour l'arrêter mais quand elle abattit son pied, le ballon ne fila pas dans les buts. Non, il était destiné à Wayuki qui s'était démarquée. Celle-ci se jeta sur la balle et Ken, qui avait suivi le mouvement, força sur son pied gauche pour se lancer de nouveau vers la droite. Il sauta au moment où elle heurtait le ballon de la tête. Le ballon partit vers les filets mais Ken s'était lancé à temps pour le prendre. Il allait y arriver, il le sentait…

Ce fut avec horreur et stupéfaction qu'il vit une silhouette s'interposer entre le ballon et lui.

« Quoi… ? »

Il eut du mal à réaliser l'action. Quand il atterrit rudement sur le sol, le ballon tournait encore dans les filets avant de revenir sur le sol et de rouler.

« Quoi… ? » cria-t-il encore, stupéfié.

Un autre but… ?

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » ragea-t-il en tapant le sol du poing.

Face à lui, Lorelei et Wayuki bondissaient de joie, s'embrassant avant de s'élancer vers la foule en courant pour saluer leurs amis. Atsuro et Kazuki le regardaient, aussi atterrés l'un que l'autre. Un deuxième but, l'échéance était proche. Il leur fallait absolument égaliser ou bien ce serait la fin. S'ils encaissaient un autre but, l'équipe féminine aura remporté ce match. Ken se releva et attrapa le ballon.

« On ne doit pas se laisser abattre, affirma-t-il. Les gars, il faut absolument qu'on ne se fasse pas battre !

— On va égaliser, déclara Kazuki. On les a laissées jouer. Maintenant, c'est à nous d'attaquer ! Atsuro, avec moi !

— OUII ! »

- oOo -

Les garçons ne rigolaient pas en déclarant reprendre le contrôle du match. Le reste de cette phase, ils marquèrent un second but d'égalisation. Les deux équipes s'étaient tellement démenées que, cette fois, les six joueurs entendirent avec soulagement le sifflet annoncer la pause. Kojiro et Takeshi encouragèrent leurs camarades exténués. Ce but d'égalisation avait été remarquable, mais c'était aussi du au fait que Wayuki était entrée sur le terrain sans réelle préparation ni échauffement convenable. Leur coach tint à le leur rappeler car ni Lorelei ni la gardienne ne lâchaient le morceau, malgré le but encaissé.

Cette fois, Kojiro vit que les filles encaissaient le coup plus durement que précédemment. L'attaquante parlait à ses coéquipières et on pouvait lire toute sa détermination sur ses traits. Les deux autres filles l'écoutaient avec attention et respect, comme ils le faisaient actuellement avec leur propre coach. Kojiro n'avait pas toujours adhéré aux méthodes de travail et aux principes de Makoto Kitazume et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il écoutait ses conseils et acceptait ses critiques. Avec et grâce à lui, il avait beaucoup progressé. Sans doute que Lorelei avait également profité de son sage enseignement. En tout cas, elle possédait une sorte d'aura qui donnait envie de la suivre.

Kojiro l'avait vaguement ressenti à l'infirmerie. Il aurait très bien pu se contenter de sa réponse et repartir sans ajouter un mot. Et pourtant, il s'y était attardé pour lui parler et leur échange lui avait plu. Cela ne lui déplairait d'ailleurs pas de recommencer, elle l'intriguait beaucoup.

Quelques trois minutes plus tard, l'affrontement reprit son cours. Cette fois, la tension se lisait dans les traits de chaque joueur et aussi de chaque spectateur. Chaque mouvement du ballon, chaque accélération, leur faisait retenir leur souffle et tordre leur estomac. Deux buts contre deux. Cette nouvelle phase n'était d'autre que la 'mort subite'. Le premier qui marque aura définitivement remporté la victoire.

Pourtant quinze minutes passèrent et aucune équipe ne parvint à obtenir gain de cause. La défense de chaque équipe était solide et les attaques trop hésitantes. Chaque camp avait peur de s'investir trop dans l'offensive en affaiblissant les arrières. Mais à ce rythme, ils étaient bons pour continuer longtemps à aller et venir. Sans compter les vingt-cinq minutes de pause écoulées tout au long de la partie, cela faisait à présent soixante-quinze minutes qu'ils jouaient, soit quinze minutes de moins qu'un match classique. En prenant en compte l'effectif très limité des joueurs, c'était comme s'ils en avaient joué le double, la surface de terrain à couvrir étant bien plus importante. Si aucune équipe ne marquait dans le prochain quart d'heure, le butteur doutait de voir un jour ce match se conclure.

À ce moment-là, Kojiro tourna la tête vers son coach. Il nota alors que celui-ci observait sa nièce avec le regard de celui qui savait ce qui allait se produire et qui espérait le contraire. Intrigué, le butteur l'interrogea mais Kitazume balaya sa question d'un simple geste de la main. Il ne voulait pas le dire… par fidélité envers sa nièce ? ou par volonté de laisser les choses se passer sans intervenir ?

- oOo -

« Bon, rappelez-vous le mot d'ordre, reprit Lorelei juste après que son oncle leur ait annoncé la reprise du match.

— On est obligées ? ronchonna Wayuki, mal à l'aise.

— _Oui _! répondit-elle avec vigueur. Allez !

— Pour le plaisir ! crièrent-elles.

— J'ai l'impression d'être encore une gamine à crier ainsi… » frissonna Wayuki.

Lorelei haussa les épaules, se moquant bien de ce que l'on pouvait penser d'elle. Natsumi paraissait légèrement embarrassée mais avait accepté de se laisser prêter au jeu de son coach.

Aemi regarda ses nouvelles coéquipières aller se placer. On voyait très clairement que Wayuki et Natsumi étaient tendues mais Lorelei affichait un sourire confiant, même si son regard était tout aussi déterminé que celui des deux autres footballeuses. En y réfléchissant, Aemi finit par comprendre pourquoi elle avait tant tenue à leur faire répéter qu'elles jouaient pour le plaisir. En considérant seulement la victoire, on ne pouvait qu'être tendue face à cette situation critique. Après tout, il ne restait plus qu'un seul but pour les deux camps, ce qui ne laissait pas le droit à l'erreur. Un joueur paralysé par la tension et le stress ne pouvait rien donner de bon.

Lorelei serait un bon coach. Elle le confirmait durant ce match. Elle n'était pas seulement encourageante, elle avait toujours un bon conseil à donner et elle n'hésitait pas à être critique. Sans s'axer trop sur les défauts, elle relevait les erreurs commises par ses camarades et également les bons points. Elle avait pris le contrôle de leur équipe d'une telle façon que même Wayuki, réticente face à son jeune âge et à sa non-professionnalité, suivait ses directives. Bien sûr, Aemi ne pouvait pas dire que Lorelei était parfaite : elle avait quand même permis à l'équipe adverse de marquer leur premier but en étant distraite par l'arrivée de Wayuki dans l'équipe. Son niveau, plus élevé que Wayuki, rendait le jeu inégal et déséquilibré, surtout quand cette dernière ne parvenait pas à suivre son mouvement ni à deviner ses intentions. Elle lui en avait parfois demandé trop et s'était elle-même tentée à des techniques qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas forcément, ce qui s'était conclu par des échecs. Pourtant, si Aemi devait prononcer un bilan, elle n'hésiterait pas à affirmer que Lorelei était une excellente joueuse en qui elle avait confiance pour mener leur équipe à quelque chose de prometteur.

Après tout, elle avait accepté cet incroyable défi alors même qu'elle ignorait si elle devait vraiment s'engager dans ce projet de dingue. Composer une équipe féminine pour la première année, dans un milieu où les filles jouant au football sont très rares était en soi une entreprise inconsidérée. Pourtant, elle voulait tenter le coup et faire de son mieux – malgré les doutes qu'elle devait forcément avoir. Lorelei ne semblait pas être capable d'une vanité suffisante pour penser sérieusement, sans se poser de questions, qu'elle était faite pour les coacher. Ce qu'Aemi comprenait, c'était que ce poste d'entraîneur avait été surtout l'opportunité pour l'Allemande de réintégrer un milieu qui lui manquait au Japon et dont elle avait été habituée en Allemagne. Et puis, elle faisait partie de l'équipe nationale de son pays natal, cela signifiait forcément que le football n'était pas qu'une activité extrascolaire. Plus qu'une passion encore, elle avait du avoir des projets et peut-être avait-elle songé à une carrière ? En Occident, le football n'était pas si étranger au sexe féminin et elle aurait sans doute pu intégrer un club junior puis professionnel.

Ce n'était pas que des suppositions car elle en avait déjà discuté avec Natsumi dont elle s'était rapprochée et qui s'entraînait déjà avec Lorelei. En apprenant cela, elle avait alors eu envie de croire, elle aussi, en cette potentielle entraîneuse. De toute façon, avaient-elles vraiment le choix ? Si elles voulaient composer une équipe de football, il leur fallait quelqu'un pour les y mener. Et puisque personne ne semblait les prendre au sérieux, pourquoi refuser la seule possibilité qu'il leur restait ?

En la voyant jouer, Aemi avait aussitôt eu envie de se joindre à elle. Son talent était indéniable et sa technique impressionnante. La footballeuse ignorait jusqu'où elles pourraient aller ensemble, mais elle voulait au moins apprendre ce que Lorelei savait. Si elle parvenait à atteindre un tel niveau, Aemi en serait plus que satisfaite. Même si elle aimait le football, elle était consciente qu'elle n'en ferait jamais rien d'autre qu'une passion et qu'une activité extrascolaire. Cela ne la dérangeait pas : elle avait déjà un autre rêve à accomplir.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par ce qui se passait sur le terrain. En ce début de reprise, les choses continuaient comme précédemment, sans qu'aucune équipe ne tentât vraiment d'attaquer – le défenseur restait toujours en arrière et, de fait, les attaquants ne dépassaient pas beaucoup le milieu de terrain. Et puis, quelque chose finit par se produire. Lorelei fit un geste à Wayuki et les deux filles se lancèrent à l'attaque. C'était aussi surprenant qu'inconsidéré car il était clair aux yeux de tous que cette tentative serait probablement la dernière. Lorelei dribblait droit vers les buts et fut évidemment confrontée aux deux footballeurs. Elle les feinta grâce à l'aide de Wayuki et tout le monde retint son souffle alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques bonds avant d'être placée face à la cage et à son gardien.

Elle arma son tir.

Elle tira.

Ken s'élança et dévia la balle.

Lorelei bondit. Atsuro également. Alors qu'ils s'élevaient en l'air, personne n'osa souffler le moindre mot, le souffle coupé, les yeux rivés sur le combat aérien qui semblait ralentir. C'était la dernière chance. Atsuro était plus grand que Lorelei mais cette dernière avait un entraînement de basketteuse. Elle bondit plus haut que lui, et frappa de la tête le ballon qui s'élança vers les buts. Ken, déjà relevé, bondit à nouveau pour l'arrêter.

Le ballon continua sa route.

Aemi se mordit la langue, son cœur battant la chamade. Allait-il entrer ?

Il n'entra pas. Les doigts de Ken bloquèrent la balle et sans même prendre le temps de raffermir sa prise, il la relança droit vers Kazuki qui était déjà placé vers le rond central et qui n'attendait plus que ce moment pour attaquer. Il dribbla avec dextérité. Les deux filles sprintèrent mais elles n'arrivèrent pas à le rattraper à temps. Le footballeur arma… tira… Natsumi plongea à son tour… toucha la balle… mais la force de frappa la surpassa et le ballon s'enfonça dans les filets.

Le coup de sifflet final retentit et une explosion de joie jaillit dans la foule. Tout le monde hurlait cette victoire durement acquise. Les footballeurs placés en spectateurs bondissaient de joie, mais ce n'était rien face à l'exaltation qu'exprimaient ceux qui avaient joué. Atsuro courut vers son coéquipier qui, les bras levés, sautait de partout. Le gardien, plus réservé, afficha un large sourire satisfait et fier.

Natsumi resta à terre, les poings serrés, tapant l'herbe sous elle, dépitée. Wayuki ferma les yeux dans une grimace de déception et même Lorelei sembla accuser le coup. Elles avaient perdu. La déception se lut également sur les traits des footballeuses qui avaient tant espéré cette victoire qui leur aurait donné le respect des autres. Même Chiaki et ses amies affichaient des airs désolés. Aemi secoua la tête. C'était bien dommage…

- oOo -

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! ragea Wayuki dont la déception s'exprimait par la colère. On a perdu ! Tout ce qu'on a fait n'a servi à rien…

— C'est faux, répliqua Lorelei qui aidait Natsumi à se relever. On n'a pas fait ça pour rien. Personnellement, je considère avoir gagné.

— Ton pari ? demanda la libéro. Certes…

— Pas seulement mon pari, la coupa l'attaquante. On a peut-être perdu ce match mais nous avons gagné ce que nous étions venues chercher. Regarde les garçons ! Ils sont fous de joie. _Littéralement_. Ce qui signifie qu'ils ne considèrent pas cette victoire comme facile ou comme logique parce que nous sommes des filles. Ils prétendront peut-être le contraire, mais je pense qu'au fond, tous ceux qui ont assisté à notre confrontation sauront à l'avenir que nous sommes capables de quelque chose. Personnellement, c'est la victoire que je recherchais. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Lorelei avait vraiment eu la volonté de gagner l'affrontement mais elle préféra taire ce point. Mieux valait se porter sur ce qui était important. Wayuki la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un profond soupir.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison, admit-elle à contrecœur. Mais je suis quand même déçue.

— Oui, acquiesça Lorelei. Ça va Natsumi ?

— Je suis désolée…

— Tu n'as pas à l'être, répliqua Wayuki. Tu as très bien joué. C'est de notre faute aussi si nous avons encaissé ce nouveau but. On a délaissé la défense pour attaquer, Lorelei est la responsable.

— Quoi ? s'indigna celle-ci. Je te signale qu'il fallait bien qu'on tente le coup !

— Et vois donc où ça nous a menées ! rétorqua la défenseuse. En laissant notre défense affaiblie, c'était un cadeau pour les garçons !

— Oh, c'est sûr. S'épuiser à petit feu dans un jeu de défense est une bien meilleure stratégie…

— En étant endurante, on aurait pu attendre une opportunité…

— Les opportunités, c'est comme les miracles, si tu ne sèmes pas quelque chose, tu n'auras rien en retour !

— C'était quoi ça ?

— La vérité.

— Laisse-moi rire !

— Arrêtez ! les interrompit Natsumi. Ça ne sert à rien de se disputer comme ça.

— C'est elle qui a commencé ! se défendit Lorelei en faisant la moue.

— Ah, bravo ! s'exclama Wayuki. Quelle maturité, Coach !

— Comme tu le dis, je suis ton coach, alors tu te la fermes et tu obéis.

— Oh ho, si tu crois seulement que je vais accepter ça, tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es coach que je n'en suis pas moins ton Sempai.

— Désolée, je ne suis pas japonaise.

— Les filles… » soupira Natsumi qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Mais les trois footballeuses finirent par rire de la situation et se détendre en fin de compte. Puis, elles se dirigèrent vers leurs coéquipières qui les accueillirent avec des mots d'encouragement et des félicitations. Lorelei fut largement gratifiée mais Natsumi, Wayuki et même Itsuki reçurent leurs doses de compliments.

Même parmi la foule, on venait les voir et les féliciter. Certains garçons admirent avec embarras qu'elles n'étaient « pas si mal que ça » en football. Les filles, plus franches et moins gênées, concédaient facilement qu'elles avaient de quoi se prétendre footballeuses et qu'elles viendraient les soutenir si jamais elles réorganisent un match.

Puis, ce fut le tour de l'oncle de Lorelei, Makoto Kitazume, de venir les féliciter.

« Je suis impressionné par la performance d'aujourd'hui, leur dit-il. Vous formez déjà une bonne équipe et vous avez du potentiel. J'ai hâte de voir ce que votre entraînement donnera et peut-être pourrions-nous un jour organiser un vrai match contre nos deux équipes.

— Contre les garçons ? s'exclama Satoyo, intimidée. Waouh !

— Ce serait génial, commenta Lorelei, ravie. Je vais les préparer à ça et ton équipe ferait mieux de se méfier car la prochaine fois, on les battra ! Pas vrai les filles ?

— OUAIS ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Makoto eut également un sourire. Il prit un moment Lorelei à part.

« J'étais certain que tu foncerais tête baissée à la reprise, dit-il. Tu manques encore de patience.

— Je ne voulais pas éterniser un combat inutile, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Il y a des moments où il faut savoir faire un choix.

— Certes, mais il faut aussi mesurer ses possibilités, rétorqua-t-il.

— Je l'ai fait. Vous avez juste un très bon gardien, c'est tout ! Sinon, je l'aurais marqué, ce but. »

Elle le regarda d'une telle manière qu'il abandonna toute idée de lui répondre. D'ailleurs, le gardien en question s'approchait d'eux et Makoto préféra les laisser se confronter seul à seule. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux adversaires se toisèrent du regard puis, à la surprise de Lorelei, Ken tendit la main.

« Félicitations pour ce combat, dit-il.

— Merci, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main. Félicitations pour votre victoire. »

Il inclina la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je dois l'admettre, tu as du talent.

— Ravie que tu t'en sois rendue compte. » Et elle rajouta sournoisement : « Malgré le fait que je ne sois qu'une fille.

— J'ai peut-être été un poil présomptueux sur ce point-là.

— Très macho, je dirais, rajusta-t-elle. Et orgueilleux.

— _Un poil_, répéta-t-il.

— Au moins deux, » rigola-t-elle.

Il sourit et retourna vers ses amis. Elle croisa alors le regard de leur capitaine et ils s'échangèrent un sourire. Peu après, elle se trouvait dans les vestiaires du gymnase pour prendre une douche et se changer.

- oOo -

Le soir, elle était si fatiguée par son match qu'elle refusa de manger et partit se coucher. Elle s'endormit tout aussitôt mais fut réveillée une heure après par son père. La tête dans le vague, elle se sentit soudain lourde et prise de migraine. Son père s'inquiéta sur son sujet.

« Je suis très fier que tu sois si impliquée dans ton activité, lui dit-il. Mais je ne veux pas que ça empêtre sur ta santé. Tu es rentrée tard toute la semaine et ce soir encore plus que les autres jours. Est-ce normal que vous vous entraînez autant ? Je vais peut-être devoir téléphoner à ton coach. Il doit aussi prendre en considération que vous êtes des élèves et que vous avez également besoin de vous concentrer sur vos études…

— Non ! s'écria Lorelei, cette fois bien réveillée. Surtout pas ! Ne l'appelle pas, c'est inutile, je t'assure. Ce n'est pas lui qui nous demande de rester le soir. C'est moi qui… m'entraîne en dehors des séances. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la langue face aux mensonges qu'elle débitait. Elle devait lui dire la vérité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle le devait…

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ce geste inattendu la prit par surprise. C'était tellement impromptu de sa part ! Jamais il n'avait eu un tel comportement avec elle auparavant. En Allemagne, il lui servait un froid mépris dû à sa passion pour le football. Alors le voir se montrer chaleureux et paternel à son égard lui bloqua toute envie de le désillusionner. Elle voulait profiter de ces nouvelles sensations encore un peu. Malgré le goût amer, dû à son secret et aux mensonges, elle éprouvait un doux plaisir à se sentir enfin appréciée, aimée et choyée par son père.

« Tu es comme ton père, la gratifia-t-il en souriant. Quand tu t'impliques dans quelque chose, tu ne laisses rien au hasard et tu y vas à fond. J'ai toujours admiré ça en toi, même quand tu jouais au football… » Lorelei se mordit les lèvres pour les sceller. « Je suis fier de ce que tu as accompli. Cependant, il faut que tu saches aussi mesurer tes limites. C'est bien de s'entraîner intensivement mais tu dois également donner à ton corps un peu de repos, sinon quoi tu vas finir par te rendre malade et ça pourrait te porter préjudice pour le poste de capitaine si tu venais à t'absenter. Alors, ne t'épuise pas trop, d'accord ?

— J'y songerai, » lui promit-elle.

Il lui sourit, tapota chaleureusement son épaule et quitta sa chambre. Lorelei prit une profonde inspiration et soupira en se laissant retombée sur son oreiller. Elle allait être dans de beaux draps le jour où il découvrirait la vérité. Elle refusa cependant d'y penser, rien que l'idée la faisait trembler de peur.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**L'obstacle**

**B**ien qu'encore fatiguée, Lorelei reprit le jogging dès le lendemain matin, ballon au pied, prenant bien soin de partir assez tard pour ne pas croiser son père. Le dimanche, elle alla également s'entraîner sur le terrain de football de l'ancien complexe. En rentrant, elle camoufla son ballon de football dans sa veste roulée en boule sous son bras. Après une rapide douche, elle s'installa pour travailler.

Ce week-end-là, Mrs Kitazume ne vint pas voir sa fille dans sa chambre mais glissa encore quelques mots d'encouragement pendants les dîners, exacerbant la gêne que Lorelei ressentait déjà. Elle était bien sûr contente qu'il la félicite pour ses bons résultats scolaires et son implication dans ses activités d'un autre côté, elle continuait encore à lui cacher l'énorme vérité.

Elle ne dit rien non plus à sa mère. Cette dernière la soutiendrait sans aucun doute – elle l'avait toujours fait auparavant – mais elle craignait quand même sa réaction en apprenant qu'elle gardait le secret pour elle depuis à présent deux semaines.

Lundi arriva et le premier entraînement de l'équipe féminine également. Lorelei se leva de bonne heure, légèrement tendue par ce qui l'attendait. Elle prit donc tout son temps pour se préparer et descendit petit-déjeuner. Puis, elle attrapa ses affaires, son sac de sport, enfila ses chaussures et quitta la maison.

L'adolescente se dirigea vers la station de bus la plus proche et monta dans le premier bus. Vivant dans un quartier résidentiel en périphérie de la capitale, elle se savait privilégiée. Elle n'avait pas de jardin mais possédait toutefois une maison avec un étage, ce qui n'était pas fréquent il fallait en avoir les moyens. La plupart de ses camarades vivaient dans des appartements plus ou moins grands et plus ou moins bien situés, mais elle se sentait chanceuse car son quartier était plutôt calme en comparaison des leurs. Il n'y avait pas toute cette foule présente dans le centre de la ville ou dans les zones plus populaires. L'inconvénient était la distance qui la séparait de son lycée. Tous les jours, elle devait changer de ligne de bus, prendre le métro, et faire un parcours de près d'une heure pour se rendre à la Toho. Généralement, les enfants choisissaient un lycée pas trop loin de chez eux, mais ce n'était pas forcément le cas quand on allait à Toho.

La Toho était un des meilleurs lycées de la capitale, très réputé pour son niveau d'enseignement et pour ses activités extrascolaires. Ses équipes de basketball, de softball et d'athlétisme étaient très réputées, ainsi que celle du football, bien que de moindre impact au Japon. Même pour une équipe masculine, ce n'était pas un sport particulièrement réputé. Bien sûr, il y avait la J-league où évoluaient les meilleurs joueurs du pays, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la passion que le football créait en Occident.

Tout le monde voulait entrer à la Toho et certains élèves avaient même parcouru tout le pays pour étudier dans la capitale. Le complexe scolaire (car la Toho se composait du collège et du lycée) se vantait très souvent des réussites scolaires et professionnelles de ses élèves, et particulièrement du haut taux d'intégration dans la fameuse université Tokyo Daigaku.

Lorelei était contente d'y être inscrite, ce qui avait été possible non seulement grâce au soutien de son oncle mais aussi à ses excellents résultats scolaires. Depuis toujours, Lorelei avait fait partie des bons éléments de la classe, légèrement turbulente ou distraite, mais ayant des résultats plus que convenables. Elle le devait à l'éducation donnée par ses deux parents, mais principalement à la pression exercée par son père. Il ne cessait de lui rabâcher l'importance du travail, de la réussite scolaire et plus tard, de la réussite professionnelle. De plus, quand elle s'était investie dans le football, cette maniaquerie d'obtenir toujours les meilleurs résultats s'était accentuée et la seule chose qui empêchait son père de faire son possible pour l'empêcher de jouer était ses excellents bulletins trimestriels. Aujourd'hui encore, elle obtenait des bons résultats. Cela n'avait pas été évident à son arrivée au Japon. S'intégrer à un nouveau système scolaire, à des nouveaux camarades, à de nouvelles règles et exigences, et à un nouveau programme ne fut pas une mince affaire et pendant un premier temps ses résultats étaient irréguliers. Mais dès le second trimestre, elle avait réussite à reprendre pied et à améliorer ses notes.

Son père avait été satisfait de la voir s'intégrer aussi facilement – bien qu'il ignorait tout du côté « Ganjin » qu'elle vivait. Bien que métisse, elle avait hérité de sa mère ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus – plus sombres, cependant – et n'avait de son père que le visage ovale, la taille et le corps svelte. Lorelei aimait beaucoup ce côté très allemand : la blondeur de ses cheveux raides (merci Papa !) et le bleu de ses yeux légèrement tirés. Sans être vaniteuse et narcissique, Lorelei savait qu'elle était loin d'être vilaine. Son petit succès auprès des garçons ne lui avait pas tourné la tête mais elle en était cependant consciente et avait assez confiance en elle pour ne pas le nier.

De son côté, elle aimait les garçons sportifs et d'une certaine intelligence. Un peu comme Karl-Heinz : beau garçon bien portant, sûr de lui, sportif et amusant. En songeant à son ami, elle se rappela qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé depuis la rentrée. Cela faisait drôle pour elle de penser qu'elle venait de rentrer en cours alors qu'en Allemagne, elle ne serait encore qu'au second trimestre. Sans doute étaient-ils en vacances mais Lorelei savait que cela ne lui assurerait pas la disponibilité de son ami. Karl-Heinz se débrouillait toujours pour n'être jamais libre aux moments où il était supposé être accessible. Si elle n'avait pas été une personne aussi impliquée dans sa vie, Lorelei n'aurait sans doute pas pu le voir un seul jour. Elle ignorait comment il se débrouillait mais il avait toujours quelque chose à faire ou se retrouvait impliqué dans une quelconque embrouille qui lui prenait tout son temps… D'un autre côté, cela le rendait doublement plus intéressant : Lorelei adorait l'écouter narrer ses mésaventures.

Ils se connaissaient depuis leur tendre enfance. Voisins, on les avait envoyés à la même garderie, à la même école maternelle, primaire, collège et seraient allés au même lycée si Karl-Heinz n'avait pas déménagé pour se rendre à Munich et intégrer le club du Bayern. Ils trainaient tout le temps ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient nés et c'était un peu la faute des mères qui s'entendaient à merveille et avaient un jour rêvé de marier leurs enfants… C'était d'ailleurs un de leurs sujets de plaisanterie préférés et les deux enfants puis adolescents avaient bien du accepter de les supporter.

Karl-Heinz n'était pas le seul à lui manquer. Hermann et les autres garçons de l'équipe masculine ses petits voisins qui jouaient avec eux quelques fois la petite Lucy et sa collection de poupée, sa grande-sœur de coeur Tanya et sa collection de fringues ses amis du lycée, Alicia, Jordan, Elvira Victor et Cornelia, le couple idyllique et puis Sophie et Stéphanie qui les manageaient et composaient un album photo annuel de l'équipe féminine toutes ses anciennes coéquipières et mêmes quelques unes de ses adversaires comme Roxane Maner, la redoutable milieu de terrain du Bayern ou encore Cecilia Obher, la meilleur goal du championnat national junior. Il y avait aussi Genzô Wakabayashi arrivé quatre ans plus tôt du Japon et qui lui avait toujours laissé une forte impression et son coach, Adalbero Balduin, qui lui avait flanqué une claque magistrale quand elle s'était laissé emporter sur le terrain et avait écopé de son premier et unique carton rouge. Et puis tant d'autres encore qu'elle voudrait citer mais qui étaient trop nombreux pour le faire aussi vite. Ils lui manquaient tous, et tant de choses qu'elle faisait en Allemagne et qui avaient un goût différent ici, non pas parce qu'ils sont moins bien ou meilleurs, mais parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas pareil.

Oui, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à appeler Karl-Heinz et répondre au mail de Genzô – qui détestait qu'on lui téléphone. Elle devait également envoyer de ses nouvelles à tous ses amis qui lui avaient laissé des messages d'encouragement pour la nouvelle rentrée. Et puis remercier Sophie et Stéphanie, qu'on appelait « les doubles S » car elles avaient toutes deux un prénom et un nom qui commençaient par S et qu'elles trainaient toujours ensemble. Une semaine auparavant, Lorelei avait reçu d'elles une superbe vidéo où on voyait son équipe s'entraîner, se préparer, se faire disputer par leur coach, subir ses fameuses punitions – toujours aussi intenses. Elles avaient également glissé quelques clichés des plus belles photos d'action prises par Sophie et quelques vidéos de match, et à la fin, une dernière séquence où les joueuses lui laissaient un petit message personnel. Lorelei avait failli pleurer en regardant tout cela et avait remis la vidéo à zéro pour la revoir encore et encore…

Elle pourrait la revoir encore une fois après l'entraînement de ce soir, songea-t-elle.

Il fut enfin temps de descendre du métro et de quitter les couloirs bondés du réseau souterrain de Tokyo. À l'extérieur, il y avait aussi beaucoup de monde mais l'habitude lui permettait à présent de se faufiler parmi la foule japonaise. Au bout d'un an, elle aussi était capable d'avancer rapidement sans heurter personne, fait qui l'avait fortement impressionné à son arrivée. Elle se rappelait de la première fois où elle était allée au lycée à pied : elle avait eu si peur d'avancer dans la mare humaine qu'elle s'était réfugiée contre un arbre et avait contemplé la fourmilière de japonais se déplacer autour d'elle. La plupart avançait d'un pas rapide, certains courraient presque sans qu'aucun ne se bouscule. Ils possédaient comme des antennes capables de les prévenir du moindre mouvement des autres personnes. Une fois au lycée, elle s'était confiée à cette fille du nom de Chiaki qui jouait au basket et qui était pratiquement la seule à la regarder différemment que comme un animal de foire. Lorelei lui avait alors avoué son incapacité à se déplacer dans les rues de la capitale. La japonaise avait accepté de l'aider à condition qu'elle attente la fin de son entraînement de basket. À ce moment-là, Lorelei ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe et n'avait même pas tout à fait songé à intégrer le moindre club. Elle ignorait encore qu'il était obligatoire, à Toho, d'avoir une activité extrascolaire. Mais comme elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter la foule toute seule, elle avait accepté d'assister à l'entraînement de basket.

Quelque chose s'était alors produit en elle. En voyant les joueuses s'impliquer dans leur entraînement, Lorelei s'était retrouvée scotchée par le jeu des joueuses. Elle avait déjà vu des matchs de basketball et avait déjà joué auparavant à son précédent collège, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment expérimenté un vrai entraînement. Voir les japonaises se surpasser, attaquer avec dextérité, prendre le ballon des mains d'une autre joueuse sans même la bousculer, et puis marquer en bondissant vers les paniers, à au moins trois mètres d'elle, Lorelei avait éprouvé une envie pressante de sentir ce ballon entre ses mains et de bondir, elle aussi, vers les filets. Elle n'avait pas encore fait l'impasse sur le football à ce moment-là mais rester inactive lui était impossible. Elle choisit donc d'intégrer le club de basketball.

Après cela, la basketteuse de sa classe l'aida au mieux à s'adapter à la société japonaise et ce fut ainsi que l'amitié de Chiaki et Lorelei commença. C'était d'ailleurs parce que Chiaki avait tissé cette relation entre elles que, petit à petit, ses actuels amis s'étaient eux aussi intéressés à son cas autrement que comme la « nouvelle Ganjin du lycée ». Takeshi, Ine et Dosan se révélèrent tous trois d'excellents partenaires de travail mais aussi des copains de tous les jours. Ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble quelques fois et très vite, Lorelei se sentit intégrée dans leur groupe. Cela l'aida également à se familiariser avec le reste de la classe. Voyant à quel point Chiaki, Ine, Takeshi et Dosan s'entendaient bien avec la nouvelle, les autres élèves s'étaient montrés moins timides à son égard.

Lorelei était vraiment heureuse d'avoir osé aborder son amie ce jour-là. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, sa vie au Japon n'aurait pas été pareille et peut-être qu'elle aurait plus mal vécu ce soudain plongeon dans une société radicalement opposée à la sienne.

Même si elle était à moitié japonaise, Lorelei n'avait aucun attachement particulier au Japon. Elle n'était pas particulièrement fière d'avoir cette double nationalité, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas honte non plus. C'était juste ainsi, un simple fait. Aurait-elle était entièrement allemande que rien n'aurait changé. D'ailleurs, si on le lui demandait, Lorelei n'hésiterait pas à répondre qu'elle était Allemande de cœur, d'âme et d'esprit, et qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à son pays natal dans lequel elle était certaine de revenir un jour. Sa double nationalité ne changeait rien : elle n'en demeurait pas moins Allemande.

Lorelei aperçut enfin le portail de son lycée et interrompit ses pensées, saluant déjà quelques vagues connaissances. Elle remarqua immédiatement que beaucoup de personnes se tournaient à son passage et se mettaient à chuchoter en la pointant du doigt. Au début, elle fut déconcertée, l'impression d'être revenue un an en arrière la rendant mal à l'aise, puis, quand une fille vint la féliciter pour ses exploits vendredi dernier, elle comprit que si tout le monde l'observait, c'était parce que tous savaient ce qu'il en avait résulté. Elles avaient beau avoir perdues, il n'en était pas moins que les trois footballeuses avaient marqué deux buts. Et comme elle le vit dans le journal du lycée – qu'elle lut pour la première fois –, on les lui attribuait. Elle regretta que l'article ne faisait que peu de mention de l'implication d'Itsuki et de Wayuki dans ces buts, c'était comme si Lorelei seule avait traversé tout le terrain pour abattre la solide défense du « plus grand gardien de tout le Japon » à elle toute seule. Or, l'Allemande savait parfaitement que sans ses camarades, jamais elle n'aurait pu marquer deux fois. En quittant le panneau d'affichage, elle eut comme un sentiment amer que tout le monde ne retiendrait que ce fait du match disputé. Elle remportant son défi, et non pas l'équipe féminine affermissant leur légitimité.

« Et bien, on pouvait s'y attendre, commenta Dosan quand elle évoqua le sujet après s'être installée à sa place. Tu ne peux pas demander aux gens de passer outre leurs préjugés aussi facilement. Mine de rien, même s'ils n'ont retenu que ton nom, c'est déjà quelque chose. Au moins, ils savent à présent que tu es une bonne joueuse et qu'en temps que telle tu pourras éventuellement réussir à faire quelque chose de ton équipe…

— _Éventuellement_, releva Lorelei d'un ton amer. Merci pour cette marque de confiance !

— Je dis seulement que ce ne sera pas évident et que rien ne garantie la réuss… Aïe ! Oi !

— Ferme-la, idiot, lui reprocha Chiaki en lui donnant une claque sur l'arrière de sa tête. Ne l'écoute pas quand il commence à faire le défaitiste.

— Défaitiste, répéta-t-il en bougonnant. Je dirais plutôt : réaliste.

— Mmmouais, fit-elle, très peu convaincue. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne pouvais pas espérer convaincre toute la populace que cette équipe a du vrai potentiel – et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là et écoute-moi plutôt jusqu'à la fin ! – tant que tu ne l'as pas vraiment constituée. Jusqu'ici, on sait qu'une équipe se serait formée mais personne ne les a vraiment vus à l'œuvre. En fait, tu n'as même pas commencé leur entraînement et tu ne sais pas toi-même ce qu'elles valent. Donc, en considérant ces faits, c'est tout à fait normal que tout le monde ne retient de l'affrontement que tes exploits personnels…

— Ils n'étaient pas personnels, répliqua Lorelei, de mauvaise foi. Ou en tout cas, pas _seulement_ personnels, corrigea-t-elle quand Chiaki fit mine de protester. Les deux buts que j'ai marqués n'ont été possibles seulement parce qu'Itsuki et Wayuki étaient là pour m'y aider. Et elles ont fait du bon boulot…

— Oui, mais c'est _toi_ qui a marqué, la coupa Chiaki.

— Tu auras beau essayer d'argumenter comme tu veux que tes partenaires ont été capitales dans ces buts, tant que c'est toi qui a donné le coup de pied final, tu es la championne que les gens retiendront, explicita Dosan. C'est comme ça ! C'est inutile d'en discuter.

— Peut-être, » bougonna la footballeuse.

Il n'était pas facile d'avoir le dernier mot face à Lorelei car celle-ci pouvait se révéler très bornée, trait de caractère hérité de son père. Le problème venait du fait que son entêtement n'était pas toujours une bonne chose. Elle pouvait se braquer sur une opinion tout simplement parce qu'on lui opposait une sérieuse résistance. Chiaki, Dosan, Ine et Takeshi avaient fini par apprendre la manière de procéder : il fallait décortiquer les moindres arguments et ne jamais, au grand jamais, évoquer tout mot ou ensemble de mots synonyme au terme impossible. Lorelei avait exagérément développé un besoin de prouver que rien n'était impossible.

Takeshi arriva en dernier et ce fut en baillant qu'il se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise.

« Éh ben, mon vieux, t'es rayonnant d'énergie, ce matin ! se moqua Dosan.

— … » Le reste de sa phrase marmonnée se perdit dans son uniforme car il avait replié son bras sous sa tête.

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire et le pauvre malheureux se boucha les oreilles en marmonnant, ce qui fit redoubler les rires. À midi, le japonais ne s'était toujours pas remis, bien qu'il avait somnolé pendant les quatre heures de cours (et s'était d'ailleurs fait durement disputé par son professeur principal). À midi, la bande crut un moment qu'il allait s'affaler sur son repas mais heureusement il se retint de justesse. Poussant un profond soupir, il se tourna vers Lorelei :

« ? » Il continuait à marmonner ses phrases, avalant quelques lettres et pratiquement tous les espaces alors qu'il prolongeait la plupart des consonnes.

Lorelei ne comprit, bien sûr, pas un seul mot et ria, laissant le malheureux sans réponse. Celui-ci ne sembla même pas le remarquer car il se replongea sur la contemplation de son plat, complètement léthargique.

« Et ben, il a du aller vraiment fort Kitazume ce weekend ! commenta Dosan.

— , grommela Takeshi avant de fermer les yeux et d'appuyer sa tête sur sa main accoudée à la table.

— Arrête de parler comme ça, lui dit Chiaki en riant. On dirait un gamin. Déjà que ton physique n'est pas franchement très…

— Trèsquoi ?

— Ben, disons, très… mature, termina-t-elle.

— Tu es dure, il a quand même l'air moins gamin qu'il y a trois ans ! enchaîna Dosan qui se moquait lui aussi.

— Grmlk%*ù, répliqua sèchement – ou presque – Takeshi.

— C'est bizarre, quand même, remarqua Chiaki. Quand il s'agit d'être grossier, bizarrement, tu articules !

— Arrêtez de l'embêter, les gars, le défendit Lorelei. Il a eu apparemment un dur weekend.

— C'est de ta faute, lui dit le footballeur qui s'efforça alors à parler correctement en se frottant les yeux.

— J'aime ta façon de me remercier, ironisa-t-elle en souriant.

— Après le match de vendredi, Kitazume s'est mis en tête de revoir notre façon de jouer… et de nous faire subir un nouvel entraînement de « remise en forme ». Il trouve finalement qu'on se serait ramolli. C'est à cause de vos deux buts…

— Ou parce que vous n'avez pas su nous arrêter, rétorqua l'Allemande.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, tout samedi, on a eu le droit à une séance juste horrible, se plaignit Takeshi. Et dimanche, c'est Kojiro qui nous a tous traînés de force pour « parfaire notre remise à niveau ». Notre capitaine est insensible à la fatigue…

— On te l'a dit, affirma Chiaki en riant. Ce mec est un robot. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications !

— Mais à voir ton état, il faut croire que ton coach n'avait pas tord… commenta Lorelei.

— Non, ça, c'est parce que j'ai passé toute la nuit à faire mes devoirs, » rétorqua Takeshi.

- oOo -

« T'inquiète pas, je vais expliquer la situation au professeur, insista Lorelei. Et, de toute façon, c'est mieux que tu dormes ici plutôt que sur ta table comme ce matin. Au moins, là, tu ne te feras pas plus disputé.

— Bon, maugréa le footballeur en acceptant de s'allonger dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Mais juste une heure ou deux.

— Le temps qu'il te faudra, répondit son amie. Tu verras : ça fait un bien fou. Le lit est bon aussi.

— Quand je vois le nombre d'élèves que j'accueille chaque jour, je me dis qu'il faudrait peut-être que je prenne un matelas plus dur, plaisanta l'infirmière à ce sujet. Ça vous convaincra peut-être à mieux dormir le soir. »

Lorelei éclata de rire tandis que Takeshi sourit d'amusement. Puis, l'Allemande le laissa se reposer et quitta l'infirmerie pour aller en classe. Elle eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte et de se retourner qu'elle manqua de percuter quelqu'un. En reculant, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Kojiro Hyuga.

« Et bien, encore en manque de sommeil ? lui lança-t-il.

— Oh, non, pas cette fois ! rigola-t-elle. Ce n'est pas pour moi, aujourd'hui. Et toi, encore à la recherche de l'infirmière ?

— Encore et toujours, répondit-il en souriant. Elle est là ?

— Aujourd'hui est ton jour de chance. »

Elle se décala sur le côté pour le laisser passer mais il ne fit pas mine d'avancer.

« Les cours vont commencer… dit-elle alors pour prendre congé.

— Ah ! Oui… Tu devrais y aller. Et moi, me dépêcher.

— C'est ça. Alors… à… très prochainement.

— Oui. A plus ! »

Il entra dans l'infirmerie et elle s'avança dans les couloirs. La cloche retentit et elle dut se dépêcher pour arriver à temps en classe.

- oOo -

Tout le lycée de Toho était aux faits du résultat du match filles/garçons et Lorelei reçut pas mal de commentaires à ce sujet. Elle eut l'impression d'être retournée quelques années en arrière alors que son équipe à Hambourg SV commençait petit à petit à grimper et à remporter les matchs du championnat national. À l'exception près qu'ici, le phénomène avait pris une toute autre ampleur. Elle avait marqué un but à Ken Wakabayashi, c'était là tout ce qu'ils semblaient retenir.

Le soir, Lorelei et Chiaki se rendirent au vestiaire des basketteuses. Une fois à l'intérieur, Lorelei sentit immédiatement la tension qui y régnait. Ses coéquipières se dirigèrent aussitôt vers elle. Chiaki jeta un coup d'œil embarrassé à l'Allemande.

« Tu peux nous dire à quoi ça rime ? demanda de but-en-blanc Nanoko.

— Tu es vraiment dans l'équipe de football féminin ? enchaîna Mariko, d'un ton plus neutre, bien que désapprobateur.

— Oui, répondit Lorelei. Mais pas en temps que joueuse, je serais leur coach.

— Leur coach, renifla avec mépris Nari. Tu te crois donc si douée que ça ? »

Lorelei haussa les épaules, préférant ne rien répliquer.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça doit signifier pour nous ? demanda Nanoko. Tu nous abandonnes ?

— Je suis là, non ? souligna Lorelei. Je n'ai aucune intention de lâcher le basket au profit du football. J'aurais juste une autre activité en parallèle.

— Et le poste de capitaine ? reprit Nari. Tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un qui n'est vraisemblablement pas impliquée à 100% avec nous ?

— Bien sûr que non, répliqua sèchement Chiaki. C'est pour cela que Lorelei a refusé le poste.

— Quoi ? s'exclamèrent quelques unes.

— C'est vrai, affirma l'Allemande. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être capitaine pour être une bonne meneuse et une coéquipière fiable. L'an passé, je n'étais pas capitaine et cela ne m'a pas empêché de faire du bon boulot. Cela continuera de la même manière et Nari pourra être notre nouvelle capitaine. »

Elle ne put éviter de se sentir flattée en lisant de la déception sur certains visages. Elle s'excusa sincèrement auprès de ses coéquipières et réitéra ses promesses quant à sa fidélité à l'équipe. Quand elle crut que la confrontation était terminée, Mariko reprit cependant la parole :

« Je voudrais te poser une dernière question, si tu me le permets. Quand tu dis que tu « aurais juste une activité en parallèle », penses-tu vraiment pouvoir assimiler football et basketball en même temps ?

— Et bien, mes deux entraînements ne se superposent pas et se suivent dans mon planning, dit Lorelei.

— D'accord pour tes entraînements quotidiens, mais qu'en est-il des matchs ? demanda la basketteuse. Tu auras sûrement à organiser des matchs pour ton équipe de football et il se pourra que ceux-ci se superposent aux nôtres. Que feras-tu si ça devait être le cas ?

— Étant moi-même leur entraîneur, c'est à moi d'en décider, répondit Lorelei, néanmoins avec hésitation. J'aurais forcément la possibilité de négocier la date avec les autres clubs. Mais, si jamais cela devait arriver, je pourrais toujours demander à Makoto de me remplacer.

— Makoto… ?

— Makoto Kitazume, c'est le coach de l'équipe masculine et aussi mon oncle, précisa l'Allemande.

— Donc, tu choisirais plutôt le basketball au football ?

— Oui. »

Une sensation de malaise l'envahit mais Lorelei s'efforça de soutenir le regard de Mariko. Celle-ci finit par hocher la tête.

« Je le tiens donc pour dit, conclut-elle. J'espère juste que tu dis vrai. »

Puis, elle partit se changer et les autres joueuses se dispersèrent. Une fois laissée en paix, Lorelei poussa un profond soupir.

« On pouvait s'y attendre, affirma inutilement Chiaki. Je trouve que tu t'en es même plutôt bien sortie.

— Oui… »

- oOo -

Arrivée à l'ancien complexe, Lorelei fut accueillie par des ovations. Les footballeuses la félicitèrent une fois de plus pour avoir montré aux garçons ce qu'elles valaient. Itsuki, Wayuki et Natsumi furent également mises au devant de la scène. Rassurée par cet accueil, Lorelei eut bien moins de mal à leur parler, bien qu'une pointe d'appréhension persiste. Elle leur donna donc les directives d'échauffement ainsi qu'un bref résumé de ce qu'elle comptait faire pour leur première séance. Elles commencèrent donc par quelques tours de terrain avant d'entamer les exercices d'échauffement physiques que Lorelei connaissait.

Une fois leur corps prêt à l'effort, elle leur donna des exercices de maîtrise de ballon, de dribble et de passes. Puis, elle découpa l'équipe en deux et organisa un léger match-test dans lequel elle espérait voir les atouts de chacune. Pour cela, elle avait demandé à Natsumi – dont elle avait déjà eu l'expérience du niveau – d'arbitrer le match pendant qu'elle analysait le jeu de chacun. Cela dura tout le reste de la séance.

Une fois les deux heures terminées, Lorelei donna les dernières directives et les footballeuses partirent se changer tandis qu'elle rangeait le matériel utilisé. Elle se sentait satisfaite de cette première séance. Les joueuses s'étaient montrées à l'écoute et avaient accepté de participer à tous ses exercices sans même poser de questions. Toutes ne l'appelaient pas « Coach », mais Lorelei ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle préférait de loin qu'elles utilisent son prénom ou encore son nom de famille.

Puis, elle rentra à son tour chez elle où elle travailla ses leçons avant d'aller manger son repas de dîner et de retourner dans sa chambre étudier encore un peu ou feuilleter un magazine.

Les journées suivantes se déroulèrent à peu près de la même façon : elle allait en cours puis suivait son entraînement de basketball avant la séance de football après quoi elle rentrait travailler. Ainsi se composa son nouveau quotidien et pendant une semaine, tout fut parfait. Ce weekend-là, après un petit jogging matinal pour commencer sa journée, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre pour travailler sur des fiches qu'elle avait pensées sur ses joueuses. Elle les organisait de telles sortes qu'elle relevait les points forts et les points faibles et inscrivait quelques exercices qu'elle imaginait pour améliorer les performances personnelles es joueuses. Elle avait également composé une fiche générale qui devait porter sur le jeu collectif du groupe mais celle-là fut bien moins précise que les autres. Il s'était encore passé trop peu de temps pour qu'elle pût se faire une idée du jeu général. En fait, malgré les talents individuels qu'elle avait pu remarquer, les joueuses ne se connaissaient pas encore assez pour composer une équipe soudée et la plupart avait ainsi développé un jeu personnel. C'était le point crucial sur lequel Lorelei devait trouver une solution.

Pendant tout le weekend, elle réfléchit sur des idées qui pourraient permettre aux footballeuses de mieux se connaître.

- oOo -

Le lundi suivant, elle trouva une solution, et ce fut Chiaki qui le lui donna.

« Évidemment, si tu prenais le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au panneau d'affichage, tu verrais qu'il y a parfois deux-trois trucs assez intéressants à voir, remarqua cette dernière.

— Chiaki… soupira Lorelei, habituée à cet éternel refrain qu'elle lui servait presque tous les lundis matins.

— Ce que je te disais donc, c'était que samedi prochain – non pas celui-là mais le suivant – il y a le premier match de football prévu pour l'équipe masculine. Ce pourrait être l'occasion, tu ne crois pas ?

— Une sortie en groupe ? s'étonna Lorelei. C'est une bonne idée. Ça pourrait être un début en tout cas…

— C'est Takeshi qui va être content ! commenta Dosan. Tant de filles pour l'encourager !

— L'équipe n'est pas que composée de Takeshi, souligna Ine.

— Justement, c'est bien là son problème ! ricana le basketteur.

— Tu n'es pas sympa, lui reprocha Lorelei. Take a son petit succès.

— Sympa de parler de moi dans mon dos ! réagit ce dernier en les rejoignant. Vous discutez de quoi, d'ailleurs ?

— De tes futures admiratrices, répondit Dosan d'un air complice.

— Il dit n'importe quoi, soupira Lorelei. Mais je compte amener l'équipe féminine de football assister à votre match la semaine prochaine.

— Tu es déjà au courant ? s'étonna-t-il. On ne l'a pourtant su que vendredi dernier…

— Personne ne lit jamais le journal de l'école ici ? critiqua Chiaki.

— Faut croire que tu es la seule, rigola Dosan.

— Moi, je le lis, intervint Ine.

— Merci Ine !

— Oui mais tu oublies qu'elle compose elle-même une partie des articles, ça ne compte pas ! protesta Dosan.

— Je fais seulement les photos…

— Ce qui veut tout autant dire que tu es déjà aux faits de ce qui va être publié avant la publication.

— Tu n'es pas possible, Dosan, soupira Ine avec exaspération.

— Moi, je ne le lis pas, affirma Lorelei. Et je m'en porte aussi bien. Je déteste l'idée d'être bousculée juste pour voir ce qui a été dit dans ce foutu bout de papier…

— C'est pour ça que j'y vais seulement le mardi, déclara Takeshi. Il y a déjà moins de monde.

— Moi pareil, enchaîna Dosan. Même si la plupart du temps, Chiaki nous a déjà tout dit le jour précédent !

— Raison de plus pour ne pas le faire, conclut Lorelei. Tu nous détailles tout à chaque fois… pourquoi m'embêterai-je à aller le lire dans ce cas ? »

Chiaki grommela vaguement quelque chose avant de s'affairer sur sa chaise et de détourner la tête, boudeuse. Les quatre autres rirent de son attitude avant de poursuivre la conversation, dérivant une fois encore sur le football et le basketball.

- oOo -

Le soir, Takeshi se rendit aux vestiaires près du terrain de football. Là, il retrouva avec plaisir ses coéquipiers et il se changea rapidement. Sur le terrain, Kitazume leur donna très rapidement les instructions pour l'échauffement et tous se mirent à courir aussitôt les directives entendues. Takeshi courait au même niveau que Kazuki, lequel s'intéressa très vite à l'équipe féminine. Étant à présent au fait que Takeshi se trouvait dans la même classe que Lorelei, il lui posait régulièrement des questions à son sujet. Cette fois, il fut ravi d'apprendre que l'équipe au complet serait présente lors de leur match.

« Tu sais, ça me ferait très plaisir de pouvoir montrer à cette Lorelei ce que je vaux vraiment, dit-il. Parce que je n'étais pas tout à fait en forme la dernière fois… »

Takeshi marmonna vaguement une réponse. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois que son partenaire lui sortait quelque chose du genre. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, son intérêt semblait pour Lorelei s'accroissait et alors qu'Atsuro affichait une sorte d'aversion pour l'Allemande – car ce serait traité avec l'ennemi que de sympathiser, soi-disant – Kazuki, lui, disait qu'au contraire, le fait qu'elle soit aussi forte dans ce sport ne pouvait être que positif. À partager la même passion, ils seraient plus aptes à se comprendre…

Le jeune milieu de terrain se demanda ce que Lorelei en penserait si elle venait à apprendre l'intérêt que lui portait l'attaquant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, jusque-là, s'intéresser aux garçons de leur lycée ni d'ailleurs et elle ne parlait jamais de potentiels copains allemands – bien qu'il était vrai qu'elle ne confierait peut-être pas ce genre de pensées à un garçon. En réalité, elle discutait surtout de basketball et de football. Même si elle avait caché jouer au football, elle n'avait jamais prétendu s'en désintéresser. Elle suivait tous leurs matchs, était aux faits des évènements mondiaux et allemands, assistait à des matchs officiels… Elle parlait bien sûr d'autres sujets. Elle aimait la musique et les voyages. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu l'occasion de visiter bien plus d'endroits que Takeshi n'en avait pu voir, même avec les déplacements faits pour le championnat international junior qui s'était déroulé deux ans plus tôt en France.

En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment songé à Lorelei comme à une copine potentielle aussi cela lui faisait bizarre d'essayer de l'imaginer à présent. En tentant de rester objectif, elle n'était vraiment pas moche et elle avait du caractère. Elle possédait des yeux bleus intenses où transperçait nettement sa personnalité. Ses traits étaient simples mais réguliers. Sa mâchoire était légèrement plus prononcée que celle des japonaises, donnant à son visage une touche plus masculine. Ses longs cheveux raides et blonds étaient souvent coiffés en queue de cheval bien qu'elle laissait quelques mèches vagabonder sur sa nuque et ses joues, la rendant plus féminine. Son front, assez long, était coupé par une épaisse frange blonde. Elle ne portait jamais de bijou, à part un fin bracelet en or jaune et blanc qu'elle disait avoir reçu de sa mère lors d'un anniversaire. Mais du reste, elle ne supportait pas de porter le moindre ornement supplémentaire.

Elle était très sportive et s'intéressait à toute forme d'activité physique. Elle aimait sortir de chez elle et aller se promener plutôt que de rester enfermée dans des murs. Il leur était souvent arrivé, d'ailleurs, de quitter la capitale pour se promener aux alentours. Pendant l'été, elle était même allée grimper le Mont Fuji avec Chiaki, Dosan et Ine, alors que Takeshi était coincé par le championnat national de football.

À bien y réfléchir, il pouvait trouver plusieurs raisons à l'attirance que Lorelei pouvait provoquer chez les garçons. C'était une fille bien avec un certain charme étranger. Cependant, même en y pensant ainsi, il ne voyait pas du tout ses sentiments devenir autre chose que de l'amitié. Et c'était tant mieux si Kazuki avait décidé de jeter son dévolu sur elle.

Décidant de laisser tomber ce sujet, Takeshi se concentra sur son échauffement qui était sur le point de se terminer. À présent, ils allaient passer aux exercices pratiques de dribble, de sprint ou encore de tir au but. Takeshi quitta alors Kazuki pour se mettre avec Kojiro. Il aimait beaucoup travailler avec son capitaine car il pouvait toujours améliorer ses réceptions et ses passes. Ce n'était pas facile de tenir la distance avec lui, sa forme physique étant bien supérieure à celle de Takeshi, mais le milieu de terrain sentait que, petit à petit, il parvenait à rattraper son retard.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Kojiro et lui avaient toujours formé un bon duo. C'était Kojiro qui l'avait impressionné au point qu'il tentât sa chance dans l'équipe de Meiwa et c'était aussi grâce à lui qu'il l'avait intégrée. Sur le terrain, ils s'étaient très vite compris, même si à l'époque cela avait demandé énormément de travail à Takeshi pour pouvoir réceptionner les boulets de canon que le butteur envoyait en guise de passe. À ce moment-là, Kojiro était un joueur brutal et individualiste. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de marquer le plus de buts possibles, sans considération du jeu global de son équipe. Il jouait en force, à la limite de la faute, et perçait toutes les défenses adverses. Toutes, jusqu'au moment où ils rencontrèrent Tsubasa Ozhora, Taro Misaki, Genzô Wakabayashi et toute l'équipe de la Nankatsu, lors de la première finale qui les opposèrent, juste avant que Kojiro n'intègre la Toho.

Ce dernier avait alors petit à petit changé de comportement et c'est avec Makoto Kitazume qu'il était devenu le joueur remarquable qu'il était. Le coach n'avait jamais toléré le comportement de son capitaine et n'avait pas hésité à s'opposer à lui avec fermeté. À un moment, leur clivage avait été si intense que Kojiro avait été contraint de quitter l'équipe, et tous ses coéquipiers, Takeshi compris, avaient craint ne plus le revoir.

Mais Kojiro était revenu et depuis tout se passait à merveille.

- oOo -

Kojiro habitait dans un appartement à quelques pâtés de l'école. Il n'avait pas besoin de prendre le bus ou le métro pour se rendre en cours et cela lui avait toujours plu. Ainsi, il était assez prêt du lycée pour se permettre de continuer son petit job matinal, bien que l'école lui eût offert une bourse d'étude conséquente. S'il ne pouvait pas forcément aider sa mère financièrement, au moins allégeait-il sa charge en gagnant lui-même son propre argent de poche qu'il partageait parfois avec ses petits frères et sœur selon leurs besoins.

Il avait peut-être commencé à distribuer les journaux pour aider sa mère mais il n'avait jamais considéré ce travail comme un fardeau. Bien au contraire, courir ballon au pied le matin dans son quartier avait été idéal pour maintenir sa forme physique. Il n'était pas du genre à trainasser dans son lit ou à paresser chez lui. Il sentait plutôt le besoin de se dépenser autant qu'il le pouvait et puisque l'école n'était pas loin, il ne risquait pas d'être en retard les matins.

Cela signifiait également qu'il vivait près de l'ancien complexe sportif de son lycée et c'était également un sacré avantage pour s'entraîner ou même jouer avec ses amis le weekend. Déjà à cette époque de sa vie, le football occupait tout son temps. Il aimait lire des mangas ou s'amusait avec ses frères et sœur mais il ne vivait que pour sa passion et il espérait bien qu'un jour celle-ci les ferait vivre, sa famille et lui. Il donnait tout ce qu'il avait dans ce but et il sentait petit à petit qu'il progressait dans la réalisation de son but professionnel.

Aussi, ce soir-là, décida-t-il de ne pas tourner dans la rue qui menait à son quartier mais de continuer tout droit pour accéder au stade. Il était curieux de voir ce que l'équipe féminine donnerait mais ça l'intriguait encore plus de savoir ce que parviendrait à accomplir la nièce du coach. Elle l'avait fortement impressionnée le jour du match filles/garçons. De toute la confrontation, elle avait largement dominé les autres joueurs de part sa technique et son jeu en général. C'était une remarquable joueuse dont il était certain de ne rien connaître encore. Il était rare de trouver quelqu'un capable d'innover de nouvelles techniques et d'inventer au cours d'un match… Il n'en avait pas rencontré beaucoup et un dominait tout le reste : Tsubasa Ozhora, évidemment. Il était capable d'assimiler toutes les techniques utilisées contre lui en un temps record et il inventait lui-même ses propres astuces ou tirs. Il n'était pas étonnant de le savoir en train d'évoluer dans le pays du football, le Brésil.

Cinq minutes après, il pénétrait l'ancien complexe où il s'était autrefois entraîné. Le terrain de football était l'un des premiers à être accessibles et se trouvait en bas d'une pente. Il pouvait déjà voir les silhouettes des footballeuses se déplacer sur le terrain. En s'approchant encore, il se rendit compte qu'elles étaient alignées sur la longueur du terrain et piquaient des sprints, ballon au pied, sur toute la largeur. Une fois l'autre bout atteint, elles se replaçaient et attendaient le signal que leur donnait Lorelei, située au centre du terrain. Celle-ci tenait dans sa main un chronomètre qu'elle consultait à chaque fin de tour. En s'approchant encore plus, il l'entendit crier le temps de la dernière joueuse arrivée.

Il assista alors à une bonne partie de l'entraînement. Les joueuses eurent plusieurs exercices de courses et d'endurance. Puis, elles firent également un jeu de ballon que Kojiro connaissait et dont le principe consistait à faire sortir les ballons de ses adversaires hors de la zone définie tout en protégeant le sien des autres joueurs. À ce jeu, une fille dominait le reste. Il la reconnut comme étant celle ayant remplacé la défenseuse après qu'Atsuro eut blessé cette dernière. Il songea alors que l'opinion générale avait été injuste envers les autres participantes. Tout le monde avait retenu le nom de Lorelei Kitazume et ses exploits mais personne n'avait considéré le jeu des autres footballeuses. Or, Kojiro admettait qu'il y avait plus que du potentiel. Cette défenseuse avait très bien tenu tête à Kazuki, pourtant le meilleur attaquant de leur équipe après Kojiro lui-même. La gardienne également s'était révélée prometteuse en arrêtant des tirs qui auraient pu donner des difficultés à Ken. Bien sûr, en bon butteur, Kojiro avait très vite repéré ses défauts et ses faiblesses.

Lorelei était active dans l'entraînement, bien plus que Kitazume. En réalité, elle s'impliquait différemment, de façon parfois plus individualiste que seulement collective. Puis, elles semblèrent se préparer à une séance de tirs au but et ce fut là que des joueuses l'aperçurent car certaines pointèrent du doigt dans sa direction, attirant l'attention des autres. Très vite, elles semblèrent se déconcentrer et Lorelei fut forcée de les rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois durant l'exercice. Elle ne jeta pas un regard vers Kojiro qui se sentit légèrement irrité par cette indifférence affichée. Il n'était pas du genre à vanter sa position de joueur phare de l'équipe de football mais il n'aimait pas non plus qu'on l'ignore comme ça.

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, les filles partirent se changer. Certaines glissèrent des salutations vers Kojiro qui s'efforça de leur répondre en inclinant la tête légèrement. En bas du terrain, Lorelei s'occupa de réunir tous les ballons et de les remettre dans un chariot prévu à cet effet. Quelques joueuses restèrent pour l'aider mais une fois qu'elles eurent terminé de tout ranger, l'Allemande se chargea seule de pousser le chariot sur le chemin montant. Kojiro se leva et la rejoignit.

« Besoin d'aide ? proposa-t-il.

— Je peux m'en charger, répondit-elle.

— Très bien. »

Et cependant, il agrippa le chariot et le tira vers le haut. Lorelei fit mine de rouspéter un instant avant de laisser tomber et de continuer à pousser. Une fois la pente achevée, il prit définitivement en main le chariot, la remplaçant de force derrière le chariot.

« Hé la ! protesta-t-elle. Je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main.

— Je ne m'excuserai pas de t'aider, » répliqua-t-il.

Elle fit la moue et secoua la tête avec exaspération.

« Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse de me voir, remarqua-t-il.

— Tu distrais mes joueuses, asséna-t-elle.

— Seulement parce qu'elles se laissent distraire pour un rien, rétorqua-t-il.

— Évidemment… » Lorelei leva les yeux au ciel.

Il poussa le chariot dans le couloir du bâtiment principal. Ils pénétrèrent alors le gymnase où des personnes jouaient au Babington. Après avoir traversé cette salle, ils accédèrent à l'endroit où les stocks de matériel étaient rangés. Lorelei signa la décharge et ils repartirent en sens inverse.

« Serais-tu venu nous espionner ? demanda finalement Lorelei.

— Vous espionner ? ricana Kojiro face à cette idée grotesque. Pourquoi faire ?

— Oh, c'est ce que s'est demandée une des défenseuses, répondit-elle.

— Et que tu lui as répondu ?

— Rien si ce n'est qu'elle ferait cent tours de terrain si elle ne se remettait pas immédiatement dans le bain. »

Il ria. Lorelei lui offrit alors une sorte de sourire.

« Tu n'as pas l'air ravie de me voir, répéta-t-il une fois de plus.

— Et pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? lui dit-elle si franchement qu'il se sentit blessé. Je ne suis pas triste ou fâchée non plus… mais ça m'est un peu égal. Tu es juste le butteur de l'équipe masculine.

— "Juste le butteur", renifla-t-il. Je ne suis pas _juste le butteur_ de l'équipe.

— C'est vrai, tu es aussi leur capitaine, » rectifia-t-elle.

Kojiro grommela, vexé par son indifférence. Il n'était pas _qu'un_ simple joueur ou butteur. Il était doué. Toutes les équipes le redoutaient et il était voué à un grand avenir. Qu'elle le considère comme un simple footballeur le blessait alors qu'il la considérait, de son côté, bien mieux.

« Tu es vexé ? » demanda Lorelei qui avait remarqué son silence et sa moue. Il y avait un rire dans sa voix, se moquait-elle de lui ?

« Pas du tout, mentit-il et elle éclata de rire, ce qui le froissa encore plus.

— Je vois bien que tu l'es, persista-t-elle. Écoute, je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste que je ne suis pas du genre impressionnable comme les autres filles. Que tu joues bien au football et que tu sois un butteur de talent, c'est bien. Mais j'en ai vu pleins d'autres en Allemagne et même ailleurs, et certains encore meilleurs que toi. En toute honnêteté, tu as encore pas mal de chemin avant de rattraper le niveau des joueurs occidentaux…

— Si c'était pour me remonter le moral… grinça-t-il avant de soupirer.

— Et quoi, tu voudrais que je tombe en éloge pour toi ? se moqua-t-elle. Il faut le mériter !

— Ah, et comment je dois m'y prendre ?

— Impressionne-moi, » le défia-t-elle.

- oOo -

Avant cette rencontre avec le capitaine de l'équipe des garçons, Lorelei avait proposé à son équipe d'organiser une première sortie en groupe lors du match prévu le samedi suivant. Sa proposition fut rapidement acceptée par toute l'équipe. Il restait néanmoins un détail à régler : toutes ne pouvaient ni ne voulaient dépenser leur argent de poche du mois dans les tickets d'entrée, aussi Lorelei devait encore trouver une solution. Le soir, elle appela ses amis pour avoir leur avis. Ce fut Ine qui lui répondit :

« _En temps que responsable du club de football féminin, tu devrais pouvoir demander à ce qu'un budget te soit alloué pour l'année,_ affirma-t-elle. _Tu devrais aller voir la responsable des associations extrascolaires au bureau des professeurs pour te renseigner sur la procédure. Notre club a un budget qui se transmet d'année en année mais tous les débuts d'année, on doit monter un dossier de demande de financement pour recevoir de nouveaux fonds et renflouer nos caisses. À côté de ça, on organise des petits évènements à l'école… Tu te rappelles de notre exposition l'an dernier ? Elle était payante et ça nous a permis de financer d'autres projets. De même, notre partenariat avec le club de journalisme nous permet aussi d'avoir un petit revenu hebdomadaire._ »

Ce à quoi Takeshi précisa :

« _On n'a jamais rien eu à faire pour financer notre club. Demande à ton oncle, c'est lui qui s'en occupait jusqu'à présent._ »

La famille Kitazume recevait justement la visite de Makoto ce soir-là pour diner mais Lorelei ne pouvait décemment pas évoquer le sujet à table. Ses parents n'étaient toujours pas aux faits de sa nouvelle activité et Lorelei s'efforça de le signaler à son oncle avant que ce dernier ne commette le moindre impair. Fort heureusement, Makoto n'évoqua aucunement l'équipe de football féminin et se contenta de discuter sur sa propre équipe. Le père de Lorelei écouta d'une oreille distraite, toujours aussi peu intéressé par l'activité. Puis, quand Makoto eut terminé, il demanda :

« Toi qui travailles à la Toho, tu n'aurais pas discuté avec le coach de Lorelei ? »

L'intéressée avala de travers et toussa très fortement pour éviter de s'étouffer. Sa mère la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et Lorelei secoua la tête.

« Pas vraiment, non, répondit Makoto. Pourquoi ?

— J'aimerais savoir pourquoi il prend autant de temps à se décider pour le poste de capitaine, expliqua son frère. Cela fait déjà plus de deux semaines qu'il nous fait patienter. Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il pour faire son choix ?

— Ah ? Mais… » Makoto s'interrompit en voyant Lorelei le supplier du regard de ne rien dire. Malgré sa désapprobation, il consentit une fois de plus à la couvrir. « Je ne sais pas. Sûrement attend-t-il de les voir à l'œuvre sur le terrain ou bien préfère-t-il attendre leur prochain match pour dévoiler qui sera la capitaine et ainsi obliger les deux candidates à donner le meilleur d'elles-mêmes ? Je te l'ai dit, je ne lui ai pas parlé alors je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il en est. »

À la fin du repas, Makoto monta dans la chambre de Lorelei pour discuter. Il tapa à la porte et l'entrouvrit.

« Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il poliment.

— Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit Lorelei en tournant sa chaise de bureau. Je voulais te remercier pour n'avoir rien laissé entendre ce soir…

— À ce propos, tu comptes garder ce secret longtemps pour toi ? la questionna-t-il gravement. Tu sais que ça ne restera définitivement pas dans l'ombre et qu'ils finiront par l'apprendre tôt ou tard.

— Je sais… soupira-t-elle. Je n'y arrive pas. Tu sais comment est papa et son aversion pour le football…

— Certes, mais tu vas devoir affronter sa colère tôt ou tard, la raisonna-t-il.

— Pas que sa colère, déglutit Lorelei en baissant la tête. Tu sais… Il m'a confié des choses que jamais auparavant il ne m'avait dites… comme il était fier de moi, de mon implication au basketball…

— Raison de plus, Lorelei ! la coupa son oncle. Comment crois-tu qu'il réagira quand il saura que tout ce temps, tu lui auras menti ?

— Je ne lui ai pas menti ! se défendit-elle. J'ai juste…

— Cacher la vérité alors qu'il croit que tu as fait un trait sur le football, c'est une forme de mensonge. »

Lorelei se tortilla sur place, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. La boule dans son estomac ressurgit et elle se sentit nauséeuse, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… j'ai trop peur de l'affronter à présent, admit-elle.

— Je te comprends, lui dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Mais tu vas devoir le faire et plus tu attends et plus ce sera difficile. »

Elle acquiesça. Il y eut alors un léger silence et elle se rappela alors qu'elle voulait lui demander comment était financé le club de football masculin. Makoto prit un certain temps de réflexion avant d'admettre que l'école lui fournissait chaque année un certain budget et que le reste du financement provenait de leurs différents sponsors. Après cela, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner chez lui et ils se dirent aurevoir. Lorelei réfléchissait toujours à son problème de financement quand elle entendit la porte claquer au rez-de-chaussée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère toquait à sa porte. Lorelei la laissa entrer et la regarda s'installer près d'elle, au bord du lit.

« Je viens voir comment va ma grande championne ?

— Je vais bien, répondit Lorelei avant de se tourner vers sa feuille et de la pointer de son stylo. Je finis juste quelques devoirs et après je vais me coucher.

— Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, Lorelei, quelque chose que j'ai remarqué en toi ces derniers temps. »

La jeune fille abandonna définitivement son stylo et ses devoirs pour se tourner vers sa mère. Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'elle pressentait ce qui allait suivre. Sa mère la regardait droit dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire inquiet sur le visage.

« Tu rentres à présent systématiquement en retard, continua-t-elle. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais après ton entraînement de basketball. »

Lorelei ouvrit la bouche et un son hésitant s'échappa. C'était le moment d'avouer la vérité, malgré son appréhension.

« Maman… je dois te dire quelque chose…

— C'est à propos du basketball ? devina-t-elle. J'ai vu ta réaction pendant le repas quand ton père a abordé le sujet, rajouta-t-elle en voyant la surprise sur le visage de sa fille. Tu implorais littéralement ton oncle de ne rien dire.

— Tu l'as remarqué…

— Il faudrait être aussi distrait que ton père pour ne pas le voir. Alors, quel est ce grand mystère ?

— Je ne serais pas capitaine, avoua Lorelei.

— Oh, alors c'était déjà décidé ? »

Il y avait juste de la surprise dans sa voix et une certaine inquiétude mais en aucun cas de la déception ni de la colère.

« Pas exactement… Le coach n'a pas encore officialisé sa décision mais je ne serais pas la capitaine de l'équipe. Parce que… c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé.

— Tu lui as demandé de ne pas te choisir ? répéta sa mère.

— Oui. »

Lorelei savait qu'elle devait continuer et expliquer précisément la raison de son choix. Mais c'était la partie la plus difficile à avouer, celle qu'elle redoutait le plus. Il y avait comme un blocage au bas de sa gorge et sa voix s'y cachait avec lâcheté. Elle n'eut cependant pas à faire le premier pas car sa mère, après un court silence de réflexion, reprit la parole.

« Ça a un rapport avec tes retards du soir, c'est bien ça ? » Lorelei acquiesça. « C'est le football, n'est-ce pas ? »

Silence. Nouvel hochement de tête. Lorelei regarda sa mère, cherchant à la sonder. Son visage resta quelques secondes impassibles avant qu'un doux sourire ne vienne s'y glisser.

« Alors j'avais vu juste, dit-elle. J'avais remarqué que tu faisais extrêmement attention à ne pas être remarquée quand tu rentrais le weekend. D'ailleurs, ce regain d'activité m'a fait penser à quand nous étions en Allemagne. Là-bas, tu avais l'habitude d'être la plupart du temps dehors, avec tes copains du football. »

Lorelei ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec nostalgie aux souvenirs de ces doux moments de bonheur. Elle avait vraiment été heureuse, là-bas…

« Tu sais, je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour toi, continua sa mère. Tu ne semblais pas très bien accepter le déménagement – et c'est tout à fait compréhensible, rajouta-t-elle quand elle vit sa fille prête à répliquer. Tu allais perdre tous tes amis et quitter ton pays natal où tu as toujours vécu pour te rendre dans un pays situé dans un autre continent, loin de tous tes repères à cause du travail de ton père. Et puis, je sais que tu avais des projets très importants vis-à-vis du football. »

Lorelei détourna le regard, sentant la colère et la frustration qu'elle contenait depuis toujours gronder de nouveau en elle. Elle devait réfréner ses émotions, ce n'était pas la faute de sa mère si elle avait du laisser tomber ses rêves.

« Je me rends compte comme nous avons de la chance d'avoir une fille aussi généreuse et attentive que toi. Bien d'autres enfants se seraient rebellés contre cette injuste décision ou bien auraient mal vécu leur insertion mais tu t'es vite adaptée à ce nouveau pays et à ses codes, sans jamais te plaindre…

— Ce n'est pas comme si ça aurait changé quelque chose, soupira Lorelei, maussade. Je n'avais pas le choix.

— C'est vrai, admit sa mère. Mais tu aurais pu rendre les choses plus compliquées et pesantes pour ton père et moi et tu ne l'as pas fait.

— Mmmouais…

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais que nous t'avons demandé beaucoup et je n'imagine pas ce que tu as vraiment vécu de ton côté. Mais je suis pourtant là pour t'aider et je voudrais que tu puisses avoir confiance en moi.

— J'ai confiance ! assura Lorelei avec vigueur avant de reprendre, plus bas : Ce n'est pas le problème…

— Tu avais peur de notre réaction ? »

Lorelei répondit à l'affirmative et sa mère acquiesça en signe de compréhension. Après un autre court silence, elle lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qui se passait vraiment, pourquoi elle avait refusé le poste de capitaine et quel était le rapport avec le football, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait après les cours. Lorelei lui dit tout et au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui avouait la vérité, elle se sentit comme plus légère et soulagée. En voyant sa mère l'écouter avec autant de calme et de patience, elle se rengorgea. Ce n'était finalement pas si dur de se confier à elle.

Quand elle eut terminé, sa mère analysa la situation et ce qu'elle lui dit rejoignit à peu près les paroles de son oncle. Elle devait le dire à son père avant que celui-ci ne découvre la vérité autrement que par elle. Si elle lui avouait la vérité, il serait toujours moins déçu et en colère que s'il l'apprenait de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Lorelei n'avait alors plus d'autres choix que d'affronter ses peurs.

- oOo -

« Comment ça je ne suis pas adéquate ? s'écria Lorelei.

— Je suis navrée, Melle Kitazume, répondit calmement Mademoiselle Chiyoe Fujitaka. Mais nous ne pouvons tolérer qu'une simple élève de l'école gère à elle seule un club aussi important que celui du football féminin.

— La bonne blague ! s'énerva l'Allemande.

— Melle, je vous demanderai de rester courtoise et de vous calmer, la gronda sévèrement Monsieur Daigen Eisaburô.

— Dans ce cas, qui gère le club ? demanda Lorelei plus calmement mais toujours avec énervement.

— Ce que je vois noté ici est que le club a été accepté par l'administration mais qu'il ne sera vraiment actif que lorsqu'il se dotera d'un coach responsable embauché par l'école. Ce qui veut dire que le club est, pour l'heure, encore en stand-by et donc que les joueuses n'ont pas encore l'autorisation d'utiliser l'ancien complexe. Bien évidemment, je vais en faire part aux gardiens et ferai passer une note à ce sujet à chaque élève concernée.

— Vous allez vraiment empêcher ces filles de réaliser leur club ?

— Melle Kitazume, je n'ai pas du tout ce genre d'intentions, répliqua fermement Melle Fujitaka. Mais je ne peux passer outre le règlement que l'on m'impose. Si vous avez des réclamations à ce sujet, je crains qu'il ne vous faille passer par mon supérieur, c'est-à-dire le proviseur lui-même.

— Donc, c'est clair, l'équipe de football féminin n'existera jamais, conclut l'adolescente avec irritation.

— Pas tant qu'on ne leur trouvera pas un coach potentiellement acceptable, précisa la responsable des associations.

— Personne ne veut entraîner une équipe de filles, railla Lorelei. Ou encore moins chercher un vrai coach !

— Ça, ce n'est pas vraiment de mon ressort…

— Mais ça devrait l'être, non ? se laissa emporter une nouvelle fois Lorelei. Sinon, à quoi servez-vous ?

— Melle, veuillez maîtriser vos paroles ! réagit une nouvelle fois Mrs Eisaburô en la foudroyant du regard.

— Écoutez, je comprends que vous puissiez être déçue… mais je ne peux rien pour vous, vraiment. Essayez de parler à votre oncle, il pourrait contacter ses connaissances pour trouver quelqu'un d'adéquat.

— Et mon cul, c'est du poulet !

— Cette fois, ça suffit ! s'énerva pour de bon le surveillant. Je ne vais pas laisser passer un tel comportement irrespectueux ! Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir quitter ce bureau immédiatement et je vous donne une retenue pour commencer ! Veuillez donc me suivre jusqu'au secrétariat des élèves ! »

Lorelei se contint de justesse de répliquer et fit racler la chaise en se levant avant de quitter la salle en martelant le sol. Elle suivit alors le surveillant qui la conduisit dans un petit bureau. Là, il ordonna à ce qu'on lui assigne une heure de retenue ainsi qu'une remarque sur son carnet d'élève. Note qu'elle devra évidemment faire signer par ses parents… ce qui lui fit regretter quelques peu de s'être emportée.

Une fois tout cela fait, le surveillant conclut par un magistral : « Et que cela vous serve de leçon ! » avant de la laisser retourner en cours. Évidemment, elle arriva en retard, la cloche ayant déjà sonné quand elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Melle Fujitaka. Pour combler le tout, ils eurent droit à une interrogation surprise et Lorelei, bien qu'ayant révisé ses leçons, eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur ses réponses.

À midi, ses amis s'enquirent de sa mauvaise humeur.

« Naaaan sérieux ? s'exclama Dosan. C'est con !

— Tu es très utile, Dosan, railla Chiaki en secouant la tête avec exaspération.

— Ce qui veut dire que tu ne peux vraiment pas être leur coach ? demanda Ine.

— Apparemment, je ne suis pas « adéquate » ! s'insurgea Lorelei, toujours en colère.

— En même temps, on peut comprendre, affirma Dosan. ET ne réagissez pas au quart de tour ! rajouta-t-il quand il vit les filles prêtes à répliquer. Ce que je veux dire est que l'administration ne peut pas imaginer possible qu'une fille de notre âge ait les compétences nécessaires pour entraîner d'autres joueuses. Ce qu'ils veulent, eux, ce sont les qualifications sur papier, l'expérience du terrain, quelque chose de tangible. J'imagine aussi qu'ils ne veulent pas risquer d'attirer l'attention sur votre club si jamais ça ne marchait pas… Imagine l'image que cela donnerait à cette école prestigieuse où les élèves sont censés recevoir la meilleure formation et être dans les meilleures conditions possibles pour leurs activités scolaires et extrascolaires si on savait qu'ils ne sont même pas capables d'avoir un entraîneur digne de ce nom, quelqu'un qui serait connu dans le milieu…

— Je n'aime pas le dire mais Dosan a raison, cette fois, approuva Chiaki. Dans un sens, on pouvait s'attendre à une telle réaction de leur part.

— C'est vrai… soupira Lorelei. Mais ça m'énerve d'être ainsi coincée. Ils n'essaient même pas de les aider à trouver un vrai entraîneur. « Ce n'est pas de son ressort », m'a dit Fujitaka. Si ce n'est pas elle, sur qui peuvent-elles se reposer, hein ? Makoto m'a dit qu'il ne trouverait pas de coach pour les entraîner…

— En fait, ils sont tellement sûrs qu'elles échoueront qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment envie de se donner la peine d'essayer, suggéra Takeshi.

— Ils veulent tuer dans l'œuf ce qu'ils n'auront pas à s'inquiéter en cas d'échec… et ainsi éviter la mauvaise publicité, renchérit Ine. On ne pense pas souvent à l'aspect « publique » qu'une école peut avoir… La communication et l'image d'une école est capitale pour celle-ci afin d'attirer le monde et les financements. Pour moi, c'est bien la meilleure explication.

— Ouais et dans tout ça, ils n'ont clairement rien à faire de ce que les élèves peuvent penser, ronchonna Lorelei.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu rencontres des difficultés, répliqua Chiaki. Mais la grande majorité d'entre nous n'avons pas ce genre de problèmes et de fait, on ne se rend pas bien compte de tout ce qui peut se passer dans l'administration,

— À vrai dire, tant que je ne suis pas ennuyé, je m'en fous royalement de ce qui peut s'y passer, affirma Dosan.

— C'est clair que moi non plus, avoua Takeshi en haussant les épaules.

— Et du coup, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Ine.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? soupira Lorelei en haussant les épaules. Je dois l'annoncer aux filles…

— Quoi ? Tu renonces aussi facilement ? s'étonnèrent ses amis.

— Qu'est-ce que voulez que je fasse ? Je ne suis définitivement pas éligible ! Même si on fait les choses clandestinement, jamais on ne pourra jouer le moindre match si on ne forme pas un club officiel ! En plus, il nous faut du matériel et un terrain… On n'est pas une équipe de football de rue.

— Du football de rue ? répéta Ine.

— C'est un autre genre de football, expliqua Lorelei. Ça n'a pas grand-chose d'officiel, c'est un peu ce que pratiquent tous ceux qui s'amusent avec un ballon sur tous types de terrain. Certains ont imaginé des minis matchs avec leurs propres compositions et leurs propres règles. C'est assez sympa mais je préfère de loin le football pratiqué sur un vrai terrain et avec les règles qu'on connaît. …Bref ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire… Ça me semble sans issue. »

Les quatre autres se regardèrent, l'air surpris. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lorelei de s'avouer vaincue aussi facilement. Ils n'eurent pas tellement le temps d'en reparler qu'il fallut retourner en classe.

- oOo -

Le soir, Lorelei fila droit sur le terrain de football pour informer son oncle de la situation et demanda donc à Chiaki de s'excuser auprès de leur coach pour son retard. Les footballeurs n'étaient pas encore sur le terrain, venant eux aussi tout juste de finir les cours, aussi elle trouva Makoto près des cages, près des deux managers. Celles-ci, la voyant s'approcher, semblèrent changer de sujet.

« Oncle Makoto, appela Lorelei.

— Oh, Lorelei, tu n'es pas au gymnase ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Il faut que je te parle d'un truc, c'est important, » dit-elle précipitamment.

Comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas être entendue, il lui fit signe de se diriger vers le bâtiment où il avait son propre bureau et où également étaient rangés le matériel nécessaire au football.

« C'est à propos de ton père ? Tu lui as avoué ?

— Euh… Non, pas encore, répondit-elle avec embarras. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais te parler. Je viens d'apprendre que je ne pouvais en aucun cas devenir responsable de l'équipe des filles.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna son oncle. Je t'ai pourtant désigné comme telle.

— Oui mais as-tu pris les dispositions nécessaires ? le questionna Lorelei. Parce que Melle Fujitaka m'a bien précisé que je n'étais pas apte à l'être.

— Cette fichue femme… grommela Makoto en secouant la tête. Bien évidemment, j'aurais du y penser !

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je vais aller lui en toucher deux mots, affirma-t-il sans répondre. Je reviens tout de suite !

— Mais ? Attends, je veux venir avec toi !

— Non, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je lui parle seul à seule… »

Et sur ces mots, il la laissa pour se diriger rapidement vers le bâtiment central de l'école. Lorelei le regarda s'éloigner sans vraiment comprendre ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Visiblement, Makoto s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait des histoires avec la responsable des associations, mais pourquoi ? Et dans ce cas, comment se faisait-il qu'il lui avait tout de même proposé le poste ?

Lorelei ne comprenait rien mais en attendant, elle était bien forcée d'attendre.

Les garçons finirent par arriver et quand ils la virent, certains la pointèrent du doigt sans même essayer d'être discrets. D'autres lui lancèrent quelques piques, expectant en vain une réponse de sa part. Mais Lorelei était trop plongée dans ses problèmes pour leur prêter la moindre attention. Ce ne fut que lorsque Takeshi vint lui parler qu'elle commença à réaliser que beaucoup l'observaient.

« Où es notre coach ? lui demanda le milieu de terrain.

— Il est allé voir Melle Fujitaka… Ils sont obligés de me lorgner comme ça ?

— C'est que tu les intrigues, commenta un joueur en les rejoignant.

— Tu es l'attaquant contre lequel on s'est battues, se rappela vaguement Lorelei.

— Kazuki Sorimachi, se présenta-t-il en lui souriant. Ne l'oublie pas.

— Heu… d'accord, » répondit Lorelei qui jeta un coup d'œil circonspect vers Takeshi, lequel semblait se retenir de rire avec difficulté.

Kazuki continua la discussion pratiquement tout seul. Lorelei essayait de suivre son flot de paroles, sans toutefois parvenir à se concentrer. Ce n'était pas tant la faute du pauvre attaquant mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'écouter le babillage de quiconque. Encore énervée par son rendez-vous matinal, elle voulait régler cette histoire au plus vite.

S'il s'avérait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de l'équipe féminine alors elle aurait fait tous ces efforts pour rien. Et elle devrait laisser tomber le football.

Une fois de plus.

Elle ne le voulait pas.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de la faire espérer ainsi. À présent qu'elle s'est replongée dans sa passion, comment pouvaient-ils la lui retirer ?

Non.

Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

Lorelei fit brusquement volteface avant de s'élancer en courant vers le bâtiment principal. Coupé dans son élan, Kazuki butta sur un mot et la regarda filer sans même s'excuser ou prendre congé. C'était comme si elle avait oublié qu'il lui parlait. Takeshi eut beau l'appeler, elle ne répondit pas et disparut derrière le coin d'un bâtiment.

« Et ben ! lâcha Kazuki. Elle nous a oubliés, il faut croire !

— Ça lui arrive tout le temps, commenta Takeshi. Parfois, elle pense à quelque chose et alors même qu'on lui parle, elle se barre faire on-ne-sait-trop-quoi.

— Ah, vraiment…

— T'en fais pas, le rassura son coéquipier en lui donnant un coud de coude complice. Ça veut pas dire qu'elle t'apprécie pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je m'en moque ! » balbutia l'attaquant.

Takeshi s'esclaffa avant de s'écarter pour éviter le coup de Kazuki.

- oOo -

« Je poste ma candidature ! »

Un silence suivit sa phrase, jetée à l'arrachée à peine entrée dans la salle. Mr Eisaburô se leva pour la disputer à nouveau mais Melle Fujitaka l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Au lieu de lui reprocher son entrée brutale, elle lui répondit simplement :

« Comme je viens de le répéter à votre oncle, je suis au regret de vous dire que ce n'est pas possible. Vous n'êtes pas éligible au poste.

— Chiyoe… entama Makoto mais la responsable l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Ce sera Melle _Fujitaka_, » le corrigea-t-elle sèchement.

Son ton glacial étonna Lorelei qui était déjà surprise d'entendre son oncle appeler quelqu'un aussi familièrement. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et résista à la tentation de répliquer.

« Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez dit, tout coach potentiel doit se soumettre à un entretien tenu par une sorte de jury ? demanda Lorelei.

— Les parents délégués, le directeur et moi-même, confirma Melle Fujitaka. Où veux-tu en venir ?

— Ce n'est donc pas de votre seul ressort de décider qui est éligible ou non ? continua l'adolescente.

— Pas entièrement, en effet, approuva encore la responsable qui comprit où son élève voulait en venir. Mais j'ai également mon mot à dire sur…

— Donc, je peux quand même poser ma candidature ? »

Melle Fujitaka ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lorelei la fixa avec détermination mais anxiété, croisant les doigts derrière son dos pour que cela fonctionne. Au bout d'un moment, la responsable prit un air exaspéré mais néanmoins légèrement amusé.

« Bon, je vois que tu es décidée, dit-elle finalement. Mais je dois te prévenir que les chances sont minimes. Tu vas devoir convaincre les parents délégués et le directeur de ta légitimité au poste et de tes capacités à tenir ces responsabilités, chose que je te préviens ne sera pas aisée.

— Et vous ? demanda Lorelei, sans détour.

— Moi ? Je verrais bien ce que cela donnera. Je suis curieuse de voir comment tu vas te débrouiller lors de ton entretien. En attendant, je vais t'expliquer ce que tu vas devoir faire pour y parvenir… »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

**L'aveu**

**«** Quoi ? »

Évidemment, les joueuses de football reçurent la nouvelle avec consternation et déception. Certaines grondèrent contre l'administration qui faisait tout pour leur rendre la tâche difficile. D'autres rajoutèrent que tout cela était dans le seul but de les faire abandonner pour avorter tout possible échec.

« Ils n'envisagent pas une seconde que cela peut fonctionner ! s'énerva Aemi. C'est injuste !...

— Et ils disaient que dans cette école, on pouvait tout accomplir dans les meilleures conditions… Menteurs ! »

Itsuki fut la plus calme de toutes.

« Ce n'est pas si étonnant, dit-elle. Il fallait s'y attendre. Non seulement on forme un groupe hétérogène mais en plus le contexte sportif actuel joue contre nous. Le football n'est déjà pas forcément le sport le plus populaire au Japon mais c'est pire quand on le considère du côté féminin. Il n'y a pour l'heure que très peu d'équipes et aucune joueuse qui se démarque. Le Japon est loin d'envisager possible de former une équipe féminine de football. En plus, il faut aussi prendre en compte l'image de l'école et l'importance de la réussite de ses clubs extrascolaires. J'ai déjà connu ça dans mon ancien collège. Dès qu'arrivaient les périodes de compétition entre collèges, on nous mettait la pression pour qu'on batte les autres écoles parce que la victoire apportait prestige à notre établissement. » Plusieurs joueuses approuvèrent ces paroles. « Et puis, désolée Lorelei, mais c'est vrai qu'en temps normal, tu n'es pas éligible pour le poste. J'ai été vraiment surprise qu'on te laisse prendre autant de responsabilité alors que tu n'es qu'en première…

— Itsuki a raison, dit Wayuki. Mais nous devons faire quelque chose. Pour l'heure, aucun professionnel ne veut nous entraîner et Lorelei est tout ce qu'on a sur la main…

— Merci pour cette marque de confiance ! railla celle-ci qui savait, pourtant, que la libéro la considérait à présent mieux que ça.

— Tu nous as bien dit que tu allais passer un entretien ? lui demanda la joueuse.

— Oui mais… ce n'est pas encore sûr…

— Comment ça ? demanda Natsumi. Tu hésites à le faire ?

— Ce n'est pas ça, grimaça Lorelei. Mais il y a un petit problème qui vient me faire obstacle… et je dois dire que c'est assez personnel. »

Les footballeuses la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Elles ne comprenaient pas ce qui pouvait la faire hésiter. Lorelei vit le doute s'insinuer sur leurs visages. Aussi embarrassant et humiliant qu'elle trouva à la situation, elle leur confia la vérité :

« Mon père n'approuvera probablement pas que je passe cet entretien.

— Tu ne peux pas le convaincre ? demanda Natsumi.

— Je ne sais pas… Il n'a jamais aimé que je joue au football.

— Ça ne t'a pas empêché en Allemagne de jouer, fit remarquer Suzuki.

— Ce n'est pas pareil, rétorqua Lorelei. En Allemagne, je jouais dans le club de la ville dans lequel j'avais de fortes chances de devenir professionnelle. Malgré tout, cela pesait son poids. Ici…

— Ici, ce n'est pas le cas, termina Wayuki. Je connais ça. Je vis ça aussi chez moi.

— Mais tu es pourtant là, rétorqua Suzuki.

— Ce n'est qu'une activité extrascolaire, rétorqua la libéro. Pour l'heure, il ne voit que ce côté-là et, même si ça l'agace, il se dit sûrement que l'an prochain, tout ça ne sera plus que du passé. Comme si c'était encore une lubie de passage, tu comprends ?

— Mmmouais. » Suzuki n'était pas du tout convaincue.

Lorelei aurait souhaité lui faire comprendre à quel point cela serait compliqué à négocier avec son père mais elle sentait que, quoi qu'elle eut pu tenter de dire, rien ne suffirait à la persuader de sa bonne foi. Quelque part, Suzuki ne cesserait de croire qu'elle ne se défilait pas. Et, au plus profond d'elle, une petite voix lui posait la même question. Après tout, si elle doutait de la possibilité de cette entreprise, c'était principalement parce qu'elle avait peur de faire face à son père et à sa réaction.

Makoto avait pourtant raison. En laissant trainer les choses, cela devenait de plus en plus dur de lui avouer… et elle allait devoir le faire au plus vite. Son ventre se contracta si fort qu'elle commença à ressentir des douleurs. Coincées hors du stade – Melle Fujitaka avait bel et bien prévenu le gardien de ne pas les autoriser à utiliser le matériel de l'école encore laissé à disposition des membres des clubs sportifs – elles ne pouvaient décidemment pas s'entraîner et décidèrent d'attendre la décision du Jury.

Lorelei rentra donc chez elle en trainant les pieds. Elle tentait de réfréner sa peur mais rien n'y faisait. L'idée même d'avouer son secret à son père la paralysait. Comment réagirait-il ? Mal, forcément, elle lui avait menti. Pas directement, c'est vrai, mais cela revenait au même. Makoto avait encore raison sur ce point-là. En le laissant croire qu'elle avait tiré un trait sur sa passion, c'était comme si elle s'était joué de lui. Il allait être en colère.

Sa déception sera terrible. Lorelei ne supporta pas cette pensée et frissonna.

Le soir, elle parla avec sa mère de sa situation. Pour passer cet entretien, elle devait d'abord remplir un dossier qui nécessitait l'accord de son tuteur légal : son père.

« Lorelei, es-tu en train de me demander de le dire à ton père à ta place ? demanda sa mère d'une voix douce pourtant grave.

— Je n'y arrive pas… ça me terrifie, » avoua péniblement Lorelei.

Sa mère ne dit rien pendant un moment mais son visage exprimait clairement ses pensées. Anxieuse, Lorelei lui demanda de lui parler, de lui dire son avis. Au bout d'un moment, sa mère lui répondit :

« Je pense que… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Je ne peux pas le faire.

— Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… s'il te plait, aide-moi !

— Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas plutôt à Makoto ?

— À oncle Makoto ? répéta Lorelei. Mais…

— Téléphone-lui donc, insista sa mère. Ton père va bientôt rentrer, fais-le maintenant.

— Bon, d'accord, » accepta Lorelei, déçue.

Quelle que soit la personne informant son père, celui-ci serait en colère mais Lorelei trouvait plus supportable l'idée de ne pas lui avouer elle-même. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que son oncle accepte. Elle composa son numéro et attendit qu'il réponde. Sa voix résonna alors à son oreille.

« Oncle Makoto, c'est Lorelei… Je voulais te demander… Oui, c'est à ce sujet. Oui. Je sais, justement… c'est à ce sujet que je t'appelle… Non, non. Pas encore… Il n'est pas encore rentré… Mais je voulais te demander… Enfin, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais… si je pouvais te demander un… service… En fait, je voudrais que tu m'aides à dire à mon père que j'ai repris le football. Tu sais, pour qu'il signe le papier… Non, je ne parle pas d'être présent… Je veux dire, est-ce que tu peux… le lui dire à ma place ?... »

Lorelei raccrocha cinq minutes après. Sa mère, qui était restée de côté, s'avança pour connaître le résultat. Sa fille avait l'air déçue.

« Il m'a dit que c'était finalement mieux que je ne puisse pas candidater, dit-elle.

— Est-ce qu'il t'a expliqué pourquoi ? demanda sa mère.

— Parce que je ne suis visiblement pas responsable, lâcha Lorelei dans une grimace.

— Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi ? »

Lorelei avala ses paroles, son premier réflexe étant de s'offusquer. Elle comprenait bien ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle refusait de l'admettre.

« Quelles sont les qualités d'un responsable ? » l'interrogea sa mère, toujours dans sa démarche pédagogique.

Ayant été enseignante dans un collège, elle avait gardé cette habitude de traiter Lorelei comme une de ses élèves et d'appliquer sur elle ses techniques pédagogiques.

« Être responsable et mature, savoir gérer toutes sortes de situation et être manager, répondit la footballeuse qui citait, surtout pour la dernière partie, les propos de Melle Fujitaka.

— Très bien, approuva sa mère. Est-ce que tu crois responsable de fuir les responsabilités qui t'incombent ? »

Lorelei ne répondit pas mais baissa les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu penses mature de déléguer tes problèmes personnels à une autre personne ? »

Une fois de plus, elle ne dit rien.

« Penses-tu gérer la situation ? »

Elle se mordit la langue. Au fond d'elle, un « Non ! » grondait. Elle ne pensait pas être pour l'heure ni responsable, ni mature, ni capable de gérer cette situation. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait peur et qu'affronter son père lui paraissait pour l'heure impossible. Elle tut la petite voix qui lui disait que tout ceci n'était pas exactement vrai : qu'elle pouvait le faire si elle s'en donnait la peine, que c'était justement l'occasion d'avouer la vérité, qu'elle mettrait un terme à toute cette mascarade de la fille comblée.

« C'est vrai… Je dois le faire seule, » lâcha Lorelei à contrecœur.

Sa mère lui sourit chaleureusement. « Je serais là pour t'encourager. »

- oOo –

« Cet air morose ne te sied pas. »

Lorelei tourna la tête pour voir Kojiro venir se poser à ses côtés, tenant à la main une canette de Coca Cola, poussant du pied son éternel ballon. Il posa ses affaires à côté d'elle et s'installa à son tour sur la pelouse. L'Allemande ne lui répondit rien, aussi continua-t-il :

« Takeshi m'a parlé de la situation… Ton père refuse toujours de signer ? »

Lorelei poussa un soupir avant d'acquiescer. La dispute qui avait découlé de leur confrontation restait bien présente dans son esprit. Les propos blessants de son père martelaient sa tête et lui faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux. Il était si injuste… Mais pourquoi détestait-il autant le football ? Pourquoi refusait-il de voir l'évidence ? Elle ne le comprenait pas. Quelques jours auparavant, il lui avait quand même dit comprendre le manque intense qu'elle ressentait… ! Alors pourquoi se révélait-il aussi dur à présent ? Devait-elle abandonner le football pour mériter son affection et sa confiance ? Cela lui laissait un terrible goût amer dans la gorge.

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ce choix.

Elle sentait le regard de Kojiro couler sur elle, et ce n'était pas désagréable. Elle ressentait une certaine attraction pour lui. Il partageait la même passion qu'elle et ils s'entendaient bien, malgré la différence de caractère. Et puis, elle devait l'avouer : physiquement, il n'était pas en reste. Ses cheveux laissés en bataille lui donnaient un air rebelle que son regard déterminé et son allure assurée accentuait – un charme que les filles raffolaient, et auquel Lorelei n'était pas non plus insensible. Elle savait aussi que cette attirance était réciproque.

Sa façon de l'aborder à l'infirmerie, ses venues sur le terrain de football pendant les entraînements, les regards qu'il lui adressait quand ils se croisaient… Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Aussi, ce fut naturellement qu'elle bascula son corps sur le côté et posa sa tête sur son épaule musclée. Elle sentit un léger sursaut il ne s'y attendait pas, mais ne se recula pas pour autant. Quelques minutes, ils restèrent silencieux.

« Mon père refuse de me voir jouer au football, » dit-elle finalement. Elle sentit le visage de Kojiro se tourner vers elle, son menton frôlant le haut de son crâne. « Depuis toujours, il a été contre ma passion, même quand c'était juste pour m'amuser avec mes amis. Puis, j'ai intégré le club benjamin d'Hambourg, et alors notre conflit a commencé. On s'est disputé je ne sais combien de fois et je finissais toujours par des larmes. J'ai été sélectionné dans l'équipe officielle quand j'ai eu 12 ans et j'ai participé à ma première coupe nationale benjamine… Là, j'ai réalisé que j'aimais vraiment jouer, disputer les matchs, marquer des buts et remporter la victoire… » Elle sourit. C'était de très bons souvenirs : son premier championnat, l'amitié qu'elle avait tissé avec ses coéquipières, les confrontations avec d'autres joueuses talentueuses, certaines plus âgées qu'elle, l'affirmation de son talent, les encouragements de son coach… Déjà, on lui disait qu'elle avait de l'avenir, qu'elle avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas et que si elle travaillait dur, elle parviendrait aux sommets. « Il n'était plus question d'arrêter. Ma relation avec mon père s'est considérablement dégradée. Ça me faisait mal, mais j'avais le football pour me consoler et je me disais qu'un jour… qui sait ? Il finirait par l'accepter. »

Son sourire s'évanouit. Il ne l'avait jamais toléré et leurs dîners étaient devenus tendus et inconfortables, si bien qu'elle se débrouillait de plus en plus à manger chez ses amis, en particulier chez Karl qui habitait alors toujours dans son voisinage.

« Aujourd'hui, mes rêves se sont envolés quand j'ai quitté l'Allemagne, continua-t-elle, le ventre serré et les larmes prêtes à déborder à nouveau. Cette nomination dans l'équipe nationale… c'était ma chance de me faire remarquer par les recruteurs professionnels. Mais j'étais déjà ici, au Japon… J'ai choisi le basketball en espérant que ça atténuerait mon manque… Pourtant, si j'adore vraiment ce sport et si j'ai envie de m'impliquer et d'y aller à fond, je ne ressens pas la même chose. Je le fais par plaisir, sans aucune intention d'aller plus loin… Coach m'a dit que j'avais mes chances d'être recrutée, mais j'ai beau y penser, je n'arrive pas à me voir devenir professionnelle. Pourtant, si je le faisais, papa serait si fier de moi… »

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes. Elle se sentait un peu idiote de se laisser emportée par les émotions devant le butteur. Même s'il l'appréciait, il n'avait pas forcément envie de supporter ses problèmes. Elle allait s'excuser quand il plaça une main réconfortante sur la sienne. En redressant légèrement sa tête sur son épaule, elle vit qu'il lui souriait maladroitement. Elle répondit à son sourire et inspira profondément.

« Tu me trouves idiote ? » Elle regretta aussitôt sa question qui lui parut plus pitoyable que le reste. « Oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'était une question stupide ! Je m'en fous si c'était le cas.

— Tu devrais parler à Ken, » lui dit simplement Kojiro.

Elle se redressa et le regarda avec perplexité, ne comprenant comment le gardien avait pu entrer dans la conversation.

« As-tu jamais entendu parler du dojo Wakashimazu ? lui demanda le butteur, amusé par sa réaction.

— Non… Un dojo ?

— C'est un lieu où on pratique un art martial, expliqua-t-il. Le père de Ken est un maitre karatéka qui enseigne son art. Il a toujours voulu que Ken devienne son héritier et reprenne un jour le dojo familial…

— Mais Ken joue au football, commença à comprendre Lorelei.

— Oui, acquiesça le footballeur. Cela a été difficile pour lui de faire accepter à son père qu'il préférait être gardien de but que karatéka, mais il y est arrivé. Et si je crois bien que ce n'est pas la joie tous les jours chez lui, ça va un peu mieux aujourd'hui… Tu devrais lui parler, il sait ce que c'est et pourrait bien te conseiller… Moi, je n'ai pas du tout ce problème.

— Oui, ce serait une idée… » admit Lorelei.

Pourtant, elle avait bien du mal à envisager demander à Ken d'écouter ses problèmes. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient bien entendus… Elle n'osa pas non plus refuser : c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

« Aaah, je suis déçu… soupira soudain Kojiro, surprenant Lorelei.

— Quoi ? De quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle – avait-elle fait preuve d'une maladresse ?

— Moi qui avais espéré voir les nouvelles joueuses s'agiter dans leurs maillots de foot… »

Lorelei le regarda avec des yeux de poissons frits avant de comprendre à son regard qu'il plaisantait. Malgré la nullité de sa blague, Lorelei réussit à se détendre et éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle se détendait vraiment depuis sa dispute avec son père. Kojiro plaça une main sur son bras, c'était un contact très agréable car si sa poigne était ferme, il était toutefois doux et attentionné dans son geste.

« Garde confiance, lu glissa-t-il. Et n'abandonne pas. De toute façon, tu n'y arriveras pas. Le football, quand on l'aime une fois, on ne le quitte plus.

— …Est-ce encore une de tes plaisanteries ? railla-t-elle, néanmoins avec le sourire.

— … ! Là, j'étais sérieux ! bougonna-t-il faussement. Ça me va si mal que ça ?

— C'est trop bien dit pour un gars de ton genre, rigola-t-elle. N'es-tu pas sensé être l'insensible impénétrable ?

— Il ne faut pas croire ce qu'on raconte, répliqua-t-il. Je suis un gars très sensible.

— Mmmouais… »

- oOo -

Le soir, Lorelei acheta un sandwich qu'elle dévora durant le trajet du retour. Elle préférait prendre des réserves car elle refusait de manger en compagnie de son père. Sans se l'avouer vraiment, elle espérait insinuer à son père un sentiment de culpabilité. Mais deux soirs étaient passés et il ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde. Probablement se doutait-il du sens de la manœuvre, pourtant Lorelei était déçue. Elle avait espéré le voir s'inquiéter pour elle, au lieu de ça, il l'ignorait éperdument.

M'a-t-il un jour vraiment aimé pour celle que je suis ? Inévitablement, cette pensée empoisonnait son cœur. Elle avait beau y réfléchir, chercher le moindre souvenir qui pourrait la réconforter, mais elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu un jour son père faire preuve de tendresse envers elle. Quand elle était toute petite, c'était toujours elle qui venait le voir, cherchant une caresse ou simplement un peu d'affection de sa part. Jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait…

Elle se sentait horriblement seule et désillusionnée. Même en envisageant abandonner pour de bon le football et se concentrer sur le basketball, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le moindre réconfort. Son père pourra peut-être lui témoigner une certaine fierté, elle n'y croyait plus. _Menteur !_ Devait-elle se tromper pour qu'il la considère un peu ? Ce genre de sentiments lui paraissait soudain dérisoire. Elle avait peut-être menti mais lui l'avait trompé… Peut-être ne lui avait-il dit ça que pour qu'elle se concentre un peu plus dans le basketball – sans prendre la peine de vraiment comprendre ses propres sentiments.

« Menteur ! » cria-t-elle en balançant son coussin à travers la pièce.

- oOo -

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore ? s'énerva Mrs Kitazume en entendant du bruit provenir de la chambre de sa fille.

— Je te trouve très dur avec elle, lui dit sa femme. Tu lui fais vivre des moments très difficiles alors qu'elle donne déjà tout ce qu'elle a dans ce qu'elle fait.

— Si c'était vrai, elle n'aurait pas abandonné le basketball pour perdre son temps avec ce fichu football ! répliqua sévèrement Mrs Kitazume.

— Elle n'a pas abandonné le basketball, répondit calmement Mme Kitazume. N'as-tu jamais pensé qu'elle n'envisageait pas d'être professionnelle, depuis le début ?

— Dans ce cas, elle aurait mieux fait de se concentrer sur ses études ! gronda-t-il. Plutôt que de se laisser distraire…

— Chéri, Lorelei a toujours pris au sérieux ses études, même en Allemagne. Quand a-t-elle ramené un bulletin qui ne dépassait pas nos attentes ? Tu sais très bien que ses résultats scolaires sont très bons et qu'elle s'est toujours montré très responsable sur ce point de vue.

— Grmpfff. »

Mme Kitazume soupira. Son époux était une vraie tête de mule.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'acceptes pas tout simplement que notre fille aime le football ? lui demanda-t-elle, une fois de plus.

— Parce que ce n'est pas un sport pour les filles ! affirma-t-il. Et puis, ça ne mène à rien ! As-tu déjà lu ce que les magazines disaient de ce sport ?

— Tu refuses que notre fille s'adonne à sa passion à cause de magazines sportifs ? s'étonna-t-elle, désappointée. Même si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui te dérange ? J'ai déjà feuilleté ceux que notre fille achète et je ne vois vraiment pas…

— Pas ceux-là, la coupa son époux. Les autres !

— Je ne te comprends pas, Ayashito…

— Je ne veux pas que ma fille mène une vie dépravante ! »

Mme Kitazume regarda son époux, les yeux grands ouverts. Puis, elle comprit où il venait en venir et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il était normal pour un parent de s'inquiéter de la vie que mènera son enfant – elle-même y songeait aussi – mais l'extravagance de ces paroles l'amusait. Malgré ses propos et son attitude, Mrs Kitazume aimait énormément sa fille. Il ne savait tout simplement pas comment le montrer.

« Voyons, Ayashito, Makoto était lui-même joueur de football et jamais la presse-people ne s'est vraiment intéressée à lui, lui rappela-t-elle, un sourire tendre et amusé sur le visage.

— Makoto n'a jamais été un grand joueur, rétorqua Mrs Kitazume.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis là ? ria Mrs Kitazume. Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu penses sérieusement que notre fille deviendrait une star du football ? Et moi qui croyais que si tu rejetais le football, c'était que tu ne la croyais pas capable…

— C'est de _ma fille_ dont on parle ! trancha-t-il en détournant la tête pour cacher son embarras. Elle est forcément douée dans ce qu'elle fait.

— Elle est plus que douée, corrigea sa femme, attendrie. Si tu l'avais vu jouer, tu saurais à quel point elle est brillante.

— Je l'ai vu… »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase si doucement que c'était à peine si elle l'avait entendue. Cette fois, elle fut honnêtement surprise.

« Vraiment ?

— L'année avant qu'on ne vienne ici, lors de la finale, on m'a donné mon après-midi pour le bon travail que j'avais fourni… Comme il n'y avait personne à la maison, j'ai pensé que je pourrais… y jeter un coup d'œil… » Il renifla, refusant avec mauvaise foi d'avouer qu'il avait voulu voir sa fille jouer. « Et donc, je l'ai vu.

— Qu'en as-tu pensé ? » demanda Mrs Kitazume avec curiosité.

Il lui jeta un regard contrarié, fâché qu'elle lui demandât d'exprimer à voix haute ses sentiments. Croisant les bras, il finit toutefois par lui répondre d'un air bougon :

« Elle sait taper dans le ballon… »

Une douce chaleur parcourut sa femme tandis qu'elle s'attendrissait devant cette révélation. Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée de la force avec laquelle son époux s'était toujours opposé à la passion de Lorelei et, jamais auparavant, n'avait-il pris la peine de lui expliquer tout ça. Son inquiétude quant à la vie privée de Lorelei, sa secrète excursion dans un stade de football, ce qu'il en a pensé… Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi il s'était toujours montré contre le football. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que ce sport était impopulaire pour les joueuses féminines mais aussi parce qu'il avait peur que le bonheur de sa fille pût être entachée par la presse-people et les journalistes. C'était vrai après tout que si Lorelei perçait dans ce sport et arrivait aux sommets, sa vie changerait du tout au tout. Elle ne serait plus une jeune fille ordinaire mais une joueuse prometteuse, mise à l'avant de la scène nationale. Les journalistes s'intéresseraient à elle, à ses talents mais aussi à sa vie privée.

« Ça alors… Tu n'as jamais rien laissé paraître de tout ça quand on est revenues à la maison, commenta-t-elle en repensant à cette fameuse finale, remportée par l'équipe de Lorelei.

— Bien sûr, rétorqua son époux. Je ne pouvais admettre… Je suis toujours contre qu'elle entre dans ce milieu de dépravés !

— Tous les joueurs de football ne mènent pas une vie décalée, répondit-elle. Certains ont même une vie privée très saine, avec une épouse et des enfants qu'ils chérissent et protègent des journalistes. Et je n'ai pas tellement entendu parler des joueuses de football ! Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est un sport impopulaire pour les filles… Et puis, il faut aussi considérer notre fille, dans tout ça. J'ai beau être aussi inquiète que toi, je sais que Lorelei est loin d'être comme ces joueurs. Il est peu probable qu'elle vienne un jour à défrayer les chroniques. Et puis, c'est une enfant très intelligente qui sait parfaitement ce qu'elle veut – même si elle manque encore de maturité, c'est vrai. Mais elle n'a encore que seize ans, on ne peut pas lui demander d'être tout à fait adulte.

— Justement, elle est encore si jeune et elle s'entête à ne regarder qu'une seule direction, contra-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se laisse emporter par son envie d'être footballeuse et regrette plus tard de ne pas avoir considéré toutes les possibilités. C'est mon rôle aussi de lui faire réaliser qu'il n'y a pas que ce sport dans la vie et qu'elle peut trouver mieux…

— Chéri, cela fait neuf ans que Lorelei joue au football, que ce soit avec ses copains, toute seule ou même dans un club, rappela sa femme. Et même après avoir quitté l'Allemagne, elle n'a jamais arrêté de s'entraîner. Tu ne le voyais peut-être pas, mais elle s'éclipsait souvent pour taper dans son ballon à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici.

— Vraiment… ?

— Elle n'a jamais abandonné sa passion, comme tu le croyais, acquiesça-t-elle. Il serait peut-être temps que tu réalises que Lorelei est très loin de vouloir changer d'avis. Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut qu'elle regarde toutes les directions possibles, mais je suis à présent certaine qu'elle a sérieusement considéré la question. De plus, tu peux sans doute lui faire obstacle mais tu connais notre fille, elle n'abandonnera pas son rêve. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle est très entêtée. Elle tient beaucoup de son père. »

Mrs Kitazume grimaça, forcé d'admettre que sa femme venait de marquer de sérieux bons points. Pourtant, cette dernière phrase lui arracha également un sourire, flatté d'entendre que Lorelei lui ressemblait. Il était dur avec elle mais il n'avait jamais été déçu de ce qu'elle était devenue. Même si elle se bornait à perdre son temps dans le football, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait dans ce qu'elle faisait.

Mais de là à admettre qu'elle avait raison…

- oOo -

Mrs Kitazume avait déjà eu l'occasion de se rendre compte à plusieurs reprises de l'entêtement de sa fille unique. De par le passé, elle s'était toujours bornée dans ses décisions, allant jusqu'à s'opposer à lui pendant plusieurs mois. Lorelei faisait toujours bien les choses : elle lui avait rendu l'existence si infernale – allant même jusqu'à être appelé par le proviseur de son école ! – qu'il avait fini par lui concéder l'autorisation d'entrer dans un club en contrepartie de bulletins convenables (et par cela, il attendait des résultats brillants). Jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours tenu sa promesse, ne lui causant jamais aucun souci quant à sa scolarité. Son père avait vraiment conscience de ses capacités et c'était pourquoi il tenait tant à lui ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'elle pouvait accomplir en ce bas monde.

Seulement, il n'aurait jamais cru que sa fille irait jusqu'à venir à son entreprise pour plaider sa cause. En la voyant débouler dans son bureau, qu'il partageait avec plusieurs autres collègues, dont son manager, il pressentit le drame. Il tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa surprise mais il n'eut guère le temps de réagir qu'elle se mit à faire scandale. C'était si inattendu qu'il resta plusieurs minutes sans voix, la regardant comme s'il s'agissait d'une parfaite étrangère.

« …et tu crois sérieusement que je vais me laisser faire ? Tu sais parfaitement que je refuse de me laisser tyranniser par quelqu'un qui est incapable de mesurer la _vraie _valeur des choses… Tu parles toujours d'honneur, mais tu sais à quel point c'est humiliant pour moi de devoir décevoir tout le monde _par ta faute _? Parce que tu es incapable de voir à quel point je suis douée et que… »

Il se rendit alors compte que tout le monde s'était arrêté de travailler pour observer le spectacle. Quelques collèges d'autres bureaux s'arrêtèrent devant la porte pour mieux regarder et Mrs Kitazume vit avec horreur le visage de son manager s'assombrir. Il se reprit alors et décida d'arrêter ce massacre. Toujours stupéfait, il quitta cependant son bureau et empoigna sa fille par le bras, la tirant hors de la salle. Mais Lorelei ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de crier tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, ou sur le cœur, dirait sa femme.

Une fois arrivés dans les escaliers de secours, il lâcha brusquement le bras de sa fille et la fusilla du regard, son visage rouge de colère.

« ES-TU FOLLE ? hurla-t-il, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROYAIS ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? »

Lorelei s'était arrêtée de parler. Elle le regarda sans ciller, loin d'être intimidée. Il détesta son regard chargé de défis et de détermination et regretta le moment où elle était encore impressionnée par lui. Mais jamais jusque-là, elle ne lui avait encore fait subir un tel affront.

« Jamais… au grand jamais… je n'ai été aussi humilié qu'aujourd'hui ! Tu te rends compte de ce que cette humiliation va me coûter ? Je pourrais très bien perdre mon travail ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que tu vas me convaincre en agissant de façon aussi irresponsable ? ET BIEN TU TE TROMPES ! Comment as-tu osé ?

— Je n'abandonnerai pas le football, lui dit-elle avec détermination. J'ai essayé de passer à autre chose, vraiment… mais c'est clair, je veux jouer. Je veux être sur le terrain. Je veux revenir en Allemagne et regagner ma place, mais je ne le peux pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est que de se savoir douée dans quelque chose et pourtant d'être autant bridée. Le football…

— Cesses de perdre la tête avec des rêves irréalistes !

— C'est à moi de juger s'ils sont irréalistes ou s'ils sont réalisables ! contra-t-elle. Et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, le football féminin a de l'avenir ! Peut-être que ça ne défraye pas les journaux sportifs et télévisés, peut-être que c'est encore plus discret que le football masculin, mais ça existe ! Il y a des championnats internationaux de renommée et une Coupe du Monde. Et moi, je veux participer à ces championnats, je veux être joueuse de football ! Je ferai tout pour le devenir, même si je dois m'opposer encore et encore à toi ! Pourquoi tu refuses d'accepter ça ?

— Parce que je ne veux pas que ma fille soit malheureuse. »

Cette dernière réponse lui cloua le bec et malgré l'embarras que Mrs Kitazume ressentait, il était heureux de réussir encore à la surprendre. Cette révélation marqua vraiment un grand coup car non seulement Lorelei s'était tue mais une ombre de culpabilité plana sur son visage. Sans doute avait-elle pensé qu'il faisait seulement ça pour des raisons purement égoïstes. Mrs Kitazume songea avec quelle cruelle facilité, les enfants avaient tendance à mal juger les intentions de leurs parents. Pendant un moment, ils ne dirent rien. Puis, Lorelei reprit la parole, de façon bien plus calme :

« Je ne serais pas malheureuse, affirma-t-elle.

— Tu ne peux pas le savoir, répliqua son père. Aujourd'hui, tu es toute excitée par la perspective de devenir une championne mais rien ne dit que lorsque tu auras atteint ce but, tu seras heureuse. Ce que tu trouveras sera peut-être décevant…

— Pas si je joue au football, rétorqua-t-elle avec force. J'aime le football depuis que je suis toute petite et même si ça a été dur quelques fois, j'ai toujours été heureuse sur le terrain, avec mes amis autour de moi et le ballon à mes pieds. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais je serais toujours malheureuse si j'abandonne mon rêve sans même avoir tenté le coup. Je le regretterai toute ma vie. »

Les paroles de Mrs Kitazume lui vinrent à l'esprit. Lorelei était décidée et quoiqu'il fasse, il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Il poussa un profond soupir, soudain fatigué par tout ça. Au final, sa fille parvint à lui arracher la promesse d'y réfléchir et il lui ordonna de retourner à l'école. Quand il revint au bureau, il reçut le sermon le plus humiliant de toute sa carrière ainsi qu'un avertissement de la part de son manager. Inclinant la tête en s'excusant plusieurs fois, il fut soulagé qu'aucune autre mesure ne fût prise à son égard.

Tout le reste de la journée, il fit son possible pour se concentrer sur son travail mais ne pouvait décemment pas éviter de réfléchir sur le problème de sa fille. Bien que sérieusement opposé à son projet, Lorelei avait déjà décidé de son avenir et il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour s'y opposer. Au fil des réflexions, il dut conclure que tout ce dont il était capable à présent était de s'assurer que tout se passerait bien et que Lorelei réussisse, par tous les moyens possibles.

- oOo -

« Alors ? l'interrogea Takeshi.

— Alors, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de toute la semaine, expliqua Lorelei. Donc, je ne pourrais pas aller au cinéma samedi.

— Oui mais, je veux dire, pour le football ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il en est ? Il l'a signé ou pas, ton papier ?

— Il décidera dimanche soir… soupira Lorelei.

— Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? s'étonna Chiaki. Qu'il va le faire ?

— Pourquoi dimanche soir… vous avez prévu quelque chose ? interrogea en même temps Ine. Il t'a donné une condition ?

— Celle de rester parfaitement tranquille jusque-là, se rappela Lorelei. Je crois surtout qu'il veut me faire patienter pour me punir de ce que j'ai fait hier…

— Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclama Dosan en ricanant. Aller le voir à son travail pour taper le scandale… je l'aurais pas fait.

— C'est clair, renchérit Takeshi. Mon père m'aurait tué à ta place !

— D'ailleurs, il n'a pas eu de problèmes, ton père ? la questionna Chiaki. Parce que, bon, j'imagine mal son patron accepter sans rien dire qu'une enfant vienne perturber ses employés…

— Il n'a rien dit de très précis sur le sujet alors je présume que tout va bien. Il m'a par contre fait un sacré sermon ! J'en ai encore les oreilles qui bourdonnent. »

Elle grimaça tandis que les autres riaient, affirmant en cœur qu'elle avait quand même bien de la chance d'être seulement privée de sortie. Lorelei était également consciente que son père n'était pas aussi méchant qu'elle voulait le croire. Ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait touché, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il voulait son bonheur, il n'avait qu'à essayer de la comprendre et la soutenir.

Cependant, sa mère avait relevé un fait surprenant que Lorelei ne put que constater en y réfléchissant. Son père n'émettait pas de doute quant à ses chances de réussite. « Lorsque tu auras atteint tes objectifs », « Quand tu seras au-devant de la scène », il n'avait pas utilisé une seule fois le fataliste « si » du conditionnel qui aurait pu être, entre autre, l'argument le plus probant quant à ses inquiétudes. Il pensait qu'elle pouvait réussir mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se soucier de son bonheur… Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour le convaincre de lui faire confiance ? Elle-même ignorait ce que l'avenir lui réservait. À l'heure actuelle, elle était coincée dans un pays où elle n'avait pas de futur dans ce sport… Tous ses rêves dépendaient de si elle retournait à temps pour réintégrer une équipe officielle en Allemagne et se faire sélectionner à nouveau pour l'équipe nationale. Or, elle ignorait quand elle pourrait y retourner, puisque sa famille vivait au Japon et qu'elle était encore mineure, donc dépendante de l'autorité parentale.

Le reste de la semaine passa donc très lentement. Lorelei continuait à prendre ses entraînements de basketball au sérieux. Ses partenaires toutefois n'avaient toujours pas digéré ce qu'elles considéraient comme une trahison envers l'équipe. De fait, elles ne lui parlaient plus aussi ouvertement qu'avant. Makoto resta fidèle à elle-même : neutre et solitaire. Lorelei se retrouva donc très rapidement isolée, bien qu'ayant toujours à ses côtés les fidèles Chiaki et Kiyo.

Pendant les journées, elle croisait régulièrement les joueuses de football qui en profitaient pour se renseigner sur la situation, mais le soir, elles ne se retrouvaient plus à l'ancien complexe sportif. Pourtant, Lorelei se mit à voir de plus en plus le butteur et capitaine de l'équipe masculine de football, même si la plupart de leurs rencontres étaient très brèves. Lorelei commençait à apprécier Kojiro et cela semblait réciproque. Le vendredi soir, Kojiro proposa même à Lorelei de lui faire part de la décision de son père et en profita pour échanger leur numéro de téléphone. Il tarda alors encore plus à l'Allemande que dimanche arrive enfin…

- oOo –

Et dimanche arriva bel et bien. La décision de son père avec.

Lorelei n'avait fait que ressasser les pensées, répétant sans cesse les deux scénarios possibles : le refus ou l'acceptation. Elle avait envisagé de multiples façons de réagir mais, en fait, arrivée au résultat, elle s'était complètement trompée. Il n'y eut pas de larmes ou de cris de joie. Pas vraiment de la surprise non plus.

En fait, c'était comme s'il n'y avait pas réellement eu d'autres possibilités que cette fin-là. Après coup, Lorelei n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment ça n'aurait pu être autrement… Si son père souhaitait vraiment son bonheur, il n'aurait pas pu aboutir à un autre choix. Aussi, quand il lui annonça dimanche au soir qu'il acceptait sa décision, à la condition qu'elle n'oublie pas de considérer aussi ses études, Lorelei n'eut d'autre réaction que de sourire avec soulagement et aussi un peu avec reconnaissance.

Après quoi, son père grommela vaguement un « Ne me déçois pas. » et quitta sa chambre. Lorelei calma son début d'émotion en songeant que rien n'était encore tout à fait joué : il fallait encore qu'elle convainc le proviseur et le jury de ses capacités de coach.

Quelques minutes après, elle téléphona à Kojiro, se rappelant de sa promesse.

« Kojiro, c'est Lorelei, s'annonça-t-elle quand il répondit à l'appel.

— _Ah ! Salut Lorelei_ (Elle l'avait forcé à utiliser son prénom dès leurs premières discussions.) …_Alors, ton père s'est décidé ?_

— Oui, et il a signé le papier ! annonça-t-elle avec joie.

— _Super ! Félicitations, je savais que ça se passerait bien. _

— Oui… Merci de ton soutien !

— _Y a pas de quoi. …Dis, tu penses pouvoir te sauver ce soir ?_

— Je ne sais pas trop… Mon père n'a pas dit qu'il levait ma punition… Pourquoi ?

_— A ton avis ? _ricana-t-il. _Pour fêter ça, évidemment !_

— Fêter ça avant un jour de cours ? grimaça Lorelei. Je suis pas sûre qu'il accepte…

— _J'ai pas dit que ça durerait des heures non plus…_

— Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Je te rappelle ?

— _Ok. Me fais pas trop attendre._ »

Elle raccrocha et quitta sa chambre pour descendre au salon où elle savait retrouver son père. Sa mère, qui était sûrement en cuisine à cette heure-ci de la journée, entendrait forcément leur conversation. Aussi, Lorelei osa demander :

« Est-ce que je peux sortir voir un ami ? » demanda-t-elle.

Son père se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

« Un ami ? répéta-t-il avec désapprobation. Pourquoi à cette heure-ci ?

— C'est un camarade du lycée, expliqua Lorelei. Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de football masculine et c'est mon Sempai… Il pourrait me donner de bons conseils…

— Ton Sempai, hm ? grommela-t-il avec méfiance. Il ne te peut pas te les donner demain, au lycée ?

— Si je veux déposer mon dossier dès demain, je dois être sûre de tous les détails…

— Quoi, tu n'as pas pris la peine de te préparer avant aujourd'hui ?

— Papa… soupira-t-elle, comprenant qu'il cherchait juste un prétexte.

— Bon, concéda-t-il. Je te donne une demi-heure, pas plus !

— Quoi, une heure, s'il te plait !

— Ta mère a presque terminé de cuisiner le dîner et une demi-heure, c'est largement suffisant ! »

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait gagner plus de temps, elle décida de ne plus en perdre et appela Kojiro en allant enfiler ses chaussures. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à son appel.

« _C'est bon, tu peux sortir ? _

— Oui… Mais je n'ai qu'une demi-heure devant moi…

— _Ça suffira, _affirma-t-il. _Vas-y, sors de chez toi._

— Mais où veux-tu que… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question qu'on frappa à la porte. Intriguée, elle alla ouvrir en gardant le combiner contre son oreille.

« Juste ici. »

C'était Kojiro. Surprise, Lorelei le regarda quelques instants sans rien dire. Puis, elle se rappela que son portable était encore en connexion et arrêta l'appel tout en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là.

« Je suis allé voir des potes alors j'ai décidé de continuer mon chemin jusqu'ici, expliqua-t-il, ravi de son effet.

— Mais comment sais-tu où j'habite ? »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle quand elle s'aperçut que son père s'était discrètement levé pour observer leur visiteur. Elle entendit celui-ci grommeler mais n'y prêta pas attention.

« Tout simple : j'ai juste demandé à Takeshi de me donner ton adresse, indiqua Kojiro en souriant. On peut peut-être aller se poser quelque part ?

— Il y a un parc pas très loin, si tu veux, proposa Lorelei. Et tu as fait tout le chemin juste pour me voir ?

— Ça en valait la peine, répondit-il.

— Oh, vraiment ? »

Elle souriait, ravie et flattée qu'il eût justement pris la peine de venir la voir. Elle était consciente que, considérant toutes celles de l'école qui le vénérait, elle était chanceuse qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Bien sûr, elle savait également que c'était en grande partie parce qu'elle jouait également au football et qu'elle venait d'un pays où ce sport excellait.

Ils eurent tôt fait d'arriver au parc. Ce dernier se situait à deux tournants de sa maison et offrait quelques bancs ainsi qu'une aire de jeu pour les enfants. Il n'était pas très grand mais la présence d'arbres et de parquets de fleurs rendait le lieu agréable. Lorelei aimait bien, lorsque le temps et le climat le permettait, flâner dans ce lieu public.

Ils trouvèrent un banc et s'y assirent. Lorelei remarqua alors que Kojiro portait dans sa main un sac en plastique. Kojiro qui suivit son regard le souleva pour le poser sur ses genoux et en sortit deux canettes de Coca.

« Voilà de quoi fêter ça, dit-il en lui tendant une des deux canettes.

— Du Coca, dit-elle en riant. Je ne te savais pas aussi innocent, Kojiro…

— Désolé mais je n'ai pas l'âge d'acheter de l'alcool et c'est bien plus cher, se justifia-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. De plus, je préfère de loin le Coca Cola à toutes les autres boissons !

— Alors, va pour un coca ! »

Ils ouvrirent les canettes et trinquèrent en l'honneur de cette nouvelle étape franchie. Après avoir avalé quelques gorgées, Kojiro enchaîna :

« Lorsque ton poste sera officialisé, j'apporterai une bouteille entière pour fêter ça.

— J'en serais très honorée, plaisanta-t-elle avec lui. Vraiment, une bouteille… ce serait la grande classe. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur et échangèrent durant un certain temps quelques vannes légères. L'atmosphère est tout aussi simple et doux, malgré le froid laissé par la fin d'hiver et le début de printemps. Kojiro termina sa cannette en premier et, levant le bras, la lança de l'autre côté du chemin qui leur faisait face, là où se trouvait une poubelle grande ouverte. La cannette rebondit sur le sol près de la cible et le tir fut manqué.

« Regarde la pro ! lança Lorelei et elle envoya rapidement sa propre cannette dans la poubelle. Panier du premier coup. Pas mal, hein ?

— Encore heureux, répliqua l'autre. Si tu l'avais manqué, j'aurais douté de tes capacités de basketteuse.

— Très drôle. En attendant, Monsieur le Susceptible, si tu allais ramasser ta cannette et la jeter ?

— Mais j'y vais, j'y vais. »

Pourtant, il ne se leva pas et l'observa, le corps tourné vers elle. Lorelei ne détourna pas le regard, loin d'être intimidée. Bien qu'à moitié japonaise, elle avait grandi dans un pays où les mœurs différaient. Elle n'avait pas cette pudeur que les japonaises possédaient, elle n'était pas aussi facilement embarrassée ou mal à l'aise face aux contacts humains ou même face à certains regards, plus ou moins intenses. Et son regard à lui aurait fait rougir la plus endurcie de ses camarades…

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu att— ? »

Sa phrase resta une fois de plus en suspens tandis qu'elle ferma les yeux pour accueillir ses lèvres. Son mouvement avait été rapide mais elle l'avait vu venir. Bien sûr, après un tel regard…

Elle l'embrassa en retour et quand ils se détachèrent, ce fut naturellement que Kojiro se leva pour aller ramasser enfin la dite canette et la jeter à la poubelle. Le japonais avait un caractère bien trop affirmé et sûr de lui pour avoir la même réserve que ses camarades aussi sembla-t-il tout à fait à l'aise après ce baiser volé et si volontiers répondu. Il se rassit à ses côtés et, sans même échanger le moindre mot, l'embrassa à nouveau.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois retournée chez elle, après trois-quarts d'heure passés, qu'elle sentit son cœur se mettre à palpiter et qu'elle réalisa ce que cela signifiait.

- oOo -

Le lundi suivant, Lorelei partit courageusement déposer son dossier durant la pause. Melle Fujitaka l'accueillit cette fois avec plus d'entrain. Elle accepta sa candidature et lui détailla ce qui allait à présent suivre. Elle exprimait à présent une certaine curiosité à son égard, n'hésitant pas à affirmer à voix haute vouloir voir jusqu'où elle irait. Il était toujours aussi clair, pour elle, que Lorelei n'avait pas l'étoffe nécessaire ni la maturité, mais sa détermination l'avait fortement impressionnée. Et puis, Makoto avait fortement plaidé en sa faveur.

Ce dernier point laissa un goût amer à Lorelei quand elle quitta le bureau de la responsable. C'était comme si tout cela n'était du qu'au seul fait de son oncle, comme si elle ne pouvait déposer son dossier de candidature que par une sorte de despotisme. Ce qu'elle détestait le plus, était cette sensation que c'était justement le cas, au moins pour Melle Fujitaka.

« Pas la peine de ruminer pour ça, lui conseilla Chiaki. Tu auras bien l'occasion de lui montrer que tu vaux le coup, non pas parce que t'es la fille de l'entraîneur, mais parce que tu es la meilleure joueuse de l'Allemagne…

— Sois plus modeste, lui répliqua Lorelei. Je suis encore loin d'être la meilleure… à l'heure actuelle, je ne sais même pas si je vaudrais de faire partie de l'équipe nationale. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas jouée sérieusement…

— C'est toi qui es trop modeste, rétorqua Dosan. Tu as quand même battu Kazuki Sorimachi et Atsuro Cho !

— Ils ont gagné à la fin, rappela l'Allemande.

— Certes, mais individuellement tu les as mené haut la main, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et comme il se tourna vers les deux filles, celles-ci acquiescèrent. Takeshi se contenta de sourire avec amusement.

« N'importe quoi… » soupira Lorelei cependant avec un sourire sur le visage.

Lorelei était consciente qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'être tombée sur eux. Chiaki, Dosan, Ine et Takeshi étaient de très bons copains, des personnes très ouvertes et de confiance. Grâce à eux, son arrivée au Japon n'avait pas été aussi difficile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. En les côtoyant quotidiennement, elle avait appris à aimer sa vie dans la capitale nipponne.

Pendant le cours, Takeshi n'arrêta pas de lancer des regards en coin vers Lorelei, si bien que celle-ci fut bien obligée de les notifier. Une fois la pause déjeunée arrivée, elle lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Hem, en fait… Je déteste vraiment, vraiment devoir te demander ça, grimaça-t-il. Mais on m'a fait promettre de te faire passer le message… Alors, voilà… Est-ce que tu penses être libre samedi après le match de football ?

— Euh, je sais pas, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

— Oooh ça sent le rencard ! ricana Dosan. Takeshi, quel cachotier !

— La ferme, Dosan ! C'est pas pour moi !

— C'est ce qu'on dit…

— Je suis déjà assez gêné de devoir faire le messager alors n'en rajoute pas ! »

Ses joues rouges ne l'aidèrent certainement pas à se débarrasser de Dosan. Surtout qu'à ce moment, Chiaki et Ine entrèrent également dans la conversation, profitant de la situation pour le taquiner un peu plus. Lorelei éclata de rire devant l'embarras de son ami. Elle adorait ces moments d'embrouilles amicales… Ca lui faisait un peu penser aux fois où Karl et Hermann plaisantaient à l'insu de Genzô.

« Donc, c'est quoi ton message ? demanda au bout d'un moment Dosan. Et ça vient de qui ?

— De Kazuki… répondit Takeshi, toujours un peu boudeur.

— Oh ! Kazuki Sorimachi, le fameux attaquant ? demanda Chiaki. Ha ! Ha ! Quelle charmeuse, Lorelei !

— Tais-toi Chiaki, soupira cette dernière. C'est lourd qu'il demande à Takeshi de faire passer le message. Il est en terminal, non ?

— C'est clair que ça le fait pas trop, commenta Dosan.

— Il est peut-être timide, suggéra Ine. Il est mignon, en tout cas…

— Quoi, tu craques sur lui, Ine-San ? »

Ine se terra derrière ses mains, ses joues flambant comme si un feu s'était allumé. De nature très timide, elle réagissait toujours de cette façon quand elle avouait malencontreusement un béguin. Dosan et Chiaki s'en donnèrent à cœur joie de plaisanter sur le sujet et elle fut forcée d'admettre la vérité devant eux. Tout le reste du repas se poursuivit dans une ambiance très légère et quand il fut temps de revenir en cours, Takeshi lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait répondre. Lorelei hésita à dire qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un, c'était peut-être encore trop tôt pour l'avouer, et préféra donner la réponse qui lui viendrait en temps normal :

« Je trouve ça nul de passer par des intermédiaires alors il n'aura qu'à me demander en face ce qu'il veut. »

Bien sûr, Takeshi était loin d'ignorer qu'elle n'accepterait pas, même si son coéquipier le lui demandait en personne. Les deux autres fois où quelqu'un lui avait avoué ses sentiments, elle les avait rembarrés avec une politesse froide. Aussi préféra-t-il prévenir Kazuki que c'était peine perdue d'espérer la moindre réponse positive de sa part. Mais son ami s'entêta.

« Je vais attendre la fin de son entraînement et je lui demanderai moi-même, affirma-t-il avec détermination.

— Kazuki… soupira Takeshi, exaspéré.

— Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, déclara Kojiro qui se trouvait près d'eux.

— Quoi, pourquoi ? » s'exclama Kazuki.

Mais Kojiro se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de repartir vers Ken.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? grommela Kazuki.

— Je sais pas, » admit Takeshi qui regarda dans la direction de son capitaine, perplexe.

L'entraînement continua aussi Kazuki et Takeshi se remirent à leur place sur le terrain. Cela n'empêcha pas le milieu de terrain d'y repenser.

Kojiro avait toujours été un garçon qui ne vivait que pour deux choses : le football et sa famille. Mais ces derniers temps, il agissait bizarrement. Il était parfois distrait ou alors heureux sans qu'il n'y ait de raisons particulières. Hier soir, il avait même quitté une partie de football sans même dire pourquoi. Et là, il intervenait dans une conversation qui ne le regardait pas.

À la fin de l'entraînement, tous les joueurs de football profitaient de leur liberté pour discuter entre eux. Même s'ils formaient une équipe soudée, tous avaient tissés des liens préférentiels. Takeshi avait un lien fort avec Kojiro et Ken mais il trainait plus souvent avec Kazuki. Kojiro et Ken, cependant, restaient souvent ensemble. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement et avaient un tempérament similaire.

« Ah, elles sortent ! » s'exclama soudain Kazuki.

Takeshi se tourna vers le gymnase où les basketteurs avaient également terminé leur entraînement. On voyait Lorelei en tête de file, qui riait avec une autre basketteuse avec laquelle elle trainait souvent. Le footballeur redouta le pire : Lorelei n'était pas tendre. Kazuki attendit qu'elle atteignît leur niveau pour faire mine d'avancer quand ils la virent se tourner vers eux et saluer quelqu'un d'un signe de la main. Ce n'était définitivement pas à eux qu'elle s'adressait, aussi Takeshi se tourna pour voir Ken qui lui répondait en levant la main, l'air un peu perplexe, et Kojiro, à côté, qui souriait.

« Hein ? s'étonna Kazuki. Ken, KEN ! Tu m'as caché quelque chose ou quoi ? »

Takeshi resta perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer, au juste ?

- oOo -

Les footballeuses accueillirent la nouvelle avec joie. Certaines annoncèrent également qu'elles iraient assister au match de football, mais Lorelei fut obligée d'annuler sa participation. Elle venait d'apprendre que ce samedi-là, elle disputerait elle-même son premier match de basketball. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se libérer pour aller voir l'équipe de Toho jouer. Malgré les déceptions que cela créa, celles qui avaient prévu d'y aller ne parurent pas lui en vouloir : elles iraient tout de même ensemble.

Lorelei en était satisfaite : c'était précisément le but recherché, bien qu'elle aurait souhaité que toute l'équipe s'y rendît. Mais n'ayant pas la possibilité de financer cette sortie, elle pouvait comprendre que toutes ne veuillent pas passer leur argent de poche dans ce match.

Kojiro l'appela quelques minutes après qu'ils eurent quitté chacun leur entraînement et elle dut faire demi-tour dans le métro pour le rejoindre devant l'entrée de l'école. Elle avait remarqué que les footballeurs finissaient toujours un peu après les basketteurs ou du moins sortaient toujours plus tard. Elle songea avec ironie qu'en réalité les filles mettaient moins de temps à aller se changer que les garçons, bien que certaines trainent aux vestiaires pour se sécher les cheveux. Lorelei, elle, préférait attendre d'être rentrée pour ce faire et ne prenait qu'une rapide douche de rafraichissement. Mais les footballeurs étaient toujours hors de leur vestiaire quand les basketteuses quittaient déjà le gymnase.

Quand elle arriva devant le lycée, il restait encore quelques élèves : certains footballeurs, deux basketteurs (qu'elle connaissait de vue) et d'autres membres de clubs. Elle trouva ainsi Ine qui discutait avec son aînée, responsable du club de photographie.

« C'est rare de te voir encore ici, dit Ine. Tu attends quelqu'un ?

— Oui, avoua Lorelei qui ne voyait pas pourquoi elle mentirait. J'attends…

— Ah, te voilà, intervint son dit rendez-vous. Tu es prête ?

— Hyuga-San ? s'étonna la responsable à côté d'eux.

— Hm ? Ah, euh, salut, répondit ce dernier en leur adressant un regard rapide. On y va ?

— Oui, acquiesça Lorelei avant de s'adresser à Ine : On se voit demain !

— A demain ! » répondit poliment cette dernière, toujours le visage surpris.

Certains se tournèrent vers eux – sans doute ne s'attendaient-ils pas à ce que Kojiro donne rendez-vous à une fille – et les coéquipiers de celui-ci les sifflèrent au passage. Lorelei en ria d'amusement, peu inquiète des rumeurs.

« Alors, où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle.

— Boire quelque chose, affirma Kojiro. J'ai soif !

— Du Coca Cola, je suppose ? » plaisanta Lorelei.

Kojiro fit mine de s'offusquer. « Tu me prends pour qui ? »

- oOo -

Il s'avéra que, vingt minutes plus tard, Kojiro l'amena en périphérie de la capitale, où il y avait moins de hauts buildings et de circulation. Lorelei trouva justement étonnant d'être dans un lieu aussi simplement fait : des quartiers modestes et résidentiels, avec des parcs, et plus loin, un fin cour d'eau en bas d'une pente de pelouse. C'était d'ailleurs là qu'ils se trouvaient. Assise dans l'herbe, elle attendait que le butteur revienne – il était cherché à boire.

Le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon et Lorelei songea qu'elle ne pourrait rester trop longtemps. Vu la direction qu'ils avaient pris, elle pouvait bien encore rajouter vingt minutes de trajet au temps qu'elle mettait habituellement. Elle décida de prévenir sa mère. Celle-ci lui demanda d'être à temps pour le repas et, évidemment, de faire très attention à elle, mais elle ne l'interrogea pas plus que ça sur ses activités. Lorelei avait toujours apprécié cette discrétion, ce respect de sa vie d'adolescente, dont sa mère faisait preuve.

Elle raccrocha et s'aperçut alors que Kojiro était déjà de retour mais avait préféré rester à l'écart pour ne pas la déranger. Lorelei ne put que se ravir de cette attention polie peu de gens auraient pensé à le faire. Il s'approcha alors et lui tendit une canette avant de s'asseoir.

« Ah, je ne m'étais pas trompée… huh ? » Elle s'interrompit en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de coca mais de café chaud.

Kojiro ria doucement, ravi de son effet. Il lui montra sa propre canette, laquelle contenait vraiment du coca.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? » répéta-t-il avec amusement.

Lorelei se contenta de sourire en décapsulant sa canette. Elle en but quelques gorgées. Ce n'était pas mauvais, mais elle n'était pas tellement fan de cette boisson. Elle n'en dit rien et but tranquillement. Elle n'allait pas non plus lui en vouloir d'être sympa.

Ils ne restèrent pas très longtemps silencieux. Kojiro et elle partageaient le même intérêt pour le football mais le japonais la questionna aussi sur le basketball. Il avait entendu dire par Takeshi qu'elle aurait pu être la capitaine de son équipe et lui demanda ce qu'il en était. Elle lui détailla la situation et l'attente de son premier match, samedi. Son coach avait finalement officialisé la nomination de Nari en temps que capitaine d'équipe sans plus aucune surprise. Celle-ci n'avait pas hésité cependant à narguer Lorelei, affirmant que même si elle était restée dans la compétition, ce serait elle qui aurait été élue.

Comme ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux, ils se séparèrent assez vite, non sans échanger plusieurs baisers.

À la maison, Lorelei sentait bien que sa mère la regardait du coin de l'œil, son visage exprimant un vif intérêt. Son intuition maternelle avait probablement compris que quelque chose se produisait chez sa fille, car malgré tout son zèle, Lorelei ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas être excitée par sa nouvelle relation avec le butteur de l'équipe de football.

Plus tard encore dans la soirée, elle reçut un précieux coup de téléphone. Au bout du combiner, son ami d'enfance l'appelait de l'Allemagne, rendant sa journée encore plus merveilleuse.

- oOo -

Le samedi arriva bien assez vite. En fait, le reste de sa semaine fut assez mouvementée. Ine n'avait rien touché de ce qu'elle avait vu mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous les autres qui avaient été présent le soir précédent quand Kojiro et Lorelei étaient partis ensemble. Aussi quand elle arriva le matin suivant, Lorelei s'aperçut que certains la regardaient passer en chuchotant. Elle s'était habituée à ce qu'on se retourne à son passage mais elle trouva ce regain de curiosité étrange. Ce fut une fois que Chiaki et Dosan s'exclamèrent sur le sujet qu'elle comprit ce qui allait être le centre des ragots du lycée pour les jours à venir.

Évidemment, c'était à prévoir, se dit-elle. Sortir avec le garçon probablement le plus populaire de toute l'école avait de quoi défrayer les commérages. De ce qu'en pensaient ses amis, Lorelei s'inquiéta surtout de Takeshi. Ine, celle qui était la plus attirée par les histoires de cœur, se réjouissait pour elle et trouvait leur couple idéal (ce que Lorelei avait du mal à croire : elle était loin d'être aussi populaire et reconnue que son nouveau copain). Chiaki et Dosan étaient ravis de trouver un nouveau sujet de taquineries. Seulement, Takeshi accueillit la nouvelle avec plus de réserve.

Lorelei se demanda si c'était à propos de ce Kazuki Sorimachi dont il avait fait passer le message hier. Ce devait être plus qu'un bon coéquipier pour qu'il accepte de jouer l'intermédiaire, aussi elle se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle n'en dit rien, préférant aborder le sujet quand ils seraient seuls, mais les jours passèrent et elle ne trouva pas le temps de lui demander s'il lui en voulait de sortir avec Kojiro au lieu de Kazuki.

En y resongeant, elle trouvait cette pensée idiote. Pourquoi devrait-elle s'excuser de sortir avec celui qu'elle préférait ? Certes, c'était l'ami de Takeshi, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas considérer ne pas être avec Kojiro par pitié pour lui. Pourtant, elle se sentait bizarrement embarrassée à l'idée que cela pourrait créer des litiges avec son ami.

Les jours passaient et tout le monde la pointait du doigt. Elle reçut même des remarques désobligeantes de quelques filles jalouses mais rien de bien gênant. Lorelei n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser atteindre par les messes basses et par la méchanceté gratuite. En plus, ce n'étaient encore que des paroles et les mots de parfaites étrangères ne pouvaient lui faire de mal.

Kojiro lui affirma que ses amis ne cessaient de le taquiner à ce sujet, qu'il avait reçu deux autres déclarations amoureuses depuis, mais que personne n'avait eu l'audace de le critiquer ouvertement. En fait, on le respectait trop pour cela.

« C'est plutôt toi la coupable pour eux, conclut-il.

— Ça, c'est parce qu'ils ignorent que tu as été celui qui m'a abordé, contra-t-elle. Et pas l'inverse !

— Tu n'as pas rejeté mes avances, fit-il remarquer. Ni repousser quand je t'ai embrassé.

— Tu n'es pas moche. »

Sa réplique le fit rire.

« C'est un mythe qui tombe, déclara-t-elle un peu après.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Quand je suis arrivée ici, la première fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi, on t'a présenté comme celui qui ne vivait que pour le football et qui a rejeté une bonne partie des filles du lycée. »

Kojiro grimaça, ne trouvant pas du tout cette présentation très flatteuse, à part peut-être la partie qui disait qu'il ne vivait que pour le football, quoiqu'on aurait pu le formuler de façon plus sérieuse.

« Je t'avoue qu'après avoir entendu Ine parler autant de ton herméticité au sexe féminin, je me suis demandée si tu n'étais pas finalement gay…

— C'est pas… Arrête… Quoi ?

— Ça te choque ? »

Lorelei était consciente de la difficulté que la société nipponne avait d'admettre l'existence des homosexuels, bien que c'était aussi une problématique qu'on pouvait rencontrer en Europe, à d'autres niveaux.

Kojiro préféra ne pas répondre, comprenant qu'elle le taquinait, mais il parut vraiment mal à l'aise. De toute façon, Lorelei affirma être trop fière pour se laisser toucher par la bave de sombres crapauds.

Au lycée, ils n'agissaient pas en temps que couple, eux-mêmes trouveraient ça bizarre, mais ils n'hésitaient pas à se saluer ou à s'échanger quelques boutades, énervant encore plus les fans du butteur. Lorelei reçut aussi quelques vannes des autres footballeurs mais celles-ci n'étaient pas bien méchantes. Comme Chiaki et Dosan, ils s'amusaient juste de la situation.

Quand samedi arriva, Lorelei et Chiaki se retrouvèrent devant le gymnase où serait disputé le match. Kiyo les rejoignit peu après et toutes trois partirent se préparer dans les vestiaires. Là, elles trouvèrent leurs coéquipières tendues et silencieuses. C'était pour certaines leur tout premier match et elles voulaient marquer le coup, bien que certaines étaient encore que remplaçantes.

« Courage les filles ! les encouragea Chiaki avec enjouement. Tout se passera bien, vous verrez !

— Toujours aussi enthousiaste ! railla gentiment Mariko.

— Il le faut bien ! répliqua la basketteuse. Nos adversaires ne sont pas très fortes !

— Ce n'est pas faux, sourit sa coéquipière.

— Toujours aussi présomptueuse, hein, persifla Nari. Tu devrais prendre les choses plus sérieusement Chiaki ou tu finiras par le regretter.

— Tu médis encore sur les gens, Nari, rétorqua Chiaki. Mais tu ne vaux pas mieux en termes de modestie.

— Les filles, c'est pas le moment… voulut intervenir Kiyo mais personne ne lui fit attention.

— Je dis juste ça pour ton bien, répliqua leur capitaine. Ce serait dommage que tu te fasses remplacer parce que tu es incapable…

— Ça suffit Nari, la coupa sèchement Lorelei. Au lieu d'essayer de remettre les autres à leur place, tu devrais plutôt songer à garder la tienne.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

— Que si tu ne comprends pas ce qu'être capitaine veut dire, alors tu ne le seras pas très longtemps.

— Oh, mais voyons, t'es jalouse parce que j'ai eu le poste ? se moqua Nari.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'être capitaine pour savoir qu'entre nous deux, je suis celle qui en a vraiment l'étoffe !

— Hé, tu n'exagères pas un peu, là ? » s'énerva Atsuro.

Lorelei ne put répliquer quoi que ce soit car leur coach choisit cet instant précis pour entrer dans les vestiaires, jugeant qu'elles avaient eu assez de temps pour s'habiller. Celles qui s'étaient interrompues pour écouter la dispute, crièrent de surprise en s'enfuyant dans les douches, ce qui leur valut un sermon de Mrs Masafumi.

Quand enfin toutes furent fin prêtes, il leur donna ses dernières directives et leur fit son éternel discours d'encouragement qui précédait chaque match – bien plus cordial que tout ce qu'il leur criait durant l'affrontement. Puis, une sonnerie retentit et toutes les joueuses quittèrent les vestiaires pour parcourir un court couloir avant le terrain. Elles commencèrent alors à entendre le chahut provoqué par les spectateurs venus les voir : ceux-ci consistaient sûrement entre leurs camarades de classe et les parents. Mais Lorelei n'attendait pas de voir ni sa mère ni son père dans les tribunes. Sa mère se déplaçait pour voir les matchs officiels, ceux qui comptaient vraiment, et son père ne venait tout simplement jamais à cause de son travail.

Lorelei participait au match en temps qu'intérieur. Le coach avait déclaré que le poste de meneur devait revenir à Nari, puisqu'elle était la capitaine. Cela avait frustré Lorelei qui avait souvent été meneuse l'année précédente, alors que Kaede était à la tête de l'équipe. Bien sûr, elle n'en dit rien et encaissa le coup. Nari jubilait : en accumulant les deux postes, elle augmentait considérablement ses chances d'être remarquée par les sélectionneurs. Et puis, elle semblait plus que ravie d'avoir de ce fait surpassé Lorelei bien que cette dernière ne se sentait pas le moins du monde vaincue.

Entrées sur le terrain, accompagnées de musique et des cris des supporters de leur lycée, les filles se réunirent en cercle. Nari, en temps que capitaine, se devait de faire le dernier discours d'encouragement pour les motiver, mais il se révéla qu'elle était bien plus douée avec un ballon qu'avec les mots. Ce ne fut que lorsque Lorelei cria :

« Toutes pour une… »

…que les autres répondirent en chœur :

« …Et une pour toutes ! »

Nari la fusilla du regard tandis qu'elles se dispersaient à leur place. Lorelei n'était pas particulièrement douée avec les mots : elle ne savait pas non plus faire ces beaux discours que l'on entend dans les films ou lit dans les livres. Elle se contentait juste de mettre dans son intention toute sa hargne et sa motivation pour entraîner les autres. Elle savait qu'il était parfois inutile de chercher à dire de belles choses, il suffisait juste de les dire bien. C'était l'intention qui se cachait dans les paroles qui pouvait toucher les autres et Lorelei le savait. Cela avait d'ailleurs toujours été sa plus grande qualité. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée toute seule. Où qu'elle allait, les autres venaient vers elles comme des aimants – bien qu'elle aussi faisait l'effort d'être ouverte aux autres. Voilà comment et pourquoi elle s'était rapidement retrouvée capitaine de l'équipe benjamine de football du club d'Hambourg, pourquoi on l'avait nommée déléguée de classe à deux reprises, et pourquoi elle avait la chance d'avoir d'aussi bons amis.

Le match fut aussi facile que l'avait affirmé Chiaki. Il y eut pourtant des moments de tension, surtout dues aux clivages existants au sein de l'équipe. Fort heureusement, les talents de chacune leur permirent de garder l'avantage et de remporter la victoire, mais quand elles rentrèrent dans leurs vestiaires, aucune n'était vraiment satisfaite. Leur coach lui-même leur passa un sacré savon sur leur manque crucial de coordination, si bien qu'au lieu d'aller fêter leur victoire après le match, les joueuses préférèrent rentrer chez elles.

- oOo -

« Nous sommes là pour fêter nos victoires mais si tu fais cette tête d'enterrement… » soupira Makoto en faisant tourner le whisky qui restait dans son verre.

Yuki soupira, décidemment pas dans l'humeur de fêter quoi que ce soit.

« Une victoire, grommela-t-il. J'aime mieux dire une défaite…

— Oh, allez, ce n'est que le premier match, tenta de l'encourager Makoto. Les choses n'allaient pas être parfaites dès le début… Il faut du temps pour se mettre dans le bain. Et être capitaine n'est pas un poste facile…

— Dixit celui dont l'actuel capitaine a déserté son poste lors d'un championnat national, rappela Yuki en secouant la tête : Si ça doit passer par là, alors non merci !

— Pour ce que tu m'en as dit, cette Nari ne ressemble pas à Kojiro, ria le coach de football. Elle n'est sans doute pas aussi extrême. Et puis… Kojiro est revenu bien plus mature et décidé à être le capitaine que j'attendais de lui, je te signale. »

Son ami lui offrit pour toute réponse un vague « Hmphff ! » avant d'avaler le reste de son verre.

« Nari est une bonne joueuse, affirma-t-il après un moment de silence. Je dirais même qu'elle est très prometteuse, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit engagée dans une bonne équipe dès la fin du lycée, si les choses se déroulent bien. Mais… elle n'a pas le « truc » pour être capitaine. Elle est motivée, forte, y a pas à dire. Mais… elle n'est pas assez… elle n'a pas… »

L'alcool commençait à lui faire perdre son vocabulaire mais Makoto n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Certains avaient l'étoffe et les qualités de leader : l'écoute, l'autorité, l'ouverture… Quelque chose que Lorelei avait toujours eu, malgré un manque certain de maturité.

« De toute façon, tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! aboya finalement Yuki.

— Ah oui ? Et comment ça ? s'exclama Makoto en riant.

— C'est toi qui m'as retiré la seule joueuse qui possède… _le truc_.

— Tu parles de Lorelei, devina-t-il, amusé. Je te l'avais pourtant dit au début, non ? De ne pas trop mettre d'espoirs en elle.

— Je pensais que tu disais ça parce qu'elle n'était pas douée, grommela Yuki en reniflant son verre avec mécontentement.

— Lorelei n'a qu'une seule passion dans son cœur et son esprit, et ça a toujours été le football.

— C'est pour cela que c'est de ta faute, » grogna Yuki, butté.

Makoto éclata de nouveau de rire avec l'alcool, tout devenait si drôle. Il était désolé pour son ami mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir très fier. Lorelei n'était peut-être que sa nièce mais il était si proche d'elle qu'elle aurait très bien pu être sa fille.

« Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais tu avais vraiment envisagé ma nièce comme capitaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'obtint jamais de réponse.

- oOo -

La semaine après ce premier match de basketball, leur coach parut de très mauvaise humeur, si bien qu'il intensifia l'entraînement au point de les harasser. Les filles ne comprenaient pas : elles pensaient avoir assez bien joué, si ce n'était tous les problèmes de coordinations qu'elles avaient eu lors du match. Un entraînement plus dur n'allait certainement pas pallier ce problème, songèrent-elles. Elles tentèrent de le faire comprendre à Mrs Masafumi mais ce dernier ne les écouta pas et leur donna une autre série d'exercices en échange.

Lorelei n'avait pas que le basketball à se soucier. Melle Fujitaka l'avait de nouveau contacté pour lui dire qu'elle était acceptée pour passer un entretien oral le vendredi suivant, en plein après-midi, et que, donc, une tenue adéquate était la bienvenue. Elle lui assura également que l'administration l'excuserait pour son absence en cours. L'Allemande devait donc bien se préparer à répondre aux questions du jury et elle songea à tout ce qu'on pouvait lui demander. Elle interrogea donc Makoto sur le sujet et ce dernier lui donna tous les conseils qu'il pouvait il ne se rappelait que peu de son propre entretien.

« Ils vont sûrement chercher à te déstabiliser, suggéra Kojiro quand elle lui en parla.

— C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Makoto, se rappela Lorelei. Mais… franchement, ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Il y a tellement de choses auxquelles je pourrais penser et qui me déstabiliseraient !

— Comme quoi par exemple ? demanda le butteur.

— Comme les clowns, lâcha Lorelei. Je déteste ça. Avec leur nez rouge et leurs horribles bottes… Qui a des pieds comme ça, hein ? Et puis, tout leur maquillage et leur aide de fou, ça me fait super peur ! Tu as déjà vu « _Ça_ » ?

— Non mais euh…

— C'est un film d'horreur qui parle de clown. Brrr ! J'étais super jeune quand je l'ai vu et ça m'a fichu une de ces trouilles… Depuis, je suis toujours terrifiée à l'idée d'en voir un dans une fête foraine ou un truc du genre…

— Lorelei, ria doucement Kojiro. Sois sérieuse un peu…

— Ou bien, il y a toi.

— Quoi ?

— Ben ouais, je leur réponds quoi, moi, s'ils me demandent « Est-ce vrai que vous entretenez une certaine relation avec le butteur vedette de l'équipe masculine de football ? Comment qualifierez-vous ceci ? », hein ?

— Pourquoi pas « On sort ensemble » pour la première question, et « C'est génial » pour la seconde.

— Ah, oui, vraiment ? pouffa Lorelei.

— C'est pas le cas ? »

Dans son fou rire, elle ne parvint pas à lui répondre.

« Et puis, qui est-ce qui peut avoir peur des clowns ? »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

**L'entretien**

**T**rès naturellement, vendredi arriva et Lorelei quitta le cours de mathématiques cinq minutes en avance. Stressée, elle tira sur le bas de sa chemise une bonne cinquantaine de fois pendant qu'elle marchait d'un pas décidé, mais appréhensif, vers la salle où aurait lieu l'entretien. Arrivée devant la porte, elle trouva Melle Fujitaka qui lui sourit chaleureusement avant de lui demander si elle était prête et de la faire entrer dans la pièce.

C'était une petite pièce dans laquelle il y avait seulement deux longs bureaux derrière lesquels étaient assis le comité de jury qui l'auditionnait, et un tableau noir sur le mur d'en face. Elle trouva également au centre de la pièce une chaise où on lui demanda de s'asseoir. Il y avait Melle Fujitaka, bien sûr, son oncle Makoto (ce qui fut un grand soulagement pour elle – au moins un allier !), le directeur (elle le reconnut car il s'adressait traditionnellement aux élèves à chaque rentrée), et deux autres qu'elle n'avait jamais vues et qu'elle supposait être des parents d'élèves.

Une fois installée, il y eut d'abord un silence pendant lequel tous les membres du comité réuni la regardaient, et elle en faisait autant. Puis, le directeur prit la parole en premier :

« Bien, Melle Kitazume, vous avez proposé votre étonnante candidature pour devenir la responsable officielle de l'équipe de football féminine. Nous sommes ici pour vous poser quelques questions afin de mieux analyser votre profil et ainsi nous aider à prendre la meilleure décision quant à votre acceptation. Si vous me permettez, je voudrais que vous vous présentiez un peu tout d'abord. Dîtes-nous qui vous êtes, vos motivations, tout ce que vous jugez bon de nous dire sur vous.

— Euh, oui, d'accord, balbutia Lorelei avant de s'éclaircir la gorge avec malaise. Je m'appelle Lorelei Kitazume, je suis actuellement en seconde année dans ce lycée. Je suis originaire d'Allemagne, plus précisément de la ville d'Hambourg où j'ai fait mes études jusqu'ici et, euh, c'est aussi là que j'ai intégré mon premier club de football benjamin puis junior à la fin. J'ai toujours aimé le football, depuis ma plus tendre enfance, et je me suis entraînée à ce sport depuis que je suis capable de marcher debout. C'est d'ailleurs mon oncle, Makoto Kitazume, qui est là, comme vous le savez bien sûr… Euh, c'est lui qui m'a appris à jouer. J'ai d'abord intégré le club de football de mon quartier. Oui, j'avais beaucoup de chance car il y avait assez de filles motivées près de mon quartier pour en former un. »

Elle ria toujours sous le trac.

« Donc, j'ai intégré ce club et on a vite formées une bonne équipe. Ensuite, j'ai été sélectionné pour faire partie du club de football d'Hambourg afin de représenter ma ville lors du championnat national benjamin féminin… Ca ressemble un peu au championnat masculin national que vous avez ici au Japon. Sauf que, bien sûr, en Allemagne, ça a un peu plus d'ampleur… Hum. Bref, après ça, j'ai été titulaire à l'équipe du club de Hambourg SV féminin et j'ai été capitaine pendant mes trois dernières années. L'année dernière, enfin plutôt il y a deux ans, j'ai été sélectionnée pour faire partie de l'équipe nationale junior d'Allemagne afin de participer au championnat international de football féminin que l'équipe d'Allemagne a remporté cette année-là. Voilà. Ah ! Oui, mes motivations, j'avais oublié. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et se força à sourire, se maudissant intérieurement de mal gérer son stress.

« Si je veux aujourd'hui être la responsable du club de football, c'est parce que je sais que je peux apporter beaucoup à l'équipe. Je n'ai cependant pas d'expérience sur ce qu'est un coach. »

Elle se pinça la cuisse de sa main droite et se maudit de plus bel. Quelle gourde ! pensa-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas dire que je suis ignorante ! tenta-t-elle de se rattraper. C'est juste que… et bien, en ayant suivi autant d'entraînements de par le passé, je sais précisément comment les organiser. Je connais les exercices physiques d'échauffement et les exercices portés sur le dribble, les techniques telles que le tacle ou les tirs brossés… En tout cas ceux que nous pratiquons en Europe, ce qui peut être, si vous considérez le niveau de notre football, un bon avantage pour les joueuses de l'équipe.

— Oui, mais concrètement, qu'est-ce que vous savez du poste d'entraîneur, de coach ? » demanda un des deux membres que Lorelei ne connaissait pas – c'était une femme d'âge moyenne aux cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon stricte. « Parce que c'est bien d'avoir joué dans des clubs, mais être entraîneur ne veut pas seulement dire donner quelques directives lors des entraînements.

— Bien… Bien évidemment ! » s'exclama Lorelei avec fermeté – elle n'avait que peu apprécié la façon dont la femme venait de tourner sa phrase, comme si Lorelei ne prenait pas ce poste au sérieux ! « Je me suis renseignée sur les responsabilités qu'incombaient au poste de coach. J'ai fait mes propres recherches, demandé à Oncle Makoto… je veux dire au coach Kitazume. J'en ai aussi parlé avec mon coach de basketball, vous pouvez le lui demander, il vous le confirmera.

— La question n'était pas de savoir si vous avez demandé à votre entourage ce qu'il en était mais si vous _saviez_ ce que cela signifiait, » répliqua la femme.

Lorelei serra les dents. C'était précisément ces moments où elle devait garder son sang froid. Ce fut donc en se composant un sourire poli qu'elle répondit :

« Un coach a deux principaux devoirs selon moi. En devenant coach, je vais devoir d'un côté faire des travaux de recherches et d'analyse. Je dois être au-devant de tout ce qui touchera de loin ou de près à mon équipe. Je veux dire par là que je dois être aux faits des matchs à venir et de mes opposants. Je dois me renseigner sur l'équipe adverse et composer la meilleure stratégie pour mon équipe, autant en termes d'entraînement que de tactique lors du match en question. Je dois également être aux faits des joueurs dans leur individualité et leur collectivité et donc m'assurer qu'aucune ne puisse faire défaut au jeu collectif. Je dois également veiller à aider chacune d'entre elles à obtenir les objectifs qu'elles se fixent, et également donner une directive générale à l'ensemble. Mon rôle de leader inclut donc le côté plus pratique qui touche à l'entraînement même. Je dois le rendre idéal pour maintenir les joueuses en forme, m'assurer qu'elles sont assez échauffées pour ne pas risquer de blessures, et dresser les exercices les plus adaptés, et…

— Bien, la coupa la même femme. Je vois que vous avez bien retenu vos lectures… Mais voyez-vous, je doute que _concrètement_ cela soit aussi facile. Vous allez avoir sous votre responsabilité une équipe de treize joueuses qui environnent votre âge et dont certaines sont même vos aînées. Comment espérez-vous avoir l'autorité nécessaire pour les guider ? Cela demande une grande maturité, pensez-vous être suffisamment responsable ?

— Et bien… Je ne suis pas sûre d'être très bien placée pour juger objectivement ma maturité, bien que je crois ne pas être en tout cas immature. » Elle tenta de se composer une face convaincue. « Mais, pour ce qui est de gagner « l'autorité » des joueuses, je dois dire que c'est en bonne voie.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? l'interrogea l'autre membre du jury, un homme de belle allure, avec les cheveux grisonnants et des yeux avenants.

— Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais l'équipe de football féminine a été composée depuis la rentrée donc, il y a déjà quelques semaines. On m'a proposé le poste, quelques jours après sa formation…

— Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas vous-même proposée ? l'interrogea la femme.

— Heu… Non, répondit Lorelei qui trouvait cela absurde. Je… Comment dire ? Il ne me serait pas vraiment venue à l'idée de me proposer comme ça ? Je ne suis pas aussi prétentieuse…

— Donc, comment en êtes-vous arrivée ici, devant nous, aujourd'hui ? la questionna le directeur.

— C'est mon oncle… Je veux dire le coach Kitazume qui me l'a proposé, affirma l'Allemande en jetant un coup d'œil vers son Makoto.

— Cela, nous le savons, affirma Melle Fujitaka, toujours avec le sourire. Ce que le directeur veut dire, c'est pourquoi avez-vous accepté de prendre un tel poste alors que vous ne le considériez pas par vous-même comme un choix évident ? »

Lorelei marqua une pause, hésitant sur la manière de répondre. Décidément, on ne la ménageait pas. Dans sa tête, elle essaya de formuler des réponses convenables mais la question était particulièrement dure à répondre.

« Melle Kitazume… ? l'interpela gentiment l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

— Désolée, je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de répondre, s'excusa maladroitement Lorelei qui réprima ensuite une grimace. En fait, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de bonne réponse à donner. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je suis sincèrement motivée à aider ce nouveau club à se développer en entraînant au mieux les footballeuses. Je n'ai sans doute pas l'expérience d'un coach, mais j'ai l'expérience de ce qu'est le football féminin, ce dont je doute que beaucoup d'entraîneurs japonais aient. J'ai été sept années dans différents clubs de football allemands dont le club de Hambourg SV de ma ville natale. J'ai remporté avec mon équipe trois coupes nationales, et indirectement une quatrième si je n'avais pas été blessée durant les qualificatifs. De plus, pendant ces trois années de victoire, c'était moi qui étais à la tête de mon équipe, en temps que capitaine. J'étais donc déjà placée dans un poste à responsabilité envers mes coéquipières dont certaines étaient plus âgées que moi. C'est vrai qu'entraîner des joueuses de mon âge sera difficile, et j'en ai déjà eu un aperçu.

— Et qu'en est-il ? l'interrogea le directeur.

— Avant de soumettre ma candidature, j'ai déjà été testé par les joueuses.

— Comment ça, « testé » ? releva la femme. Vous voulez dire que vous avez accepté de remettre en doute votre légitimité de coach ? »

Lorelei eut du mal à réprimer un soupir.

« Nous avons eu connaissance du match qui s'est passé entre des joueurs de l'équipe masculine et des joueuses de l'équipe féminine dont vous, affirma Melle Fujitaka. À ce que le coach Kitazume nous a rapporté, vous avez échoué.

— Pas vraiment, répliqua Lorelei avec franchise. Dans les faits, oui, nous avons perdu. D'un autre côté, les footballeuses ont accepté de me faire confiance et c'est pourquoi, justement, aujourd'hui, je suis là, devant vous.

— Justement, je ne vois pas très bien _pourquoi_ vous faites ça, intervint encore la femme. Entendons-nous bien, j'ai bien compris que vous vous pensez capable de gérer ce poste et que vous êtes ici pour nous convaincre de votre bonne foi. Cependant, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est qu'est-ce que vous attendez de, disons, ce poste ? Qu'est-ce que vous espérez en tirer ? J'imagine que vous avez quand même une motivation personnelle. »

Encore une fois, Lorelei ne put répondre tout de suite. C'était pourtant une question à laquelle elle s'était attendue et pour laquelle elle avait tenté de se préparer – tenter, parce qu'elle avait laissé une page vierge pour tout brouillon. À ce moment encore, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'une raison pour laquelle elle pourrait être ferme, mais celle-ci était sans doute trop dérisoire pour un jury, inacceptable à recevoir. Mais c'était la plus spontanée qu'elle avait. Pressée par les regards braqués sur elle, elle ne parvint pas à se retenir à temps avant de déclarer :

« Parce que j'aime le football. »

Les membres du jury présents laissèrent leur surprise s'exprimer. Sans doute s'attendaient-ils à une réponse plus sophistiquée.

« Parce que vous aimez le football ? répéta l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Est-ce bien là votre réponse ? »

Incapable d'en formuler plus, elle se contenta d'acquiescer en maintenant un sourire crispé sur le visage, sentant qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Son oncle semblait lui aussi médusé face à la réponse simplette qu'elle venait de donner. Ils lui posèrent quelques questions plus formelles et plus simples que les précédentes et on lui demanda de quitter la salle. Melle Fujitaka prit la peine de la raccompagner à la porte et lui indiqua qu'elle la contacterait dès que la décision serait prise. Enfin libérée, Lorelei retourna lentement vers sa salle de classe, peu pressée d'être interrogée par ses amis, encore moins de retrouver l'équipe de football après les cours. En regardant sa montre, Lorelei découvrit que son entretien n'avait duré qu'une demi-heure. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'une éternité s'était passée…

Bien forcée, elle remonta en classe et réintégra les derniers instants du cours de mathématiques. Là, évidemment, elle reçut un petit mot jeté en douce par Takeshi – son voisin le plus proche – et elle répondit sur la feuille un vague « Je n'en sais rien » ponctué d'un point d'exclamation et d'une tête semblant déprimée. Takeshi fit passer le message par gestes codés, si peu discrets que le professeur prit la peine de le déchiffrer à voix haute « pour être sûr que ce soit bien clair ». Bien évidemment, il ne manqua pas non plus de gratifier d'avertissements les concernés.

- oOo -

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

Kojiro n'avait pas ouvert la bouche que Lorelei venait d'abattre sa sentence. Bien qu'il comprit parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire, il demanda innocent, et bien, ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Si tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux savoir alors c'est très bien comme ça parce que tu ne sauras pas ce que tu aurais voulu savoir même si tu voulais vraiment savoir… »

Le butteur ne trouva rien à redire sur cette phrase qu'il essayait encore de décortiquer quand Lorelei lui demanda au bout d'un bref moment :

« Tu ne me demandes rien ?

— De ce que je ne saurais pas même si je voulais savoir ? enchaîna-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

— Oui… entre autres choses.

— Et bien… Autres choses ? »

Lorelei le regarda sans comprendre avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de plaisanter. Dans une grimace exaspérée, elle lui tapa l'épaule.

« C'était naze comme blague.

— Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, grimaça-t-il.

— Certes pas ! renchérit-elle en souriant. Mais c'est bien d'avoir essayé.

— Dis-moi plutôt comment ça s'est passé ? Non pas que je veuille le savoir, rajouta-t-il. Puisque si c'était ce que je voulais savoir… »

Elle le frappa à nouveau.

« Arrête d'essayer, lui lança-t-elle cependant en riant. Et si tu veux savoir (…ou pas), ça n'a pas été terrible. J'étais trop stressée ! Pourtant, je ne suis pas timide ni rien mais là, j'ai comme perdu mes moyens et j'ai vraiment dit n'importe quoi. »

Kojiro tapota son épaule maladroitement. Il avait beau être moins gêné que les autres – ils s'enlaçaient et s'embrassaient sans problème – il n'en restait pas moins mal à l'aise avec certains contacts : comme ceux visant à réconforter les autres. Lorelei se contenta de sourire, étouffant sa pensée qui aurait voulu dire : « une simple effleurement du bras aurait été plus efficace ».

« On verra bien ! » abattit-elle, plus avec désespoir que réel détachement.

Elle réalisait à présent à quel point elle prenait vraiment cela au sérieux : devenir le coach d l'équipe de football. Sinon, elle ne serait pas aussi déçue. Sinon, elle ne serait pas aussi défaitiste – ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère, d'ailleurs. Lorelei comprit qu'elle avait placé de faux espoirs dans ce poste : ceux-ci n'étaient pas les bons. Elle se mua dans un long silence tandis que son esprit intégrait cette information. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi, mais quelque chose, déjà, clochait en elle.

Lorelei décida cependant de l'ignorer au moment où Kojiro la pressa de revenir sur Terre. Réalisant qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées, elle clôtura son sentiment de malaise dans un coin et répondit à la question de son copain. Peu après, ils se séparèrent et Lorelei prit le chemin pour rentrer chez elle.

À la maison, bien entendu, elle n'échappa aux questionnements de sa mère et tenta de camoufler sa déception. Elle donna donc des réponses plutôt évasives sur le déroulement de l'entretien. Une fois ce sujet passé (et Mrs Kitazume ne sembla pas tout à fait satisfaite par toutes ses réponses), cette dernière reprit la parole avant que Lorelei ne s'enfuit de nouveau dans sa chambre.

« Lorelei, aurais-tu par hasard un petit-copain ? »

Sa question était si directe qu'elle lui fit avaler de travers le jus d'orange qu'elle sirotait. Après avoir recraché jus et poumons, Lorelei réussit à répondre :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » ...tout en se demandant comment sa mère s'y prenait pour toujours deviner ce qui lui arrivait.

« Une intuition maternelle, plaisanta sa mère comme si de rien n'était. Tu rentres tard et tu as l'air, ma foi, très guillerette.

— Guillerette ! s'offusqua Lorelei. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Et ceci dit, elle s'enfuit dans les escaliers, coupant court à la conversation. Dans les escaliers et jusqu'à sa chambre, Lorelei continuait de s'exclamer contre ce terme totalement inapproprié. « Quand est-ce que j'ai été guillerette, hein ! Moi ! Pfff ! Elle débloque ! »

Pourtant, quand elle entendit son portable vibrer, elle sauta dessus avec le cœur battant, espérant que c'était…

« …Kazuki ? Comment… ? Ah, Takeshi… » Elle réprima à peine un gros soupir. Son ami allait certainement regretter ça ! « Quoi ? …Heu, je suis désolée mais si tu l'ignores encore, je suis… Désolée mais… Je ne suis pas… Bon, bon, BON ! Si tu me laisses pas te répondre, je raccroche direct, c'est CLAIR ? » Elle tapa du pied, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était énervée. Sa mère, en bas, l'appela. « Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi samedi, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose _avec mon petit-copain_. D'accord ? Je suis désolée mais je suis pas intéressée ! CIAO ! »

Et elle raccrocha aussi sèchement. « C'est quoi ce mec ? » s'emporta-t-elle à voix haute. En bas, sa mère l'appelait encore.

« Lorelei, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es tombée ?

— Non maman ! Tout va bien ! » lui répondit Lorelei avec toute la lassitude que ce coup de téléphone fit germer en elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle appela Takeshi et, le téléphone à peine décroché, elle s'écria : « Comment oses-tu filer mon numéro à n'importe qui ? ET FEINT PAS L'IGNORANCE ! » avant de raccrocher.

Une fois cela fait et quelques longues inspirations prises, elle appela Kojiro. « Ça te dit de faire quelque chose demain ? »

Des fois que Kazuki aurait l'idée d'aller vérifier ses dires avec le dit copain.

- oOo -

Son weekend se passa bien mieux que toute la semaine précédente. Après être sortie l'après-midi avec Kojiro, jouer au football avec Takeshi, Dosan et Chiaki et aussi un peu de basketball (pour faire plaisir aux basketteurs bien moins à l'aise le ballon au pied), bien sûr fait ses devoirs et discuté avec sa mère, Lorelei se sentait un peu plus joyeuse. Elle n'osa cependant pas appeler son oncle pour lui demander comment cela s'était passé. Elle doutait qu'il lui répondrait et puis… elle préférait attendre lundi ou mardi ou les jours suivants si Melle Fujitaka ne la contactait pas avant.

Lundi arriva donc et Lorelei partit au lycée légèrement stressée, se demandant si elle saurait enfin le résultat de son entretien. Elle arriva une fois de plus pile à l'heure et discuta avec ses amis. À midi, elle partit déjeuner. Tout se déroulait comme d'habitude, à l'exception des regards que lui lançaient ses camarades de classe. Arrivée au dessert, elle s'exaspéra :

« Quoi ? »

Ce qui fit sourire Chiaki, laquelle prit alors la parole pour lui répondre :

« Tu ne regardes jamais le panneau d'affichage, hein ?

— Tu sais bien que non… commença-t-elle à répondre avant de tiquer : Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur le panneau d'affichage ?

— Et bien…

— Tu n'as qu'à aller voir ! » lança joyeusement la basketteuse, coupant Ine dans son élan.

Lorelei fronça les sourcils mais décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle avala donc le reste de son dessert en quelques cuillerées rapides et quitta la table puis le réfectoire d'un pas rapide. La cantine se trouvait dans un couloir adjacent l'entrée principale aussi Lorelei ne mit pas longtemps à s'y rendre. Là, elle allait se diriger vers le dit panneau d'affichage où étaient accrochés le journal de l'école ainsi que plusieurs informations diverses (administratives, proposition de tutorat par des élèves universitaires, inscription aux cours du soir, etc.) quand une silhouette se jeta sur elle et s'exclama :

« FELICITATIONS ! »

Un peu sonnée, elle réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de Natsumi Oshida, la gardienne de football de leur équipe. Comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, un sourire émergea sur le visage de Lorelei. Elle décida malgré tout d'aller voir le fameux panneau d'affichage histoire de rendre la conclusion plus réelle encore. Elle trouva rapidement la petite note de service qui affirmait de façon _officielle_ qu'elle-même, Lorelei Kitazume, remplirait les devoirs de responsable et coach du club de football féminin et serait donc en charge de toutes les problématiques qui en découleraient. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur place en criant de joie :

« YESSSSSS ! »

…avant d'être embrassée par ses amis qui, contrairement à elle, avaient tous lu la note dès leur arrivée à l'école. Forcée par Chiaki, Lorelei admit qu'il y avait parfois de quoi prendre la peine de lire le panneau d'affichage, et elle accepta même de promettre à présent d'y jeter un coup d'œil régulier. Après les feux de joie que cette nouvelle alluma dans le groupe, Lorelei croisa plusieurs joueuses de football à qui elle demanda de faire transmettre le message pour que toutes se regroupent le soir même. Elle prit même la peine de téléphoner à sa mère (elle laissa juste un message vocal, étant donné que cette dernière devait être au bureau) et hésita à en faire de même avec son père. Il avait peut-être accepté qu'elle joue au football mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il la soutenait au point de l'entendre parler de son activité. Lors des dîners, il reniflait avec mauvaise humeur dès qu'elle abordait le sujet. Elle pensa toutefois à envoyer un message à Kojiro pour lui annoncer la nouvelle (il n'était pas non plus du genre à lire les articles accrochés sur le panneau d'affichage).

« Félicitations pour ta nomination !

— Ah ! Merci Kazuki… »

Lorelei se composa un sourire poli bien que ses sourcils se levaient avec exaspération.

« C'est génial que tu ais pu réussir ton entretien, dit-il.

— Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, pressant le pas vers le gymnase. Il faut que j'y aille. »

Ceci dit, elle s'élança vers Chiaki et Dosan qui avaient, eux, ralenti.

« Et bien, tu as du succès avec les footballeurs ! plaisanta Chiaki.

— Ne m'en parle pas ! Ignore-t-il donc que je sors avec Kojiro ? grommela Lorelei, dépitée. Toute l'école sait ça !

— Il a peut-être une mémoire sélective ? » proposa Dosan avant d'éclater de rire.

- oOo -

« Kazuki… soupira Takeshi en rejoignant son ami. Tu n'as pas oublié qu'elle sort déjà avec un autre ? »

Son coéquipier grimaça en se tournant vers lui puis lui offrit un vague sourire avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires.

« Je sais, lâcha-t-il alors, légèrement irrité. Avec Koji. Quel héro !

— Alors pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tomber ? demanda le milieu de terrain. Je te l'ai dit samedi, Lorelei ne va te prêter la moindre attention si tu l'approches comme ça… En fait, si tu l'approches tout court. Et puis, sérieusement, elle sort avec _Kojiro_.

— Et quoi ? Je te rappelle que j'avais déjà des vues sur elle et qu'il le savait.

— Il le sait ? s'étonna Takeshi. Tu lui en as parlé ?

— Non mais il était quand même là pendant les entraînements et tout… j'en ai aussi parlé pendant le weekend, tu te souviens pas ?

— Si mais tu oublies que Kojiro n'entends rien de ce qui n'est pas en rapport au football quand il s'entraîne, même quand c'est le weekend. »

Il y eut un moment de relatif silence (l'arrivée des autres joueurs rendant les vestiaires bruyants) pendant lequel ils se débarrassèrent tous deux de leur sac et de leurs uniformes avant de commencer à se changer.

« Kazuki, je te le dis parce que je suis ton ami, mais laisse tomber avec Lorelei…

— Lorelei Kitazume ? releva Ken en entrant dans la pièce. Salut les gars ! La nouvelle coach de l'équipe de football féminin. Ça va être intéressant, cette histoire.

— Et petite amie de notre Don Juan ! plaisanta Atsuro.

— Don Juan ? répéta Kojiro qui arrivait également. Tu plaisantes ?

— Allez, fais pas ton timide, continua Atsuro en s'approchant de son capitaine, son t-shirt à la main. Tu les as toutes à tes pieds !

— Et c'est ma faute, peut-être ? rétorqua-t-il.

— Ah, au fait, reprit le défenseur en s'appuyant sur l'épaule du butteur. Elle est bonne au moins ? »

Sa réplique fit siffler quelques uns mais Kojiro le poussa un peu brusquement. « Ne t'avise pas de répéter ça devant moi. »

« Ha Kazuki, l'interpella Kojiro. J'aurais deux mots à te dire.

— Ah… bon ? » demanda l'attaquant, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Il échangea un regard avec Takeshi, lequel parut très inquiet à ce propos.

« On peut se retrouver après l'entraînement, suggéra leur capitaine qui n'avait rien remarqué.

— Oui… Oui, très bien, » accepta Kazuki.

Pendant tout l'entraînement, Takeshi ne cessa de se ronger les sangs. Il tenta de parler à Kojiro et de lui demander ce qu'il comptait discuter avec Kazuki mais ce dernier refusa de lui répondre. Il essaya aussi de discuter avec Kazuki et de le convaincre de ne pas faire de conneries qu'il regretterait mais son ami, dans un sourire froid, lui assura qu'il n'avait pas à s'en soucier et ceci dit refusa de l'écouter.

Takeshi ne parvint pas à se concentrer durant toute la séance et se fit sermonner plusieurs fois par le coach Kitazume. Mais il était si inquiet de ce qui allait se produire après l'entraînement qu'il ne parvint pas à ne pas trop penser. Des scénarios catastrophiques se dressaient dans son esprit, certains frôlant même le surnaturel. Mais comment ne pas appréhender la rencontre de deux garçons amoureux de la même fille ? Il ignorait totalement comment ils allaient réagir. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à un conflit d'intérêt entre ses amis et ignorait comment il pourrait gérer ça.

Et puis, fatalement, le coach siffla la fin de l'entraînement et les joueurs se détendirent, tous sauf Takeshi dont les yeux étaient rivés vers ses deux coéquipiers. Ken le regarda et s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Take ? lui demanda-t-il. Être autant dans la lune, ça ne te ressemble pas.

— Dis-moi, Ken… est-ce que tu saurais de quoi Kojiro voudrait parler à Kazuki, par hasard ? »

Autant tenter sa chance, si Kojiro en avait parlé à quelqu'un, ce serait forcément à Ken, son meilleur ami. Ce dernier eut un sourire qui confirma les doutes de Takeshi.

« Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, affirma Ken. Kojiro m'a promis d'être raisonnable.

— Kojiro ? Raisonnable ? »

Bizarrement, malgré toute la maturité de son capitaine, Takeshi n'arrivait pas à l'associer avec l'adjectif « raisonnable », surtout parce qu'il ignorait complètement ce que Kazuki comptait faire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son ami s'acharnait tant à s'intéresser à Lorelei, qu'il n'avait remarqué que depuis le début de cette rentrée.

« De toute façon, ils ne se parleront pas ici, rassure-toi, » rajouta Ken. Cela ne fut pas le cas.

- oOo -

« Ceci est ridicule, » grommela Ken qui, pourtant, ne fit pas mine de partir.

Takeshi et lui se tenaient derrière le mur de leur lycée et regardaient à travers l'espace laissé entre le coin du mur et le réverbère leurs deux coéquipiers discuter à quelques mètres devant eux. Malheureusement, leur abri était encore trop loin pour qu'ils puissent bien entendre la conversation en cours mais en tendant l'oreille, Takeshi espérait pouvoir en capter des brides.

« Chut ! souffla-t-il à Ken. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, rajouta-t-il à voix basse. Mais je veux savoir ce qui va se passer. Ça m'inquiète…

— Je t'ai dit que rien ne va passer, soupira Ken qui rajouta cependant : Mais je trouve ça fun de les espionner.

— Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était ridicule ? » rétorqua à voix basse Takeshi en lui jetant un regard exaspéré.

Ken haussa les épaules avec un sourire et lui fit signe du menton de s'intéresser plutôt aux deux footballeurs. Ceux-ci arboraient encore des mines plutôt neutres, bien que Takeshi crut apercevoir une pointe d'irritation sur le visage de Kazuki. Si seulement ils pouvaient s'approcher un peu, ils pourraient savoir de quoi ils parlaient…

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, une troisième silhouette vint se rajouter à leurs deux corps penchés vers l'avant.

« Vous faîtes quoi ? »

Ken lâcha un cri de surprise que Takeshi étouffa tant bien que mal, lui-même ayant raté un battement. Lorelei éclata de rire avant que les deux garçons ne lui fassent signe de se taire en soufflant frénétiquement, un doigt devant leur bouche. « Shhhhh ! »

« Sérieusement : qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » les interrogea-t-elle comme s'ils n'étaient que des gamins – ce qui, sur le moment, n'étaient pas tellement faux.

Elle se pencha pour voir ce qu'ils observaient et s'étonna avec un sourire :

« Ah mais c'est Kojiro ! » …qui se transforma en grimace : « Et Kazuki… Les gars, il se passe quoi ? »

Un soupçon d'inquiétude traversa son regard, sans doute songeait-elle à la même chose que Takeshi.

« Rien de très grave, je t'assure… tenta de la rassurer Ken.

— Dans ce cas, je vais les voir… »

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de faire un pas dans la direction des deux footballeurs que les deux garçons se jetèrent sur elle pour l'en empêcher. Ils la relâchèrent aussitôt, rouges d'embarras de l'avoir pratiquement pris dans leur bras.

« Ben quoi, réagit Lorelei en faisant mine d'avancer. Je croyais que ce n'était rien ? »

Ken se plaça devant elle, les bras levés pour l'arrêter.

« Oui mais si tu y vas, crois-moi, ça risque de ne plus être rien ! » Il lui offrit un large sourire qui ne convainquit ni Lorelei ni Takeshi.

Ces deux-là s'échangèrent d'ailleurs un regard puis Lorelei finit par croiser les bras :

« Donc, ils parlent de moi.

— C'était pas évident ? répliqua Ken en se déplaçant, de crainte d'être vu.

— Si… soupira-t-elle. Je savais que cela causerait des problèmes. J'ai essayé de lui dire que je n'étais pas intéressée mais… »

Elle souleva et laissa retomber ses bras en signe d'impuissance.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

— Pour l'heure, c'est principalement leur problème, » déclara Ken avec un sourire réconfortant. Takeshi ouvrit la bouche mais décida de ne rien répliquer, incertain de toute façon de ce qu'il pourrait dire. « Alors il vaut mieux que tu les laisses régler ça entre eux…

— Bon, accepta-t-elle. Je vais suivre ton conseil et te faire confiance. De toute façon, il faut que j'y aille. J'étais juste curieuse de vous voir ainsi prostré. J'aurais du prendre une photo, » l'entendirent-ils s'esclaffer avant de s'en aller.

Ken leva la main pour la saluer et se tourna vers Takeshi.

« Heureusement qu'elle n'y a pas pensé, » dit-il. Le milieu de terrain ne pouvait être que d'accord.

- oOo -

« Bon ça suffira pour aujourd'hui ! déclara Lorelei, au grand soulagement de ses joueuses. C'est un bon début alors j'espère qu'on va pouvoir continuer sur ce chemin-là, d'accord ? On se voit demain à la même heure. »

N'ayant aucune autre personne pour aider à ranger les quelques ballons et autres matériels d'entraînement, Wayuki eut l'ingénieuse idée de dresser une liste tournante des joueuses chargées de ranger en fin de séance. Ainsi, ce premier soir, Natsumi, Aemi et Lorelei (qui, en fait, serait toujours présente) s'en chargeaient. Elle était ravie car les deux joueuses avaient toujours été celles lui témoignant le plus de respect. Ce soir-là, Lorelei mourrait d'envie de leur demander comment cela s'était passé – n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle valait comme entraîneuse – mais elle hésitait à le faire, de peur de ne plus être à sa place. Elle avait du mal à juger ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre en temps que coach et élève de leur âge de faire ou non.

Elle avait beau eu affirmé aux jurys qu'avoir été capitaine quelques années l'aiderait à comprendre cette limite, en réalité, elle n'en était plus très sûre à présent. Une capitaine avait un poste de responsabilité mais certainement pas autant que celui de coach. Là, elle devait imposer son autorité sur les joueuses et s'affirmer en temps que « grand chef » de l'équipe à qui toutes devaient du respect, malgré toutes leurs opinions personnelles. C'était de loin très différent.

Mais Natsumi et Aemi n'hésitèrent pas à lui dire qu'elles avaient apprécié cette première séance.

« Bien sûr, c'est bizarre que tu ais notre âge, admit Aemi. Mais au moins on sait que tu nous comprends bien… Tu vis les mêmes choses que nous alors tu es forcément plus indulgente qu'un coach.

— Je ne le serais pas trop non plus… voulut répondre Lorelei – qui songeait aux éventuels abus qu'une telle pensée pourrait conduire.

— Et puis, on t'a vu jouer et tu es incroyable, rajouta Natsumi. Si ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer…

— Kitazume-San est incroyable sur le terrain.

— Pas de ça avec moi, grimaça Lorelei. Appelez-moi par mon prénom, s'il vous plait !

— Tu es notre coach à présent, rappela Natsumi avec le sourire. On ne peut pas être aussi familière que si on n'était des amies du lycée !

— Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est une bonne chose, » intervint Wayuki qui n'était finalement pas encore partie aux vestiaires.

Lorelei soupira. Elles devaient avoir raison et il faudrait qu'elle s'y fasse.

« La tournée des corvées de nettoyage, c'était une bonne idée, lui dit l'Allemande.

— C'est rien, répondit Wayuki en l'aidant à ranger un ballon. On nous apprend ce système de rotation aux niveaux des corvées depuis qu'on est toutes petites alors forcément, c'était facile d'y penser.

— Probablement. Ce n'est pas ton soir de corvée alors… dois-je supposer que tu as envie de t'entretenir avec moi ?

— Juste discuter un peu, affirma la joueuse avant de soupirer. Je dois admettre, tu peux faire un bon coach.

— Contente de te l'entendre dire, sourit Lorelei. Je ferai de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur.

— Oui. Il te manque peut-être encore de l'autorité.

— Ça…

— Laisse-moi te donner un conseil en temps que ton aînée. Ne nous considère pas comme des collègues du lycée. On va peut-être à la même école mais ici nous sommes des joueuses sous ton coaching. Alors n'hésite pas à nous parler franchement et à nous traiter comme ton coach a pu vous traiter dans ton ancien club. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, on ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur si tu nous malmènes un peu.

— D'accord, accepta Lorelei en souriant, ravie de recevoir ce conseil. J'en prends note.

— Je t'avoue que ça me décevrait si tu étais trop aimable et gentille avec nous parce qu'on a ton âge ou plus, termina Wayuki. Tu as bien plus d'expérience que nous toutes réunies alors considère ça comme si tu étais bien plus âgée que nous.

— Pas trop quand même ! voulut plaisanter l'Allemande. Je tiens à ma jeunesse.

— Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Sur ces mots, Wayuki s'inclina et prit définitivement congé, se dirigeant droit vers les vestiaires. Une fois les ballons et autres matériels rangés, Natsumi et Aemi partirent se changer et Lorelei alla chercher ses affaires dans la salle qu'on avait accepté de lui confier. C'était un tout petit cagibi avec juste un mini bureau, une chaise et un petit tiroir, qui devait servir à d'autres, mais Lorelei n'avait besoin de cet endroit que pour se changer elle-aussi et déposer ses affaires dans un lieu sûr.

Elle partit rendre ses clés au concierge et quitta le complexe.

Occupée par cette séance de football, elle avait complètement oublié la conversation entre Kojiro et Kazuki et ne s'en rappela que lorsque son copain lui envoya le mail du jour (ils avaient pris l'habitude de se contacter ainsi tous les soirs). Elle hésita alors à lui demander ce qu'il était advenu mais se retint au dernier moment, sachant qu'elle n'était pas supposée les avoir vus. Elle décida donc de lui laisser la possibilité de l'informer de lui-même, ou encore de demander à Takeshi le lendemain.

Et voilà ce que Takeshi lui répondit :

« Je te hais. »

Lorelei laissa un long silence accueillir sa sentence.

« Bien sûr que c'est faux, soupira Takeshi. Je ne te hais pas, c'est juste qu'hier ça s'est mal terminé…

— Qu'est-ce qui a mal fini ? interrogèrent Dosan et Chiaki qui arrivaient en même temps dans la classe.

— Continue, l'encouragea l'Allemande en faisant signe à ses amis de ne pas l'interrompre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Ben, peu après que tu sois partie, ils ont commencé à élever la voix et c'est clair qu'ils parlaient de toi. »

Dosan et Chiaki se jetèrent un coup d'œil intrigué, s'installant près d'eux pour en savoir plus. « Puis, Kazuki a donné un coup de poing à Kojiro.

— NON ? » s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Dosan, Chiaki, Lorelei… et Ine qui venait d'arriver au moment même où Takeshi terminait sa phrase.

Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir.

« Et qu'a fait Kojiro ? demanda Chiaki, avec un grand sourire intéressé. J'imagine qu'il a dut répondre…

— "Je ne te laisserai jamais Lorelei !", mima Dosan exagérant la voix rauque de Kojiro, une main sur le cœur, l'autre vers le ciel, comme un serment héroïque.

— Les gars… souffla Takeshi en levant les yeux en l'air. Ben, oui, il a répondu – Arrête Dosan ! Kojiro parle pas comme ça de toute façon ! Quoi ? Non, je ne vais pas vous répéter tout ce qu'il a dit mot pour mot ! Je…

— Et ça a fini comme ça ? le coupa l'Allemande.

— Non, Ken et moi, on a vite réagis et on les a séparés… Puis, on a essayé de les faire s'excuser mais… Kojiro a juste menacé Kazuki de ne pas t'approcher s'il ne voulait pas le regretter et il est parti avec Ken. Moi, j'ai essayé de raisonner Kazuki mais… » Il secoua la tête avec impuissance.

Lorelei grimaça en songeant que Kojiro n'avait rien dit sur le sujet dans son message le soir précédent.

« Vous croyez que je ferai bien de leur parler ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle devait réagir. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré ce genre de problèmes avant et elle se sentait assez mal car cette dispute pourrait perturber l'harmonie de l'équipe et causer des problèmes à Takeshi, à Kojiro et aussi à son oncle. Elle grimaça à l'idée que ce dernier n'apprenne la raison du litige entre ses joueurs… Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ?

« Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais bien faire, répondit Ine. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute s'ils se sont disputés…

— Dans une certaine manière… lâcha Takeshi qui reçut des regards foudroyants de la part d'Ine et de Chiaki. Quoi, si elle ne sortait pas avec Kojiro, Kazuki et lui ne se seraient pas disputés !

— T'es bête ! s'énerva Chiaki. Et elle devrait faire quoi ? Rompre avec Hyuga et sortir avec son copain alors qu'elle ne l'aime pas ?

— Bien sûr que non ! répliqua le footballeur. Ce n'est pas ce que je dis ! C'est juste…

— …juste quoi ? enchaîna la basketteuse. Que Lorelei aurait du fuir en courant quand Hyuga l'a abordée ?

— Hé, les gars… voulut intervenir Dosan qui ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à élever la voix.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, je le répète !

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

— Les gars, ça suffit ! s'exclama Dosan pour les forcer à s'arrêter. Ça ne résoudra rien de vous disputer tous les deux ! Cette histoire ne vous regarde même pas, je vous rappelle. Ou pas _directement_, rajouta-t-il quand Chiaki et Takeshi allaient tous deux répliquer qu'il était quand même question de leurs amis. C'est avant tout le problème de Hyuga et de Sorimachi. Et aussi de Lorelei puisqu'elle sort avec Hyuga. Mais c'est pas la peine de créer plus de tension que nécessaire.

— C'est vrai, admit à contrecœur Chiaki. Désolée Takeshi, j'aurais pas du m'énerver.

— Non, c'est moi, admit également le footballeur. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute, » dit-il en se tournant vers Lorelei qui lui sourit en retour, acceptant ses excuses.

Lorelei réfléchit au problème durant tout le premier cours. Elle ne se sentait pas coupable de leur dispute : elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour ni séduire Kojiro ni attirer l'attention de Kazuki. Les choses s'étaient passées d'elles-mêmes, si bien qu'ayant des personnalités compatibles et une certaine attirance réciproque, le butteur et elle sortaient à présent ensemble. Mais jamais elle n'avait prémédité cela et elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas non plus fait les premiers pas. C'était Kojiro qui était entré dans l'infirmerie, avait tiré le rideau derrière lequel elle était, et était resté discuter avec elle toujours lui qui l'interpellait dans les couloirs pour échanger quelques mots lui qui lui avait proposé de se retrouver le dimanche soir après qu'elle se fut confrontée à son père.

Pourtant, elle se sentait concernée par cette histoire et elle ne voulait pas causer indirectement du souci à ceux qu'elle appréciait. Elle comprenait la réaction de Takeshi dont l'amitié avec les deux garçons était mise à rude épreuve à cause de cette dispute. Il était normal qu'il lui en veuille de sortir avec Kojiro et de poser, même indirectement, des problèmes à l'équipe de football.

Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas non plus ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour arranger la situation.

À la pause de dix heures, alors qu'ils allaient changer de cours, la conversation revint sur le tapis.

« Tu ne peux rien faire, conclut également Ine. Je ne connais pas Hyuga-Sempai ni Sorimachi-Sempai, c'est vrai. Mais c'est avant tout un problème qu'ils doivent régler entre eux… et peut-être qu'en essayant d'arranger les choses, tu les empirerais involontairement.

— Je suis d'accord avec Ine, » affirma Chiaki. Dosan acquiesça pour signer également son accord et même Takeshi finit par admettre que leur amie avait sans doute raison et qu'il était sûrement plus sage d'attendre que les choses se calment d'elles-mêmes.

L'Allemande était plutôt rassurée de cette conclusion : elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle pourrait dire aux deux garçons et comment, même, elle pourrait les amener à se réconcilier. Une chose l'embêtait toutefois, c'était d'ignorer ce que comptait faire Kazuki. Visiblement, il savait qu'elle sortait avec Kojiro et pourtant s'entêtait à l'aborder (allant même jusqu'à piquer son numéro de téléphone sur le portable de Takeshi et à l'appeler pour l'inviter à sortir). Il était cependant clair dans sa tête que s'il venait à l'aborder de nouveau, elle ne laisserait pas de place au doute.

Le reste de la journée se passa mieux jusqu'au moment où elle faillit croiser Kazuki. « Failli » parce qu'elle s'écarta de justesse du couloir où elle s'apprêtait à s'engager et dans lequel il était. C'était une réaction tout à fait impulsive et assez déraisonnée quelles raisons la poussaient vraiment à s'écarter ? Certains élèves la regardèrent avec un drôle d'air mais elle ne leur prêta pas d'attention et se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir s'éloigner sans qu'il ne la vît. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à le revoir aussi vite.

Mais comme il venait vers elle, elle devait réfléchir vite à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle songea que le mieux était de rester indifférente et passer son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle sursauta et découvrit Kojiro qui la regardait avec amusement. Elle se décolla alors du mur, rouge d'embarras. Puis, elle s'exclama en remarquant l'ecchymose sur la joue droite du butteur et d'autres bleus sur son cou.

« Si tu voyais ton visage… lâcha-t-elle dans la surprise.

— Déjà fait, répondit-il en grimaçant. C'est rien.

— Non, ça ne l'est pas ! »

En le voyant, elle se sentit soudain légèrement coupable, et aussi flattée. Il s'était battu pour elle.

« Tu n'es pas beau à voir, rajouta-t-elle. C'est Kazuki… »

Ce dernier passa à ce moment-là à côté d'eux et vu le regard peu amène qu'il adressa au butteur, Lorelei se rendit compte à quel point Takeshi avait eu raison de lui dire ce matin qu'il la haïssait. Ce n'était peut-être pas sa faute si ces deux-là s'étaient battus mais elle en était quand même dans un sens responsable. Elle eut aussi le temps de voir l'œil au beurre noire et la lèvre fendue que l'attaquant avait écopé dans la bagarre ainsi que sa main bandée, preuve que le butteur s'était plus que défendu.

Elle soupira. Que pourrait-elle faire pour cela ?

« Bon, je dois retourner en cours, affirma Kojiro, ce qui soulagea Lorelei (elle ne savait pas quoi dire après ça. Je te verrai ce soir.

— Ce soir ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Je te raccompagnerai chez toi après ton entraînement.

— Ce n'est pas… » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre qu'il la salua et s'en alla.

Lorelei n'eut d'autres choix que de poursuivre son chemin elle-aussi, l'esprit préoccupé par toute cette histoire.

Le soir, après son entraînement de basketball et son entraînement de football où elle tenta de suivre le conseil de Wayuki (mais se sentait encore assez mal à l'aise sur le sujet), elle retrouva en effet Kojiro Hyuga qui l'attendait, tranquillement installé sur la pelouse qui entourait le terrain. Les joueuses gloussèrent en se dirigeant vers leurs vestiaires. Lorelei aida Natsumi et Aemi à ranger le matériel, partit se changer dans sa salle privée, et revint vers son petit-ami, lequel parlait avec Wayuki et Masami. Les deux footballeuses décidèrent de prendre congé dès qu'elles aperçurent Lorelei et de laisser ainsi le couple en paix.

Au début, ils discutèrent de football et de l'équipe de Lorelei. Puis, profitant d'un silence, l'Allemande décida d'aborder le sujet qui la préoccupait depuis le début de la journée… non, depuis le soir précédent.

« Je suis désolée.

— Désolée de quoi ? lui demanda Kojiro en levant un sourcil.

— Que tu te sois battu pour moi, précisa-t-elle.

— Je… »

Lorelei se tourna vers lui mais Kojiro regarda ailleurs, embarrassé.

« Kazuki et toi êtes de bons amis, et…

— Et arrête tout de suite, la coupa Kojiro. Je ne veux pas t'entendre t'excuser.

— Mais… »

Il poussa un tel soupir que Lorelei se tût et pendant un long moment (presque tout le trajet) ils ne se dirent rien. Ils arrivèrent alors devant la bouche de métro et il fut temps pour eux de se séparer. Kojiro brisa le premier le silence qui devenait alors gênant.

« Ne porte pas trop d'attention à ce qui s'est passé, lui dit-il. C'est entre Kazuki et moi. »

Lorelei offrit quelque chose entre un sourire et une grimace, incertaine de pouvoir obéir sur ce point. C'était peut-être une dispute pour eux, mais elle en était la cause… Alors comment ne pourrait-elle pas se sentir concernée ? Elle décida cependant de ne rien répondre et l'embrassa avant de descendre les escaliers.

- oOo -

Le lendemain soir, la famille Kitazume se réunissait au complet : Makoto était présent ainsi qu'un de leur cousin qui était en voyage d'affaire à Tokyo et qui en profitait pour saluer la famille avec sa femme et ses deux fils. Le repas fut donc animé. Les deux garçons avaient respectivement six et huit ans et se chamaillaient sans arrêt. « C'est de leur âge, » commenta chaleureusement Mrs Kitazume qui se rappelait fort bien cette période où Lorelei, alors un peu garçon manqué, et Karl-Heinz Schneider, leur voisin, se disputaient de la même façon. Lorelei aimait bien ces deux cousins (ou plutôt fils des cousins de son père mais comme elle appelait ce dernier « Oncle Kotaru », elle pouvait bien appeler Chigiru, le plus âgé des enfants, et Keitaro, le plus jeune, ses « cousins »).

Pendant ce repas, oncle Kotaru demanda des nouvelles du travail de ses deux cousins. Le père de Lorelei affirma être plus que satisfait des résultats obtenus par l'entreprise et du travail effectué dans son département, et Makoto affirma que son équipe se portait bien, malgré quelques petites anicroches – ce qui fit détourner les yeux à Lorelei. Makoto jugea également bon d'introduire le nouveau poste de Lorelei :

« Vous n'êtes sans doute pas encore au courant, mais Lorelei est devenue récemment la responsable du club de football féminin.

— Responsable, ah bon ? s'étonna tante Fumiko. Félicitations Lorelei.

— Merci, ma tante.

— Tu as bien dit « football féminin » ? répéta oncle Kotaru en pouffant. Ça existe ? Je ne veux pas être rude mais j'ignorais que ce sport se jouait aussi entre filles.

— Malheureusement, railla Mrs Kitazume.

— Ayashito… lui reprocha sa femme.

— Oui, ce sport est aussi pratiqué par les filles, confirma Makoto. Au Japon, ce n'est pas très courant mais en Europe, c'est un sport assez développé pour les filles.

— Le football n'est pas tellement populaire au Japon, commenta oncle Kotaru. Ça ne m'étonne pas tellement de n'avoir jamais eu vent du football féminin.

— Par contre, le basketball est plus répandu, argumenta Mrs Kitazume.

— Chéri, voyons…

— Et même pour les filles, c'est plutôt populaire, non ?

— Oui, évidemment ! s'exclama son cousin avec enthousiasme. Le basketball, voilà un sport qu'on aime dans la famille, n'est-ce pas Chigiru ?

— Oui ! répondit ce dernier, heureux d'être concerné par la discussion des grands. J'aime pas le football.

— C'est bien, le félicita Mrs Kitazume avec le sourire. Tu as compris ce qu'est la vie.

— Ayashito ! réagit sa femme, pourtant avec le sourire. « Ce qu'est la vie » ? Tu exagères, comme toujours…

— Moi, j'aime bien le football… » intervint timidement Keitaro en touillant le reste de sauce dans son bol.

Il leva les yeux vers sa cousine qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il rougit.

« C'est moins bien, affirma Mrs Kitazume.

— Chéri, ça suffit, le gronda Mme Kitazume. Keitaro, c'est très bien de s'intéresser au football. Lorelei pourrait t'apprendre si tu veux. Elle a joué dans un très bon club en Allemagne.

— En Allemagne ? répéta le plus jeune, des étoiles dans les yeux. Comme Genzô Wakabayashi, le gardien de but ?

— Oui, lui répondit Lorelei avec enthousiasme, ravie d'avoir trouvé un allié. Et tu sais quoi ? Je le connais et je l'ai même battu. Deux fois… mais le nombre n'a pas d'importance, commenta-t-elle dans sa barbe.

— Ouuuaaah ! Dis, dis Maman, on peut aller jouer ? s'exclama-t-il, soudain tout pressé de quitter la table.

— Pas tout de suite, trésor, rigola sa mère. Il reste encore le bon dessert que tata Rosaline a fait. Tu iras après la fin du repas si tu es bien sache, d'accord ?

— D'accord… » bouda Keitaro, ce qui fit rire les adultes.

Chigiru, moins sensible à l'ambiance attendrie, souffla : « Trop bête ». Son frère qui l'entendit lui donna une petite tape rageuse sur l'épaule et les deux frères recommencèrent à se chamailler.

Mercredi, Lorelei regretta d'avoir trop joué avec ses petits frères. Après ses deux entraînements, jouer au football encore, même avec les petits, l'avaient harassé, à tel point qu'elle s'était endormie sans même travailler. Or, le lendemain, elle avait encore une heure de cours de géographie (qu'elle avait déjà eu la veille) qui s'était soldée d'une interro surprise. Heureusement, attentive en classe, elle put répondre à une bonne partie des réponses mais n'ayant pas appris sa leçon, elle laissa bon nombre de blancs sur sa copie.

« Je vais écoper d'une sale note, grommela-t-elle à la fin du cours, qui était également la pause déjeunée.

— Allez, ce n'est pas si grave, lui dit Ine. Tu as toujours eu d'excellentes notes, même si tu n'as pas révisé, je suis sûre que tu auras la moyenne.

— Pas sûr…

— Et puis, ce n'est qu'une note parmi tant d'autres, elle n'est sûrement pas décisive sur ta moyenne générale qui, je te rappelle, est déjà excellente, argumenta Chiaki. Pense plutôt à nous, pauvres miséreux qui se coltinent des 60% en règle générale !

— Sans doute… mais j'ai fait la promesse à mon père que mes activités extrascolaires ne m'empêcheraient pas d'être bonne en cours.

— Et avoir un 60%, c'est être cancre, peut-être ? s'offusquèrent Dosan et Takeshi.

— Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » se défendit Lorelei.

En voyant les regards amusés de ses quatre amis, elle comprit qu'il serait vain d'essayer d'argumenter : ils s'amusaient juste à la faire tourner en bourrique.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui est si important à avoir un dossier plus que bon puisque tu t'orientes à une carrière sportive ? demanda Chiaki. Personnellement, si je tenais autant à devenir basketteuse professionnelle, je laisserais de côté mes études. Enfin je bosserai un minimum pour avoir la moyenne, mais c'est tout…

— Quoi, c'est pas ce que tu fais déjà ? plaisanta Dosan. 59% au dernier contrôle de Mathématiques. Je crois 63% au dernier devoir de Japonais… Ça vole pas très haut !

— Dixit celui qui a raté son premier match de basketball parce qu'il a écopé d'un 49% en Mathématiques, railla la basketteuse.

— Et gnagnagna…

— DONC, les coupa Takeshi. Lorelei ?

— Mon père a toujours espéré que je change d'avis et m'a donc fait promettre de ramener des bulletins satisfaisants qui me permettraient de retomber sur mes pieds dans n'importe quelle situation. Dans un sens, il a bien fait parce que quand on a déménagé ici, si je n'avais pas eu un tel dossier, je n'aurais jamais pu intégrer la Toho. C'était déjà galère pour convaincre le proviseur de m'accepter sans passer les concours d'entrée…

— Mais je croyais que tu avais passé des examens ? s'étonna Ine.

— Oui, des examens qui visaient à vérifier que j'avais le niveau nécessaire, répondit Lorelei. En aucun cas, mes aptitudes n'ont été posées sur aucune balance. C'était juste une vérification de base…

— La chanceuse, » grommela Dosan, qui était le seul des quatre à ne pas venir du collège de la Toho.

Takeshi, Ine et Chiaki étaient déjà inscrits à la Toho au collège et donc le passage au lycée s'était fait sans concours. Par contre, ceux qui venaient d'autres collèges devaient passer un examen général et seuls les meilleurs pouvaient intégrer l'école.

« D'ailleurs, comment t'as fait pour entrer à la Toho, toi ? plaisanta Chiaki.

— En travaillant dur qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répliqua Dosan d'un ton boudeur avant d'admettre à voix basse : J'ai été le premier sur la liste d'attente… Et ne rigolez pas ! » s'exclama-t-il quand il vit ses amis pouffer. « C'était vraiment difficile, vous savez ?

— Mais oui, » le rassura Takeshi.

Le reste du repas se termina dans la bonne humeur. Les cours reprirent et le soir tous se dirigèrent vers leurs entraînements.

- oOo -

Les jours qui suivirent virent s'installer une routine. Lorelei allait en classe le matin, déjeunait avec ses amis, suivaient les cours de l'après-midi, allait à son entraînement de basketball puis à celui de football. Après ce dernier, Kojiro la raccompagnait jusqu'à la bouche du métro où ils s'embrassaient et elle rentrait chez elle pour bosser, dîner et dormir. Les semaines passèrent donc et le temps commença à se réchauffer petit à petit, permettant aux élèves d'abandonner leurs chauds manteaux d'hiver pour leur veste d'uniforme et des foulards quant aux filles. La bonne humeur gagnait toute l'école secouée d'un regain d'énergie dut à l'arrivée des beaux jours. Les matchs de football devenaient de plus en plus fréquents pour l'équipe masculine et Lorelei commençait à aborder les autres clubs de football féminin avec l'aide de son oncle. A la fin de mars, ils parvinrent à dénicher leur premier match. Il s'agissait d'une équipe indépendante située à Tokyo. Ils réservèrent pour cela l'ancien complexe sportif et Lorelei décida même d'utiliser pour la première fois le panneau d'affichage et donna l'information au club de journalisme qui se chargea de rédiger l'article. Ine vint prendre quelques photos pendant l'entraînement des filles pour illustrer ce dernier. Et le lundi précédant le fameux match, la nouvelle commença à circuler dans toute l'école.

Les joueuses étaient très excitées par le match bien que Lorelei sentait également qu'elles appréhendaient. Elle prépara toute une série d'exercices visant à développer la défense de l'équipe. N'ayant pu trouver ni vidéo ni quoi que ce fut sur leur adversaire, elle ignorait complètement comment celles-ci jouaient. Aussi, elle avait décidé de construire une défense solide pour pouvoir parer à toute éventualité. Si les joueuses parvenaient à défendre leur but, elles trouveraient forcément une solution pour attaquer et ce sera à Lorelei d'analyser les failles de leur adversaire en cours de match. En attendant, elle devait tout faire pour les préparer.

Kazuki l'aborda une seule fois mais Lorelei ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui parler avant de lui affirmer clairement n'avoir aucune intention de le considérer autrement que comme l'ami de Takeshi et joueur de football. Depuis, il ne tenta plus aucune approche mais Takeshi lui affirma que la relation entre les deux attaquants ne s'étaient pas améliorés pour autant.

Samedi, Lorelei se leva de bonne heure. Elle avait mis au courant sa mère du match et celle-ci avait décidé de l'accompagner. Néanmoins, elle n'irait au complexe qu'à l'heure du match alors que l'adolescente s'y rendait dès neuf heures. Là-bas, elle prépara le terrain, le matériel. Makoto arriva peu avant les autres joueuses.

« Stressée ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Oh, oui, avoua-t-elle. C'est pire que lorsque je m'apprête à jouer… J'ai l'impression que ma vie en dépend.

— Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

— Sans doute… Mais j'ai vraiment le trac. J'espère qu'elles joueront bien.

— Si tu as fait du bon boulot alors il n'y a pas de raisons, l'encouragea-t-il. Et puis, ce n'est jamais que votre tout premier match. »

Un bus s'arrêta devant le complexe et les joueuses et coach de l'autre équipe descendirent. Lorelei leur indiqua les vestiaires qui leur étaient attribuées et se présenta au coach et managers. Ceux-ci furent courtois mais Lorelei se rendit vite compte qu'ils la jugeaient trop jeune pour ce poste. Seule la présence de son oncle, Makoto Kitazume, le coach de la très fameuse équipe de la Toho, championne nationale à plusieurs reprises, les força au respect. Mais ils ne pensaient pas une seule seconde que l'équipe entraînée par sa nièce, une simple élève, eût de quoi les inquiéter. Lorelei savait que le club de football féminin était en place depuis trois ans. Ce n'était rien comparé aux clubs féminins d'Europe mais au Japon, où le sport venait juste de s'ouvrir au sexe féminin, c'était déjà vieux.

« Les coachs te sous-estiment, affirma oncle Makoto, une fois en retrait. À mon avis, ça doit être le cas pour leurs joueuses. Ce pourrait être un plus pour ton équipe. »

Les joueuses de la Toho arrivèrent et partirent se changer après avoir salué Lorelei. Quelques spectateurs aussi firent leur apparition et s'installèrent sur la pente qui bordait le terrain. C'était une bonne disposition car ainsi ils pourraient voir le terrain dans toute sa largeur et longueur, bien que ce ne soit pas du tout pareil qu'à un vrai stade. Cependant, Lorelei n'avait pas encore reçu de budget pour son club et devait donc se contenter de ce qu'elle pouvait financer par ses propres moyens. Et comme ils jouaient à domicile, cela ne lui coûtait donc rien.

Quand les joueuses des deux camps revinrent, la foule les applaudit. Lorelei entendit les encouragements des quelques fans de l'équipe adverses.

Les joueuses commencèrent à s'échauffer sur le terrain.

Il y avait aussi des personnes de la Toho venues encouragées leurs amies ou simplement là par pure curiosité. Un mouvement particulier dans la file lui montra que sa mère était arrivée. Il n'y avait pas de traces des garçons ni de ses amis… Lorelei en était un peu déçue.

Mais il n'était plus temps pour elle de s'intéresser au public. Elle devait donner ses dernières directives à son équipe.

« Bien, rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai déjà dit pendant les entraînements : nous n'avons que peu d'informations sur l'équipe adversaire, voire aucune. De ce fait, vous allez devoir vous-mêmes appréhender leur jeu. Mettez bien en place les dispositifs de défense qu'on a répétés ces derniers jours et n'hésitez pas à tester leur propre système défensif ! C'est votre premier match et je sais que vous devez être stressée mais apprenez à canaliser vos émotions et montrez-leur ce que vous savez faire ! Wayuki, en temps que capitaine et libéro, je compte sur toi pour être au-devant des actions. N'hésitez pas à être spontanées et à profiter de toutes les faiblesses de vos adversaires. Celles-ci doivent probablement vous sous-estimer parce qu'elles ignorent de quelle trempe vous êtes, alors au moindre signe d'affaiblissement de leur part, _démontez-les _!

— OUI COACH ! »

Ce n'était pas précisément le discours qu'elle avait entendu de son coach d'Hambourg. En fait, elle s'inspirait plus du coaching de son entraîneur de basket, son exemple le plus frais. Elle n'avait cependant pas la trempe ni la voix forte qui donnait du tonus dans sa diction, mais Lorelei y mettait tout son cœur.

« Ce match est votre entrée en jeu alors faites-nous rêver ! »

Seuls des rires lui répondirent cette fois.

« C'était peut-être un peu trop cliché, coach ! plaisanta Suzuki.

— Et alors, bande de mauviettes, vous êtes intimidées ? les nargua Lorelei, mimant toujours son propre coach – ce qui fit doublement rire ses joueuses. Ou alors, préfères-tu dix tours de terrain supplémentaires ? ALLEZ !

— OUI COACH ! »

Le sourire aux lèvres, les joueuses partirent se placer. Heureusement, l'école avait accepté de financer la création de leur maillot. Pour ce faire, Lorelei s'était adressée au club de couture de l'école et les membres lui avaient désigné des maillots presque similaires à ceux des garçons, mais avec des touches plus féminines qui avaient fait sourire les spectateurs en les voyant.

« Lorelei ! »

En entendant son prénom, Lorelei se retourna pour voir Chiaki et toute la bande qui lui faisaient signe. Rassurée de les voir présents, elle leur répondit d'un geste de la main et se concentra de nouveau sur le match. Wayuki fut appelée par l'arbitre avec l'autre capitaine pour départager le terrain et le ballon. Une fois cela fait (la Toho obtint le ballon), les deux capitaines partirent se placer. Les quelques secondes précédant le début de la confrontation s'écoulèrent. C'était toujours un instant intense pour les joueurs. Leurs muscles tendus étaient prêts à s'élancer dans la première attaque mais retenus jusqu'au coup du sifflet. Les regards des deux attaquantes étaient rivés soit sur le ballon soit sur l'autre, offensifs, sans pitié. Même Lorelei pouvait ressentir la tension des joueuses.

En elle se passa alors quelque chose qui lui donna l'impression de reprendre vie, de respirer une nouvelle bouffée d'air alors que ses poumons étaient comprimés sur l'instant intense d'attente. Une flamme ardente embrasa son cœur, son esprit et toutes les parcelles de son corps. C'était ça, oui, ça qu'elle avait comme perdu. Elle n'était pas vraiment sur le terrain mais c'était tout comme. Son corps était comprimé entre deux volontés inverses comme les joueuses, prête à bondir dès le coup de sifflet.

Et le sifflet fut sifflé.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

**Le match**

**«** Allez les filles, plus vite dans vos retours ! » cria Lorelei, espérant se faire entendre de ses joueuses dans le tumulte provoqué par le match.

C'était la moitié de la première mi-temps et elles avaient déjà encaissé deux buts, ce qui avait considérablement entamé le moral des joueuses. Il fallait qu'elles réagissent dès à présent : le match était loin d'être terminé, mais elles n'avaient pas encore tout à fait acquis un jeu collectif suffisant et certaines de leurs actions manquaient crucialement de coordination. En fait, leurs personnalités ne s'accordaient pas et elles ne semblaient pas capables de les ajuster pour s'aligner sur un même rythme.

« Ne vous laissez pas démonter ! Il reste beaucoup de temps pour marquer des buts ! NON mais Itsuki, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Lorelei n'aurait jamais supposé qu'assister au match de cette façon serait aussi fatigant. Elle enviait le coach de l'équipe adverse qui se contentait de donner de temps en temps des directives mais pour le reste analysait le jeu. En ayant cette pensée, Lorelei comprit soudain quelque chose : depuis le début, elle suivait le mouvement désordonné de son équipe mais n'avait pas plus que ça pris le temps d'étudier le jeu de leurs adversaires. Elle n'avait donné aucune directive d'attaque et s'était contentée de leur rectifier des failles dans la défense…

Et si elle s'y prenait mal ?

- oOo -

La première mi-temps était terminée et les joueuses se regroupèrent vers l'emplacement de leur coach et remplaçantes respectives. Les deux remplaçantes disponibles de la Toho étaient allées chercher des serviettes et de l'eau fraiche pour toutes les joueuses. Ces dernières semblaient fatiguées mais leur moral était un peu remonté après que Masami eût marqué le premier but contre l'autre camp.

« Vous avez bien repris les choses en main à la fin de cette mi-temps, leur dit Lorelei. Mais vous avez laissé trop de champ libre à votre adversaire. Ils sont très forts en milieu de terrain mais leur attaque dépend surtout de leur capitaine. Elle a un jeu en force mais elle n'est pas particulièrement réactive : ne vous contentez pas des techniques défensives habituelles : n'hésitez pas à être spontanées ! C'est la seule vraie manière de l'arrêter : en la surprenant ! Ne restez pas dans le même scénario ou vous devenez faciles à contrer. C'est la même chose en attaque. D'accord, Wayuki est notre libéro mais Aemi est aussi milieu de terrain donc changez un peu votre technique. Natsumi, envoie la balle à celle qui est démarquée, pas seulement à Wayuki, d'accord ?

— D'accord, acquiesça la gardienne.

— Itsuki, tu es bonne défenseuse mais celle que je vois là n'est pas celle avec laquelle j'ai joué ni sélectionné ! Impose-toi sur le terrain ou je serais forcée de te remplacer, c'est clair ?

— Oui, » opina celle-ci, cependant en baissant la tête.

Lorelei fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que son amie ne s'affirmait pas particulièrement mais elle trouvait son manque de réaction étrange.

« Coach, l'appela Satoyo qui était parmi les deux remplaçantes. Si vous avez besoin, je suis là…

— Merci Satoyo, la remercia Lorelei. Ne vous laissez pas démonter parce que vous avez encaissé des buts. Apprenez des matchs que vous avez déjà vus : ce n'est pas impossible de remonter au score, même quand le timing est serré. De plus, il pourrait ne rester que cinq minutes, je veux vous voir vous battre comme des lionnes du début à la fin ! C'est la seule façon de provoquer la chance et d'avoir la possibilité de gagner ! Vous devez vous défoncez jusqu'à ce que le dernier coup de sifflet résonne ! Je ne veux plus vous voir vous ramollir à la moindre déception, au contraire ! Apprenez à être combattive et motivée ! Un ballon perdu et vous le reprenez ! Un but encaissé, et vous en marquez deux autres ! Vous avez encore quarante-cinq minutes devant vous, vous avez donc le temps nécessaire pour marquer deux buts et remporter ce match ! Montrez à tous ceux qui sont là que vous êtes des vraies joueuses de football pas que des filles qui croient pouvoir taper du ballon comme des mecs ! On est une équipe et on doit s'entraider pour gagner, c'est clair ? Je veux plus de cohésion. Mettez de côté vos conflits personnels et vos malaises. Quand vous êtes sur le terrain, vous êtes des joueuses de football, vous êtes unies, vous êtes une seule ! Ce n'est qu'en dehors du terrain que vos personnalités s'affirment indépendamment ! Je veux donc voir plus de soutien et de coordination, d'accord ? »

C'était la première fois que Lorelei leur parlait aussi franchement. Soudain, elle eut l'impression d'être enfin entrée dans le rôle. Les joueuses lui répondirent d'un commun accord et Lorelei leur laissa les derniers instants de répits au calme. D'ailleurs, elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. Kojiro la salua en descendant la pente. Le public qui l'aperçut se tourna vers lui en s'exclamant. Lorelei jeta un coup d'œil vers sa mère, confortablement assise sur l'herbe, l'air passablement ennuyée même si elle venait régulièrement la voir jouer, elle n'était pas particulièrement fan de football. Elle était juste là pour la soutenir.

Kojiro l'embrassa et Lorelei eut un léger recul, par réflexe vis-à-vis de sa mère. Les avait-elle vus ? Kojiro la regarda avec surprise et se retourna pour voir ce que Lorelei cherchait du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Rien ! répondit-elle, soulagée de constater que sa mère regardait ailleurs. Merci d'être venu.

— Un match de football et des filles, je n'allais pas manquer ça, plaisanta-t-il.

— Arrête de faire genre, ça ne te va pas, lui conseilla-t-elle.

— Alors, Coach ? Ce match ? Deux buts à un, à leur place, j'en aurais déjà marqué une bonne dizaine ! Leur défense est bidon.

— Mes joueuses ne sont en aucun cas des taureaux, rétorqua Lorelei. Et tu noteras que je parlais là de _mâles_. Je ne veux pas qu'elles jouent comme des buffles, sauf si c'est leur style mais je ne crois pas en avoir dans l'équipe. Je veux qu'elles se montrent un peu plus offensif… Je crois que c'est le trac du premier match.

— Si tu le dis, lâcha-t-il dubitatif. Ta défenseuse n'est pas aussi bonne que lorsqu'elle jouait contre nous.

— Itsuki ? Tu l'as remarqué, toi aussi… je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, je la trouve bizarre aujourd'hui. Oh ! On reprend.

— Je te retrouve après ?

— Peut-être ! »

- oOo -

« Ah ! Mme Kitazume, vous êtes allée voir le match de football ? » demanda Mme Harushige qui sortait de chez elle, chargée de grosses poubelles.

Mme Harushige était mère de trois enfants dont deux avaient déjà quitté le foyer. Elle était mère au foyer et invitait régulièrement Mme Kitazume prendre le thé au goûter. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement de conversation outre les ragots, mais c'était une femme gentille et serviable. De ce fait, Mme Kitazume s'efforçait d'accepter de temps en temps de boire un thé ensemble.

« Bonjour Mme Harushige, la salua-t-elle poliment. Comment le savez-vous ?

— Ma fille qui est encore au lycée m'a dit que votre fille était devenue le coach de l'équipe féminine, l'informa sa voisine.

— Oui, en effet, approuva-t-elle avec le sourire.

— Comment s'est déroulé le match ? demanda Mme Harushige.

— Cela s'est terminé par un ex-æquo entre les deux équipes, répondit Mme Kitazume. C'était un beau match.

— Sans doute. » Le visage de Mme Harushige sembla penser le contraire. « Oh ! Je viens d'y penser mais Kaede m'a dit hier soir que votre fille sortait depuis peu avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football de son lycée… comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle pouffa. Mme Kitazume se contenta de garder un sourire courtois en se demandant pourquoi elle tenait tant à lui affirmer ça. Qu'attendait-elle en retour ? Elle ne lui laissa pas la chance de le lui dire et prit rapidement congé. Une fois rentrée, son manteau accroché, ses chaussures rangées, son sac déposé, elle passa à la cuisine se préparer un thé. Le match ne l'avait pas fatigué. C'était le fait de rester assise sous le vent qui l'avait harassé. Elle n'était pas frileuse mais ce n'était pas du tout confortable.

Ça n'avait pas été une si belle confrontation, comme elle l'avait pourtant affirmé devant sa voisine un peu trop curieuse. Si au moins sa fille avait joué, c'aurait été nettement plus intéressant. Elle décida de ne plus y aller. Elle était sûre que Lorelei comprendrait ses raisons.

- oOo -

L'eau ayant bouillie et le thé infusé, elle prit son bol et passa dans le salon. C'était une pièce confortable et qui lui rappelait un peu celle qu'ils avaient en Allemagne. C'était, bien sûr, voulu, afin de leur permettre de s'habituer plus facilement au pays et de se sentir un peu comme chez soi dans cet endroit étranger. Mme Kitazume songea alors à la dernière révélation de sa voisine. Lorelei ne lui parlait pas vraiment de sa vie privée d'elle-même. Avec son caractère enthousiaste et dynamique, Lorelei donnait souvent l'impression d'être une fille qui dévoilait tout mais en réalité elle ne parlait quasiment jamais des choses qui comptaient vraiment pour elle ni de sa vie privée. La plupart du temps, Mme Kitazume devait se fier à ses propres intuitions pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Rosaline eut le sourire en se rappelant la mi-temps du match. Sa fille l'ignorait peut-être mais elle l'avait vu en flagrant délit avec un beau jeune garçon de son âge. Cela ne l'avait pas choquée, juste agréablement surprise. Elle n'était pas aussi stricte que son époux, à considérer que Lorelei devait avant tout terminer ses études et trouver une situation stable avant d'envisager de s'impliquer dans une relation. De plus, elle avait déjà eu vent de précédentes histoires d'amour comme le voisin de palier de sa meilleure amie à Hambourg, un garçon de leur âge, ou encore celui qui était au collège de leur quartier. Mais comme Lorelei avait toujours respecté sa part du marché (les prévenir si elle rentrait plus tard, arriver avant le dîner, faire ses devoirs tous les soirs…), ils n'avaient jamais eu à s'en plaindre. Du moins, Mme Kitazume ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était à peine si son mari le remarquait puisque lui-même rentrait aussi tard que sa fille.

Elle n'avait avoué qu'une seule fois les histoires de cœur de sa fille à son mari. C'était en troisième année de collège, quand Lorelei était rentrée en pleurs et que Mrs Kitazume était présent dans le salon. Il avait essayé d'interroger sa fille lui-même mais Lorelei s'était montrée intraitable. Le dîner avait été laborieux, à tel point que son père avait fait part de ses inquiétudes avec Mrs Kitazume. Celle-ci lui avait alors simplement dit :

« Son cœur a du être blessé par un garçon. »

Il l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air, comme si l'idée ne lui avait pas frôlé l'esprit, que ça lui paraissait impensable. Sa fille, avec un garçon ? Les pères avaient visiblement du mal à intégrer la possibilité que leur fille s'ouvre un jour à l'amour, surtout la première fois. Il n'avait rien dit et était monté voir Lorelei. Mrs Kitazume n'avait pas essayé d'écouter à la porte pour s'assurer que cela se passerait bien. Elle savait que, quand il le fallait vraiment, son mari pouvait être le plus merveilleux des époux et des pères. Comme Lorelei, il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais ses bras étaient les plus réconfortants et rassurants qu'elle eut jamais connus.

- oOo -

« Je suis déçue, » admit Lorelei.

Ils étaient installés sur une table d'un petit restaurant familial que Kojiro connaissait. Ils servaient de la nourriture italienne revue selon les goûts des japonais, et Lorelei savourait son plat. Le match s'était soldé d'une égalité de deux buts partout. Ses joueuses s'étaient démenées mais elles n'avaient pas réussi à en marquer un troisième. Kojiro l'écouta se plaindre sans rien dire. Lorelei était plus que déçue en réalité : elle avait imaginé ce match bien plus impressionnant. Ses joueuses n'avaient pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances et, à vrai dire, elle non plus. Son coaching était mauvais : son équipe manquait d'assurance, de cohésion, de force. C'était précisément ce que lui dit le coach adverse à la fin du match.

« Une équipe reflète la force de leur entraîneur. Si le coaching n'est pas bon, l'équipe n'est pas bonne. »

Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il y avait pourtant des éléments prometteurs et qu'il fallait persévérer. D'ailleurs, c'était ce que tout le monde n'avait pas arrêté de lui répéter depuis le match – et ça ne faisait que deux heures qu'il était terminé. On ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était le premier match de l'équipe, que le club venait d'être fondé et qu'il n'y avait pour l'heure aucun élément de cohésion, qu'elle-même coachait pour la première fois et que c'était bien normal de faire des erreurs dans ces cas-là. Mais Lorelei ne s'en satisfaisait pas. La déception lui donnait un goût amer qui l'empêchait de savourer son plat, pourtant délicieux.

En fait, elle était d'humeur si maussade qu'elle préféra rentrer chez elle après le déjeuner. Sa mère l'accueillit chaleureusement et se contenta de lui demander si tout s'était bien passé. Lorelei se limita à lui répondre de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle était une battante et qu'elle saurait retomber sur ses pieds plus forte qu'avant. C'était en partie vrai : elle n'allait certainement pas abandonner après un premier échec.

Dans sa chambre, elle réfléchit sérieusement à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour améliorer les choses et une conclusion vint très vite s'imposer à son esprit. Le coach avait raison, si elle n'améliorait pas sa façon de coacher, tous ses efforts resteraient vains. Il lui fallait donc faire de plus amples recherches sur le sujet. Elle descendit les escaliers, renfila manteaux et chaussures, prévint sa mère de son départ, et quitta la maison en direction du premier cybercafé du coin. Elle avait bien un ordinateur personnel mais le réseau ne fonctionnait pas depuis plusieurs jours et un réparateur tardait à passer. Comme sa mère préférait utiliser le téléphone pour contacter ses proches en Allemagne et que son père passait déjà sa journée derrière un ordinateur et rentrait fatiguée le soir, ils ne jugeaient pas vraiment nécessaire de se presser.

Arrivée dans la salle des machines, elle s'installa à un poste d'ordinateur et commença à surfer sur la toile, à la recherche de sites intéressants qui pourraient lui donner de meilleurs conseils sur la façon de coacher.

Elle était en train de lire un article publié sur internet sur les méthodes de coaching à ne pas suivre quand elle sentit que quelqu'un se penchait sur elle.

« Tu es intéressée par la façon d'entraîner des joueurs de football ? s'étonna un garçon au blouson jaune pâle, les cheveux en batailles et bruns clairs. Ce n'est pas courant qu'une fille s'intéresse à ce genre de choses.

— Et bien, c'est mon cas, affirma Lorelei légèrement sur la défensive.

— Ne le prend pas mal, dit-il. C'est juste la première fois que je vois une fille se pencher sur le coaching. Sans vouloir être indiscret – enfin si, carrément –, c'est pourquoi ?

— Par curiosité ? » proposa l'Allemande.

Puis, elle décida de lui dire la vérité, curieuse de savoir comment il réagirait. Pour l'instant, il avait l'air surtout amusé.

« Il y a une nouvelle équipe de football à mon lycée et ils m'ont demandé de les coacher.

— Sérieux ? s'étonna-t-il en gardant le sourire. T'y connais quelque chose en football ? Je veux dire autrement que dans les tribunes ? » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'exclama : « Aaaah, je sais. Tu jouais souvent avec tes petits frères qui étaient inscrits dans des clubs.

— Raté pour les petits frères, le détrompa-t-elle. Je suis fille unique. En fait, c'est moi qui étais inscrite dans un club.

— Tu fais donc partie de ces nouvelles équipes féminines ? Ah, mais oui ! Maintenant, je te reconnais : tu étais au match ce matin. J'étais sûr tout à l'heure que je t'avais vue ! C'est donc toi leur coach. À vrai dire, j'aurais du te reconnaître tout de suite. C'est plutôt rare de voir de tels cheveux blonds. Tu n'es pas vraiment japonaise, non ?

— Non, je suis allemande, dit-elle. Bien que mon père soit japonais mais j'ai surtout pris de ma mère. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui racontait tout ça ? Peut-être était-ce à cause de la façon décontractée et enthousiaste du garçon. Il paraissait plutôt ouvert d'esprit.

« Je comprends mieux, dit-il. Et ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?

— Un an, lui répondit-elle.

— Ça fait pas longtemps, » commenta-t-il. Son visage changea d'expression comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée. Il sembla alors hésiter puis se décida à demander : « Tu veux venir avec moi dans le petit terrain vague d'à-côté ?

— Pardon ?

— Je pourrais te montrer un truc bien plus intéressant que le site que tu regardes. J'te le promets, ce n'est pas une embrouille ou quoi que ce soit.

— Je ne sais pas trop… Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferai confiance ?

— Pourquoi pas ? » enchaîna-t-il avec un grand sourire engageant et le regard confiant.

Lorelei ignorait ce qui la poussait à accepter mais le temps d'éteindre les applications et de payer sa connexion, ils étaient déjà dehors. En chemin, le garçon pensa enfin à se présenter :

« Je m'appelle Kotaru Obayashi, je suis à l'université.

— Lorelei Kitazume, se présenta-t-elle à son tour.

— Kitazume ? releva-t-il avec surprise. Comme dans Makoto Kitazume, le coach de l'équipe de la Toho ?

— Oui, confirma-t-elle. C'est mon oncle.

— Je suis doublement plus enchanté. »

Il lui offrit un large sourire. « J'ai toujours adoré par cette équipe. Et pas seulement depuis que Hyuga et les autres starlettes y soient entrés. » Lorelei nota immédiatement le mépris dans ses paroles.

« Avant, c'était déjà une bonne équipe avec une vraie arme collective.

— Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui ? demanda l'Allemande.

— Tu les as déjà vus jouer ? la questionna-t-il pour réponse.

— Quelle question ! Bien sûr que je les ai vus jouer…

— Et tu n'as rien remarqué ? »

Lorelei le regarda avec perplexité avant de faire un signe négatif avec la tête. Kotaru se contenta d'acquiescer, comme s'il voyait seulement ses doutes se confirmer.

« Si je comprends bien ce que tu as dit, reprit l'adolescente. L'équipe de la Toho actuelle n'aurait pas d'âme collective ?

— Si, elle en a… en quelque sorte, répondit-il dans un mouvement vague de la tête. Mais ce n'est plus pareil. Actuellement, l'équipe est déséquilibrée et toute sa stratégie repose essentiellement sur leur joueur vedette, Kojiro Hyuga.

— C'est vrai que Kojiro est dominant mais il y a quand même d'autres joueurs, répliqua-t-elle. Ken Wakashimazu, Takeshi Sawada, Kazuki Sorimachi…

— Qui d'autres ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Et bien, Atsuro Cho et, euh… »

Lorelei ne se rappelait pas d'autres noms.

« Tu vois, tu n'arrives même pas à me citer d'autres noms que ceux des joueurs ayant participé au championnat international d'il y a deux ans. Quoique je suis étonné que tu m'ais cité Atsuro Cho… Impressionnant. » Et comme Lorelei ne disait rien, il continua : « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'équipe actuelle repose essentiellement sur ces joueurs… Ken Wakashimazu, Kojiro Hyuga, Takeshi Sawada et Kazuki Sorimachi. On en oublierait même que d'autres personnes jouent avec eux. Tu sais, Kojiro Hyuga et Kazuki Sorimachi ne sont pas les seuls attaquants, ni Takeshi Sawada le seul milieu de terrain… Et Ken Wakashimazu aussi incroyable gardien qu'il puisse être, n'est pas le seul à avoir un impact sur la défense de la Toho. Pourtant, les gens ne retiennent qu'eux… Et même en attaquant, d'accord on sait qui sont Sorimachi et Sawada, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'au final tous les ballons sont systématiquement redirigés vers Hyuga. Et seulement s'il ne peut pas tirer, on se tourne vers Sorimachi… Ce n'est pas pour moi un vrai jeu collectif.

— Ce n'est pas totalement faux, dut admettre Lorelei. Mais si l'équipe est déséquilibrée, c'est que les autres joueurs n'ont pas le même niveau. S'ils l'avaient, il n'y aurait pas de quoi se reposer sur seulement ces joueurs-là.

— As-tu déjà joué avec eux dans un vrai match ? répliqua-t-il avec une sorte d'exaspération dans la voix.

— Non, c'est vrai. Mais toi, oui, peut-être ? enchaîna-t-elle de la même manière.

— Oui. »

Sa réponse surprit tellement Lorelei qu'elle en resta coïte, ce qui fit sourire Kotaro.

« Il y a deux ans, j'étais encore en terminale au lycée de la Toho, expliqua-t-il. Je jouais dans l'équipe de football avec les autres. Cette année-là fut également celle où Kojiro Hyuga et les autres – sauf Takeshi Sawada, je crois – sont arrivés. Ils ont été intégrés dans l'équipe sans même être testés. On les avait vus jouer aussi on trouvait ça normal nous aussi. Par contre, ça nous a sidéré de voir qu'on leur confiait des postes titulaires dès le départ, mettant de côté de bons joueurs qui étaient aussi mes amis. À cette époque, j'étais capitaine depuis déjà deux ans et ça se passait plutôt bien. On a remporté toutes les coupes nationales et gagné le respect de tous nos camarades et des autres équipes. Mais quand ces gars-là sont arrivés… tout a changé. »

Ils avaient alors atteint un terrain où jouaient des enfants au football. Kotaru s'arrêta pour continuer de lui raconter son passé dans l'équipe de la Toho :

« Tout de suite, on s'est senti plus tendus alors que nous craignions tous d'être écartés. Bien sûr, j'ai moi-aussi craint pour mon poste de capitaine. Tu sais, j'espérais vraiment être remarqué par des recruteurs et pouvoir intégrer un bon club après le lycée. Je ne me trouvais pas trop mauvais joueur et j'étais un bon capitaine. Mais il n'a suffit que de deux mois pour que coach Kitazume m'annonce que Kojiro Hyuga me remplacerait. Il prenait ma place non seulement en temps que capitaine mais aussi sur le terrain. J'étais bousculé en ailier alors que ma place avait toujours été en attaquant central, à la tête des actions de front. Et si je peux admettre que Hyuga était meilleur que moi en temps que butteur, ce n'était pas pareil en temps que capitaine. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'est d'être au-devant de tout. Son seul mot d'ordre était : passez-moi le ballon, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Il s'en foutait éperdument des autres joueurs et du jeu collectif. Ce gars-là jouait en solo, même s'il acceptait de jouer en duo avec Sawada ou encore Sorimachi. Le reste, il ne fallait même pas y compter. Et pour le voir encore dans les matchs, je sais qu'il n'a pas beaucoup changé.

— Tu sembles lui en vouloir, » remarqua Lorelei après une pause.

Kotaru grimaça avant de soupirer.

« Je n'ai pas de raisons de lui en vouloir, dit-il. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si ce n'avait pas été lui, j'aurais eu ma chance avec les recruteurs. » Lorelei leva un sourcil. « Je n'ai pas pour habitude de recevoir des ordres aussi égoïstes sans me laisser faire et d'une chose comme une autre, je me suis brouillé avec Kojiro. Ça a débordé à un moment et pour conséquence, Kitazume a décidé de me mettre en stand-by le temps que les choses s'apaisent. En gros, il fallait que j'accepte le jeu de Kojiro ou alors je ne jouerai pas. Et comme il était inconcevable que je me plie à cela… j'ai quitté l'équipe. »

Il marqua un silence avant de s'exclamer :

« Mais pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ? Désolé, on vient à peine de se rencontrer et je commence à te raconter ma vie !

— Non, ce n'est rien, l'excusa poliment Lorelei. Donc, c'est là que tu voulais m'amener ? »

En disant cela, elle désignait le terrain et la bande d'enfants qui se disputaient le ballon. Kotaru acquiesça et, se servant de ses deux mains pour amplifier sa voix, appela les enfants. Ceux-ci accoururent en s'exclamant.

« Kotaru, t'es en retard ! lui reprocha l'un d'eux, un garçon potelé au nez rougi.

— C'est qui ? demanda un autre, boutonneux.

— Les gars, voici Lorelei Kitazume, la présenta Kotaru avec le sourire. C'est la nièce du coach Kitazume, de la Toho.

— LA TOHO ! s'exclamèrent les garçons, ébahis.

— Bonjour ! les salua Lorelei en essayant d'être enthousiaste – elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y faire avec les plus jeunes, n'ayant jamais eu ni sœurs ni frères.

— Bon ! Les gars, on va pas s'attarder trop longtemps sur la d'moiselle ! Vous vous êtes échauffés ? Non ? Et ben, vous m'faites cinq tours de plus que d'habitude, allez, pas de discussions !

— Mais euh !

— J'ai dit : _pas de discussion_, les gars ! Hop, hop, hop ! »

Les garçons finirent par obtempérer, ballons au pied. Lorelei les regarda s'éloigner pour entamer leur premier tour de terrain.

« C'est donc toi qui les coaches.

— On peut dire ça comme ça, rigola-t-il. Ce n'est pas vraiment une équipe traditionnelle… Ils jouent seulement pour s'amuser quand ils ont du temps libre. Je les aide seulement à s'organiser un minimum… c'est amusant.

— Ils ont l'air de t'apprécier, commenta Lorelei. C'est bizarre mais rien qu'en les regardant courir, j'ai l'impression qu'ils forment une équipe soudée.

— C'est devenu une bande d'amis, dit-il. C'était pas comme ça avant mais à force de jouer au football ensemble, ils sont devenus une bande de copains, du coup ça se ressent tout de suite. Ça me rappelle le bon temps… »

Lorelei tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il avait un sourire nostalgique sur le visage et son regard paraissait ailleurs. Il devait songer à l'équipe qu'il formait à la Toho.

« C'était si terrible que ça, l'arrivée de Kojiro et des autres ? finit-elle par demander.

— Comme je te l'ai dit, ça a tout changé entre nous. Il y avait un tel écart de forces… Très vite, il est apparu que Hyuga serait l'élément indispensable. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu capitaine. Pas parce qu'il était apprécié des autres ou parce qu'il avait l'âme d'un meneur. Il était juste un excellent butteur, le meilleur que je connaisse, c'est vrai… mais ce n'était pas une bonne chose finalement. Il ne jouait pas de la même façon que nous : il était plus solitaire que nous autres. C'était difficile de récupérer le ballon une fois qu'on lui passait, tu vois. Il se contente de tout défoncer sur le passage, de faire à la limite une passe à Sawada ou à Sorimachi, mais c'est tout. Le reste, on comptait pour du beurre…

— Et donc, tu es parti ?

— Ouais, » soupira-t-il.

Lorelei laissa un silence avant de demander : « Tu le regrettes ? »

Il la regarda en biais avant d'admettre que quelques fois il y repensait et il imaginait être resté. Mais ces moments ne duraient pas longtemps, il était tout aussi content de ce qu'il faisait, de ses études, de sa vie. Et il adorait s'amuser avec ces gamins, peut-être encore plus que jouer avec ceux de son âge.

« J'aime les coacher, c'est motivant, conclut-il.

— Mais comment t'es venu cette idée ? demanda-t-elle.

— Et toi, comment as-tu pu finir par devenir coach de l'équipe féminine de la Toho ? Ce n'est pas comme si l'école ne pouvait pas se financer un vrai coach… sans vouloir t'offenser.

— Je commence à avoir l'habitude… soupira Lorelei en haussant les épaules. L'école n'a même pas vraiment cherché à se trouver un coach… Mon oncle m'a demandé d'occuper le poste en attendant qu'ils en trouvent un.

— Et ça te plait ? demanda-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas trop… oui ? Peut-être, je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois.

— Ça se voit. »

Lorelei grinça des dents et détourna le regard avec frustration.

« Tu ne veux pas essayer de les coacher ? »

Elle regarda de nouveau Kotaru, surprise. « Les coacher… les enfants tu veux dire ?

— Oui ! C'est un bon moyen d'apprendre, tu verras.

— Mais, je… » hésita-t-elle.

Il pouvait être étonnant de la voir ainsi intimidée par une bande d'enfants alors qu'elle n'avait eu aucun mal devant des adultes. Mais Kotaru n'en savait rien, aussi pensa-t-il qu'elle était juste réservée. Il lui tapota l'épaule pour l'encourager.

« Allez, ils ne sont pas méchants, dit-il. Un peu bornés, souvent chamailleurs, mais c'est en essayant de les entraîner que tu apprendras à coacher, bien mieux qu'en lisant seulement quelques articles écrits à la va-vite sur internet.

— C'est vrai, admit-elle. Tu as raison. Je vais essayer. »

Les garçons avaient à présent terminé leur tour et Lorelei dut se présenter comme leur entraîneuse du jour. Les enfants ne se montrèrent pas particulièrement enthousiasmés : c'était une fille ! Qu'est-ce qu'une fille pouvait connaître du football ? Même que Momo, le surnom d'un garçon plus petit que les autres, était sûr qu'elle ne savait pas du tout dribbler.

« Vous voulez une démonstration ? demanda Lorelei sur le ton de défi – Momo, sans le vouloir, avait déclenché en elle une envie pressante de découdre avec ces mêmes clichés qu'on lui servait tout le temps.

— Ouais ! répondirent la plupart des garçons.

— Contre Kotaru-Sempai ! » proposa Momo qui semblait vraiment être en adoration devant son coach.

Lorelei se tourna vers Kotaru qui la regarda avec amusement. « Pourquoi pas ? accepta-t-il. Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'une fille peut faire…

— Tu vas être étonné, » lui promit-elle, confiante.

Ils se positionnèrent sur le terrain, face à face, prêts à s'élancer vers le ballon que Momo était chargé d'envoyer. Le garçon recula pour prendre de l'élan et shoota la balle qui s'éleva sur le sol, entre les deux adversaires. Lorelei fut plus prompt à réagir que Kotaru et récupéra aisément le ballon contre son torse en se positionnant dos à l'ancien joueur. Elle put donc finir sa récupération en toute tranquillité. « Joli ! » glissa l'ex-capitaine, cependant en utilisant une technique de crochet pour récupérer le ballon. Lorelei l'écarta et d'un bond recula pour mieux se positionner en attaque.

Les enfants commentèrent leurs actions à grands cris, et Lorelei fut ravie de les entendre siffler et s'exclamer quand elle effectuait des techniques, longtemps préparées, pour feinter Kotaru sans perdre le ballon. Leur duel dura longtemps – il s'agissait plus d'une confrontation de techniques que d'un duel classique avec tir au but à la clé. Et puis, il fallait dire que l'ancien élève de Toho n'était pas mauvais, même plutôt bon ! Plusieurs fois il manqua de prendre la balle et ce fut avec justesse qu'elle l'en empêchait, alignant des astuces qu'elle avait vues pendant des matchs. Elle avait toujours eu cette capacité d'apprentissage, elle intégrait les techniques des autres avec aisance – bien que certaines lui demandaient beaucoup de travail et de persévérance. Son tir en rotation, par exemple, elle avait mis presque un an pour l'assimiler – et encore, il était loin d'être parfait. Elle était certaine que Ryoma le maîtrisait bien mieux qu'elle, c'était d'ailleurs l'uruguayen qui lui avait montré cette façon de tirer.

En pensant à Ryoma, Lorelei perdit un instant sa concentration et Kotaru en profita pour lui faucher le ballon et malencontreusement son pied avec, l'envoyant bouler. Elle ne réalisa pas tout à fait qu'elle tombait, elle se sentit juste tournoyer avant de rencontrer le sol dur du terrain en béton – ce n'était pas un vrai terrain, juste une surface bétonnée avec les tracés d'un terrain. Lâchant un cri de douleur et de surprise, elle encaissa le choc avant de se relever.

« Ça va ? lui demanda Kotaru avec inquiétude en la rejoignant. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer et s'écarta de justesse pour éviter Lorelei qui se relevait d'un bond rapide. Étonné par son action brutale, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Ce ne fut qu'en la voyant se tourner vers lui, un grand sourire triomphant aux lèvres qu'il baissa les yeux pour voir le ballon roulant sous le pied de la jeune fille. Comprenant qu'elle l'avait trompé, il secoua la tête en rigolant.

« J'aurais du m'en douter ! affirma-t-il.

— Mais je suis vraiment tombée, assura-t-elle en se servant de la pointe de son pied comme un levier pour lever le ballon et le récupérer dans ses mains.

— Je me le demande… Bon, je l'avoue, j'ai perdu ! »

Et disant cela, il se tourna vers les garçons, les bras levés en signe de défaite. Ceux-ci acclamèrent Lorelei et se moquèrent de Kotaru qui s'était fait battre par une fille. Puis, Lorelei essaya d'organiser leur séance. Elle se rendit vite compte que les enfants étaient très distraits quand il s'agissait de seulement écouter. Elle tenta de les obliger à l'écouter mais n'en résulta qu'à se confronter à leur entêtement. Après plusieurs minutes à se disputer avec eux comme si elle était elle-même une enfant (ce qui fit rire Kotaru qui les observait), elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas capter l'attention de tous en même temps. Aussi elle divisa le groupe en trois et donna à chacun des exercices différents. Elle passa alors au sein de chaque groupe donner plus d'amples détails et explications.

Toute une heure passa ainsi et Lorelei commença à comprendre pourquoi venir ici au sein de ces enfants était « intéressant » pour elle. En se confrontant aux problèmes les uns après les autres, elle commençait à réaliser la façon dont il fallait les traiter. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça et Kotaru vint la seconder plusieurs fois, lui donnant ses avis selon ce qu'il avait lui-même compris du rôle de coach. Une autre heure passa et les enfants voulurent simplement jouer pour se détendre. Lorelei et Kotaru intégrèrent alors leur jeu et ils firent un semblant de match avec les garçons.

Quand elle rentra chez elle le soir, Lorelei était bien plus détendue qu'à midi. Après avoir entraîné et avoir joué avec les garçons, Kotaru et Lorelei avaient terminé dans un petit café pour discuter. Il lui avoua alors être étudiant en droit. C'était déjà la vocation de son père et il avait finalement décidé de reprendre sa place dans son cabinet – ce que son paternel appréciait fortement. « Un juste retour aux choses, voilà tout ce qu'il m'en a dit mais son sourire l'a trahi. Il était plutôt content que je ne laisse pas son affaire disparaître après lui ! C'est pas mon petit frère qui le fera, ça, c'est sûr… » avait commenté Kotaru.

L'Allemande s'était vite rendu compte du caractère très expansif de son nouvel ami. Il parlait beaucoup et dévoilait des parties de sa vie privée sans même se poser de question, sans même hésiter. Cela la décontenançait un peu de se retrouver face à la déversée d'autant de paroles mais elle le trouvait plutôt sympathique. Ce qu'il avait fait pour elle cet après-midi lui avait beaucoup plu, c'était déjà un grand point de marqué.

Elle avait accepté d'échanger leur numéro et avait même promis de réfléchir sur d'éventuels prochains entraînements. « Quand tu fais face à des enfants, tu fais aussi face à des adolescents qui viennent de se réunir. Les enfants se chamaillent pour un rien et c'est le même cas pour des gens qui ne se connaissent pas et qui sont forcés de jouer ensemble. Ils ne le montreront pas ouvertement mais il y a forcément quelques tensions, quelques réserves, qui les empêchent de se coordonner, et c'est ce qu'on a vu ce matin, » avait dit Kotaru. « Et, de toute façon, ce n'est qu'en t'entraînant à coacher que tu amélioreras les performances collectives de tes joueuses. Une bonne équipe reflète les qualités de son entraîneur, tout comme une mauvaise équipe en montre ses défauts. »

Il avait bien raison !

Le soir, son père aborda le sujet. Il n'évoquait pas souvent le football mais parfois, il demandait où son dossier en était.

« Comment ça s'est passé ce matin ? »

Lorelei le regarda, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il en pensait mais son père montrait un visage impassible, presque sévère.

« On a fait match nul, » dit-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer son appréhension – qu'allait-il en dire ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se contenta pendant un moment de manger. N'allait-il rien dire ? se demandait Lorelei, partagée entre le soulagement et la curiosité. Elle trouvait son silence plus dur à supporter que d'éventuels reproches. Finalement, il leva brièvement un œil sur elle avant de demander :

« Et qu'en as-tu tiré comme conclusions ?

— Certainement pas d'abandonner, » répondit-elle trop hâtivement.

C'était une réponse impulsive et irréfléchie qu'elle regrettait déjà d'avoir prononcé. Son père toussa avec irritation.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? reprit-il sur le ton de reproche.

— Non, dit-elle, et elle inspira profondément avant de rajouter : Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, c'est vrai. J'ai été trop enthousiaste et prévu un match beaucoup trop tôt pour une toute nouvelle équipe… Les filles ne se connaissent pas encore assez bien pour former une bonne équipe cohésive. Je… J'ai encore besoin de m'endurcir pour mieux les préparer. Voilà ce que j'ai appris.

— Bien. J'aime mieux ça.

— Et puis, vous avez quand même obtenu l'égalité, » pensa nécessaire de rajouter Mme Kitazume.

Lorelei sourit. Ce n'était pas tant le mot rassurant de sa mère que la réponse de son père qui la rendait heureuse. « Bien. J'aime mieux ça. » Il avait prononcé ces paroles avec calme et en hochant la tête. C'était presque un compliment venant de lui, mieux encore : il l'approuvait. Rien ne pourrait plus lui faire plaisir. Et le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur.

Dans sa chambre, Lorelei repensa à sa journée. Elle ressentait encore l'amertume de la simple égalité des scores mais contrairement à ce midi, elle ne se sentait plus aussi déprimée. Elle avait eu tord d'imaginer que son équipe allait battre tous les records et avait laissé bêtement ses rêves l'emporter sur la raison. Elle devait à présent apprendre à être moins enthousiaste et à rester réaliste en toute circonstance. Il lui fallait également accepter d'être plus modeste sur ses propres capacités. Elle était si sûre de pouvoir bien les coacher en si peu de temps qu'elle avait oublié que son équipe venait juste d'être formée, que ses joueuses ne s'appréciaient sans doute pas encore et qu'elle-même avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Tant de présomption l'avait mené à ce résultat. C'était donc d'abord à elle d'apprendre la leçon avant de penser à corriger ses joueuses.

Elle s'en trouvait là de ses réflexions quand son téléphone vibra. Elle mit un certain temps avant de se redresser sur son lit et d'aller fouiller ses affaires pour dénicher le portable blanc. Elle ouvrit le clapet et appuya sur le bouton pour lire le message. C'était Kojiro qui lui proposait de le rejoindre avec Takeshi et les autres (elle ignorait de qui il s'agissait exactement mais supposait qu'ils faisaient tous parties de l'équipe de football) au terrain de l'ancien complexe sportif le lendemain.

Lorelei allait répondre quand elle songea à la proposition de Kotaru. Jouer au football avec Kojiro et les autres la tentaient bien mais d'un autre côté, elle venait de décider de s'améliorer. Elle se mordit la lèvre devant ce dilemme. En fin du compte, elle se décida en faveur de Kotaru, elle pourrait toujours taper le ballon avec ses amis un autre jour.

Elle répondit donc à Kojiro avant d'envoyer un autre mail à Kotaru. Cinq minutes plus tard, ce dernier lui renvoya un message.

« Cool ! :) On se dit alors à demain 14h sur le terrain ! PS. Attends-toi à ce que je prenne ma revanche :P »

Lorelei sourit et ferma son portable, déjà impatiente de se retrouver au lendemain.

- oOo -

Comme d'habitude, Kojiro arriva le premier. Puis, ce fut le tour de Ken et enfin de Kazuki et de Takeshi. Les quatre garçons avaient l'habitude de se retrouver de temps en temps sur un terrain pour s'amuser et se détendre ensemble. Ils se connaissaient très bien et étaient tous quatre les phares de l'équipe de la Toho depuis qu'ils l'avaient intégré.

Il fallait dire que leurs excellentes relations avaient toujours été un atout majeur à leur réussite. Ken et Kojiro étaient meilleurs amis depuis leur enfance. Takeshi les avait d'ailleurs très vite rejoins en intégrant assez tôt l'équipe de la Meiwa.

Kazuki fut le dernier à rejoindre leur quatuor. Au début, l'entente n'avait pas été très bonne. Après tout, Kazuki et Kojiro étaient tous deux des attaquants se disputant tous deux le titre de meilleur buteur et ils possédaient tous deux des caractères très différents mais pas moins aussi forts. Takeshi avait été le premier à s'entendre avec lui et avait un peu servi d'intermédiaire. Pendant leur dernière finale contre Tsubasa, ils étaient parvenus à s'entendre suffisamment bien pour parvenir à se coordonner ensemble.

Et puis, il y avait eu le championnat international junior qui avait eu lieu en France. Cela avait renforcé leur lien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé possible. C'était plus que des coéquipiers, ils formaient une véritable bande d'amis à présent. Ils se faisaient confiance sur le terrain et même dans la vie. Pourtant, ça ne les empêchait pas d'avoir des différents, comme celui qui opposait actuellement Kojiro et Kazuki.

D'ailleurs, ces deux-là ne s'adressèrent qu'un bref salut presque glacial. Ken ne semblait pas s'en soucier mais Takeshi appréhendait cette sortie, si bien qu'il fut soulagé d'apprendre que Lorelei ne venait pas. Comment cela se serait passé en la présence de son amie ? Sans doute l'embarras qu'il ressentait alors se serait décuplé.

- oOo -

« Allez ! les encouragea Kojiro. On s'y met ? »

Le ton cordial de son capitaine et la vue de Kazuki approuvant d'un signe de tête le rassura légèrement, assez en tout cas pour qu'il s'engage dans le jeu sans trop se préoccuper. Au fil des passes et des contres, il se rendit compte qu'il avait sous-estimé quelque chose : l'amour du football des deux joueurs. Ils s'étaient à peine adressés la parole en arrivant mais sur le terrain, ils jouaient ensemble sans malaise. Sans doute Takeshi s'était trop inquiété. Il poursuivit le jeu avec plus d'allégresse.

Kojiro et Kazuki étaient loin de penser ainsi. Ils paraissaient neutres d'apparence mais en réalité tous deux bouillaient d'une envie folle d'en découdre. Ils s'étaient cependant entendus sur la façon dont ils devaient se livrer bataille : en aucun cas ils ne devaient impliquer Takeshi ou Ken. De plus, ils étaient conscients que s'ils se laissaient déborder par leurs seuls sentiments, leur équipe en souffrirait. C'était Kojiro qui en était venu à cette conclusion, ce qui avait fortement irrité Kazuki. Pourtant ce dernier avait été bien en peine de refuser : bien sûr que son capitaine avait raison. Avant toute chose, leur performance collective au football était primordiale. Ils allaient bientôt entrer dans les phases de qualifications pour le championnat national de cette année aussi ne pouvaient-ils se permettre de compromettre la participation de leur équipe dans les finales.

Si Ken et Takeshi avaient été vraiment attentifs à leur façon de jouer, ils auraient remarqué la tension que chaque ballon échangé, repris ou contré dévoilait entre les deux joueurs. Kojiro et Kazuki se battaient de façon subtile, ce qui était un détail des plus frappants chez un joueur comme Kojiro, peu reconnus pour sa délicatesse ni sa subtilité. Kojiro était à la base un joueur tout en force, brutal et sans pitié. Mais les années l'avaient endurci et ses rencontres avec des joueurs de taille, notamment Tsubasa, lui avait appris plusieurs choses. La victoire ne s'obtenait pas seulement par la force. La technique était aussi, voire plus importante que la simple puissance. En jouant en Allemagne et en France, en découvrant tous ces talents si différents les uns des autres, il avait fini par apprendre la subtilité. Ce n'était pas encore son point fort : il comptait toujours énormément sur sa supériorité physique, mais il faisait bien plus preuve de techniques qu'avant.

Il avait aussi appris le respect et la reconnaissance devant ses supérieurs, ses partenaires et ses adversaires, et c'était pourquoi il en était venu à la déduction qu'une guerre ouverte contre Kazuki n'était pas une bonne chose. D'ailleurs, il avait beau être en froid avec ce dernier – ne serait-ce que pour une question de fierté – il continuait toujours à l'apprécier. Il était même presque impressionné de le voir s'accrocher autant à ce qui semblait être une peine perdue. Kazuki n'en faisait pas qu'une affaire de cœur. Kojiro n'arrivait pas à croire que ça puisse être aussi simple et stupide que cette raison. Il pensait plutôt – et c'était en discutant avec sa mère (car il lui racontait beaucoup de choses) qu'il avait fini par le comprendre – que Kazuki avait surtout envie de se détacher de lui, de se montrer indépendant. Il était vrai que depuis qu'ils jouaient ensemble, on reconnaissait à son coéquipier un vrai talent de butteur. Malgré tout, il n'en restait pas moins dans l'ombre de Kojiro.

Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier que jamais Kojiro ne consentirait jamais qu'un autre puisse draguer sa copine. Il s'en était rendu compte, et sans doute Lorelei l'avait remarqué également : il était très jaloux et possessif. Ken s'était moqué de lui à ce sujet mais le gardien se moquait de beaucoup de choses, en réalité. Ken avait ses propres conflits personnels et tout ce qui n'était pas dans son champ d'intérêt était pour lui risible et illusoire. Le fait d'avoir une petite amie et vouloir la garder pour lui faisait partie de ces choses qu'il considérait comme primaire et stupide. Ken n'avait pas eu de petite amie depuis très, très longtemps. Il était comme fermé au monde féminin. Kojiro n'allait certainement pas essayer de lui faire changer d'avis. Lui-même s'intéressait peu aux filles jusque-là.

- oOo -

S'il sortait avec Lorelei, c'était surtout parce que cela lui semblait naturel et facile. Lorelei n'était pas collante ni encombrante – en fait, c'était toujours lui qui la contactait pour qu'ils se voient et de fait avait toute possibilité de se sentir libre. Elle aimait le football et même le pratiquait, elle comprenait donc la passion qu'il ressentait pour ce sport et cette sorte d'obsession qu'il avait et dont les autres filles lui avaient reprochée. Elle était jolie – un fait à considérer – forte et indépendante. Et puis, elle l'attirait. Dès qu'il l'avait vraiment vue à l'infirmerie, il s'était senti étrange. Il n'avait pas pu quitter la pièce simplement. Il avait eu envie de rester. Et ce fait si peu commun l'avait poussé à l'approcher, à vouloir la connaître, à comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas tout simplement parti après lui avoir demandé où était l'infirmière. Et puis, elle était drôle.

Il n'était pas question de la laisser pour quelqu'un d'autre tant qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne s'en était pas allé.

- oOo -

Par inadvertance, son pied dérapa et il heurta la cheville de Kazuki à la place du ballon. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur en tombant à la renverse. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et il resta quelques secondes allongées à terre. Takeshi et Ken se précipitèrent vers lui, inquiets de le savoir possiblement blessé. Kojiro grimaça : il n'avait pas voulu ça mais ses émotions l'avaient emporté. Finalement, il n'avait pas tellement évolué…

« Kazuki, ça va ? répéta Takeshi une seconde fois.

— Attends, laisse-le reprendre son souffle, » lui dit Ken.

Kazuki se releva en soufflant. Il ne répondit pas à Takeshi mais leva la tête et regarda avec rancœur Kojiro. À la surprise des trois autres, il se jeta sur son capitaine en l'accusant avec rage :

« TU L'AS FAIT EXPRES ! »

Kojiro eut le réflexe de reculer mais cela se révéla inutile car aussitôt Kazuki voulut s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite que celle-ci flancha et il lâcha un nouveau cri de douleur, retombant à terre, les mains tenant sa cheville touchée.

« Kazuki ! l'appela avec inquiétude Takeshi.

— Ça va… marmonna ce dernier. C'est rien.

— Tu plaisantes, réagit Ken calmement. Ça peut être grave ! On t'emmène voir un médecin.

— Non, c'est bon...

— Pas de discussion ! »

Ken prenait toujours au sérieux les blessures et ne laissait jamais personne jouer s'il était blessé, même très légèrement. Parfois, certains joueurs voulaient répliquer en lui rappelant son entêtement à jouer pendant le championnat national alors que son poignée était plus que blessé mais Ken leur répondait toujours qu'il fallait savoir mesurer l'importance du jeu : valait-il la peine de risquer d'aggraver ce qui n'était encore rien alors qu'on avait le choix de se soigner pour les phases les plus importantes ?

Comme ils ignoraient s'ils arriveraient à trouver un cabinet médical ouvert le dimanche, ils allèrent à l'hôpital dans un taxi. Le voyage se déroula dans une ambiance des plus inconfortables : Kojiro savait qu'il devait s'excuser mais ne se décidait pas à le faire et Kazuki maintenait un silence de plomb, les bras croisés, le visage crispé par la colère tourné vers l'extérieur. Ken et Takeshi ne cessaient de pousser des soupirs lassés.

- oOo -

Puis, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et leur ami fut mené devant un médecin de garde. Pendant ce temps, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre dans la salle d'accueil.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » demanda alors Takeshi avec colère.

La secrétaire rappela au silence d'un « Shht » irrité. Kojiro jeta un coup d'œil vers la femme à l'air aigri avant de se tourner vers son ami.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, dit-il à voix basse mais fermement.

— Ouais ben s'il est blessé, on va être bien pendant les matchs ! s'énerva Takeshi d'une voix à peine contenue.

— Ce n'est pas un problème, déclara Kojiro. Je peux combler son absence à moi tout seul.

— Ce… Je… Tu… » Takeshi avait viré au rouge et regardait son capitaine avec un mélange d'indignation et de déception. « Comment tu peux dire une telle chose quand c'est à cause de toi s'il ne pourra pas jouer !

— Monsieur, s'il vous plait, le silence ! le disputa une fois encore la secrétaire dont le nez se crispa et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus effrayant.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès je te le rappelle ! réagit Kojiro.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je commence à me le demander !

— MESSIEURS ! » cria la secrétaire en quittant son bureau. Elle avait beau avoir une dizaine de centimètres de moins qu'eux, elle n'en était pas moins effrayante à ce moment-là. Plus aucun ne pipa mot. « CECI EST UN HÔPITAL ALORS JE VOUS DEMANDERAI DE RESPECTER LE CALME DE CES LIEUX !

— Désolés m'd'me, s'excusèrent-ils piteusement.

— Si vous avez tant de choses à dire – _à crier_ – faites-le dehors !

— Oui m'd'me. »

Satisfaite, l'employée retourna s'asseoir, laissant les garçons s'installer finalement sur les trois sièges. Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que, calmé, Kojiro se tournât vers son coéquipier.

« Tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais fait exprès ? »

Takeshi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sans doute tentait-il lui-même de considérer la question au calme.

« Tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais fait exprès. »

Ce n'était plus une question mais une affirmation que Kojiro répéta, sidéré. Cette révélation le choqua et il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard.

« Kojiro, tu ne l'as peut-être pas fait volontairement, réagit pour la première fois Ken. Mais tu donnais l'impression d'avoir voulu le faire. J'étais dans les cages et j'ai bien vu l'expression de ton visage.

— Mais je n'ai pas voulu le blesser ! » tempêta Kojiro, ce qui lui valut un regard foudroyant de la secrétaire.

Il regarda à tour de rôle ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils puissent penser ça. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès ! Son pied avait dérapé parce qu'il avait été négligent et distrait, mais il ne l'avait pas fait volontairement !

« De toute façon, reprit gravement Ken. Le mal est fait : Kazuki est blessé. Mais ce n'est peut-être rien, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air désespéré de son capitaine. On ne sait pas encore.

— Je l'espère, » affirma Takeshi avec dureté.

Son ton laissait percevoir la menace…

- oOo -

« C'est bien ! Continuez comme ça ! » encouragea Lorelei.

Kotaru la rejoignit.

« Tu te débrouilles bien aujourd'hui, la félicita-t-il.

— Oui, j'ai l'impression de mieux comprendre ce qu'il faut faire, dit-elle avec enthousiaste. Mais j'ai de la chance : ils ne me posent pas de problèmes.

— C'est parce que tu fais bien les choses. » Lorelei rougit légèrement en souriant de plus belle, charmée par les compliments. « Mais tu dois être plus autoritaire que ça, rajouta Kotaru. C'est toi leur chef, pas le contraire. Or, j'ai vu Momo qui te faisait faire ce qu'il voulait.

— Momo n'est pas facile aussi… soupira-t-elle. Je crois qu'il ne m'a toujours pas accepté, même s'il ne fait rien de méchant.

— Il va pourtant te falloir le dompter, sinon il va finir te poser problème à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Imagine le tableau : tu as prévu une stratégie particulière pour l'équipe mais Momo décide qu'il va plutôt se la jouer autrement… Tous les autres ont suivi l'idée sauf Momo. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

— Le plan échoue, conclut Lorelei. Mais… il faut aussi que les joueurs puissent être autonomes et sachent faire preuve d'initiative… Sinon, ils ne sauront pas s'adapter aux imprévus qui fourmillent les matchs.

— C'est vrai, approuva son partenaire. C'est pourquoi il existe un juste milieu. Essaie de bien te rappeler comment ton propre coach faisait les choses, ça t'aidera. Et puis, quand tu sauras maîtriser Momo sans le priver de ses capacités d'improvisation, tu sauras mieux maîtriser tes propres joueuses, tu verras !

— Sans doute. »

Ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle connaissait Kotaru mais elle commençait déjà à l'apprécier beaucoup. Il l'aidait énormément en lui donnant ses conseils. Entraîner les enfants s'était révélé difficile au début mais elle avait déjà beaucoup appris en l'espace de deux entraînements. Elle était alors certaine qu'elle pourrait mieux coacher les filles dès lundi, même s'il lui restait encore beaucoup de lacunes. Notamment parce que coacher des jeunes enfants et des adolescentes n'était pas tout à fait la même chose.

Soudain, elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. C'était un nouveau message de Kojiro qui lui demandait s'il pouvait la voir. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne serait pas disponible ce dimanche… Étonnée, elle lui demanda s'il était possible qu'ils se voient plutôt le lendemain.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

- oOo -

« Takeshi, tu me fais la gueule ? demanda Lorelei après le repas.

— Non… pourquoi ? »

Son ton peu enthousiaste démontrait du contraire. Au regard insistant de son amie, il reprit :

« Je suis désolé, je suis juste à cran.

— Tu ne l'es pas avec les autres, » souligna-t-elle.

Takeshi parut alors embarrassé. « C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier.

— Hier ? Tu veux dire quand vous vous êtes retrouvés pour jouer au football ? se rappela-t-elle.

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Il y a eu un incident et Kazuki s'est blessé à la jambe.

— Je suis navrée pour sa jambe mais en quoi est-ce que ça me concerne ? répliqua Lorelei en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est Kojiro qui a entraîné sa blessure, précisa Takeshi dans un ton qui ressemblait fort à du reproche.

— Et ce serait ma faute ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

— Dans ce cas, _en quoi je suis concernée _si ce n'est _pas_ ce que tu _insinues_ ?

— Je… Tu… bafouilla Takeshi avant de pousser un cri de rage. Ça m'énerve ! »

Lorelei le regarda avec perplexité, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'emportait autant.

« Tu ne prendrais pas cette histoire… ces histoires trop à cœur ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Et toi trop à la légère ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

— Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Takeshi détourna le regard.

« Rien, grommela-t-il. Rien… »

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla, laissant son amie bouche-bée derrière lui.

« MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ! » hurla-t-elle dans le couloir avant de lui emboiter le pas, bien obligée elle aussi de se rendre en cours.

- oOo -

Lorelei ne réussit pas à se concentrer de tout le cours. Tout ce qu'elle pensait, c'était à Takeshi et à son comportement. Pourquoi lui en voulait-il autant ? Si au moins c'était elle qui avait blessé Kazuki, elle comprendrait… mais lui reprocher que Kojiro ait blessé son ami, c'était le comble ! Elle n'avait pas à être tenue responsable des agissements de son petit-copain. Et puis, c'était peut-être juste accidentel. Elle voyait mal Kojiro blesser volontairement son ami et son coéquipier. Ce n'était pas son genre de compromettre son équipe pour des raisons sentimentales.

Elle se rappela alors son mail et se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec cet incident. Voulait-il lui en parler ? Vu l'état de Takeshi, cela devait s'être très mal fini. S'étaient-ils tous disputés ? Il fallait qu'elle en parlât à Kojiro. Il lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Kazuki mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les dégâts que cela provoquait sur son amitié avec Takeshi. Elle ne voulait pas que des tensions aussi ridicules puissent lui faire perdre un aussi bon ami.

Et puis, qu'est-ce qui leur prenait de se disputer pour elle ? Kojiro était son petit copain et elle pouvait comprendre qu'il puisse être possessif. Mais… Kazuki ? D'accord, elle lui avait peut-être plu mais à ce point et si vite ? Cela lui semblait insensé.

Dans tous les cas, elle trouvait vraiment injuste de la part de Takeshi de l'accuser. Qu'y pouvait-elle ?

- oOo -

« LORELEI ! »

La voix de coach Masafumi résonna dans tout le gymnase et réveilla Lorelei qui s'arrêta alors de courir. Elle se rendit compte que toutes les autres s'étaient déjà attelées au reste des échauffements. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de compter le nombre de ses tours. Elle partit rejoindre ses coéquipières sous le regard sévère de son coach.

« Et ben, ma vieille, ça fait trois fois aujourd'hui que tu te fais reprendre ! murmura Chiaki en étirant les muscles de ses jambes.

— Je sais, grommela l'Allemande.

— C'est à cause de Takeshi ? demanda-t-elle. On sait que vous vous êtes disputés. Crois-moi, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir !

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda avec curiosité Kiyo qui n'était pas dans leur classe et ne pouvait donc pas savoir.

Chiaki expliqua alors ce qu'elle savait à Kiyo. Lorelei ne s'en soucia pas. Kiyo était une assez bonne amie et le fait de lui partager ses problèmes ne la dérangeait pas. La basketteuse savait déjà beaucoup de choses sur elle et était souvent de bon conseil.

« Il _m'accuse_ d'être responsable de la blessure de Kazuki ! précisa Lorelei avec énervement. Tsst !

— Il est vraiment à cran sur cette histoire, soupira Chiaki. On essaie de le raisonner mais il s'entête.

— Il s'inquiète sûrement pour l'équipe, suggéra Kiyo en faisant de larges moulinets avec le bras pour étirer ses épaules. Kazuki blessé alors que les qualificatifs vont bientôt commencer, c'est un coup dur.

— Oh, ce n'est pas comme si Kojiro n'était pas capable de combler son absence, rappela Chiaki. Il est assez bon pour tous les deux.

— Tu crois ? demanda Kiyo. Je trouve Kazuki plutôt bon, personnellement.

— On sait que tu craques un peu sur lui, la taquina Chiaki en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

— Arrête, rigola-t-elle.

— Tu penses vraiment que Kojiro peut facilement remplacer Kazuki sur le terrain ? demanda Lorelei, pensive.

— Carrément, affirma Chiaki. À quoi penses-tu ? l'interrogea-t-elle à son tour quand elle remarqua son air.

— À ce que Kotaru m'a dit ce weekend, répondit Lorelei.

— Kotaru ? releva Kiyo.

— C'est un gars, un ancien de la Toho, que j'ai rencontré dans un cybercafé samedi après-midi, expliqua Lorelei.

— Mais je croyais que tu étais avec Kojiro ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Non, j'ai mangé avec lui mais je suis rentrée ensuite. Je suis ressortie un peu après pour faire des recherches sur internet et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré Kotaru.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, ce Kotaru ? l'interrogea Chiaki.

— Et bien…

— C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI VOS BARVADAGES ! les engueula leur coach. Lorelei, je veux te voir à la fin de la séance dans mon bureau !

— La barbe, » soupira celle-ci.

Le trio ne put évidemment pas continuer leur conversation de tout l'entraînement. Leur entraîneur, bien énervé depuis leur dernier match, ne leur laissa pas un seul instant de répit. Même Nari faisait moins de zèle. Après le match, elle avait reçu un terrible savon de la part de Masafumi. Ses performances en temps que capitaine n'avaient guère été très brillantes.

À la fin de l'entraînement, Lorelei quitta ses coéquipières pour entrer dans la petite salle qui servait de bureau à son coach. Celui-ci arriva peu après. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et prit le temps de s'installer sur son siège. Lorelei, debout devant sa table, le regarda faire sans rien dire. Allait-il lui reprocher d'avoir été si distraite ?

« Il y a quelques semaines, je t'ai demandé de faire un choix, dit-il gravement. T'en rappelles-tu ? »

Lorelei acquiesça. « Vous m'aviez dit qu'il faudrait que je choisisse entre le basketball et le football. Et je vous avais convaincu que je pourrais aligner les deux… » En disant cela, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Était-il donc en train de revenir sur sa décision ?

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, rétorqua-t-il. Je t'ai donné la possibilité de me _prouver_ que ta décision était la bonne, que tu étais capable d'aligner deux activités aussi importantes, et que si je n'étais pas convaincu, alors je ferai le choix que tu n'as pas voulu faire.

- Coach… Je… Vous me renvoyez ? »


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous ! Un petit mot juste pour m'excuser de ce retard dans la publication. Je ne vais pas mentir : j'ai tout simplement oublier de publier ces dernières semaines. Ayant des problèmes personnels et des examens à venir, j'ai été débordée, et voilà. Voici donc le dixième chapitre de cette histoire. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 10

**L'engrenage**

**L**orelei sentit l'émotion la gagner et elle réfréna les larmes qui lui venaient. Le coup était rude pour elle, surtout qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

« Lorelei, soupira coach Masafumi. Je n'ai pas envie de te renvoyer, pas le moins du monde. Tu as toujours été une de mes joueuses préférées, mais je dois avouer que ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Tu n'es plus celle que j'ai entraînée. Tu es inattentive pendant les entraînements et peu impliquée. Tu joues comme si tu t'en foutais.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne m'en fous pas du tout. J'aime le basketball !

— C'est bien la seule chose dont je suis certain dans cette histoire, affirma-t-il. Mais aimer un sport ne suffit pas pour jouer dans une équipe où on ne joue pas que pour le plaisir. Je veux dans mon équipe des joueuses qui ont la volonté de tout donner. Or, ce n'est plus ton cas.

— C'est faux ! Je donne tout ce que j'ai…

— Alors, tu n'as plus assez à offrir pour cette équipe ! »

La sentence arracha un hoquet douloureux à Lorelei qui détourna le regard, le visage crispé. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner le basketball mais comment convaincre son coach qu'elle pouvait le faire ?

« Je ne compte pas te renvoyer de l'équipe, » reprit son coach. Lorelei le regarda de nouveau avec plein d'espoir et de gratitude. « Mais je refuse de te voir aussi peu impliquée sur le terrain.

— Promis, coach, je ferai…

— Non, écoute-moi d'abord, la coupa-t-il. Je ne te renvoie pas mais à compter d'aujourd'hui, tu ne fais plus partie des titulaires.

— Quoi ! s'insurgea-t-elle, stupéfaite.

— D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas te voir sur le terrain jusqu'à lundi prochain, continua-t-il sans se soucier de sa réaction.

— Comment ça… ? » Lorelei était de plus en plus perplexe. « Je croyais que vous ne me renvoyez pas !

— Et bien si, en quelque sorte, mais pas définitivement. Ce n'est pas des congés que je te donne, Lorelei. Pendant ce temps, je veux que tu réfléchisses sérieusement et que tu considères vraiment ta situation. Lundi prochain, quand tu reviendras, je veux que tu ais pris ta décision.

— Quelle décision, coach ?

— Le basketball ou le football.

— Mais coach… ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne… Je peux assimiler les deux, je vous le promets. C'est vrai que j'ai été inattentive ces derniers temps mais c'est parce que c'était le début et on sait que…

— Ça suffit, l'interrompit Masafumi d'une voix ferme. Je n'écouterai pas ce genre d'excuses bidons alors je te conseille de revenir ici lundi prochain avec une réponse plus convaincante. »

Son ton n'admit plus aucune réponse et Lorelei fut congédiée.

- oOo -

Dans les vestiaires, il ne restait plus grand monde. Chiaki et Kiyo, déjà prêtes, attendaient de savoir ce que leur coach lui avait dit. Lorelei partit d'abord prendre une douche pour se rafraichir les idées avant de revenir s'habiller et de leur raconter l'ultimatum. Chiaki et Kiyo parurent mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Kiyo.

— Ai-je le choix ? répondit Lorelei, blasée. Je ne viens plus aux entraînements de basketball et je vais réfléchir… »

Le fatalisme dans sa voix avait un arrière goût de sarcasme. En fait, Lorelei encaissait encore le coup, incertaine de comment elle devait réagir. Choisir entre le basketball et le football, cela lui paraissait impossible. L'un comme l'autre, elle ne se voyait pas arrêter. Elle avait toujours voulu se lancer dans une carrière de football mais coincée au Japon, ce rêve était bridé. Même si elle intégrait l'équipe de football, elle n'en était que le coach et ce n'est pas comme cela qu'elle réussirait à se faire engagée par un club plus tard. Généralement, les sélections se faisaient sur le terrain, durant des championnats officiels, par les sélectionneurs des équipes professionnels, pas sur la présentation d'un CV. De plus, même de ce côté-là, Lorelei n'avait pas grand-chose pour elle : certes, elle avait joué plusieurs années dans le club d'Hambourg SV, mais elle avait raté la compétition la plus importante qui aurait pu faire un poids sur sa postulation. Sa seule chance serait de se faire remarquer par les journaux, mais quel magazine japonais irait s'intéresser à un sport aussi peu populaire ? Elle se doutait bien qu'au Japon, très peu de personnes avaient connaissance de l'existence d'un football féminin.

De ce fait, sa carrière ne pouvait l'aider à choisir. Qu'elle continue ou arrête le football, cela ne changerait rien à son futur. Quant au basketball, elle n'avait aucune intention d'en devenir professionnelle. C'était la première réaction qui lui venait quand elle se posait la question.

« Mais le coach t'a quand même dit que tu avais tes chances dans le milieu, rappela Kiyo alors qu'elles se trouvaient devant l'entrée du lycée où elles se sépareraient. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de te lancer, puisque tu ne vois pas de possibilité de carrière au football ici ? »

Lorelei ne lui répondit pas et elles se séparèrent. Sur le chemin vers l'ancien complexe sportif, elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu dire la vérité : qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de rester au Japon. Même si elle n'avait pas l'assurance de pouvoir intégrer un club de football féminin en Allemagne, elle ne voulait pas demeurer loin du seul pays qu'elle considérait vraiment comme son chez soi. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas retourner en Allemagne tant qu'elle était au lycée. Il était inconcevable qu'elle y aille seule, mais une fois à l'université, ce serait autre chose. Elle postulerait pour des universités allemandes et ferait tout pour en intégrer une. Alors ses parents n'auraient d'autres choix que d'accepter son départ. Lorelei ressentait un pincement au cœur en songeant combien il sera dur de se séparer de ses parents avec lesquels elle avait toujours vécus. Si elle repartait dans son pays natal, ils seraient alors chacun à l'autre bout du monde, ou tout comme.

- oOo -

Quand elle songeait à l'avenir, à la possibilité de suivre des études universitaires, elle ignorait dans quelle branche elle voudrait se lancer. Elle réalisait alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question. Que pourrait-elle faire ? Cette question lui paraissait alors presque aussi dure que le choix auquel elle était à présent confrontée.

Elle s'écartait d'ailleurs du sujet.

- oOo -

Elle arrivait alors au complexe sportif et décida de remettre à plus tard ses réflexions. Elle devait à présent se concentrer sur ses joueuses qui commençaient à se réunir sur le terrain. Elles avaient déjà récupéré le matériel et certaines commençaient doucement à s'échauffer. En s'approchant, la plupart la saluèrent cordialement. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'enthousiasme des garçons quand ils voyaient Kotaru venir. Lorelei songea que ce serait très bizarre si ses joueuses en faisaient autant mais elle aurait bien aimé les voir plus animées. Elles formaient des tout petits groupes et cette disparité était bien la preuve que l'esprit d'équipe n'était pas encore au point.

« Les filles, avant d'entamer la séance de ce soir, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire ! entama Lorelei d'une voix forte, amenant les footballeuses à arrêter leur conversation. D'abord, je voudrais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé samedi matin. Est-ce que vous avez eu le temps de réfléchir au match ?

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Wayuki. Nous avons joué comme on a pu, on a obtenu l'égalité.

— C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? répliqua Lorelei. « On a obtenu l'égalité », voilà ta conclusion ?

— Ce n'est pas si mal… réagit Masami. C'était notre premier match, après tout.

— Donc, comme c'était le premier match, être à égalité, c'est suffisant, voilà ce que vous tirez comme leçon ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Fujino. Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-nous plutôt ce que tu veux nous faire entendre !

— Si je tourne autour du pot, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! rétorqua Lorelei sèchement. Je veux que ce soit _vous_ qui me disiez ce que vous avez observé samedi. Je m'en fous de savoir si ça vous convient ou non d'avoir fait égalité. Ce que j'attends de vous, c'est que vous analysiez en profondeur les matchs que vous faites et que vous en tiriez les bonnes conclusions. Sinon, tout ce qu'on pourra faire sera inutile et vous ne progresserez jamais. Vous comprenez mieux où je veux en venir ? » Elle observa tour à tour les joueuses pour s'assurer que c'était le cas. « Bien, je repose ma question : qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur le match de samedi ? Itsuki ? »

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'Itsuki et Natsumi furent les premières à se proposer. Les deux filles étaient les seules à non seulement lui faire confiance mais aussi à la respecter et à la considérer vraiment comme leur coach. De ce fait, elles faisaient toujours tout ce que Lorelei leur disait sans jamais broncher. Après Itsuki, Natsumi fut donc la suivante à détailler ce qu'elle avait vu. De ses cages, elle avait une large vue sur le jeu général et avait donc relevé le problème du jeu collectif. Elle ne fut pas la seule à le souligner. Après sa réaction, la plupart répéta que c'était probablement leur principal problème.

« Je suis d'accord, intervint Lorelei. Et c'est précisément sur ce point que je voulais en venir. Pour un premier match, en effet, obtenir l'égalité, ce n'est pas si mal. Mais on aurait facilement pu gagner, en réalité, si on n'avait pas eu ce problème de décalage de jeu. Vous vous connaissez encore assez peu et nous devons pallier à cela. J'avais déjà songé à des sorties communes mais hélas, l'école tarde à me donner le budget nécessaire pour cela. De ce fait, nous allons devoir réfléchir ensemble à des moyens efficaces pour créer cette cohésion indispensable. »

À l'unanime, les filles signèrent leur accord d'un geste ou d'une parole. Lorelei acquiesça, scellant la discussion, et affirma également que pour cette semaine, les entraînements seraient avancés. Les joueuses s'étonnèrent mais quand Fujino voulut commenter, Lorelei la coupa en rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas à discuter de ce point. Cela énerva Fujino, bien sûr, et titilla certaines, mais l'Allemande avait appris à rappeler son statut. Il fallait qu'elle s'impose si elle voulait vraiment guider cette équipe.

- oOo –

Après cela, les filles s'échauffèrent comme d'habitude. Elles firent des tours de terrain, étirèrent leurs muscles, effectuèrent quelques exercices de passes (dans lesquels Lorelei tenta de diviser les groupes d'amis pour forcer les joueuses à jouer avec celles qu'elles ne connaissent pas). Puis, une fois tout cela terminé, elle les réunit une dernière fois pour annoncer qu'elles feraient cette fois un ballon prisonnier. Cela surprit les filles, dont certaines n'hésitèrent pas à trouver l'idée absurde.

« Ne critiquez pas trop vite et attendez plutôt de voir ce que cela donne ! » fut la réponse que leur donna Lorelei.

Puis, elle distribua les équipes elle-même et délimita le terrain. Les joueuses prirent ensuite les ballons et se positionnèrent. Lorelei tira son sifflet de sa poche et souffla un grand coup, lançant ainsi le coup d'envoi. Les ballons fusèrent et très vite plusieurs filles quittèrent le terrain. Des cris s'élevèrent et Lorelei fut rassurée de voir que ceux-ci étaient enthousiastes et amusées. Même Fujino, qui avait émis le plus de résistance, sembla se prêter au jeu. Bien sûr, cela ne convainquit pas tout le monde. Lorelei remarqua deux filles qui donnaient l'impression de s'ennuyer. Mais à leur air contrarié, elles étaient surtout fâchées d'avoir perdu aussi vite. Les esprits s'enflammèrent quand il ne resta plus que trois joueuses : Wayuki, Aemi et Natsumi. Évidemment, la gardienne de but était assez rapide et habile pour rattraper les ballons qu'on lui jetait sans se laisser toucher. Mais elle était à présent contre deux avants et sa victoire était ainsi moins assurée. Au final, elle fut vaincue par la balle d'Aemi qui la toucha sur la hanche alors qu'elle évitait celle envoyée par Wayuki.

La victoire fut déclarée sans conteste pour l'équipe de Wayuki et d'Aemi. Puis, Lorelei présenta une autre forme du jeu, plus intéressante pour les footballeuses. Le jeu avait le même principe que le ballon prisonnier : faire sortir toutes les joueuses, à quelques défauts près. Les joueuses devaient par exemple dribbler et non plus lancer leur balle à la main et leur but était de pousser les ballons des autres hors du terrain tout en conservant le leur dans le terrain. C'était un jeu plus individuel mais Lorelei le trouvait adéquat car il poussait les joueuses à se confronter les unes aux autres et donc à appréhender le jeu des autres. Natsumi serait sans doute désavantagée mais Lorelei avait toujours jugé bon pour un joueur de pouvoir occuper tous les postes.

Cette fois, Fujino et les plus sceptiques exprimèrent un réel enthousiaste dans le jeu. Les joueuses appréciaient le défi et réclamèrent une revanche. Elles occupèrent ainsi les deux heures de leur séance à des jeux collectifs et l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Lorelei ne fut donc pas la seule à être satisfaite à la fin de l'entraînement. Quand les filles retournèrent aux vestiaires, elles continuèrent à chahuter et à converser avec un enthousiasme qui rappelait à Lorelei celui des jeunes enfants qu'elle avait rencontrés. Cela lui remonta un peu le moral.

- oOo -

Quand elle ressortit de son petit vestiaire personnel, habillée de son uniforme, et prête à partir, elle fut presque déçue de voir Kojiro l'attendre près de la sortie. Après sa dispute avec Takeshi et sa confrontation avec son coach, elle aurait préféré finir sa journée dans l'humeur plus joyeuse rendue par sa séance positive avec les footballeuses. Elle s'efforça pourtant à lui sourire et à l'embrasser comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, il n'était pas tout à fait responsable de la tension entre Takeshi et elle.

Elle constata avec ironie comment dans cette histoire tout le monde semblait en vouloir à quelqu'un qui n'était pas foncièrement responsable. Cette pensée l'adoucit et elle se montra plus attentive. Kojiro paraissait d'humeur moyenne. Il lui offrit des brefs demi-sourires et entama très vite le sujet qui l'intéressait :

« Takeshi t'a sûrement dit pour hier.

— En effet, acquiesça Lorelei en tâchant d'étouffer le sarcasme dans sa voix. Comment va Kazuki ?

— Il est blessé à la cheville, répondit-il dans le premier soupir d'une longue série qui allait suivre. Il ne peut pas jouer pour le moment… Est-ce qu'il t'a dit comment c'était arrivé ?

— Que c'était en quelque sorte toi qui l'avais blessé. » Elle se mordit la lèvre pour résister à continuer mais ne put résister à la tentation et rajouta : « Et qu'en quelque sorte ce serait aussi de ma faute.

— Il a dit ça ?

— Non, mais c'était tout comme, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Du coup, on s'est disputés… Qu'est-ce qui s'est exactement passé ?

— J'ai manqué la balle pendant un tacle et mon pied a heurté sa cheville, expliqua-t-il. J'étais un peu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas fait attention… »

Lorelei était étonnée de l'entendre. Kojiro lui avait maintes fois répété que sur le terrain, rien ne le perturbait et seul le jeu comptait. Les soucis de la vie quotidienne disparaissaient, remplacé par l'obnubilant ballon rond. Elle n'avait aucun mal à le croire : en l'observant, elle l'avait vu.

« C'était donc un accident ? » Le regard grave du japonais la poussait à poser la question.

« Évidemment ! affirma-t-il brusquement, comme s'il voulait lui-même s'en convaincre. Je ne sais pas comment ils peuvent imaginer que je l'aie fait exprès !

— Tu leur as demandé ?

— Ken prétend que ça se voyait sur mon visage, grinça Kojiro. Que je voulais le faire… C'est n'importe quoi ! »

Il tapa le mur de son poing et poussa un cri de douleur et de frustration. Évidemment, sa main était égratignée et saignée. Lorelei lui tendit un mouchoir.

« Tu en as parlé avec Kazuki ? le questionna encore Lorelei.

— Non, il me fait la gueule.

— Tu devrais le faire et t'excuser. » Kojiro grimaça. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'excuser. « Si tu n'essaies pas de faire le premier pas, la situation ne va pas s'arranger… Et j'aimerais vraiment que Takeshi arrête de me faire la tête.

— Celui-là… soupira le butteur. Il prend cette histoire bien trop à cœur, je me demande pourquoi…

— Peut-être parce qu'il s'inquiète excessivement pour son ami, suggéra-t-elle. Je ne sais pas trop. »

Pendant quelques instants, ils ne dirent plus rien. Puis, Lorelei posa une nouvelle question :

« À quoi pensais-tu avant que ton pied ne heurte Kazuki ? »

Kojiro s'éclaircit la gorge mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Intriguée, Lorelei ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ils étaient d'ailleurs arrivés devant la bouche de métro où ils se séparaient habituellement. Ne pouvant esquiver la question, ce fut d'une voix embarrassée qu'il répondît :

« Je pensais à… Non, rien, laisse tomber !

— Allez, tu peux me le dire, non ? insista-t-elle.

— C'est rien, j'ai dit. Allez, tu ferais mieux d'y aller ou tu vas rentrer tard.

— Je rentre déjà tard, » fit-elle remarquer, mais Kojiro se montra inflexible. Quoi qu'il eût pu penser, il n'en dirait rien, et c'est sur ce non-dit qu'ils se quittèrent.

Dans le wagon, assise contre la fenêtre qui donnait sur les tunnels noirs, Lorelei envoya quand même un mail à Kojiro. « Tu pensais à moi ? (^.-) » Sa réponse ne tarda pas à venir. « N'importe quoi ! (-.-)° » Elle en fut ravie, c'était précisément la façon dont il répondait habituellement. Au moins, entre eux, il n'y avait pas d'anicroche. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour Takeshi. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi et pourquoi il l'accusait à tord de problèmes dont elle n'était pas responsable, même si indirectement, ça la concernait quand même.

« Est-ce que ça me concerne vraiment ? » se demanda-t-elle finalement.

Elle avait toujours du mal à croire que Kazuki puisse faire autant d'histoires à cause d'elle. À ce moment-là, son portable sonna à nouveau. Kojiro lui envoyait un nouveau mail. « Je parlerai à Kazuki demain. Et à Takeshi aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Lorelei ferma le clapet de son portable avec le sourire. Kojiro donnait souvent l'air d'être détaché et bourru mais en fait il prenait soin de ceux qu'il appréciait, à sa façon. Sans doute que sa situation familiale, le fait d'avoir grandi sans père, de l'avoir remplacé aux yeux de ses petits frères et sœur, d'avoir soutenu sa mère en enchaînant les petits boulots, l'avait endurci de cette façon. Il ne montrait pas quand il avait des problèmes et Lorelei se sentait touchée qu'il arrive à les partager avec elle. Elle se demandait s'il avait discuté de sa dispute avec Kazuki avec d'autres personnes.

Elle avait plus de chance de son côté. Dosan, Chiaki, Kiyo et Takeshi étaient toujours là pour l'écouter et la soutenir. Elle pouvait aussi se tourner vers ses anciens amis restés en Allemagne car elle avait gardé de très bons contacts avec la plupart, surtout Karl-Heinz qu'elle téléphonait toutes les semaines et Genzô Wakashimazu qui lui envoyait régulièrement des nouvelles des Hambourgeois par mail.

Et puis elle avait encore ses deux parents, même si son père et elle n'étaient pas très proches. Elle ne connaissait pas de problèmes d'argent et n'avait jamais eu le besoin de prendre un petit boulot. Sa mère lui donnait assez d'argent de poche pour sortir avec ses amis et elle n'avait qu'à demander pour se financer des vêtements ou s'acheter des livres.

Sans doute que la vie menée par Kojiro n'était pas facile, expliquant son caractère réservé et peu expansif. Il avait appris à ne pas se plaindre et à aller de l'avant coûte que coûte. En quelque sorte, c'était une des raisons pourquoi elle l'admirait.

- oOo -

« Tu ne comptes rien me dire sur ton soupirant secret ? » demanda Mme Kitazume à sa fille.

Elle n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation. En entendant sa fille soupirer pour la énième fois, elle avait envie de savoir ce qui la tourmentait autant. Lorelei était descendue avec ses cahiers de cours pour travailler dans la cuisine, en compagnie de sa mère, pour siroter un thé pendant ses devoirs. En fait, elle n'avait pas beaucoup avancé, l'esprit visiblement perdu ailleurs.

Lorelei avala son thé de travers et toussa bruyamment, surprise par sa question directe. Mme Kitazume étouffa à peine un rire en lui tendant un torchon pour qu'elle essuie les dégâts sur la table. Son cahier de note était également rempli d'éclaboussure. Lorelei le constata dans une grimace.

« Comment tu le sais ? bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

— L'intuition d'une mère ? suggéra Mme Kitazume. Tu n'as pas été très discrète pendant le match samedi matin. Et notre charmante voisine, Mme Harushige, a tenu à me le préciser. Sa fille était visiblement au courant elle aussi.

— Quelles commères celles-là !… soupira Lorelei. Elles n'ont que ça à faire de leur temps ?

— Je ne sais pas pour la fille mais la mère ne doit pas avoir tellement de choses pour s'occuper, plaisanta sa propre mère. …Alors ?

— C'est bon, c'est bon, grommela l'adolescente, vaincue. Il s'appelle Kojiro Hyuga. Il est en terminal à la Toho et c'est le capitaine de l'équipe de football.

— Il est plutôt mignon, commenta Mme Kitazume.

— Maman ! » Lorelei rougit comme une pivoine, ce qui fit rire sa mère.

« Oh allez, ne fais pas ta timide, la taquina-t-elle. Je suis juste curieuse… Tu m'as l'air particulièrement préoccupée aujourd'hui. »

Lorelei ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle regarda ses devoirs et pendant un moment Mme Kitazume crut qu'elle allait s'esquiver mais sa fille reposa son stylo. Contre toute attente, elle finit par tout lui raconter sur Kazuki, la dispute entre Kojiro et lui, la façon dont Takeshi prenait les choses, leur dispute de ce matin…

- oOo -

Tout en parlant, Lorelei se rendit compte qu'elle ne se confiait pas souvent à sa mère. Elle se demandait pourquoi alors que sa mère était de bonne écoute. Les seules fois où elle l'interrompait c'était pour demander des précisions que Lorelei oubliait de donner. Sinon, elle ne la coupait presque jamais, acquiesçant de temps en temps. Elle n'était pas une de ces mères poules étouffantes. Elle posait toujours les bonnes questions au bon moment mais n'essayait jamais d'en savoir trop. Pourtant, Lorelei était sûre qu'elle savait tout d'elle. C'était sûrement de sa mère qu'elle avait hérité ses capacités d'observation et d'analyse.

D'un autre côté, si elle ne se confiait pas beaucoup à sa mère, c'était principalement du à une touche de réserve héritée de son père et qui, étrangement, s'appliquait au sein des membres de la famille. Elle n'avait aucun problème à parler avec ses amis mais c'était tout autre chose quand il s'agissait de sa mère et de son père. Sans doute le fait qu'ils étaient ses parents et qu'ils savaient tout de son enfance, de ses défauts, de ses qualités aussi, de ses déboires d'enfants, et cætera, lui faisait ressentir le besoin de garder des choses pour elle.

« Je ne les comprends pas du tout… conclut Lorelei dans un bruyant soupir. Et je ne peux même pas dire lequel je comprends le moins. Kazuki et son soi-disant coup de foudre ? Ou Takeshi et sa façon trop personnelle de prendre cette histoire ?...

— Peut-être serait-il bon que tu considères le lien qui les réunit tous les trois, suggéra Mme Kitazume. À ce que j'ai compris, ils jouent ensemble dans la même équipe et sont amis. Réfléchis, admettons Karl, Genzô et toi, vous êtes de très bons copains depuis des années. Imagine qu'une fille arrive soudainement et provoque la zizanie entre les garçons, te mettant du coup toi-même dans l'embarras. Comment crois-tu que tu prendrais la chose ?

— Hmm. »

Interpelée par ses paroles, Lorelei prit le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Bien qu'elle eut du mal à imaginer les deux garçons tomber amoureux de la même fille – ils étaient si différents, après tout –, en considérant la question sous cet angle, sans doute aurait-elle été énervée. Même si ce n'était pas foncièrement la faute de la fille d'avoir attiré ses deux amis, le résultat était que ceux-ci se disputaient à cause d'elle et qu'à cause de ça, il devenait inconfortable voir impossible de rester tous les trois ensemble comme avant. Forcément, l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne au sein du groupe, surtout une petite amie, changeait déjà beaucoup de choses.

Elle voulait croire qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi radicale que Takeshi, elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre qu'elle ne lui aurait rien reproché, surtout si Karl ou Genzô venait à être blessé.

« C'est vrai… J'aurais sûrement tendance à réagir de la même façon, admit-elle finalement. Mais bon, quand même, je finirais par comprendre que la personne en question n'y est foncièrement pour rien ! Elle n'a pas demandé à être le centre d'attention des deux garçons. Et puis, Takeshi et moi sommes amis tout de même, il devrait le savoir ! »

Sa mère sourit avec tendresse tandis qu'elle continuait à s'exhorter devant l'aveuglement de son ami. Cela la rassurait toujours de la voir s'impliquer autant dans ses relations. Voir sa fille si bien intégrée dans son lycée était une bonne chose. Mme Kitazume s'inquiétait souvent pour sa fille, comme toutes les mères, d'ailleurs, s'inquiètent pour leur fille. Lorelei s'était révoltée quand elle avait appris pour leur déménagement. Plusieurs jours, elle avait refusé de rentrer chez elle et était allée se terrer chez son meilleur ami et voisin (ce qui avait un soulagement pour ses parents car ils savaient au moins où elle se trouvait). Mais comme elle ne pouvait rien y changer, elle avait fini par se résigner et était revenue les aider à préparer les cartons. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur de quitter ses amis, sa maison, sa famille et sa passion pour aller dans un pays dont elle ne connaissait rien, à part quelques plats, le langage et son oncle qui y vivait et qui était déjà venu les voir en Allemagne plusieurs fois.

A partir de leur arrivée, elle n'avait plus rien dit sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis du déménagement et s'était contentée d'encaisser le choc culturel et son nouveau lycée. Elle s'en était d'ailleurs très bien sortie, avait pu juger ses parents. Très vite ses notes avaient retrouvé leur niveau habituel, elle s'était inscrite à un club de sport et elle sortait avec des nouveaux amis de sa classe. Mais parfois, Mme Kitazume avait remarqué des airs tristes sur le visage de sa fille et se doutait alors qu'elle pensait à l'Allemagne et à tout ce qu'elle avait quitté et qu'elle ne cessait de regretter.

« Laisse-lui donc le temps d'encaisser, la conseilla Mme Kitazume une fois que Lorelei se fut essoufflée. Il a besoin de prendre du recul et de reconsidérer la situation. Je suis certaine qu'il en viendra aux mêmes conclusions que toi et qu'il s'excusera auprès de toi.

— J'espère ! tempêta sa fille. Sinon ça bardera ! »

- oOo -

À ce moment-là, un bruit de clé retentit à l'entrée, annonçant l'arrivée du père de famille. Les deux femmes de la maison se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine pour le voir entrer et, bien sûr, il n'était plus alors question de poursuivre leur conversation. Lorelei était déçue : maintenant qu'elle voyait plus clair pour ce qui était de Takeshi, elle aurait bien aimé avoir l'avis de sa mère quant à Kazuki. C'était sans doute le mystère le plus troublant de cette histoire…

En voyant sa femme et sa fille le regarder avec plaisir et déception, Mrs Kitazume s'arrêta un instant. Méfiant, il se demanda ce que ces deux-là étaient en train de mjoter avant de se décider à retirer chaussures et manteau et grommela un vague : « Je suis rentré. ».

« On a bien vu, répliqua Lorelei comme d'habitude avant de se retourner vers la table.

— Bienvenue à la maison, l'accueillit chaleureusement Rosaline. Le repas est presque prêt.

— Très bien. »

Il entra alors dans le salon et partit s'installer devant son journal. À partir de cet instant, la soirée se déroula en toute tranquillité.

- oOo -

Le lendemain, Lorelei croisa Kazuki à la pause de dix heures. Il se déplaçait à l'aide d'une béquille et s'appuyait sur la rambarde pour grimper les escaliers. À ce moment-là, l'adolescente se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Kojiro devait lui parler mais il était sans doute trop tôt pour qu'il l'eût déjà fait. De plus, il lui avait dit de ne pas s'en occuper. Pourtant, en voyant le footballeur se déplacer devant elle, Lorelei se dit qu'elle devait quand même essayer quelque chose. Peut-être que si elle mettait les choses au clair cela arrangerait-il les choses ?

« Kazu… Sorimachi-San ? » se rattrapa-t-elle, se souvenant des coutumes japonaises qui poussaient les uns et les autres à s'appeler par leur nom de famille quand ils n'étaient pas familiers.

Elle ne s'en préoccupait généralement pas mais là, elle avait comme un besoin vital de rester distante. Le footballeur se retourna vers elle et la contempla avec surprise.

« Salut, dit-il avec méfiance.

— Est-ce que je peux te parler quelques instants ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Vraiment ? Je veux dire : bien sûr. »

Mais alors qu'elle montait les marches qui les séparaient, la cloche retentit.

« On pourrait déjeuner ensemble, proposa Kazuki. Nous aurons ainsi tout le temps qu'il nous faut. »

Lorelei aurait préféré en terminer tout de suite mais elle accepta toutefois sa proposition et lui donna rendez-vous à la cantine. Puis, ils se séparèrent et retournèrent chacun dans leur classe respective. L'Allemande songeait que Kojiro ne serait sûrement pas ravi de la voir déjeuner avec Kazuki mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne rien faire.

Takeshi refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole et Lorelei ne savait pas comment faire pour le convaincre qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Elle se dit alors que s'il la voyait discuter avec son ami, il serait plus indulgent et accepterait de lui parler à nouveau.

- oOo -

La pause déjeunée arriva bien plus vite que Lorelei ne l'avait espéré. Elle était partagée entre l'impatience et l'appréhension, ne sachant ni ce qu'elle allait dire exactement ni ce qui en découdrait. Elle espérait pouvoir au moins mieux comprendre la situation, savoir pourquoi Kazuki faisait tant d'histoires… Elle suivit donc ses amis jusqu'au réfectoire mais arrivée là elle leur annonça qu'elle ne déjeunerait pas avec eux.

« Tu vas retrouver ton amoureux ? la taquina Dosan en lui servant un clin d'œil.

— Oh, non, répondit-elle.

— Lorelei ! »

C'était Kazuki qui, justement, venait de faire son apparition, surprenant tout le petit groupe. Lorelei s'excusa donc auprès de ses amis et partit chercher à manger. Elle aida également Kazuki à transporter son plateau jusqu'à la table libre à laquelle ils avaient installé leurs affaires. Les plus curieux les regardèrent passer intrigués serait-il possible qu'un renversement de situation se produise ? Cela ne gêna pas le moins du monde les deux intéressés. Kazuki était neutre et Lorelei redoutait plus le regard foudroyant qu'elle interceptait de Kojiro. Évidemment, le butteur n'avait pas manqué de les voir et il les observait avec une forte mauvaise humeur. Lorelei songea en le voyant qu'il devait faire tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas venir les séparer.

Elle décida cependant de l'ignorer. Après tout, elle était là pour avoir une discussion avec Kazuki, pas pour rendre jaloux son petit-ami.

« Je suis content de pouvoir discuter enfin avec toi, affirma Kazuki en s'attelant sur son plateau mais les yeux rivés sur elle. Avec tout ça, on n'a pas eu tellement l'occasion de discuter toi et moi.

— Oui, sans doute, répondit-elle vaguement en se demandant à quoi « tout ça » pouvait bien faire référence. En fait, je voudrais savoir…

— J'étais présent à ton match samedi dernier, la coupa-t-il innocemment. C'était super !

— Pas vraiment… marmonna Lorelei. Ce n'est pas pour…

— C'était la première fois que je voyais un match de filles, poursuivit-il, ignorant encore son intervention. Ça m'a impressionné. Bien que nous sommes cent fois plus forts que ça… Franchement, y a pas mal de boulot avant qu'elles arrivent à notre niveau. Pas que je critique ton coaching ou quoi, hein… Non, ça, c'était… »

Lorelei le regarda parler tout seul avec perplexité. Se rendait-il compte qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment ? Surtout que tout ce qu'il disait l'irritait considérablement… La caresser dans le sens du poil – ou du moins croyait-il le faire – était vain. Elle décida de l'arrêter tout de suite.

« Kazuki ! l'appela-t-elle si fermement qu'il s'arrêta tout de suite.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. Quand je suis nerveux, je me mets à déblatérer sans vraiment réfléchir…

— En fait, reprit Lorelei en ignorant sa tirade. Si j'ai voulu te parler, c'est que je voudrais savoir… comment dire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Kojiro et toi ? »

Tout de suite, le visage de Kazuki changea d'expression. Son sourire s'évanouit un instant et son air se fit plus dur. Mais il se reprit très vite et retrouva un sourire – certes, moins enthousiaste.

« Je me doutais bien que tu me poserais la question. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…

— Qui espères-tu tromper Kazuki ? répliqua-t-elle, lassée qu'on lui répétât la même chose. Takeshi me fait la gueule parce qu'il pense que votre dispute est de ma faute.

— Il t'a dit ça ?

— Pas exactement mais c'était tout comme. »

Lorelei eut l'ironique impression de se répéter constamment ces derniers temps. Néanmoins, Kazuki avait l'air plus sérieux à présent.

« Je vais lui parler dans ce cas, affirma-t-il. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, rassure-toi !

— C'est trop bizarre de demander ça comme ça mais est-ce que c'est pour moi que vous vous disputez ? »

Les rougeurs qui se dressèrent sur la peau de l'attaquant indiquèrent que c'était le cas, en moins en partie. Embarrassé, il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans parvenir à donner une réponse. Lorelei également n'était pas très à l'aise.

« Mais tu ne me connais même pas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que… je dise ? bafouilla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

— Franchement ? J'en sais rien ! Que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi ? » Devant son silence et son air tétanisé, elle s'exhorta : « _Tu n'es quand même pas amoureux de moi ?_ »

Pour Lorelei, cela dépassait la fiction. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment jamais parlé !

« Bon sang mais on ne se connaît pas, se répéta-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tu me plais ? »

Emporté par l'émotion, il s'était levé tout en criant. La moitié du réfectoire dut l'entendre car un silence se fit autour d'eux et les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Lorelei regarda Kazuki avec effarement mais c'était ce dernier qui, blanc comme un linge, paraissait le plus choqué.

« TOIIIIII ! »

Lorelei n'osa même pas tourner la tête.

- oOo -

« TOIIIIII ! »

Tous les yeux étaient à présent rivés sur Kojiro qui s'était levé, rouge de fureur, et qui pointait d'un doigt menaçant la table de Kazuki. Ce dernier se tourna vers son capitaine, les yeux exorbités, réalisant encore à peine ce qu'il venait de faire. Takeshi savait que son ami souffrait en fait d'une certaine timidité. Exprimer ainsi ses sentiments à la volée devant tout le monde le mortifiait. Le milieu de terrain observa également Lorelei qui semblait avoir du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait et entendait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait escompté faire avec Kazuki de toute façon ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle mené dans cet état ? Takeshi serra les poings.

Il savait depuis le début que cette histoire finirait mal.

Kojiro ne resta pas longtemps immobile devant sa table et se dirigea rapidement vers celle de Kazuki, lequel commença à reprendre contenance et regarda son capitaine se diriger vers lui. Lorelei tourna alors la tête et se leva pour se mettre entre Kazuki et Kojiro. Takeshi ne voyait pas très bien la scène d'où il était. Kojiro lui tournait le dos mais de toute évidence il n'appréciait pas que sa petite amie s'interpose.

« C'est bon, Kojiro, calme-toi… voulut-elle dire.

— Écarte-toi, j'ai DEUX MOTS à dire à KAZUKI. »

Mais elle ne s'écarta pas.

« C'est inutile de faire des histoires… tenta-t-elle encore de le raisonner mais cela ne réussit qu'à énerver encore plus le butteur.

— POUSSE-TOI ! »

De son bras gauche il voulut l'écarter de force mais elle résista. Ses entraînements intensifs avaient rendu son corps plus fort et plus musclé que celui des autres filles. Pourtant, en forçant un peu plus, Kojiro parvint à la pousser de côté.

« Arrête ! » cria-t-elle, énervée à son tour.

Connaissant bien son amie, Takeshi sut qu'elle allait lui en tenir rigueur. Elle n'avait sûrement pas appréciée qu'il la repousse de la sorte. Kojiro empoigna alors le col de Kazuki et le poussa contre le mur que même Takeshi entendit le souffle de Kazuki se couper. Aussitôt, il se leva de table pour intervenir mais heureusement, plus réactif, Ken était déjà sur lui et le tirait en arrière en l'agrippant par les deux bras. Lorelei l'aida au mieux et Kojiro fut écarté de Kazuki, lequel retomba difficilement, obligé de se maintenir à la table à cause de sa cheville blessée. Takeshi arriva alors à ses côtés et l'aida à se soutenir.

« Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

— Ouais, souffla Kazuki en se massant la gorge. Il n'a pas eu le temps de rien faire.

— ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? cria alors Takeshi en se tournant vers Kojiro. T'ES DINGUE OU QUOI ? »

Kojiro n'essaya pas de s'excuser et fixa Kazuki avec rage.

« Tu. Ne. T'approche. Pas. D'elle, » menaça-t-il en pointant du doigt Kazuki.

Il fit mine d'avancer mais Lorelei et Ken l'obligèrent à reculer. Takeshi regarda son capitaine comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. À ce moment-là, des surveillants accoururent, alertés par le personnel des cuisines qui avait assisté à la scène. Kojiro, Lorelei, Kazuki, Takeshi et Ken furent emmenés directement au bureau du proviseur qui les reçut un par un. Takeshi raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu et n'hésita pas à dénoncer Kojiro. Dans ce genre de cas, il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour lui : comment pouvait-il s'être montré aussi violent ?

Quand il quitta le bureau, il jeta un regard glacial à Lorelei avant de s'éloigner sous l'ordre du surveillant. Il attendit devant la porte de la partie administrative. Ken sortit après lui et lui dit de ne pas attendre les autres. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de les revoir.

Lorelei ne revint pas dans la classe de toute l'après-midi. Takeshi refusa de parler de ce qui s'était passé et fila sur le terrain de football sans même se soucier des affaires de l'Allemande, restées dans la salle.

Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner. _Tout était de sa faute !_

- oOo -

Lorelei ne pleurait pas souvent. La dernière fois qu'elle avait versé une larme, c'était à l'aéroport, quand Genzô et Karl avaient rappliqué bien qu'elle leur ait demandé de ne pas venir. Ce soir-là, elle eut l'impression de rattraper tout son retard. Sa mère vint essayer de la consoler mais son père lui ordonna de laisser sa fille "méditer sur la responsabilité de ses actes". En apprenant qu'elle avait été renvoyée temporairement de l'école, son père avait éclaté de rage et lui avait servi le plus terrible sermon de toute son existence. Il l'avait traité de "déshonneur à la famille". Quand elle lui avait avoué les raisons de son renvoi, elle avait cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Heureusement, il avait réussi à se contenir et lui avait donné en plus de son renvoi des punitions. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir de la maison sans autorisation ni n'avait le droit de voir ou d'appeler qui que ce soit. Il avait d'ailleurs confisqué son portable et son ordinateur et lui avait exhorté que tout ce qu'il acceptait qu'elle fasse était de réfléchir sur ses vraies priorités et de se concentrer uniquement sur ses études.

Il avait également précisé qu'il lui interdisait dorénavant d'avoir aucun contact avec les membres de l'équipe de football. Là-dessus, sa femme était intervenue et avait réussi à ne pas inclure l'équipe féminine.

Lorelei se trouvait donc seule dans sa chambre, à évacuer toutes ses émotions négatives qu'elle avait ressenti depuis quelques jours. Ainsi isolée de tout le monde, elle se sentait misérable. Le fait que c'était le soir où Karl voulait l'appeler n'arrangea pas son moral.

Elle dormit très mal. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla comme d'habitude de bonne heure. Elle partit se doucher, s'habiller, prépara ses affaires mais au moment où elle allait ranger sa trousse, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se presser, qu'elle n'irait pas à l'école. Dépitée, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Elle entendit son père se lever et partir à la douche. Sa mère ne tarderait pas à suivre mais comme ses horaires étaient plus souples, elle n'occuperait la salle de bain qu'en dernier lieu. Lorelei quitta alors sa chambre et descendit dans la cuisine où sa mère la rejoignit vêtue d'un peignoir.

« Bonjour ma chérie, la salua-t-elle chaleureusement. Tu t'es levée de bonne heure. »

Elle ne fit pas d'allusion à ses habits de lycée.

« Ouais, j'ai oublié que je n'irai pas à l'école aujourd'hui… soupira Lorelei. Ça fait drôle.

— Ne m'en veux pas trop si je te demandais de ne pas t'y habituer, lui dit sa mère, diplomate.

— Oui, oui… »

Lorelei l'aida à préparer le petit déjeuner en silence. D'habitude, elle se contentait d'un bol de céréale trempé dans du lait et d'une tartine de beurre mais ce matin elle décida de se préparer un vrai petit-déjeuner copieux. Puisqu'elle en avait le temps…

Quand son père entra, la tension monta d'un coup. Il la regarda froidement avant de s'installer devant le bol de soupe de miso réchauffé de la veille. Même s'il avait passé plusieurs années en Allemagne, il ne s'était jamais défait de ses habitudes culinaires. Il mangea rapidement et quitta la table pour s'en aller sans un mot. Peu après, sa mère monta se doucher et cinq minutes plus tard, elle partit au travail, laissant Lorelei définitivement seule chez elle.

À ce moment-là, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire. Privée de sortir, de téléphone, de visites… il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de compter les heures péniblement. Bien sûr, elle envisageait la lecture, il devait bien lui rester deux ou trois bouquins à terminer, mais elle n'était pas emballée par l'idée. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à pratiquer un sport (que ce soit un entraînement ou juste par pur plaisir) ou à sortir avec des amis. Elle n'occupait pas tellement la maison en dehors de la semaine ou pour faire ses devoirs. Elle n'avait pas de passions solitaires : elle n'était pas fan de livres, n'écrivait pas, ne dessinait pas, ne jouait d'aucun instrument de musique, n'était pas fan de télévision ou de jeux vidéos… hormis les jeux de tirs et de football mais seulement avec d'autres personnes. Toute seule, elle s'en lassait vite. De plus, elle n'avait pas de consoles.

Ces journées s'annonçaient plus que moroses. Son moral n'était pas prêt de remonter !

Son père serait ravi : tout ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment faire, c'était resonger à ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas que c'en ait pu en arriver là. Comment Kojiro pouvait-il avoir agressé son ami de la sorte, avec autant de violence ? Tout s'était passé si vite. Heureusement que Ken avait été là. Elle, elle n'avait rien pu faire. Malgré toute sa force, elle n'était rien face à un garçon bien entraîné et aussi musclé que Kojiro. Mais enfin, comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à un tel extrême ? Lorelei n'était pas que déçue, elle était en colère. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui pour qu'il réagisse aussi excessivement à ce qui n'était rien d'autre que d'un béguin bénin ! Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait trompé… Et puis même si c'avait été le cas, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour justifier une telle réaction. Si ce n'était pas assez, elle avait écopé d'une semaine de renvoi, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'être noté dans son dossier d'études, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

Sa plus grande faute ? Essayer de comprendre et de recoller les morceaux entre ses amis.

« De toute façon, je ne veux plus les revoir, » se dit-elle. « À part Takeshi… »

Mais encore faudrait-il que lui acceptât de lui reparler un jour. Il était déjà à cran sur elle à cause de l'ambiance explosive entre ses deux coéquipiers. À présent…

Lorelei broyait du noir. Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à vendredi où elle craqua. Rester enfermée chez elle n'était pas dans son caractère. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer et plus elle restait là à attendre que le temps passe, à broyer du noir en retournant dans sa tête les mêmes pensées, et plus elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Elle tournait en rond dans la maison sans savoir quoi faire. Regarder la télévision, lire un livre, écouter de la musique, revoir des anciens magazines… tout ça l'ennuyait profondément et ne pouvait combler le besoin de bouger, de s'activer physiquement. Elle se sentait comme un lion en cage. Alors, vendredi, elle craqua.

- oOo -

En plus du soulagement qu'elle ressentait à la simple idée de mettre le pied dehors, Lorelei était aussi excitée de braver les interdits. Ce n'était certes pas grand-chose et sans trop de risque (il suffisait de rentrer assez tôt pour ne pas être prise sur le fait). Cependant, l'adrénaline faisait palpiter son cœur d'impatience alors qu'elle se préparait. Elle était vêtue de ses habits de sport, pensant faire un petit jogging. Se dégourdir les jambes était une excuse tout à fait satisfaisante pour quitter la tanière.

Parée de ses baskets et d'un survêtement, elle ferma la porte à clé et s'élança dans la rue en face de chez elle. Ses écouteurs aux oreilles, elle démarra dans un rythme lent pour échauffer ses muscles. Elle n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'elle se sentait déjà bien mieux. Le temps était relativement doux et le soleil agréable, comme s'il l'encourageait dans sa lancée.

Ce qui était bien dans le sport, c'était que les pensées y étaient prohibées. Habituée à ce qu'on lui répète de rester seulement concentrée dans le feu de l'action, elle savait parfaitement comment restreindre son esprit à ne réfléchir qu'à l'action du moment, et ne pas se perdre dans d'inutiles réflexions. Ce n'était pas toujours parfait. Souvent, elle se laissait distraire par des détails : une action saugrenue, un acte manqué assez drôle… Mais elle s'efforçait le plus souvent à ne voir que ce qui l'intéressait : le jeu global de ses adversaires, le ballon à ses pieds, les mouvements de ses partenaires…

Quand on participait à des matchs et qu'on pratiquait un sport assez populaire pour attirer du monde, on apprenait également à canaliser la tension et le stress, la pression de ceux qui espéraient la victoire. On finissait par ne plus entendre le vacarme tonitruant des tribunes agitées, les cris d'encouragement des spectateurs, les huées inconfortables qui accompagnaient la plupart des actions.

Lorelei n'avait pas besoin de musique pour se couper des bruits de la ville. L'entraînement et l'habitude la détachaient de toute la réalité environnante. Quand elle courait, elle était dans un monde parallèle, aux mêmes tournants, aux mêmes obstacles mais sans consistance réelle.

« …Kitazume-San ! »

Ce ne fut qu'au bout du deuxième cri qu'elle percuta qu'on l'appelait. Elle freina donc sa course et se retourna pour découvrir Kotaru accompagné de deux amis qui les observaient avec curiosité.

« Charmante la Ganjin ! commenta l'un deux en flanquant à Kotaru un coup de coude complice. Tu la connais ?

— Oui, et elle n'est pas pour toi, répliqua ce dernier avec amusement. Salut ! Je ne me rappelais pas que les cours se terminaient aussi tôt à la Toho !

— Une Kohai… ? devina son ami. Hé, salut !

— Bonjour, répondit poliment Lorelei.

— Kotaru, présente-nous donc ! incita le second.

— Les gars… Calmez-vous ! On dirait deux chiens affamés… »

Lorelei éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas que la plaisanterie était si drôle mais qu'elle se détendait enfin depuis plusieurs jours. Voyant sa bonne humeur, les garçons s'esclaffèrent.

« Alors ce gaillard un peu rondelet…

— Hé ! rouspéta le rondelet en question.

— Tu es sensé mettre en avant la personne que tu présentes, rappela son ami.

— Ben, justement, je trouve que ce qui est le plus mis en avant c'est son ventre, rétorqua Kotaru en mimant l'innocence.

— Ah, mais quel salaud… » grinça le rondelet.

À son expression amusée, bien que réprobatrice, on voyait bien qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était en quelque sorte les boutades habituelles de bons copains.

« Donc, ce gars-là s'appelle Chiaki Futaba.

— Chiaki ? répéta Lorelei avec surprise. Mais ce n'est pas un prénom de fille ? »

Les trois garçons s'esclaffèrent.

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas dit ça ! s'exclama le dit Chiaki. Non, non, c'est aussi un prénom de garçon, je t'assure !

— Haha et pour finir voici Gaku Harunobu. »

Là-dessus, alors que les trois autres attendaient le petit commentaire d'usage, Kotaru se tut.

« Les gars, je vous présente Lorelei Kitazume, continua-t-il.

— _Kitazume ?_ releva Gaku avec étonnement. Coach avait une fille ?

— Non, nia Lorelei, relevant qu'il l'avait simplement appelé « _Coach_ ». Je suis sa nièce.

— Je me disais, acquiesça-t-il. Tu ne lui ressembles pas trop.

— Alors, les cours sont déjà terminés ? redemanda Kotaru.

— C'est vrai qu'il est encore tôt, remarqua Chiaki. Tu es chanceuse ! »

Lorelei s'efforça de ne pas réagir et le sourire dont elle se peigna était teinté d'ironie.

« Disons que c'est exceptionnel.

— Je vois… On ne va pas te retenir plus longtemps. On a d'ailleurs rendez-vous nous aussi.

— Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle. Ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

— Tout le plaisir est pour nous, répondit Gaku, soutenu d'un hochement de tête de Chiaki.

— On se revoit très vite, » déclara Kotaru avant de prendre congé.

Lorelei acquiesça et ils reprirent chacun leur chemin.

Le soir, Lorelei rentra une heure avant que sa mère ne termine le travail. Elle fila prendre une douche, se changea d'habits en prenant soin de cacher ses survêtements sales, et s'attela de nouveau à son livre, pratiquement terminé, sur le canapé du salon. Un peu plus tard, sa mère arrivait à la maison. Encore un plus tard, son père émergeait à son tour. Lorelei ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite, dans l'improbable possibilité qu'ils découvrent son manquement à la règle. Mais sa mère passa dans la cuisine et son père s'installa sur son fauteuil avec son journal sans jamais lui faire aucune remarque à ce sujet. Ravie d'avoir mené sa petite affaire à bien, Lorelei n'arriva pas à réfréner un sourire victorieux.

Au dîner, sa mère se chargea de la conversation, s'efforçant de faire participer son époux et sa fille, mais les deux ne répondirent que par monosyllabe, préférant de loin rester silencieux. Tous deux étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, aucun ne lâcherait de sitôt. Lorelei ne voyait pas de raison de s'excuser. Dans l'histoire, c'était elle qui était la plus injustement punie. Bien sûr, il serait vain de l'expliquer à son père qui se sentait déshonoré par son renvoi. Quel que soit le motif, il ne ferait rien pour essayer de la comprendre. Elle était sûre qu'il attendait qu'elle s'excuse lamentablement et cède à toutes ses attentes. Mais il pouvait bien attendre, Lorelei n'avait aucune intention de se laisser faire. Elle avait autrefois mené bien des guerres froides avec lui, et en avait gagné beaucoup (notamment grâce à l'appui de sa mère).

Seulement, cette fois-là, ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Elle ne se battait pas pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'elle avait besoin. En fait, il n'y avait pas de nobles raisons à leur bataille. Tout cela était du au tempérament fougueux d'un garçon qu'elle avait fortement mal jugé. Si elle le reconnaissait, elle n'irait pas pour autant s'excuser d'avoir été flouée par la forte attraction qu'elle avait ressentie pour lui.

À la fin du repas, Lorelei aida sa mère à débarrasser et fila dans sa chambre, préférant la solitude au silence glacial de son père, pour ne pas dire méprisant.

Le weekend fut interminable. Sa mère refusa de la couvrir : malgré tout, elle aussi était contrariée par ce qui s'était passé.

« J'ai bien compris que tu ne te sens pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, lui répliqua-t-elle après que sa fille se fût défendue. Et je sais également que tu ne pouvais pas prévoir la réaction de ton copain. Mais tu n'es pas _non plus_ innocente. Tu aurais du les laisser régler ce problème entre eux sans intervenir.

— Ne rien faire alors que c'était moi qu'on accusait de les avoir brouillés ?

— Oui, affirma sa mère sans hésiter. N'as-tu pas considéré qu'il y avait peut-être d'autres enjeux plus profonds à leur dispute ?

— Des enjeux plus profonds ? répéta Lorelei sans comprendre. Dans ce cas, ils n'avaient qu'à régler ce problème-là sans me mêler à leur histoire.

— Lorelei, réfléchis un peu, s'exaspéra Mme Kitazume. Je ne connais pas ces deux garçons mais il est fort probable qu'ils aient des différents dont ils n'ont jamais osé parler. Le fait qu'ils soient tous deux tombés amoureux de la même personne n'a peut-être été que la goutte qui débordait du vase. »

Lorelei poussa un profond soupir. Si c'était bien le cas, en effet, rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu tenter n'aurait arrangé les choses. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Elle secoua la tête : elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Elle ne connaissait pas assez bien Kojiro et pas du tout Kazuki. À moins qu'elle ne fût devin, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle le devinât toute seule.

« J'ai juste voulu arranger les choses… montrer à Takeshi que je faisais tous mes efforts pour recoller les morceaux que je suis censé avoir brisé… »

Maintenant, il devait encore plus lui en vouloir. Même si elle lui expliquait qu'elle avait eu de bonnes intentions, il ne lui pardonnerait sûrement pas facilement les conséquences de son acte irréfléchi. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté Kojiro quand il lui avait dit de rester à l'écart ?

Terrassée à l'idée de perdre son ami, elle redoutait le lundi qui arrivait pourtant immanquablement. Comment allait-il réagir en sa présence ? Se disputeraient-ils encore ? L'ignorerait-il ? Lorelei ne savait pas ce qu'elle préférait : la colère froide et silencieuse ou la tempête éclatant en plein jour ? Elle se demanda comment leurs amis allaient prendre la situation. Lorelei avait du mal à les imaginer rester avec elle alors qu'ils connaissaient Takeshi depuis le collège et formaient ensemble une vraie bande d'amis. D'un autre côté, ils ne la laisseraient pas seule non plus, ce n'était pas le genre de la maison. Pourtant, au cas échéant où Takeshi refuserait de parler avec Lorelei, ils allaient devoir faire un choix. À cette pensée, Lorelei se dit qu'elle avait là au moins une bonne raison de regretter ses choix et de s'en vouloir. Elle détestait mettre ses amis dans un tel embarras.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

**Le retour**

**B**ien évidemment quand on redoute quelque chose, celle-ci arrive bien plus vite qu'on ne l'espère. Lorelei eut donc beau s'être ennuyée fermement, elle ne put s'empêcher, la veille du lundi, de trouver le temps trop rapide. Le matin, elle se prépara avec une lenteur exécrable si bien que sa mère fut forcée de la rappeler à l'ordre au petit-déjeuner, si bien qu'elle dut presque courir pour prendre le bus qui la mènerait à la station de métro la plus proche, si bien qu'elle manqua se faire renverser en traversant hâtivement une route.

En chemin, il lui semblait qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'abattoir et, bien qu'elle eût lutté tout le weekend pour ne pas le faire, son esprit s'imaginait différents scénarios possibles. Aucun n'était très optimiste et même quand elle tentait de positiver, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui rendait la scène fortement improbable.

« Il n'y a aucune chance… soupira-t-elle à voix basse.

— Aucune chance de quoi donc ? » s'enquit une voix d'homme à côté d'elle.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Kotaru qui lui souriait. Décidément, elle le croisait de plus en plus souvent !

« Tu as l'air surprise de me voir, dit-il. C'est une coïncidence, tu dois te dire !

— Ça ne l'est pas ? » s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

« En fait… On peut dire que oui et on peut aussi répondre que non.

— Tu ne m'aides pas tellement à comprendre, rétorqua Lorelei, ce qui le fit rire.

— En réalité, si je t'ai abordé au cybercafé l'autre fois, ce n'était pas par hasard, finit-il par expliquer. En fait, je t'avais déjà remarqué auparavant. Tu ne le savais pas mais nous prenons le même chemin pendant un moment, bien que je descends quatre arrêts avant toi dans le métro… bref, le fait est que je t'ai très vite remarquée. Avec de tels cheveux et de tels yeux, tu avoueras que ce n'est pas très difficile ! »

Lorelei esquissa un demi-sourire. En effet, elle ne passait jamais inaperçu… Même si Tokyo était une ville internationale, les japonais regardaient toujours les Ganjins avec à la fois de la méfiance et de la curiosité, ce qui expliquait l'écart que certains laissaient entre elle et eux.

« De ce fait, quand je t'ai vu au match de football féminin à la place du coach et dans le cybercafé à te renseigner, je n'ai pas pu résister et je t'ai abordé. Palpitant mystère, n'est-ce pas ?

— En tout cas, le voilà résolu, gloussa-t-elle. Je me demandais quel était cet excentrique qui m'avait abordé puis raconté son histoire en l'espace d'une seule heure !

— Ouch !... Merci pour l' "excentrique". J'aurais préféré "une personne incroyablement ouverte d'esprit et très sociale". Bon, certes, je m'incline. J'aurais sans doute trouvé ça très bizarre mais tu m'inspirais confiance…

— On va dire ça. »

Kotaru aimait entamer les conversations ainsi, par des banalités et des plaisanteries. Il regorgeait d'anecdotes amusantes de ses années de collège et de lycée et se révélait un très bon narrateur. Il lui avait raconté qu'à force de lire et d'inventer des histoires à sa petite sœur quand elle était petite, il avait été contraint d'apprendre à conter.

Lorelei remarqua qu'elle se sentait plus apaisée en discutant avec lui. Kotaru était une personne d'un enthousiasme débordant et communicatif.

« D'ailleurs, j'y pense, mais tu n'as pas reçu mes messages ? demanda-t-il, profitant d'un moment de silence.

— Oh, euh… j'avais oublié de charger mon portable…, » prétendit-elle, détournant le regard pour cacher son embarras.

S'il le perçut, Kotaru n'en dit rien et changea de sujet. Lorelei lui en fut reconnaissance : elle n'avait pas tellement envie de lui dire qu'elle s'était faite renvoyée et encore moins pourquoi. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait mal jugé son père en pensant qu'il prenait l'affaire trop dramatiquement, parlant de déshonneur. En fait, elle aussi se sentait honteuse.

« Bien, c'est là que je descends, affirma l'universitaire en entendant l'annonce du prochain arrêt. Bonne journée et n'oublie pas de garder ton portable allumé à l'avenir. Tu peux me contacter quand tu veux, je suis un indécrottable accro aux mails alors n'hésite pas. »

Et après lui avoir lancé un clin d'œil amusé, il se laissa emporter par le flot humain qui se précipitait vers la sortie du métro. Peu de temps après, Lorelei redevint maussade et inquiète. Quand elle arriva enfin devant le lycée, elle eut l'impression que son ventre allait disparaître à force de se contracter. Elle traversa cependant la cour et les couloirs du bâtiment principal d'un pas pressé, appréciant peu de se faire pointer du doigt. Bien sûr, toute l'école était au courant de ce qui s'était passé au réfectoire et elle allait devoir se réhabituer à cette indiscrète curiosité malsaine. Voyant alors la porte de sa salle apparaître devant elle, Lorelei freina. Elle savait qu'il était fort probable que Takeshi soit déjà présent, habitant non loin de l'école. Quelle attitude devait-elle adopter ? Ne pouvant ralentir plus, elle s'efforça de réunir tout son courage et pénétra la salle de classe. Dès qu'on l'aperçut, des têtes se tournèrent vers elle, des murmures s'élevèrent, si bien qu'elle ne fit pas trois pas que tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Lorelei décida de les ignorer tant qu'elle put et se dirigea vers sa place. Takeshi était déjà présent mais gardait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées.

« Sa-lut, » bafouilla-t-elle en essayant de paraître, si ce n'était joviale – ce qui aurait été malvenu –, au moins amicale.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Lorelei soupira. Ce sera la guerre froide, conclut-elle. Elle s'assit à sa table et posa sa tête sur ses mains pour attendre l'arrivée des autres. Elle était encore stressée, ignorant tout de comment se passeraient les choses entre eux. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle devait faire pour Takeshi : s'excuser ? Cela ne lui paraissait pas suffisant. Elle avait hâte d'en parler à Chiaki, Dosan et Ine. Eux qui connaissaient bien le footballeur sauraient sûrement quoi faire.

C'était en tout cas ce qu'elle espérait. Elle observa donc la porte d'entrée fixement, s'attendant à les voir entrer dès qu'une ombre s'approchait. Elle avait également l'impression que son dos brûlait. L'inconfortable présence de Takeshi derrière elle, sans savoir s'il la regardait et ce qu'il pensait, la rendait plus que mal à l'aise. Il lui donnait envie d'avoir oublié de se réveiller ce matin-là.

Quand enfin Chiaki apparut, Lorelei se redressa, libérant ses mains et ses poignets endoloris par le poids de sa tête. Son cœur se mit aussi à battre plus vite, sentant qu'elle verrait là le dénouement de ses amitiés. La basketteuse installa ses affaires avant de venir les rejoindre – _« les »_ car la disposition des tables et des élèves faisait que Takeshi et Lorelei à la diagonale l'un de l'autre. En arrivant près d'eux, elle n'eut cependant aucun mal à deviner la tension qui régnait entre eux.

« Salut ! » lança-t-elle en tâchant de les regarder tous deux.

Et si tous deux répondirent, aucun ne fit preuve d'enthousiasme, si bien que Chiaki s'en trouva découragée. Elle les observa chacun leur tour et dut décider qu'il était vain d'essayer quelque chose. Elle repartit à sa place. Peu après, Dosan arriva et rejoignit Chiaki. Lorelei les vit échanger quelques mots puis Dosan finit par acquiescer en se tournant vers eux. Il les rejoignit à leur tour.

« Hey ! les salua-t-il. Bon, les gars, on vient de décider de quelque chose et il n'y a pas trente-six moyens de vous l'annoncer… On sait que vous êtes brouillés et que pour l'heure vous refusez probablement de vous parler – je ne veux pas d'explications ! les coupa-t-il alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à répondre. Le truc, c'est que dans tout ça… Nous, on est un peu coincés. C'est pas un reproche, hein ! rajouta-t-il aussitôt. Mais on n'a pas envie de choisir. Alors, pour le moment, on va juste vous laisser réfléchir… Essayez de régler ça entre vous, d'accord ? »

Lorelei se tourna vers Takeshi pour voir comment il réagissait à cet ultimatum. Takeshi ne dit rien mais son visage s'assombrit encore plus. Ses lèvres remuèrent comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose. Et comme il ne prononça pas un mot, Dosan préféra les laisser seuls. Lorelei avait redouté ce scénario c'était pourtant le meilleur. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle mette les choses au point avec Takeshi. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire dans la classe aussi préféra-t-elle attendre de trouver le bon moment.

- oOo -

Mais en plein après-midi, Lorelei n'avait toujours pas parlé à Takeshi. Et non seulement elle n'avait pas trouvé de bon moment mais en plus elle venait de se rappeler qu'après les cours, elle devait donner sa décision au coach Masafumi. Un vent de panique l'immergea et elle fut incapable de se concentrer de tout le cours. Dans sa tête, tout se bousculait : que devait-elle faire ? Si elle lui disait qu'elle avait oublié de réfléchir à la question, qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé un seul instant… il la virerait à coup sûr. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas certaine, avec ce qui s'était passé la semaine précédente, qu'il la garderait quand même. Elle se demanda ce qu'il en serait pour son équipe de football – allait-on lui retirer le poste ? Et son oncle ? Elle n'avait pas osé l'appeler et il ne l'avait pas fait non plus. Pourtant, il devait savoir pourquoi ses deux joueurs vedettes étaient absents sur le terrain.

Son esprit était si emballé et si torturé par tout ce qu'elle avait oublié de réfléchir, par tous ses problèmes qui d'un coup s'accumulaient dans sa tête, qu'elle se sentit vaciller.

« Professeur, Kitazume-san ne se sent pas bien ! » cria sa voisine en l'aidant à se redresser sur sa chaise.

Lorelei secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller et, plaçant une main sur le bras de sa sauveuse, elle lui signala qu'elle s'était reprise.

« Et bien, Melle Kitazume ? s'inquiéta le professeur en venant vers elle. Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

— Non, monsieur, répondit-elle en plaçant une main sur sa tête alourdie. Tout va bien.

— Hm, je préfère toutefois que vous alliez vérifier ça avec l'infirmière. »

Puis, se tournant vers Takeshi, il lui demanda de l'accompagner. Lorelei se sentit tressaillir et son ventre se contracta. Elle sentit son sang battre dans ses veines tandis que son cœur s'affolait. Elle regarda avec presque de l'effroi son ami acquiescer d'un visage sombre et se lever. Tout d'abord, elle n'arriva pas à bouger, ses yeux braqués sur lui et son esprit comprenant que le « bon moment » était enfin venu. Mais il lui semblait alors être devenu « le mauvais moment ». Alors que Takeshi se trouvait à côté d'elle, elle s'efforça de se lever et sortit de la pièce après lui. Dans le couloir, ils avancèrent au rythme lent de Lorelei. Elle se sentait terriblement alourdie comme si la gravité de la terre s'était intensifiée en quelques instants.

Elle devait parler, elle le savait, mais cette perspective lui faisait peur. Pourtant, elle avait déjà connu de violentes disputes avec Karl ou Genzô. Elle savait qu'il était toujours possible de réparer ses erreurs. Mais, dans cette situation, elle n'avait pas vraiment commis d'impair… en tout cas, elle ne comprenait toujours pas où pouvait être sa faute.

Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle dise quelque chose.

« Takeshi… à propos de ce qui s'est passé…

— Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Sa voix était froide et son ton brutal. Lorelei regarda son visage. Elle ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression. Elle sentit alors qu'il y aurait tout un gouffre à franchir pour l'atteindre. Bien qu'elle craignait sa réaction, elle se devait d'essayer.

« J'aimerais pourtant qu'on en parle, insista-t-elle.

— Pourquoi faire ? »

Le même ton brusque et glacial. Lorelei ne se laissa pas décourager.

« Parce que je ne veux pas perdre un ami. »

Tout d'abord, Takeshi ne prononça pas un mot. Son visage exprima un mélange de sentiments que Lorelei ne sut décrire correctement. Il semblait hésiter sur sa réponse, mais finalement son visage se durcit quand il déclara :

« C'est déjà fait. »

Lorelei encaissa le choc si brutalement qu'elle s'arrêta de marcher. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Sa voix tremblait.

Devant elle, Takeshi s'arrêta également, prit un temps et se retourna vers elle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et même si ses sourcils tremblaient, signe qu'il hésitait toujours, il lui répéta :

« C'est déjà fait. »

Lorelei détourna le regard, cachant son émotion.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle le regarda de nouveau, les sourcils froncés. « Je ne comprends pas du tout. Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'à cause de toi, j'ai perdu deux amis. »

On y était. Jusque-là, Lorelei s'était décidée à mettre son orgueil de côté et de s'excuser même si elle ne trouvait pas ses excuses justifiées. Cependant, à cet instant, après ce qu'il venait de dire, elle refusa finalement de céder. Elle ne s'excuserait pas d'un tord qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

« Ils ne sont pas morts, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

— C'est tout comme ! Je ne pardonnerai jamais à Kojiro d'avoir fait ça ! Et Kazuki refuse de m'adresser la parole. Parce que je suis _ton_ ami.

— C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ? »

Il parut mal à l'aise. « Non, mais…

— Mais… tu extrapoles tes propres sentiments sur ceux des autres et tu m'accuses encore de quelque chose dont je ne suis pas responsable !

— Si, tu l'es ! explosa-t-il. Si tu n'avais pas été là, ils n'auraient eu de raisons de se battre comme ça !

— Ben voyons ! C'est facile de m'accuser de tous les tords ! Mais t'y crois vraiment, toi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils se seraient battus de cette façon _JUSTE POUR UNE FILLE_ ? Tu les crois aussi bêtes que ça ? »

Takeshi détourna la tête, conscient qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Lorelei, qui avait perdu tout contrôle sur sa colère et sa frustration, continua de crier :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse au juste ? JE N'Y POUVAIS RIEN ! La seule fois où j'ai tenté d'arranger les choses parce que je ne voulais pas perdre ta confiance, ça a failli terminer en catastrophe ! Alors, tu dis que je ne suis plus ton amie à cause de ça ? TRÈS BIEN ! »

Elle claqua des talons en s'éloignant à grands pas. Elle ralentit cependant très vite sa course, soudain très fatiguée. Elle se rendit alors compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et les balaya en lâchant un juron. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps, quand elle se mettait à brailler avec émotion comme ce qu'elle venait de faire. Reprenant son souffle, elle termina son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, elle y resta une demi-heure où elle se reposa. L'infirmière lui demanda juste de boire un jus de fruit et de se tranquilliser. Il n'y avait rien de mystérieux à son malaise : elle était mentalement très agitée. Le basketball, le football, son avenir, son renvoi et ses relations… Tout cela se bousculait tellement dans sa tête qu'elle en était affaiblie physiquement. À peine calmée de son engueulade, elle dut s'efforcer à réfléchir sur le basketball – devenu alors sa priorité numéro un (elle refusait tout simplement de penser à Takeshi).

- oOo -

Que devait-elle faire ?

Cette question envahit tout son esprit sans qu'aucune once de réponse ne se forme. « Le basketball ou le football ? »

Toute sa vie, elle avait rêvé de jouer au football en professionnelle, avenir plutôt encore flou. Elle s'était rabattue sur le basketball, surtout parce qu'elle avait toujours eu de bonnes notes dans les cours de sport à cette activité. Pour être honnête, elle adorait ça, même si elle ne ressentait pas exactement la même chose que pour le football. Mais être sur un terrain de basketball, entourée de ses amies, avec la hargne de gagner, le ballon en main et être qui plus est meneuse dans l'équipe, tout cela était incroyable. Elle vivait des moments intenses et uniques. Comment pourrait-elle envisager de quitter cet univers qui l'avait aidé à tenir le coup, à ne pas se sentir trop lésée ? Sans compter que c'est principalement grâce au basketball qu'elle s'était fait de bons amis…

D'un autre côté, l'équipe toute récente de football, dont laquelle elle ne touchait pas de ballon, où elle était un coach plus que médiocre et où elle doutait de tout, c'était autre chose. Elle n'avait pas le ballon au pied et elle n'était pas sur le terrain mais elle se sentait animée d'une force nouvelle quand elle voyait les joueuses obéir à ses ordres et suivre ses stratégies. Lors du match, elle s'était sentie étrange mais heureuse. Elle avait eu la sensation de retrouver son univers d'antan, celui qu'elle avait quitté à regret et dont elle se targuait tant, jour après jour. Après avoir rencontré Kotaru, entraîné pour le plaisir les gamins du quartier et appliqué des méthodes pour rendre cohésive son équipe, elle s'était encore plus sentie motivée. Elle avait pris énormément de plaisir à voir les parties défiler. En quelque sorte, le lundi précédent, elle aussi avait mieux intégré l'équipe.

Mais cela ne la mènerait nulle part. Même si elle participait à des matchs et même si son équipe gagnait, quand elle rentrerait en Allemagne, cela ne ferait aucune différence pour elle.

Devait-elle abandonner le football ?

Pendant quelques instants, elle se fit à cette idée, se concentrant surtout sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter le basketball. Voyant pourtant que quelque chose ne la satisfaisait pas, elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus laisser tomber les filles. Après tout, c'était elle qui les avait poussées à garder espoir en leur démontrant qu'elle était capable, elle encore qui avait tout fait pour être acceptée par le jury et recevoir les droits d'occuper le poste de coach et responsable du club, elle encore qui les avait mené jusqu'à leur premier match… Peut-être que ça ne changerait rien pour son futur, mais pour les joueuses, cela faisait toute la différence. Elles comptaient sur elle pour les entraîner, pour être leur coach.

C'était encore plus unique que le basketball. Après tout, qui, à son âge, avait pris l'initiative d'entraîner une toute nouvelle équipe de football composée de filles ? Elle n'avait peut-être pas le ballon sous ses pieds mais elle apprenait beaucoup de choses. En se plaçant en temps que coach, elle n'était pas qu'observatrice. Elle avait tout le contrôle de la stratégie globale. C'était à elle de guider ses joueuses vers des pistes de progression. Elle faisait face à des responsabilités nouvelles, et ce défi était suffisamment grand pour l'interpeler. Qui pourrait ignorer une chance pareille ?

- oOo -

Le débat faisait rage dans sa tête. Quand elle retourna en classe, elle n'avait pas encore décidé. Il lui semblait impossible d'abandonner le basketball – c'était un sport où elle était au centre de l'action, où elle jouait avec ses amies proches, où elle se sentait libre – tout comme le football et toutes ses possibilités.

Les cours se terminèrent bien avant qu'elle ne puisse trancher. Bien que les évènements derniers fussent de taille à évincer tout autre problème, elle regretta de ne pas s'en être rappelée plus tôt. Elle aurait _du_ ne pas oublier – son coach ne lui pardonnerait pas cet écart et le jugerait comme un désintérêt, une nouvelle raison de la renvoyer.

Quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours, l'ensemble de la classe se leva en ordre, salua leur professeur et se précipita hors de la salle. Dans la cohue, Takeshi s'éclipsa san mot dire mais Lorelei avait décidé depuis leur unique et dernière confrontation qu'elle ne s'en soucierait plus.

Il avait décidé de couper les ponts sans même essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé ? Très bien. Elle était déçue de son attitude. Elle comprenait qu'il put être distant à cause de ce qui s'était passé mais la rayer de ses amis si radicalement, sans même essayer de lui parler… c'était plus que Lorelei n'acceptait de tolérer.

Alors qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas interférer dans leur histoire et donc de ne pas tenter de se séparer pour leur tenir compagnie, Chiaki et Dosan restèrent pour accompagner Lorelei jusqu'au club.

« On ne fait pas de favoritisme, rétorqua Dosan quand Lorelei leur fit remarquer que Takeshi pouvait mal prendre le fait qu'ils l'eussent attendu. On est dans le même club et tu es notre amie. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a décidé de ne pas se mêler de vos histoires en essayant vainement de rester avec au moins l'un de vous qu'on va également vous ignorer. Takeshi est parti parmi les premiers à être partis de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait espéré qu'on vienne avec lui !

— À ce propos… tout à l'heure, on a eu une, euh, discussion, lui et moi…

— Et ça a mal tourné, devina Chiaki.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, soupira Lorelei. Il m'a clairement affirmé qu'il ne voulait plus du tout avoir affaire à moi. Il ne veut même pas essayer d'en parler. Pour lui, je ne suis plus du tout son amie.

— Quel bêta ! désespéra Chiaki.

— On a essayé de le raisonner, en vain, expliqua Dosan. Je crois qu'il ne se calmera pas avant que les deux exclus ne reviennent… Ils sont renvoyés jusqu'à quand ?

— La semaine prochaine, si je m'en rappelle bien, répondit Lorelei.

— Super ! s'exclama Chiaki avec sarcasme. On va passer une bien chouette semaine dîtes donc !

— Dîtes, justement, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, vous, de ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit Lorelei. Je veux dire… Vous pensez aussi que je suis responsable ?

— Quelle idée ! répliqua aussitôt Dosan.

— Ce serait stupide, commenta Chiaki en secouant la tête. Tu n'as en rien pu prévoir une telle réaction de la part de Kojiro. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il a juste pété les plombs…

— Si seulement Takeshi pouvait comprendre ça…

— Takeshi est impossible pour le moment, affirma Chiaki. Tant que Kazuki ne sera pas revenu et les choses un peu calmées, il ne décolèrera pas. »

Lorelei poussa un profond soupir. Tout cela ne la rassura pas. Combien de temps devra-t-elle attendre avant de pouvoir espérer regagner son amitié et sa confiance ?

Bien plus tôt qu'elle ne le voulut, ils arrivèrent dans le gymnase. Là, elle laissa ses amis pour se diriger vers le stade sans prendre le temps de se changer. Elle ignorait encore ce qu'elle devait faire mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et toqua. La voix forte et grave de son coach retentit et elle entra.

Elle referma la porte et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner pour faire face à Mrs Masafumi. Celui-ci était assis sur sa chaise, légèrement penché en arrière, et la regardait avec gravité. Lorelei resta tout d'abord silencieuse, l'impression que sa voix essayait de fuir au tréfonds de sa gorge. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, plus pour se donner contenance que par réelle nécessité, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bonjour Coach…

— Bonjour, répondit-il d'un ton sec. Tu t'es décidée ? »

C'était le moment, celui où elle devait absolument se décider. Elle réfléchit à toute allure, tentant de trouver enfin sa réponse. Plus elle tentait d'accélérer ses réflexions et moins les pensées ne lui parvenaient. C'était comme si un trou noir béant avait surgi dans sa tête pour l'empêcher de réfléchir. Son coach s'impatienta :

« Dois-je comprendre que tu n'as pas fait ton choix ?

— Je… J'ai essayé mais…

— Tu as _essayé _? répéta-t-il avec irritation. Je ne t'ai pas demandé la lune ! Juste de faire un _choix_.

— Je le sais bien ! Mais j'ai beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, je n'arrive pas à faire un choix… J'aime énormément jouer au basketball. Jouer dans cette équipe est plus qu'un plaisir et je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de me priver de ce sport. Mais, le football, c'est… »

Elle s'interrompit brièvement, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

« C'est toute ma vie. C'est ce que je veux faire plus tard, c'est vers quoi je m'oriente.

— Il n'y a pas d'avenir ici pour une footballeuse, remarqua le coach, dont la colère mal contenue faisait vibrer la voix.

— J'en suis consciente… Tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est que je reviendrai tôt ou tard en Allemagne et que je ferai tout pour intégrer là-bas un club. En attendant, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose, de coacher l'équipe. J'ai gagné la confiance des joueuses et je leur ai promis de les aider. Je ne veux pas les décevoir à présent, pas plus que je ne tolèrerai de me décevoir moi-même. »

Masafumi se redressa sur sa chaise sans la quitter des yeux.

« Tu vois bien que tu as pris ta décision, déclara-t-il en fin de compte.

— Au contraire, coach, je n'ai pas…

— Tu aimes le basketball mais le football est _"toute ta vie"_, cela me semble tout à fait clair. »

Lorelei ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi répondre. Une boule se forma dans son estomac, voyant se profiler l'issue fatale de cet entretien.

« Alors, voilà qui est décidé, dorénavant tu ne fais plus partie de l'équipe de basketball, asséna son coach. Bonne chance pour l'équipe de football, tu vas en avoir besoin vues les performances actuelles. »

C'était le moment de prendre congé mais Lorelei ne bougea pas, n'intégrant pas encore l'idée qu'elle venait d'être congédiée non seulement du bureau mais aussi de l'équipe. Elle garda ses yeux rivés sur son coach qui ne broncha pas. Il retourna à sa paperasse – des formations d'équipe adverse pour la plupart – et l'ignora éperdument. Son visage exprimait cependant une profonde colère. Comprenant qu'il ne rajouterait plus rien, Lorelei recula lentement et finit par sortir.

Les filles avaient terminé de se changer et commençaient à s'échauffer. C'était devenu une habitude d'entamer l'entraînement quand leur coach traînait. En la voyant, Chiaki et Kiyo se détachèrent du reste du groupe pour la rejoindre.

« Alors ? demanda Kiyo en arrivant.

— C'est terminé, lâcha Lorelei dans un souffle. Je quitte l'équipe.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Chiaki. Alors, c'est ce que tu as décidé ?

— Non… Oui… Pas exactement, » bafouilla Lorelei en s'embrouillant.

Le coach sortit de son bureau à ce moment et Lorelei ne put continuer. Elle déclara qu'elle leur parlerait plus tard et quitta le gymnase, le cœur lourd. À présent, elle avait deux heures à tuer avant de retrouver les joueuses du football et elle allait surtout se morfondre sur le basketball. Pourtant, quelque part, elle sentait presque du soulagement.

Elle traversa le complexe et arriva vers la sortie où se trouvait le terrain de football. Son oncle dut la remarquer car il se dirigea vers elle. Elle vint vers lui.

« Salut, dit-elle sans grand enthousiaste. Tu n'es pas venu mardi dernier.

— J'ai eu un empêchement, répondit-il rapidement. J'ai aussi eu vent de ce qui s'est passé.

— Qui n'est pas au courant ? » marmonna-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Son oncle ignora sa remarque.

« J'ai été très déçu d'entendre dire que tu avais été mêlée à cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

— Tu veux dire est-ce que j'ai poussé Kojiro à se jeter à la gorge de Kazuki ? Je te laisse deviner la réponse…

— Pas de ça avec moi, veux-tu ! s'impatienta-t-il. Je voudrais juste comprendre comment une telle chose a pu se produire ! À cause de cette histoire, j'ai deux éléments fondamentaux en moins dans l'équipe alors que nous sommes en pleines qualifications !

— Je suis désolée si ça perturbe tes plans pour l'équipe de football, mais je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible. Ce n'est pas de ma faute…

— Alors explique-moi : comment et pourquoi c'est arrivé ?

— Je discutais avec Kazuki et ça n'a pas plu à Kojiro… Ah, si tu ne le sais pas, je sors… sortais avec Kojiro.

— C'est tout ? »

Il ne la crut pas lorsqu'elle acquiesça et lui demanda plusieurs fois de d'étayer sa réponse. Au bout du compte, le scepticisme ne le quitta pas.

« Je les connais assez bien et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils en soient venus là pour si peu…

— Merci bien, » s'indigna faussement Lorelei.

Makoto la fusilla du regard, peu désireux de subir ses humeurs.

« J'ai réussi à convaincre l'administration de ne pas te retirer les commandes de l'équipe de football féminine en attendant qu'on engage un professionnel du milieu.

— Ils se sont enfin décidés à chercher un vrai coach ? »

Il opina avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le terrain de football et d'affirmer qu'il devait y retourner. Il confirma sa présence le lendemain soir pour le dîner et repartit, laissant Lorelei seule avec ses pensées. Si, finalement, l'école engageait quelqu'un, elle se retrouverait définitivement sans club. Elle doutait que Masafumi accepte de la réintégrer malgré tout. Que ferait-elle dans ce cas ?

- oOo -

Peu avant que l'entraînement de football ne commence, Lorelei reçut un message de Kotaru. Durant toute la journée, il lui avait envoyé quelques mails, la plupart sans grand intérêt mais qui l'avait toutefois fait sourire. Ce dernier affirmait simplement : « _Enfin libre ! :)_ », bien sûr, il faisait référence à ses cours qui se terminaient. Il rajouta une petite allusion au basketball et Lorelei hésita avant de répondre : « _Je ne fais plus de basketball… le coach m'a congédié. »_.

« _Ouch… :( Si tu veux, on peut se retrouver et se défouler sur un autre ballon rond après ton entraînement, qu'en dis-tu ?_ »

Lorelei sourit et répondit que sa mère n'accepterait pas de la voir rentrer encore plus tard. Néanmoins, comme elle savait d'avance que les filles seraient heureuses d'avancer l'heure de la séance, elle proposa de le remettre au lendemain. Quand les filles arrivèrent, certaines parmi les plus curieuses et les plus directes osèrent l'interroger sur les évènements de mardi dernier. Lorelei prit sur elle pour essayer de répondre sans s'emporter. Une fois qu'elle jugea avoir dit assez, elle tût le reste de leurs questions et les envoya se changer.

Avant l'entraînement, elle donna les nouveaux horaires, ce qui fit plaisir à toutes les joueuses. Puis elles discutèrent sur comment elles allaient s'y prendre pour les entraînements à venir et décidèrent de s'organiser régulièrement d'autres jeux. Au bout du compte, Lorelei fut ravie d'être enfin satisfaite de quelque chose dans cette journée : la séance se termina en beauté dans une ambiance plus que conviviale.

À la maison, elle retrouva le sourire de sa mère et le silence méprisant de son père. Elle se demanda comment elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle ne jouerait plus dans l'équipe de basketball. Lorelei n'était pas certaine de sa réaction et pourtant, elle n'appréhendait pas autant de le lui dire. Il avait déjà encaissé qu'elle reprenne et se destine pour le football, il devait se douter qu'elle finirait tôt ou tard par arrêter le basketball. Pourtant, elle ne jugea pas le moment opportun pour le lui dire – elle avait déjà passé une très sale journée – et décida de le reporter au lendemain.

- oOo -

Le lendemain, justement, elle entreprit de passer sa journée autrement. Elle avait bien compris en se disputant avec Takeshi et en discutant avec ses amis qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer une réconciliation prochaine. Elle n'essaya donc pas de l'aborder et salua ses amis quand ils arrivèrent. Ceux-ci avaient décidé de ne pas essayer de faire un choix entre eux et ne restèrent donc pas discuter avec eux cela ne les empêchait toutefois pas de les saluer et de leur parler s'ils se retrouvaient seuls avec l'un d'eux. À midi, elle déjeuna avec Kiyo et ses amis. Elle se concentra en cours et le soir elle partit directement à l'ancien complexe. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en se rappelant qu'elle ne jouerait plus avec ses amies et donc ne les accompagnerait plus jusqu'au gymnase.

La séance de football se révéla positive : enthousiastes à l'idée de jouer plus tôt, directement après les cours, les filles y mirent beaucoup de volonté et l'équipe commença à se former. Lorelei était satisfaite de constater qu'elles s'étaient entraînées même en son absence et que leur entente était bien meilleure qu'au début. Elle voyait ainsi des filles de terminale se mettre en duo avec des secondes ou des premières plutôt que de jouer seulement entre elles.

Le moment qu'elle préféra cependant de sa journée fut celui où elle retrouva Kotaru. Bien que démarrant autour d'un duel, ils discutèrent beaucoup ce soir-là et Lorelei se surprit à se confier à lui. En fait, cela ne lui avait pas demandé beaucoup d'effort. Parler avec Kotaru se révélait si naturel et si facile qu'elle ne se rappelait plus ensuite comment elle en était venue à lui en dire autant sur elle. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de demander à une tierce personne qui avait connue les trois concernés pour lui donner son avis.

« Tu sais, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, lui dit-il quand elle eut terminé. Kojiro est une personne très encombrante. Pas toujours volontairement, c'est vrai… mais inexorablement il étouffe ceux qui le côtoient. Malgré un caractère de cochon, un entêtement sans borgne et un égoïsme rageant, on ne peut pas non plus nier que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Si tu connais son histoire personnelle un peu, tu sais qu'il a vécu des moments très durs et que, cependant, il a toujours su faire face avec une maturité surprenante. Au fond, si on songe à tout ce qu'il a fait pour sa famille, c'est quelqu'un de très généreux. En plus, il est talentueux, bien plus que tous ceux qui ont joué à la Toho et qui y sont encore. Le problème, c'est que, du coup, il fait de l'ombre aux autres joueurs. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, bien sûr… Mais quand on joue avec lui, ça finit par peser lourd. On aura beau tout donner dans un match, les gens ne retiennent que sa prestation. C'est comme si à lui seul, il occupait tous les postes et que toutes les passes décisives, toutes les actions défensives sont de son unique du. En somme, les autres n'existent pas, non seulement pour le public mais aussi pour les journalistes, les sélectionneurs et même le coach. Je ne dis pas que ton oncle fait du favoritisme, rajouta-t-il en la voyant prête à défendre Makoto. Mais qu'inconsciemment, il ne lui vient pas à l'esprit de ne pas mettre Kojiro au cœur de toutes les actions. Tu as peut-être déjà connu ce genre de situation et si c'est le cas, tu peux alors comprendre comment c'est d'être toujours dans l'ombre de quelqu'un, malgré tous nos efforts pour le supplanter. »

Lorelei acquiesça. Pendant longtemps, elle avait été complexée par le succès de l'équipe masculine. Ce n'était pas exactement la même chose car son problème venait aussi du sexisme de ce milieu, mais malgré tout, bien souvent, elle avait rêvé d'être un garçon et de pouvoir vivre la même chose au même degré. Les filles avaient beau pouvoir s'inscrire à des clubs professionnels et participer à des championnats internationaux et même à une Coupe du Monde féminin, ce n'était pas pareil. Cela n'avait pas la même intensité, la même importance, le même impact. Elle était jalouse de l'intérêt qu'attirait le football masculin. Combien de personnes, même en Occident, connaissait l'existence de championnats internationaux de football féminin ? Combien encore s'y intéresseraient-ils ? Bien trop peu, vis-à-vis du football masculin qui faisait presque l'unanimité.

Elle se rappelait encore de sa déception en voyant le stade à moitié désert lors de la demi-finale, tout ça parce que la finale du championnat masculin avait eu lieu le même jour et à la même heure dans une ville voisine. Elle se souvenait aussi très bien des moqueries et les remarques désobligeantes quand on apprenait qu'elle faisait du football et qu'elle se destinait à un avenir professionnel dans le milieu.

« Oui, dit-elle finalement. Je connais ça.

— Alors imagine ce que doit ressentir Kazuki chaque jour quand alors qu'il donne le meilleur de lui-même, Kojiro finit toujours par l'emporter, conclut-il. Tu ne peux pas le savoir mais, même si nous sommes tous conscients du travail fourni par Kojiro, des multiples raisons qui font de lui le joueur exceptionnel qu'il est, c'est un joueur qui donne toujours l'impression de ne pas se fouler pour réussir aussi bien. On le voit s'entraîner autant que nous mais il a cette attitude, positive si on prend du recul, qui fait que toutes ses réussites semblent trop faciles alors qu'à côté on fait des pieds et des mains pour seulement le rattraper.

— Je pense comprendre ce sentiment, affirma Lorelei. Mais en quoi ça a-t-il un rapport avec moi ?

— Tu fais partie de ces choses que Kojiro a obtenues _facilement_ – et ne te méprends pas ! rajouta-t-il aussitôt alors qu'elle allait s'offusquer. Je n'induis pas que tu es une fille facile ou quoi que ce soit… Mais, pour Kazuki, ça a du paraître une nouvelle fois injuste que Kojiro obtienne ce qu'il veut alors que lui n'a même pas eu la chance d'essayer.

— Hm. »

Lorelei n'était pas tout à fait convaincue par l'argument, surtout parce qu'elle était froissée d'être considérée comme une acquisition facile, mais elle devait admettre que ça avait du sens. Si Kazuki souffrait déjà du succès de son coéquipier, le fait qu'il réussisse en amour devait être encore plus frustrant, surtout s'il avait _hypothétiquement_ eu un vrai béguin pour elle – pouvait-elle parler de coup de foudre ? Cette idée seule lui semblait surnaturelle.

« Tu penses que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Il prit le temps d'y réfléchir avant de répondre que rien de ce qu'elle ferait ne réparerait les tords qu'ils s'étaient causés mutuellement.

« Après, je parle beaucoup… mais je n'étais pas si proche d'eux, reprit-il. Pas du tout même. Mais je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai moi aussi été dans l'ombre de Kojiro jusqu'à ce que je décide de quitter l'équipe, ce dont je suis à moitié fier… »

Il grimaça et se gratta la tête. Par la suite, ils continuèrent à discuter longtemps jusqu'à ce que Lorelei juge l'heure tardive et qu'elle rentre chez elle, plus sereine.

Ce soir-là, elle avait décidé également d'annoncer à son père sa désinscription au basketball. Ce ne fut pas une chose facile mais néanmoins moins difficile que de lui dire qu'elle avait reprit le football. Il devait sûrement s'y attendre.

Il accusa la nouvelle et hocha la tête simplement quand elle lâcha la bombe. S'en suivit un long silence terrible dans lequel Lorelei ne cessa de se demander s'il allait éclater en colère ou continuer de l'ignorer froidement.

Après quelques minutes, il s'agita de nouveau et poussa un profond soupire en agitant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? lâcha-t-il. C'est ta décision et tu sais ce que j'en pense. À présent, assume les conséquences. …Et les regrets, rajouta-t-il en se levant pour quitter la pièce. Allons manger à présent. »

À table, le début du repas se déroula en silence mais sa mère, à son habitude, le rompit en lançant un sujet de conversation au hasard, assez vaste cependant pour concerner et son mari et sa fille. Son astuce fonctionna car ce dernier répondit comme si de rien n'était, ce qui poussa Lorelei à suivre le mouvement. Très vite, l'atmosphère redevint comme avant, plus détendue, bien qu'une certaine gêne persiste encore.

Plus tard, le soir, son père tapa à sa porte et lui rendit ses affaires, jugeant qu'elle avait été assez punie. Elle attendit qu'il reparte, et surtout qu'il arrête son sermon, pour allumer son portable. Il y avait des tonnes d'appels et plusieurs mails en attente. Chiaki, Dosan et Ine avaient appelé au moins trois fois chacun, Kotaru deux fois, et le reste provenait tous de Kojiro. C'était la même chose pour ses mails. Elle trouva des messages de ses amis qui s'inquiétaient pour elle – et donc, qu'elle n'avait plus à répondre, les ayant vus au lycée –, de Kotaru qu'elle venait de voir, et, encore une fois, de Kojiro. Elle observa son nom défiler sur son écran sans ouvrir un seul message. Soudain, une colère froide gronda en elle. Des pensées et émotions contraires envahirent son esprit. D'un côté, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir entraînée là-dedans pour des raisons qui ne la regardaient pas le moins du monde. D'un autre, elle savait que, quelque part, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute… Mais cette dernière pensée n'était pas bien forte. Quoique fussent ses raisons, son acte était démesuré et le garçon qu'elle avait vu alors lui déplaisait très fortement.

Elle ferma le clapet de son portable et le posa brutalement sur sa table. Deux minutes plus tard, elle le récupéra en poussant un soupire énervé, comme si on la forçait à reprendre son portable. Elle fit défiler les messages et les ouvrit un par un. Ils contenaient tous soit des excuses soit des demandes pour qu'elle le rappelle et qu'ils se voient. Plus les messages défilaient et moins de mots ils contenaient. Le dernier se cantonnait même à un « OK » résigné. Visiblement, il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne le recontacterait pas. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le choix de l'ignorer.

Cette fois, elle referma son portable et s'installa confortablement sur son lit. Elle aurait bien assez de temps, plus tard, pour se confronter à lui.

- oOo -

Le reste de la semaine se déroula tranquillement. Plus les jours passaient et plus Lorelei trouvait que la cohésion de son équipe se renforçait. À présent, les entraînements se faisaient dans la bonne humeur et les filles se révélaient toutes très motivées. Bientôt, Lorelei réfléchit à un prochain match. Elle avait déjà contacté plusieurs autres équipes à ce sujet et devait à présent les relancer.

Le weekend arriva et elle retrouva d'abord Chiaki, Kiyo et Ine le samedi pour faire les magasins ensemble, puis Kotaru le reste du temps pour s'amuser avec les gamins du quartier au football.

Et lundi arriva forcément. Les élèves s'amassaient dans l'entrée et la cour avant de l'école, attendant de voir l'arrivée de leurs héros. C'était le jour où les deux footballeurs congédiés étaient autorisés à revenir au lycée.

Lorelei se pointa quelques minutes avant les deux garçons, aussi se retrouva-t-elle mêlée à la foule qui, en la reconnaissant, n'hésita pas à lui faire part de leurs diverses pensées, lui faisant ainsi comprendre à quel point elle n'était pas appréciée. Bien sûr, l'Allemande n'avait que faire des ragots et autres rumeurs négatives à son sujet : ils finiront par s'étouffer au fil du temps. Elle était par contre plus concernée quant à ce qui suivrait le retour de Kojiro et de Kazuki. Tous ceux avec qui elle avait parlé avaient répété à peu près la même chose : Takeshi ne décolèrerait pas tant que ses amis ne reviendraient pas à la normale. Mais allaient-ils pouvoir effacer leurs différents ? Lui pardonnerait-il quand même ? Toutes ces questions la taraudaient, aussi ne fut-elle pas tout à fait gênée par le flot de remarques désobligeantes que certaines et certains glissaient à son passage. Elle arriva à sa classe pratiquement déserte, à l'exception de quelques élèves, dont Takeshi. Celui-ci, contrairement à toute la semaine précédente, leva la tête et la regarda. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, Lorelei se demanda s'il comptait lui parler. Elle ne se trompa pas : aussitôt, il se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on discute ? »

Sa voix laissait percer son appréhension mais, au moins, elle n'était pas aussi glaciale et tranchante qu'auparavant. Lorelei acquiesça et le suivit hors de la salle. Ils se trouvèrent un couloir tranquille et s'y posèrent. Takeshi s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole en premier :

« Je voulais m'excuser. » Il leva les yeux pour la regarder et voir sa réaction. Lorelei attendait simplement qu'il continue. « Je sais que ce n'était pas de ta faute, pas vraiment en tout cas, mais j'étais en colère… Ce sont mes amis et je ne comprenais pas ce qui leur arrivait. J'ai mal réagi en te prenant pour coupable. Je m'excuse d'avoir été si con avec toi.

— Je suis rassurée… avoua Lorelei en soufflant, relâchant toute la tension qu'elle avait ressenti. J'avais peur que tu ne me pardonnerais pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

— J'ai parlé à Kazuki la semaine dernière, expliqua Takeshi. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute… Il m'a parlé des vraies raisons de leur dispute.

— Ah bon ? »

Bien que très curieuse, Lorelei n'osait pas demander de but-en-blanc si les hypothèses de Kotaru étaient exactes. Takeshi se contenta d'ailleurs d'acquiescer.

Puis, la cloche sonna et ils retournèrent en cours. En classe, Chiaki, Dosan et Ine accueillirent leur réconciliation avec soulagement.

Plus tard dans la journée, Lorelei croisa d'abord Kazuki puis Kojiro. Kazuki s'arrêta pour lui parler. Il semblait embarrassé et chercha ses mots. Il s'excusa plusieurs fois de l'avoir entraînée dans cette embrouille. Il expliqua vaguement qu'il avait confondu ses sentiments pour elle avec le ressentiment pour Kojiro et qu'en contrepartie, il ferait tout pour se rattraper. Elle essaya de le convaincre de ne pas le faire sans pouvoir vraiment s'en assurer.

Kojiro l'attrapa au bras et la tira dans un coin tranquille. D'abord surprise, elle se détacha sitôt qu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait. Fâchée de cette façon de faire, elle le regarda avec rancœur.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ? demanda-t-il de but-en-blanc. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois et envoyé plusieurs mails.

— Je n'avais pas mon portable jusqu'à hier soir, expliqua Lorelei froidement. Mon père me l'a confisqué, de même que mon ordinateur. Tu dois deviner pour quelles raisons. »

Sa remarque et sa façon de parler le piqua au vif mais il se contint en prenant une profonde respiration.

« J'aurais voulu m'expliquer, dit-il.

— Je l'ai compris dans tes messages, répliqua-t-elle. Mais là, tu vois, je n'ai pas très envie d'entendre tes explications.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par là ? la questionna-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris ce jour-là mais, malgré toutes les raisons que tu pourrais me donner, je refuse de rester avec quelqu'un qui a de tels problèmes de contrôle.

— Attends, tu ignores tout de…

— Et je ne veux pas le savoir, d'accord ? le coupa-t-elle. Je suis désolée, Kojiro, mais je préfère m'éloigner de tout ennui supplémentaire. J'ai eu ma dose ces dernières semaines. »

Elle fit mine de vouloir partir. Il s'avança pour la retenir. « Attends…

— Non, Kojiro ! l'interrompit-elle en levant les bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. C'est inutile. Je ne veux plus avoir de problèmes…

— Laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer.

— Tu ne veux donc rien entendre ? s'impatienta-t-elle. Il n'y a plus rien à expliquer. C'est terminé. »


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

**La nouvelle**

**K**ojiro n'essaya plus de lui parler. Il lui envoya un dernier message dans lequel il lui reprochait de ne pas lui avoir laissé la possibilité de s'expliquer mais qu'il accèderait à sa requête et prenait donc leur histoire pour terminée. Et c'était tout.

Lorelei passa le reste de sa soirée à ruminer. Rompre tous liens était ce qu'elle avait décidé après beaucoup de réflexions et d'hésitations, malgré tout, elle ne se sentait pas pour autant mieux. Elle ne se sentait pas soulagée ou satisfaite. Après tout, les quelques semaines où ils étaient sortis ensemble lui avaient plu. Elle s'était attachée à lui et elle devait tirer un trait sur leur histoire, elle aussi.

Le fait cependant que Takeshi lui reparle, même si l'ambiance était encore un peu tendue, l'aidait à ne pas sombrer dans la déception. Elle était contente d'avoir retrouvé un bon ami et loyal, de même qu'elle était soulagée de voir que Kazuki ne l'embêterait plus avec son béguin.

En fin de semaine, elle reçut deux nouvelles qui termina de lui faire oublier sa rupture avec Kojiro. La première survint le vendredi après-midi. Un appel sur son portable lui apprit que l'équipe de Tôkyô Est, un club de football féminin évoluant depuis une année, acceptait d'organiser une rencontre entre les deux équipes. Cette nouvelle enthousiasma non seulement Lorelei mais également toute l'équipe et même les quelques supporters qui s'étaient assemblés pour leur organiser une sorte de « fan club ». Ils se composaient essentiellement des amis des joueuses mais leur présence avait amélioré l'humeur générale des footballeuses, ravie d'être ainsi encouragées.

La seconde nouvelle arriva le surlendemain soir. Le dimanche était le seul jour de la semaine où Mrs Kitazume ne travaillait pas. Pourtant, il passa toute la journée enfermé dans son bureau à passer de nombreux coups de téléphone. En plein milieu d'après-midi, alors que Lorelei s'apprêtait à rejoindre Kotaru sur le terrain improvisé où les enfants du quartier jouaient, son père l'appela dans le salon. Intriguée et un peu inquiète du sujet qu'ils allaient aborder, elle entra dans la grande pièce et trouva ses parents installés sur les canapés. Ils l'invitèrent à s'asseoir et sa mère lui servit une tasse de thé.

« Lorelei, entama son père d'une voix grave. J'ai une nouvelle très importante à t'annoncer. Je sais que tu as toujours regretté d'être venue au Japon et d'avoir quitté l'Allemagne il y a plus d'un an de cela. À cause de mon emploi, ta mère et toi aviez du abandonner non seulement vos familles et amis mais aussi vos rêves ou travail, pour ce qui est de ta mère. J'ai finalement compris à quel point cela avait été dur pour toi et à quel point je m'étais trompé en espérant que tu finirais par te reconvertir au basketball… Aussi, ta mère et moi avions réfléchi à une alternative. Nous sommes conscients que dans le Japon, tu n'as aucun avenir professionnel dans le football. »

Lorelei regarda son père avec intensité, ne sachant pas si elle devait appréhender ou espérer d'entendre la suite. Son ventre se contracta et sa respiration se coupa. Qu'allait-il dire ?

« Aussi, nous avons conclu que la meilleure solution serait que tu puisses réintégrer ton club de football à Hambourg…

— Tu veux dire… qu'on rentrerait en Allemagne ? » s'exclama-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

Il lui sembla qu'un feu d'artifice éclatait dans sa tête. Une joie exaltante parcourut tout son corps, la faisant frémir. Elle osait à peine y croire.

« Pas exactement. »

Lorelei sentit la joie tomber d'un coup.

« Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

— Je n'ai pas pu demander ma mutation en Allemagne, expliqua-t-il. Aussi, je ne pourrais pas revenir là-bas.

— Dans ce cas, comment… ?

— Laisse-moi donc terminer de t'expliquer ce qu'il en est sans m'interrompre, lui reprocha-t-il. Je ne vais pas retourner en Allemagne mais ta tante Adelaïde accepte de te prendre avec elle.

— Je repartirai seule ?

— Oui, acquiesça son père. Si nous arrivons à bien nous organiser. Tu pourrais y être pour la rentrée de Septembre. »

Lorelei se sentit refroidie. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle rentrerait après le lycée, quitte à s'éloigner autant de ses parents, mais elle avait alors un an et demi devant elle. Là, elle devait se faire à l'idée de les quitter d'ici quelques mois, ce qui lui paraissait bien trop tôt.

« Nous avons déjà contacté ton ancien lycée et ton ancien club de football, grâce encore à l'aide de ton oncle Makoto, continua son père.

— Nous attendons encore les réponses de l'école et du club, précisa sa mère. Mais nous sommes confiants que, dans l'un comme dans l'autre, tu as de fortes chances d'être acceptée.

— Il reste encore pas mal de détails à régler, cependant, reprit Mrs Kitazume. Mais, tout d'abord, nous voulons nous assurer que c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites.

— Et comment ! s'exclama Lorelei qui s'étonna encore qu'on puisse en douter. Revenir en Allemagne… jouer au football… Comment pourrais-je hésiter ? »

- oOo –

« C'est formidable ! Mes félicitations ! »

Lorelei gloussa. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison, elle n'arrêtait pas de rire et de sourire avec euphorie. Elle était surexcitée par la bonne nouvelle et était allée aussitôt l'annoncer à Kotaru. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant : son rêve allait se réaliser. Elle allait rentrer en Allemagne et avoir toutes ses chances de réintégrer son ancien club de football. Bien sûr, il fallait encore attendre la réponse de son club mais elle avait bon espoir. Comme Makoto avait du le répéter à son père, elle avait longtemps fait partie des meilleurs éléments de l'équipe d'Hambourg. Étant partie pour des raisons familiales, le club prendrait sûrement en compte ses performances sur le terrain et les trois coupes qu'elle avait ramené quand elle était capitaine.

Une autre raison la rendait aussi heureuse : l'implication de son père dans ce revirement. Elle se doutait que sa mère était derrière tout cela mais rien n'aurait été possible s'il n'avait pas finalement abdiqué. Le fait qu'il l'envoie si loin de sa famille pour tenter sa chance dans un milieu si peu favorable au sexe féminin montrait à quel point, cependant, il croyait en elle. Son soutien comptait énormément pour elle. Si elle avait fait sans jusque-là, l'avoir à présent changeait tout.

« On devrait fêter ça ! lança Kotaru. Organisons une fête !

— Il faut encore que je l'annonce à mes amis, dit-elle en riant.

— Je suis le premier à le savoir ? Quel honneur ! »

Il fit une pirouette grotesque avant de se rasseoir.

« Sérieux, on doit fêter ça ! reprit Kotaru. Au plus vite !

— Rien n'est encore tout à fait sûr, rappela-t-elle avec prudence. Je m'emporte peut-être pour rien…

— Tes parents ne t'auraient sans doute pas informé s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs du résultat, répliqua-t-il.

— Peut-être, admit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais je préfère me calmer un peu… des fois que ça foire quand même.

— Fausse pessimiste, l'accusa-t-il. Tu fais juste semblant.

— C'est pas faux. »

Elle éclata de rire. Même si elle devrait se modérer, elle était juste trop heureuse pour calmer si vite son excitation. Comment ignorer une telle occasion ?

« Bon, ça mérite au moins qu'on trinque !

— Je n'ai pas le droit d'acheter de l'alcool, rappela Lorelei en rigolant. Je n'ai pas encore l'âge.

— On n'est pas forcément obligé de le préciser… » glissa-t-il.

Lorelei avait grandi très vite. Il arrivait que des personnes inattentives confondent son âge et la prennent pour quelqu'un de plus âgé. Elle n'eut toutefois pas le besoin de se cacher. Kotaru la laissa de préférence hors du magasin et ressortit cinq minutes plus tard avec deux bières dans un sac.

L'Allemande grimaça : ses amies avaient une fois essayé de la faire boire, plus par goût du jeu que pour autre chose, et elle avait peu apprécié l'expérience. Le goût dans sa bouche ne lui avait pas plu et elle avait senti sa tête qui tournait dès qu'elle avait terminé la bière. Quelques plaisanteries étaient restées après ça mais Lorelei ne s'en souciait pas. Ce n'avait été que la première et seule fois où elle avait bu une bouteille entière, même si ce n'avait été que de la bière.

« Allons s'installer quelque part… Le parc derrière chez toi ?

— Je préfèrerai éviter qu'on me voie une bière à la main, grimaça-t-elle. Mes parents n'apprécieraient sûrement pas.

— Dans ce cas, on a qu'à aller chez moi, suggéra-t-il. C'est à cinq minutes d'ici. »

Malgré quelques réticences, Lorelei accepta l'alternative. Ils s'y rendirent et arrivèrent bien vite devant une résidence de huit étages. Kotaru la guida jusqu'au cinquième et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. À l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent un large salon très agréable, avec des couleurs chaudes telles que le jaune au mur et le rouge des canapés, coupés par le blanc des meubles et des étagères.

« Je suis rentré, » annonça Kotaru en retirant ses chaussures.

Il tendit une paire de chaussons à Lorelei et se chaussa lui-même d'une paire. Une femme d'âge mûr arriva à ce moment et remarqua tout de suite la présence de l'Allemande. D'abord surprise, elle lui adressa toutefois un sourire aimable.

« Et bien, tu ne me présentes pas ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Kotaru.

— Si, évidemment, répondit celui-ci. Voici Lorelei Kitazume. Lorelei, je te présente ma tante, Ayumi Obayashi.

— Enchantée Lorelei, l'accueillit chaleureusement la femme. Kotaru m'a parlé de toi. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, madame. »

Les yeux de la tante se posèrent sur le sachet que Kotaru n'essaya même pas de cacher. Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec réprobation.

« Kotaru, tu as acheté des bières ?

— Oui, répondit son neveu avec une franche sincérité qui étonna Lorelei. Nous avons quelque chose à fêter et j'ai acheté des bières pour l'occasion.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir approuver…

— Ma tante, ce n'est pas bien grave. Juste une petite bière, ça ne fait pas de mal !

— Quand bien même, si je me souviens bien de ce que tu m'as raconté, Lorelei est encore mineure, rétorqua sa tante.

— Je ne vais pas la saouler quand même ! soupira Kotaru. Allez, fais un effort et sois cool… s'il te plait ? »

Elle finit par accepter de fermer les yeux et retourna à ses affaires. « Elle fait ça juste pour la forme, souffla Kotaru à Lorelei. En vérité, elle s'en moque comme d'une guigne. C'est ce qu'il y a de génial avec elle. »

Il la guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorelei y découvrit un univers typiquement masculin, aux tons très sobres comparés au salon, avec des tonnes de cédés éparpillés sur son bureau, près de son poste, une télévision avec une console récente et des jeux débordants de leur étagère, des magasines masculins mal cachés… mais, comparé à la chambre de Karl-Heinz toujours en fouillis, celle de Kotaru était relativement bien rangée. Kotaru posa les bières sur le sol et tira ses rideaux, laissant le soleil éclairer sa chambre.

« Installe-toi, lui dit-il en tirant la chaise de son bureau. Sur le lit ou là, peu importe. »

Mais Lorelei s'était intéressée au contenu de sa bibliothèque dont elle tira un petit livre qui se révéla être un tome d'un manga. Elle n'avait encore feuilleté que quelques shojos de ses amis, n'étant pas très fan à la base de bédés, mais le volume qu'elle avait tiré contenait sur sa pochette le dessin de deux joueurs se disputant un ballon dans une acrobatie impressionnante.

« Ah, tu as trouvé les World Youth[1] ! remarqua Kotaru en la rejoignant. C'est un vieux manga sur des jeunes joueurs de football japonais qui gagneraient la Coupe du Monde Junior. J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer mais c'est en lisant leurs aventures que j'ai eu envie de m'intéresser au football… Moi aussi je voulais faire toutes ces acrobaties et tirs impressionnants et surtout irréalisables, et devenir champion mondial. Je n'ai jamais pu m'en séparer.

— C'est marrant, dit-elle en feuilletant le tome qu'elle tenait. Ah, oui, c'est plutôt surréaliste comme figure…

— Et encore, t'as pas vu à quelle hauteur vertigineuse ils sautent ! »

Lorelei ne but qu'une gorgée de la bière, juste pour la forme après avoir trinqué. Cela lui suffit pour savoir qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout le goût. Elle n'essaya pas non plus d'en boire plus et de voir si elle pouvait s'y accoutumer. Et puis, si elle venait à garder un soupçon d'haleine, sa mère le sentirait sûrement. Sa mère avait un don pour remarquer le moindre détail chez elle. Quand elle avait essayé de fumer, une fois, Mme Kitazume l'avait tout de suite sentie et lui avait fait passer un sacré sermon sur la cigarette. Sa mère ne faisait pas souvent la morale mais elle était très stricte sur certaines choses, et le tabac en faisait partie. Lorelei savait que c'était à cause de sa grand-mère qui avait eu des complications aux poumons parce qu'elle fumait trop.

Elle ne rentra pas trop tard, ayant toujours ordre de revenir à temps pour dîner, et passa le reste de sa soirée à s'imaginer annoncer cette nouvelle à ses amis. Elle était encore trop sous le coup de l'émotion pour réaliser qu'inéluctablement, rentrer en Allemagne, signifier aussi quitter tous ceux qu'elle avait appris à connaître au Japon…

- oOo –

Cette idée ne vînt à son esprit que le lendemain, au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à leur en parler. Cela lui coupa le souffle. Elle détestait devoir se faire à l'idée de quitter ceux qu'elle aimait. Cela lui rappelait la fois où elle avait du se résigner à accepter son départ pour le Japon. S'imaginer de quitter Karl-Heinz, Genzô, Adrielle et tous les autres avaient été une vraie torture… Et quand elle voyait Chiaki, Dosan, Ine et Takeshi devant elle, elle savait que ce serait aussi dur. Elle les connaissait depuis bien moins longtemps, mais ces quatre personnes faisaient déjà parties de ses plus proches amis. Elle eut envie de pleurer.

« Les gars, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante, presque tremblante. Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose…

— Avec ce visage, je m'attends au pire, plaisanta Dosan.

— C'est clair, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Chiaki.

— Non, c'est juste que… » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se reprit. « Mon père m'a annoncé hier que j'allais sûrement retourner en Allemagne…

— Quoi ?

— Mais quand ? demanda Chiaki qui fut la première à se ressaisir.

— Sûrement pour la rentrée prochaine, affirma Lorelei. Ce qui veut dire Septembre prochain.

— Si tôt ? s'inquiéta Ine. C'est dans quatre mois à peine !

— Je sais, je suis désolée…

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? s'exclama Dosan. C'était ce que tu voulais au fond, non ?

— C'est vrai, approuva Takeshi qui ne cacha pourtant pas la peine que cette nouvelle lui causait. Tu dis toujours que tu voudrais y retourner au plus vite.

— Oui, bien sûr, mais… » Elle soupira. « …C'est que je viens tout juste de réaliser que je ne vous verrai plus après et, pour tout dire, vous me manquerez beaucoup. »

Les quatre autres s'exclamèrent à l'unisson, c'était évidemment réciproque. Ils commentèrent longtemps cette nouvelle inattendue et demandèrent bon nombre de détails qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore donner. Pendant les cours, Lorelei était complètement déconcentrée. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu envisager cette conséquence ? Hier soir, elle était si enthousiasmée que ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Et à présent qu'elle l'avait compris, elle se sentait mal. L'idée lui semblait atroce : elle adorait traîner avec eux. En partant en Allemagne, elle ne les reverrait peut-être plus. Avoir traîné avec eux tous les jours depuis un an et demi, à tel point qu'ils étaient un peu devenus son univers, rendait la perspective du retour plus dur. Soudain, elle ressentit comme un sentiment de solitude en appréhendant surtout le manque. Elle se rappelait à quel point tous ses copains d'Allemagne lui avaient manqué à son arrivée au Japon. Mais, parce qu'elle les avait rencontrés et s'était tout de suite liées à eux, cela avait été supportable. Est-ce que ce sera le cas, une fois repartie ?

Malgré tout, pas une seule fois l'idée de revenir sur son choix ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle était décidée de se saisir de cette unique chance : son rêve allait se réaliser et rien ne saurait la détourner de son objectif. Elle songea alors à son retour, à ses retrouvailles avec ses anciens amis, ses anciennes partenaires… Comme cela allait faire drôle de les revoir après autant de temps ! songea-t-elle. D'autres questions lui traversèrent l'esprit. Saurait-elle s'acclimater à son ancienne équipe ? Retrouverait-elle l'harmonie d'il y a plus d'un an ? Il était évident que, depuis, l'équipe avait bien changé, mais à quel point ?

« Je suis sûre que le journal de l'école voudrait couvrir ça, affirma Ine à la pause déjeunée.

— Tu plaisantes ? Je ne vais pas faire publicité de ma vie privée, répondit Lorelei.

— Tu devrais, rétorqua Dosan. Tu es une star à présent.

— Super…

— Songe au bien que cela ferait pour l'équipe de football féminin de l'école, argumenta Ine. Si les gens se rendent compte que le football féminin a de l'ampleur en Occident et, qui plus est, que le coach de leur équipe de filles va faire partie des clubs professionnels de renommée internationale, ça pourrait bien faire évoluer les pensées.

— Tu es trop optimiste, répliqua l'Allemande. Déjà, si je suis acceptée, je serais encore dans l'équipe junior du club d'Hambourg. Puis, ce n'est pas avec si peu que les gens changeront d'avis.

— New York ne s'est pas fait en un jour, remarqua Dosan.

— New York ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire "Rome ne s'est pas fait en un jour" ? rectifia Takeshi en éclatant de rire.

— C'est un exemple plus récent, prétendit Dosan en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, reprit-il, interrompant leurs rires, tu as compris ce que je voulais dire.

— Et je persiste à dire que ça ne changera rien, s'entêta Lorelei.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu y perds ? demanda Ine. On avait de toute façon l'intention de t'interroger pour la rubrique "Interview de la semaine". On voulait mettre en avant la nouvelle équipe de football formée pour soutenir les joueuses, montrer qu'on s'intéresse à leur équipe autant qu'aux autres clubs… Pourquoi n'en profiterais-tu pas pour annoncer le prochain match que vous disputerez ? Je pense que ce serait un plus pour le moral des filles si elles se savaient suivies et soutenues par l'école. »

Lorelei dut admettre qu'elle avait raison et finit par concéder. Elle accepta de se laisser interroger par les membres du club de journalisme. Au fond, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée : en mettant en avant le club féminin de football dans le journal et en montrant de l'intérêt pour cette nouvelle activité féminine, les gens seraient sans doute intrigués et viendraient peut-être voir le match pour se donner une meilleure idée. Là, ce serait au tour des filles de les convaincre de leur potentiel. Lorelei songea qu'elles risquaient de stresser si plus de monde se montrer mais, en contrepartie, elles se sentiraient sans doute plus enthousiastes en voyant qu'on ne les boudait pas parce qu'elles étaient des filles pratiquant un sport communément vu pour un public masculin.

Le soir, elle évoqua tous les sujets avec les joueuses : le match à venir et leur programme d'entraînement, son interview, la séance de photographie prévue par Ine pour les jours à venir et enfin son prochain départ. Les joueuses eurent des réactions partagées. Bien sûr, elles se réjouirent de son opportunité, mais elles pensaient surtout au fait qu'elles n'auraient alors plus de coach dès Septembre.

- oOo -

L'interview fut fixée pour le mercredi suivant. Lorelei était un peu mal à l'aise à cette perspective, aussi arriva-t-elle légèrement en retard pour le rendez-vous. Elle devait se rendre au bureau du club dès la fin des cours. Arrivée dans la petite pièce, juste assez grande pour contenir une table ronde et deux étagères, elle trouva un élève de son âge qui était en fait le vice-président du club. Après l'avoir invitée à s'asseoir, il entama leur entretien de façon banale : il se présenta et lui posa des questions très banales. Une fois assuré qu'elle était détendue, il commença à lui poser des questions plus sérieuses et ancrées dans le sujet qui les intéressait. Lorelei nota avec surprise à quel point il était professionnel : en la mettant à l'aise, il s'assurait de sa coopération. Il s'adressait à elle de façon polie mais ses questions, bien que simples d'apparence, étaient très bien formulées. Ce garçon était visiblement très doué pour son activité et sans doute s'orientait-il vers un métier de journaliste plus tard.

Cela dura une bonne heure. Il lui posa toutes sortes de questions : ses débuts dans le milieu, son expérience, sa relation avec son oncle et l'influence qu'il avait eue sur elle. Il l'interrogea également sur sa vision du sport, sur l'image masculine du football et l'idée que la majorité s'en faisait, les difficultés qu'elle avait pu rencontrer en rapport… Quand il jugea avoir eu assez de réponses, il continua à discuter avec elle, de façon plus cordiale et moins conductrice et ils se séparèrent. En fin de compte, Lorelei se surprit à avoir presque apprécié ce moment. Cela n'avait pas été aussi terrible qu'elle se l'était imaginée.

L'article parut le lundi suivant. Pendant ce temps-là, Lorelei avait reçu la confirmation de son acceptation à son ancien lycée. Ses excellents résultats et les recommandations données par ses professeurs à la Toho avaient grandement facilité sa réinscription. C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle mais Lorelei attendait plus impatiemment de connaître la décision finale de son ancien club de football. Chaque jour, elle espérait que son père aborde le sujet au dîner mais était vite déçue. Makoto n'avait pas plus d'informations que lui à lui transmettre. Tout ce qu'on lui disait était de faire preuve de patience. Ce qui se révéla plus facile à dire qu'à faire, comme toujours. Elle mourrait d'envie d'être certaine du résultat, de savoir qu'enfin, son rêve était de nouveau abordable et non plus flou et incertain, et qu'elle avancerait de nouveau vers la réalisation de ses plus grands objectifs.

Kazuki ne manqua pas de la féliciter. Depuis son retour, leurs rencontres se faisaient sans plus de gêne. En fait, bien que terriblement maladroit avec les filles, Kazuki était un gars sympa. Takeshi lui apprit également que les relations entre les deux attaquants s'amélioraient. Il s'avérait que pendant leur renvoi, les deux garçons s'étaient plusieurs fois revus pour se disputer, s'expliquer et, enfin, se réconcilier. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait assuré mais leur amitié reprenait une bonne voix.

En l'apprenant, Lorelei s'était pris de remords et avait décidé de donner sa chance à Kojiro de s'expliquer et, surtout de s'excuser. Ils discutèrent longtemps durant le samedi et, finalement, elle accepta de passer un trait sur ce qui s'était passé. Cela ne changea rien pourtant à leur relation : aucun ne se voyait réessayer. L'envie n'y était tout simplement plus.

Les retombées de la publication montrèrent que leur plan avait plutôt bien fonctionné. De ce qu'ils entendaient, directement ou indirectement, beaucoup de personnes pensaient assister au match, au moins pour avoir un aperçu. Bien évidemment, cela ne suffit pas pour les convaincre de considérer d'une meilleure façon le football féminin. Quant à Lorelei, le peu qu'elle entendait sur elle divergeait en opinion. Alors que certains retenaient le précieux nom du club d'Hambourg, d'autres prétendaient toujours que cela ne voulait rien dire. Même professionnelle, elle n'était rien face à des « vrais » footballeurs.

Le match se déroula une fois de plus sur le terrain de football de l'ancien complexe sportif de la Toho. Cette fois, le terrain s'entoura d'une importante foule et les joueuses paniquèrent en premier lieu face à la masse de spectateurs. Très vite pris d'un sentiment de solidarité, le public commença à encourager les footballeuses de la Toho. Il fallait dire que, de l'autre côté, l'équipe qu'ils affrontaient avaient leurs propres fans, nombreux eux-aussi.

Durant le match, Lorelei se maîtrisa bien mieux que la dernière fois. Au lieu de s'énerver à tout va, elle donnait des instructions à une joueuse placée en défense, qu'elle avait appelé le « pivot ». C'était elle qui devait transmettre les principales modifications stratégiques que Lorelei désirait apporter au cours du match. Leur tactique fonctionna mieux et le travail assidu effectué ces dernières semaines montrèrent leur fruit : l'équipe, bien plus cohésive, avait gagné d'un niveau. Dès la fin de la première mi-temps, ils menaient à un score d'un but à zéro.

« Le match ne fait que commencer, les filles ! Ce but est un atout majeur mais il faut absolument maintenir la cadence et ne rien laisser au hasard. Continuez les pressions en milieu de terrain et faites gaffe à leur numéro 9, elle est très offensive et très rapide sur le terrain. Itsuki ne déborde pas trop en attaque, je te veux au centre du cœur défensif pour le reste du match. En revanche, Wayuki, je te veux plus offensive que ça ! Ne te contente pas d'un travail en milieu de terrain et appuie l'attaque jusqu'au bout ! »

Elle leur donna deux-trois autres directives et les laissa se reposer. La seconde mi-temps commença et le match reprit son cours avec intensité. L'équipe de la Toho se démena et leurs actions offensives impressionnèrent le public qui se mit de plus en plus à les encourager activement. Lorelei leur avait appris quelques astuces, elles-mêmes héritées de son ancien coach à Hambourg SV et elles fonctionnaient bien.

Le match se solda à un score honorable de trois buts à un en faveur de la Toho. La joie explosa partout sur le terrain et parmi les spectateurs. Les lycéens venus assister au spectacle par curiosité partagèrent la même exaltation que les joueuses. Lorelei constata avec plaisir que plus d'un reviendraient les voir lors d'un prochain match. Elle-même était euphorique. Cette victoire ne signait pas seulement un grand pas marqué par les footballeuses mais aussi une réussite personnelle. Elle avait remporté son défi : elle avait fait quelque chose de cette équipe.

« ON A GAGNÉES ! »

Le vestiaire fut beaucoup animé au retour des filles. Lorelei, qui les accompagnait, participa à la joie générale. Même si elle était leur entraîneuse, elle n'en restait pas moins une fille de leur âge. Une fois calmées et changées, les filles finirent par se disperser, un peu déçues de ne pas pouvoir fêter leur victoire plus que ça. À leur sortie, Lorelei fut tout de suite abordée par ses amis qui la félicitèrent. Parmi eux, se trouvaient aussi Kojiro et Kazuki venus avec quelques autres footballeurs assister au match de leurs homologues féminins, ainsi que son oncle Makoto, venu l'encourager et la soutenir, et Kotaru. Lorelei fut d'abord surprise de le voir avec les autres, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait également été à la Toho et fait partie de l'équipe de football.

« Belle victoire, souligna son oncle. Beau travail de coach, Lorelei.

— Vous êtes trop modeste ! s'exclama Chiaki. Elle a tué la baraque !

— Merci ! les remercia vivement Lorelei. Mais il y a aussi les filles, elles ont pratiquement fait tout le boulot.

— Tu es modeste maintenant ? ricana Dosan. Toi qui t'acclamais capable de tout accomplir.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, rétorqua l'Allemande. Et n'est-ce pas ce que j'ai fait ?

— On te reconnaît mieux là, ricana Takeshi gentiment.

— Génial. Je suis cataloguée maintenant ! »

Ils s'esclaffèrent. Puis, petit à petit, le groupe se divisa. Kojiro profita d'un moment où Kotaru était occupé à discuter avec Kazuki, Ken et Takeshi, pour lui demander comment l'ancien footballeur et elle se connaissaient.

« Par le football, expliqua-t-elle vaguement. Il m'a aidé à intégrer quelques principes du coaching.

— Ça fait longtemps que vous vous fréquentez ? »

Bien qu'il tentait d'être anodin, Lorelei sentit également que c'était la jalousie qui le poussait à l'interroger.

« Pas vraiment, répondit-elle avec prudence. Deux-trois semaines seulement.

— Et vous… tu t'entends bien avec lui ? »

Lorelei fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec réprobation.

« Kojiro… soupira-t-elle. Je ne répondrai pas à une telle question. »

Il n'insista pas mais son visage exprimait très bien sa frustration. Lorelei songea que même après avoir décidé de ne plus sortir ensemble, la jalousie était encore présente. Elle haussa les épaules. Au fond, ce n'était plus son problème.

« J'ai lu l'interview, reprit finalement Kojiro. Alors, tu repars en Allemagne ?

— Oui, confirma-t-elle, ravie d'aborder un sujet plus neutre. Normalement dès cet été. La rentrée scolaire en Allemagne est en Septembre, précisa-t-elle.

— Dans quelques mois à peine. » Il semblait peiné. « C'est une bonne opportunité.

— J'attends encore la réponse de mon ancien club… mais oui. J'ai beaucoup de chance.

— Et du talent ! renchérit Takeshi qui arrivait. J'aimerais jouer contre toi un jour.

— Bonne idée ! approuva Ken en les rejoignant. J'ai encore une revanche à prendre !

— Une revanche, releva Kotaru avec curiosité. Tu as battu Wakashimazu-kun ?

— Elle lui a marqué deux buts, répondit à sa place Kazuki. Il aurait fallu que tu voies ça.

— Mais ce n'est pas trop tard, pourquoi ne pas se retrouver demain pour une partie de football ? proposa Takeshi.

— Bonne idée, approuva Lorelei. Je réitèrerai l'exploit.

— Avec Ken et moi en défense, c'est impossible, » affirma Kotaru.

Takeshi et Dosan se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. C'était précisément le mot qu'il ne fallait jamais prononcer devant Lorelei.

« Rien n'est impossible. …On parie ? »

* * *

[1] « World Youth » fait bien sûr référence à Captain Tsubasa World Youth, la deuxième série de Yoichi Takahashi sur les aventures de Tsubasa Ozhora.


	13. Chapter 13

**Épilogue**

**L**es semaines suivantes, Lorelei et les joueuses de football furent accostées plusieurs fois par ceux qui avaient assisté au match. Tous prenaient soin de les féliciter pour leur victoire et beaucoup leur assuraient dorénavant leur soutien. S'ils ignoraient jusqu'où les filles pourraient aller, ils étaient ravis d'avoir assisté à une belle rencontre. Certains restaient toutefois réticents, jugeant le jeu masculin plus impressionnant, mais d'autres se montrèrent ouverts sur cette nouvelle activité.

Dans l'ensemble, le résultat semblait plutôt positif. Lors du repas familial, Makoto informa Lorelei des retombées du match sur l'administration. La responsable des clubs s'était montrée plus que ravie de cette victoire et avait décidé de concentrer un peu plus d'efforts à la recherche d'un « coach remplaçant » quand Lorelei sera partie. L'Allemande se sentit fière du terme employé qui démontrait qu'on la considérait à présent comme une personne définitivement apte à remplir le poste de responsable du club de football féminin. Elle n'hésita pas non plus à rappeler à son oncle à quel point il avait eu tord de la sous-estimer : avec de la volonté et de l'entêtement, rien n'était impossible.

Quand les partiels de fin de trimestre arrivèrent, Lorelei se rendit compte à quel point le temps était passé vite. Depuis leur dernière victoire, quelques semaines auparavant, elle avait reçu la confirmation de son ancien club qui acceptait de la réintégrer sous condition qu'elle soit encore à la hauteur (des tests de niveau étaient donc prévus à son retour), et avait fêté cela avec tous ses amis dans une sortie commune à la fête foraine de passage en bordure de la capitale. Son billet d'avion pour l'Allemagne avait été déjà pris, rendant son départ non seulement plus concret mais aussi plus proche que jamais.

L'équipe de football féminin avait finalement trouvé un nouveau coach plus expérimenté et, malgré la tristesse de devoir quitter son poste, Lorelei était ravie d'être lésée d'un poids en période d'examens. Pourtant, les footballeuses s'en tiraient bien comparées à leurs homologues masculins. Ces derniers devaient s'entraîner plus durs que jamais, avec les derniers qualificatifs pour le championnat nationale junior qui approchaient, tout en trouvant le temps pour réviser. Afin d'aider leur copain, Chiaki, Lorelei, Dosan et Ine avaient eux-mêmes planifiés des séances de révisions spécialement pour Takeshi.

Les examens n'amenèrent cependant pas que du stress. Bien que harassés par les partiels, le fait de travailler ensemble rendait l'atmosphère conviviale et détendue. Lorelei se surprit à profiter de ces moments avec plus de légèreté que les circonstances ne le permettaient en temps normal. Elle essaya de tout enregistrer dans l'espoir d'en garder les meilleurs souvenirs pour plus tard, quand elle sera partie et qu'elle repensera à eux. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle se sentait tiraillée par le chagrin de les quitter et l'exaltation de revoir son pays natal.

Comme toujours, Lorelei obtint de bons résultats. Elle n'était pas plus intelligente qu'une autre mais elle travaillait dur, respectant depuis toujours sa promesse à son père. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes aux multiples passions et talents. Elle était douée dans le football, aimait à présent jouer au basketball, mais, en-dehors de ces deux activités, elle n'avait pas de loisirs quotidiens. Elle lisait de temps en temps des petits ouvrages sans importance, écoutait de la musique pendant son jogging… Mais, quand elle ne faisait pas de sport, elle avait peu d'activités, aussi ne se laissa-t-elle pas souvent distraire de ses études. Travailler était devenue plus une habitude qu'une corvée ou un devoir. Elle comprenait les raisons qui poussaient son père à la pousser à s'intéresser aux études. Il fallait qu'elle obtienne de bons diplômes pour ainsi s'ouvrir toutes les portes et avoir la possibilité de choisir en fonction.

De ce fait, Lorelei travaillait dur et réussissait toujours à obtenir des résultats satisfaisants. C'était grâce à son bon dossier qu'elle était entrée à la Toho et sans doute aussi qu'elle pouvait revenir à son ancien lycée.

- oOo -

« Les vacances ! »

Partout dans le lycée, s'élevèrent des cris de joie. Le même mot parcourut toutes les lèvres en ce dernier jour d'école. Les élèves se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, bondissant dans les escaliers et tapant amicalement les épaules de leurs amis. Lorelei et ses amis en firent autant, exaltés par la fin de leurs examens. Les conversations qu'ils entendaient se ressemblaient toutes : tout le monde évoquait leurs projets pour les vacances d'été. Certains étaient plus restreints que d'autres. Takeshi, par exemple, et l'équipe de football voyaient comme chaque année une grande partie de leurs vacances occupée par le championnat national junior (ils s'étaient finalement qualifiés à quelques jours des partiels). Dosan et Chiaki avaient eux-mêmes des matchs et un stage d'entraînement prévus par leur entraîneur. Le club de photographie était chargé de couvrir tous ces évènements, aussi Ine était-elle elle-aussi occupée. Lorelei se désola à l'idée qu'il ne lui restait alors plus que trois semaines à profiter de ses amis et du Japon avant le grand départ.

Tous les jours qui suivirent furent occupés. Elle voyait tantôt Chiaki, Dosan, Ine et Takeshi, tantôt Kojiro, Ken et Kazuki, tantôt Kotaru et les garçons du quartier, tantôt elle restait profiter de ses parents qu'elle allait également quitter… si bien qu'elle ne sut donner de la tête, et la date finale arriva très vite. Les derniers jours furent les pires. L'empressement de profiter des derniers instants rendait chaque minute oppressante et douloureuse. À cela s'ajoutait le stress des préparations : la valise, les papiers importants à garder, les dernières recommandations…

Et le jour du départ arriva.

- oOo -

Ce jour-là, Lorelei décida de rédiger les premières lignes de son journal. L'idée venait d'Ine : écrire tout ce qu'elle voudrait leur dire sur un blog privé, raconter l'important. En contrepartie, ils devaient en faire de même.

Ce qu'elle raconta dans ses mails fait partie d'une autre histoire, celle qui succéda son passage au Japon, son évolution, sa victoire avec l'équipe de football féminin, ses rencontres, ses aventures. Quand elle monta dans l'avion, elle sut qu'elle ne revivrait jamais les mêmes choses et que tout cela lui manquerait. Dans sa tête, au moment où elle s'installa sur son siège, tout cela faisait déjà partie de son passé. L'avenir arrivait en même temps que l'avion accélérait sa course sur la piste. Et quand ils décolèrent, elle s'envola elle-aussi, disparaissant au loin dans le ciel japonais.

**Générique**

Fandom : _Captain Tsubasa, de Yoichi Takahashi_

Auteur : _Lusionnelle (alias FicAndRea, Asuka)_

Remerciements : _À tous ceux qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'aux dernières lignes et m'ont fait part de leur enthousiasme. À tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu pendant l'écriture, malgré la période difficile que ça a été._

Derniers mots : _C'est la première fois que je réussis à rédiger une fanfiction d'une traite, à la corriger aussi vite et à la publier régulièrement sans longues interruptions. C'est le signe même que ma décision de ne publier qu'une fois l'histoire terminée est la bonne. Aussi je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres histoires à vous conseiller, si ce ne sont celles déjà publiées sur les sites (Criminelle involontaire, Illusion du Réel, Au-delà des Apparences pour ce qui est de Captain Tsubasa, et Vamp-la-Soif et Ghoster pour ce qui est d'Harry Potter). Je vais tâcher à présent de reprendre et continuer la fanfiction Chassé Croisé dont j'ai réétudié le contenu et la forme générale. Il s'agira de plusieurs courtes histoires qui se recoupent avec le personnage Amelia au cœur. Cela me permettra d'écrire en parallèle d'autres histoires et, peut-être, terminer enfin celles en hiatus._

**Pour l'amour d'un ballon**

« _C'est sans doute le jour le plus dur de ma vie, » _aura-t-elle écris._ « mais aussi le plus beau car je sais, en quittant le sol japonais, que jamais plus je ne vivrai d'aussi déchirants adieux. Le Japon, je l'ai détesté, accepté, toléré et finalement aimé, mais ce qui m'aura le plus marqué, c'est vous. Takeshi, Dosan, Chiaki, Ine, Kiyo, Kojiro, Kotaru, oncle Makoto, coach Masafumi…_

_C'est vous, mon Japon._ »

Lorelei Kitazume

**Fin**


End file.
